Destino
by queenrj
Summary: Um jovem com futuro promissor e a vida completamente planejada,Sesshoumaru estava noivo e achava que tinha controle sobre os acontecimento em sua vida, mas o destino lhe provaria que tudo o que você considera como certo pode um dia mudar.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoal!**

**Estou eu aqui trazendo mais uma história para vocês sobre o nosso casal favorito.**

**Esta é uma história original que eu criei há algum tempo atrás, mas eu resolvi adaptá-la para utilizar os personagens de Inuyasha e acho até que ficou bem legal. **

**Eu não tinha a intenção de publicá-la agora, porque ela é complexa e tem várias fases, mas não pude resistir ao apelo do final de ano, porque afinal essa parte da história se passa justamente nesse período e eu decidi não esperar até o final do ano que vem para que ficasse no contexto certo.**

**Bom, eu espero que vocês apreciem essa minha nova empreitada e que continuem acompanhando porque essa história e mais uma das minhas fics longas e eu ainda não terminei de escrevê-la.**

**Boa leitura!**

26 de Dezembro de 2005

Era um dia frio em que um céu muito nublado cobria a cidade de Tóquio. Era o horário de almoço e a família preparava-se para ir à mesa e desfrutar da refeição.

Inuyasha desceu as escadas, já atendendo ao chamado de seu estômago que reclamava de fome. Quando chegou à sala encontrou a mãe sentada em uma das poltronas e esta tinha uma revista em mãos.

- Oi mãe! O almoço já está pronto? Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Kaede está arrumando a mesa meu filho. - Ela responde sem olhá-lo. – Você viu como está linda, a sua amiga, na capa da última edição da Cosmopolitan? - A mulher indagou voltando seu olhar para ele e apontando a revista que estava em suas mãos.

- A Rin? - Inuyasha se aproximou da mãe e se sentou no sofá ao lado dela. – Nossa! Eu ainda não tinha visto, ela está linda.

O jovem que descia os degraus da escada a passos decididos interrompeu-os ao ouvir o nome daquela mulher. Ele parou onde estava e continuou ouvindo atentamente a conversa de Izayoi e Inuyasha.

- Ela está lindíssima nas fotos e há uma entrevista muito boa também. Tive uma grata surpresa ao ler, ela me parece uma pessoa muito interessante.

- E é mãe. A Rin é maravilhosa, linda e inteligentíssima foge totalmente ao estereótipo das modelos que conhecemos.

- Senhora o almoço já está servido. - Anunciou Kaede surgindo na sala.

- Obrigada Kaede! Por favor, peça para alguém chamar Sesshoumaru, ele está no quarto. Vamos nos sentar meu filho enquanto esperamos por seu irmão.

Os dois caminharam em direção a sala de jantar e logo que viu que eles haviam se distanciado Sesshoumaru retomou seu caminho descendo as escadas. Ao chegar à sala o homem caminhou até o sofá e fitou o exemplar da revista que estava em cima deste. Ele olhou fixamente para a foto estampada na capa. Quase perdeu o fôlego ao tomar o exemplar nas mãos e ver mais de perto a imagem. De fato Rin era maravilhosa. Ela estava belíssima na foto, com um visual diferente do que ele conhecia. Os cabelos que ele lembrava serem muito longos e com franja foram cortados em um chanel moderno cujas pontas assimétricas alcançavam o queixo delicado. Sua postura e olhar penetrante faziam-na parecer uma diva arrumada em um vestido de seda vermelho, elegante e extremamente sensual.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e balançou a cabeça levemente como se quisesse se desfazer de certo pensamento ou lembrança, depois devolveu a revista ao local em que estava e se dirigiu à sala de jantar.

- Konnichiwa! - Ele cumprimentou os presentes da forma monótona habitual e logo se sentou no lugar de costume.

- Konnichiwa! - Responderam em uníssono.

- Onde está o papai, mãe?

- Ele ligou dizendo que não viria para casa, já tinha agendado um almoço com alguns executivos.

- Hunm!

- Com licença senhora Izayoi. Eu devo ligar para Nagami-sama e fazer as encomendas que a senhora mencionou?

- Oh sim! Por favor, Kaede faça isso. Nesse período, quanto mais cedo fizermos o pedido melhor. Dessa forma não seremos surpreendidos.

- Sim senhora.

- Então teremos mesmo uma festa? - Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sim teremos. E será uma festa maravilhosa.

Sesshoumaru permanecia quieto, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e alheio a conversa da mãe e do irmão mais novo. Mas um nome chamou sua atenção quando foi pronunciado durante a conversa.

- Não acha uma boa idéia convidarmos a Rin para a festa mãe? - Inuyasha questionou com segundas intenções evidentes.

Sesshoumaru o fitou seriamente e viu o sorriso cínico estampado na cara do mais novo, depois olhou para a mãe, que também sorria de forma marota.

- Não acha que ela terá outros compromissos meu filho?

- Pode ser, mas não custa nada tentar. - Respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se sério e tentou não demonstrar o quanto aquele assunto o incomodava. Ele passou o resto do tempo calado ouvindo os dois que o acompanhavam conversarem sobre futilidades e assim que terminou sua refeição se retirou. Precisava voltar para o hospital, aonde ainda tinha pacientes a atender naquela tarde.

Quando Sesshoumaru se ausentou, Izayoi e o filho caçula sorriram cúmplices um para o outro.

- Ele ficou irritado. - Disse a mulher.

- Que novidade. Sesshoumaru está sempre irritado. Não sei como a Rin pôde se apaixonar por ele.

- Então ela gosta realmente dele?

- Ela o ama mãe, mas ele é tolo ou orgulhoso demais para perceber isso.

- Seu irmão não é nada tolo Inuyasha. Ele passou por muitas coisas, talvez apenas não esteja preparado para um novo relacionamento ou talvez só precise de um empurrãozinho. - Izayoi disse sorrindo.

- No que a senhora está pensando?

- Em fazer os dois se acertarem, mas ainda não sei como. Eu estou certa que Sesshoumaru sente o mesmo por ela.

- Eu costumava achar isso também. Quando nós voltamos daquela viagem onde ele a conheceu e aconteceram todos aqueles problemas com a Kagura, eu achei que o motivo fosse o fato de Sesshoumaru ter se envolvido com a Rin mais do que imaginava, mas agora não tenho certeza. Aquela mulher linda voltou ao Japão por causa dele mãe, e ele não faz nada. Se não conhecesse Sesshoumaru diria que ele está com medo de alguma coisa.

- Bom, vejamos o que pode ser feito a esse respeito. - A mulher concluiu.

Sesshoumaru saiu de casa extremamente irritado como o irmão disse. Ele já tinha coisas demais em sua mente, não precisava que Izayoi e seu irmão trouxessem a tona "o assunto Rin". Ele pensava nela todos os dias, ela povoava seus sonhos sem que necessitasse ser constantemente lembrado da existência dela. A relação fugaz com aquela mulher o havia marcado profundamente, os momentos que passaram juntos, os encontros, o sexo. Sim era apenas sexo, pelo menos assim pensava Sesshoumaru naquela época, a química entre os dois era perfeita e intensa. Tudo ainda estava gravado nitidamente na mente dele como se tivesse ocorrido ontem. Ele pensou nela todos os dias a partir daquele em que se despediram para voltarem a suas vidas. Deveriam seguir em frente mantendo apenas a vaga lembrança daquele encontro e dos momentos prazerosos que viveram. Mas aparentemente, pelo que Sesshoumaru pôde perceber quando voltou a si do estado de coma, Rin não havia considerado o que aconteceu entre eles como um mero caso de sexo casual. Ela havia se envolvido, havia se apaixonado de forma totalmente inesperada por um homem que mal conhecia. Ela voltou ao Japão logo após saber do acidente ocorrido com ele e o visitou repetidas vezes, demonstrando grande preocupação e sendo muito solidária com seus pais e Inuyasha, seu grande amigo.

O jovem dirigiu pelas ruas e avenidas de Tóquio, a caminho do hospital onde trabalhava, ainda pensando, pensando nela.

O dia passou tranqüilamente ao menos para a maioria dos membros da família Taisho. O patriarca voltou para casa e após tomar um banho relaxante ficou na sala desfrutando da companhia de sua doce e amada esposa. Trocavam carinhos como se ainda fossem um casal de namorados, apesar de terem um sólido casamento que já durava há quase trinta anos.

- Sesshoumaru vem para casa hoje? - Perguntou Inutaisho pouco depois de beijar levemente os lábios da esposa.

- Não sei. Ele saiu um pouco irritado hoje pela manhã.

- Irritado com o quê?

- Inuyasha e eu conversávamos, durante o café, sobre um assunto que parece perturbá-lo de certa forma.

- Um assunto que perturba Sesshoumaru??

- Sim. - Ela respondeu simplesmente e depois de uma pausa concluiu. – Falávamos de Rin.

- A amiga de Inuyasha?

- Ela mesma.

- O que tem ela? Eu lembro que Inuyasha nos disse que ela teve algum tipo de envolvimento com Sesshoumaru, mas eu não vi qualquer proximidade entre eles. Ela parece muito mais ligada ao Inuyasha.

- Eles se envolveram sim durante aquela viagem que fizeram ao Havaí e parece que a jovem Rin é desde então, apaixonada por Sesshoumaru.

- Verdade? - O homem indagou tranqüilamente. – Mas pelo que vejo o sentimento não é recíproco.

- Você acha?

- Ora Izayoi! Sesshoumaru não demonstrou qualquer sentimento por essa moça nas poucas vezes em que os vimos e tudo dava a entender que ela e Inuyasha estavam juntos.

- Mas não estavam. Inuyasha me disse que eles são apenas amigos e que Rin ama o nosso Sesshoumaru. Diferente de você, eu acho sim que o sentimento é recíproco.

- Então por que Sesshoumaru não a deixa se aproximar? Por que a trata a distância como se ela fosse uma estranha?

- Oh meu amor! Parece que você não conhece seu filho. Ele nunca demonstra o que sente. Apenas pessoas bem treinadas, como eu e você se tiver um pouco mais de atenção, conseguem saber o que se passa com ele.

Inutaisho assumiu uma expressão pensativa enquanto a mulher sorria.

Menos de cinco segundos depois Sesshoumaru entrava na sala, vindo da rua. Ele cumprimentou os pais e depois de trocarem poucas palavras subiu para o quarto.

- Ele não estava tão irritado afinal. - Falou divertido Inutaisho.

- É parece que não.

No andar de cima Sesshoumaru entrou em seu quarto, colocou sua pasta em cima de uma poltrona e retirou o sobretudo. Ele caminhou até a cama e se sentou passando a desabotoar a blusa social de mangas compridas que usava. O jovem continuava sério e pensativo, quando chegou em casa e abriu a porta para entrar, pôde ouvir parte da conversa dos pais. Ouviu a mãe dizer que Rin o amava e pensava sobre as conseqüências disso. Seria possível aquela mulher ainda nutrir sentimentos por ele, depois de tanto tempo e de tudo o que aconteceu? Decidiu se levantar e caminhou até o banheiro onde um banho quente o faria relaxar e colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem.

O jantar naquela noite correu tranqüilamente com toda a família reunida. Mais uma vez o assunto da festa de Ano Novo surgiu, com Izayoi discorrendo sobre os preparativos a serem feitos e as pessoas que foram convidadas.

Mais tarde todos se recolheram a seus aposentos para uma merecida noite de sono. Alguns conseguiram descansar, outros tiveram o sono perturbado por sonhos recorrentes e inquietantes.

**Oie!**

**Outro presente de Ano-Novo para vocês, espero reviews para saber o que acharam.**

**Beijos e Feliz 2008 para todos nós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um capítulo para vocês se deliciarem. Eu estou tão boazinha nesse fim de ano. XD**

**Boa leitura**!

27 de Dezembro de 2005

Tóquio acorda em mais uma manhã fria, com chuva fraca.

Como era um sábado Inutaisho não iria para o trabalho, mas como de costume ele se levantou cedo e desceu para tomar o café da manhã, que já estaria sendo providenciado pelas empregadas.

- Bom dia senhor Taisho! Não esperava que levantasse tão cedo. Está um dia perfeito para dormir até um pouco mais tarde.

O homem sorriu antes de responder.

- Bom dia Kaede! Você me conhece bem, sabe que não costumo dormir até tarde.

- Sim eu sei. Eu vou lhe trazer o café.

- Obrigado! - Ele respondeu se sentando à mesa e pegando o jornal que já estava colocado ali.

Não demorou muito para que passos fossem ouvidos e Inutaisho olhou em direção a porta por onde seu filho mais velho entrava.

- Ohayo filho!

- Ohayo pai! - O filho respondeu de forma séria.

Sesshoumaru se sentou na cadeira ao lado direito do pai e este o fitou atentamente.

- Você está bem filho?

- Estou. Por que a pergunta?

- Parece tenso e cansado. Há algo errado?

- Não pai. Está tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru estava sim tenso e cansado, não conseguira dormir àquela noite, como, aliás, vinha acontecendo já há algum tempo. Os sonhos recorrentes com Rin o faziam acordar no meio da noite ofegante e excitado. Isso o perturbava profundamente.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Inuysaha entrou na sala falando ao telefone celular. Os dois homens que estavam ali estranharam ver o mais novo de pé tão cedo. Ele se sentou no lugar reservado a ele na mesa e depois de fazer um gesto cumprimentando os dois encheu um copo com suco de laranja e tomou um gole.

- Como estão as coisas aí?

_- Está tudo bem. A cidade está agitada como sempre, com a decoração impecável e todo aquele clima natalino. Nova Iorque é sempre uma festa, mas nessa época do ano, fica quase insuportável de tão animada._

_- _Ôpa! Senti uma ponta de sarcasmo nesse comentário?

- _Haa, Eu não estou no meu melhor momento agora Inuyasha. Não tenho vontade de fazer nada. _

- Temos que mudar isso princesa. Ânimo! E como foi o seu natal? O que você fez?

_- Nada Inu. Eu trabalhei até o último minuto na véspera e passei a noite de natal em casa._

- Coitadinha! - O jovem disse fazendo cara de pena. - Mas isso não pode acontecer no Ano Novo. Essa data você precisa comemorar. Vai ficar aí mesmo ou voltar para Tóquio?

_- Eu vou voltar para Tóquio. Pego um vôo hoje à noite e amanhã já devo estar aí. _

- Que bom! Estou louco pra ver você. Eu li a matéria na Cosmopolitan, estava muito boa e as fotos ficaram magníficas Rin.

_- Obrigada Inu!_

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Sesshoumaru imediatamente voltou seu olhar para o irmão e respirou fundo. O pai percebeu a alteração no humor do filho mais velho e passou a observá-lo atentamente.

- É verdade. Todos aqui vimos e temos a mesma opinião. Izayoi adorou.

_- Que ótimo! E como estão todos aí?_

- Estão todos muito bem Rin-chan

_- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. _

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram até que Inuyasha o quebrou

_- _Ele está ótimo Rin, mal humorado e chato como sempre, mas perfeitamente saudável.

O mais velho lançou um olhar mortal para o caçula e este sorriu. Não só pela cara que o irmão fez, mas também por causa da risada que Rin deu do outro lado da linha.

- _Inuyasha você é terrível. - _A jovem falou.

_- _Apenas dei a informação antes que você perguntasse.

Inutaisho sorriu também ao ver a reação do filho mais velho, ele parecia ser capaz de avançar sobre o outro a qualquer momento e fazia um esforço tremendo para controlar-se.

_- Eu tenho que desligar agora Inuyasha. Tenho um compromisso com uma amiga._

_- _Tudo bem. Ligue-me quando chegar ok? Eu ainda preciso falar com você

_- Tudo bem. Bye!_

- Bye!

Inuyasha fechou o pequeno aparelho e o depositou sobre a mesa, ainda encarando o irmão com um sorriso maroto.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou cínico.

Sesshoumaru bufou demonstrando insatisfação e conteve a vontade de bater no irmão. Izayoi entrou na sala pouco antes do mais novo encerrar a ligação e cumprimentou o marido com um beijo, depois de pé ao lado dele observou a conversa do filho com a amiga.

- Bom dia mãe! Estava falando com a Rin. Ela está vindo para cá hoje à noite e quando chegar, eu vou convidá-la para a festa.

- Que bom! Espero que ela possa vir.

- Eu também. Será muito divertido. A Rin é cheia de vida mãe, ela é capaz de alegrar qualquer ambiente, diferente de certas pessoas que conseguem estragar o humor de qualquer um.

- Você um cretino Inuyasha. - Sesshoumaru se pronunciou falando baixo e em um tom ameaçador.

- Cretino eu? Acho que não Sesshy. - Inuysasha usava um tom extremamente irônico ao pronunciar o apelido que o irmão detestava. - Não sou eu que estou agindo de forma estúpida aqui. Eu custo a acreditar que você esteja realmente deixando uma mulher como aquela escapar. - Inuyasha dessa vez falava seriamente encarando o irmão.

- Por que você não fica com ela, já que são tão próximos e me deixa em paz?

- Simplesmente porque, por uma razão a qual não consigo compreender, é a você que ela quer. Juro por Deus que não sei como ela pôde se apaixonar por um cara como você.

Sesshoumaru permanecia com a face impassível, embora a raiva pudesse ser percebida pelo seu olhar e pelo tom de voz.

- A minha vida não te diz respeito Inuyasha. Fique fora dos meus assuntos.

- Eu acho bom que não haja uma briga entre meus dois filhos em minha mesa. - O pai se pronunciou em um tom mais alto repreendendo os filhos pelo comportamento. - Vocês não são mais crianças para discutirem por qualquer motivo. Não conseguem trocar duas palavras que não sejam insultos?

- Com licença. - Sesshoumaru se levantou e colocou o guardanapo que estava sobre seu colo na mesa, depois se retirou furioso.

- Inuyasha deixe seu irmão em paz. - O jovem sorriu ao ouvir o pai, este decidiu ser mais enfático. – Você entendeu?

- Eu deixo. Se ele quer agir como um idiota eu não vou me meter. Só lamento pela Rin.

Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, mesmo com o frio que fazia ele pretendia sair e dirigir pela cidade até que conseguisse se acalmar. Inuyasha conseguia enervá-lo e se metia em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito. Sua história com Rin era problema dele, ele teria que resolver.

O jovem dirigiu até alcançar um dos parques da cidade, onde estacionou o carro e saiu travando as portas logo depois com o controle automático. Ele sentiu o vento frio e cortante ferir sua pele, mas não se importou, caminhava pela trilha que estava vazia, afinal ninguém em sã consciência se submeteria aquele frio apenas para se exercitar ou fazer cooper.

Sesshoumaru caminhou por longos minutos, as mãos com luvas pretas calçadas estavam dentro dos bolsos do casaco grosso que ele vestia. Andou um pouco mais até que alcançou um banco vazio que ficava de frente para um lago. Ele se sentou e passou a observar as águas cristalinas, que ainda não haviam congelado. Algo que certamente aconteceria em poucos dias quando a temperatura baixasse mais. Seus pensamentos o levaram de volta a Rin, o rosto angelical e expressivo de traços tão delicados e simétricos. Aquela mulher possuía uma sensualidade ingênua em um corpo perfeito de curvas uniformes capazes de tirar qualquer homem sensato de seu juízo perfeito. O sorriso, ele lembrava-se, iluminava tudo a sua volta, a presença dela o fazia se sentir bem. Quando o visitava em casa, mesmo quando ele ainda não falava e não se movia por causa dos traumas sofridos no acidente sentir que ela estava ali lhe trazia um conforto inexplicável.

Rin o visitou algumas vezes e embora ele não reagisse a sua presença e não falasse com ela, sempre que tinha uma folga em sua agenda repleta de compromissos voltava. O tempo foi passando e Sesshoumaru se recuperando gradativamente. Ele se lembrava de uma visita que ela lhe fez em que ele foi extremamente grosseiro com ela, ainda estava perturbado com a possibilidade de não mais conseguir se locomover sozinho. Durante muitos meses Sesshoumaru fez uso de cadeira de rodas porque suas pernas não respondiam a estímulos. A incapacidade feria seu orgulho e o fazia sentir-se um inútil, foram inúmeras as vezes em que descontou sua frustração naqueles que o amavam, sendo ríspido, grosseiro e até agressivo em alguns momentos, Rin não foi uma exceção.

Flash back

_Sesshoumaru estava no jardim durante uma tarde de outono. A mãe instruíra aos enfermeiros que cuidavam dele que o levassem para tomar sol sempre que fosse possível e naquele momento ele sentia os fracos raios solares aquecerem levemente sua pele._

_Estava na cadeira de rodas com uma manta de lã cobrindo suas pernas dormentes. Os cabelos cumpridos balançavam com a leve brisa que soprava ali e os olhos dourados estavam fixos em lugar nenhum._

_Rin foi levada até onde ele estava por Kaede. A velha senhora tinha muita simpatia pela moça, achava-a muito gentil._

_- Sesshoumaru você tem visita. - Kaede disse em um tom carinhoso._

_O jovem desviou o olhar e fitou Rin por alguns instantes. Ela sorria para ele de forma iluminada._

_- Konnichiwa! - A mulher o cumprimentou._

_- Eu vou deixá-los a sós. Com licença._

_Kaede se retirou do local e a enfermeira que cuidava de Sesshoumaru se afastou, dando privacidade aos dois._

_Sesshoumaru voltou a fitar o nada e Rin se sentou em uma cadeira que estava próxima._

_- Já fazia algum tempo que não nos víamos. - Ela iniciou a conversa._

_Não houve resposta._

_- Como se sente? - Rin tentou mais uma vez._

_- O que você acha? - Ele questionou voltando seus olhos dourados para ela._

_- Eu não sei. Quero que me diga._

_Sesshoumaru continuou encarando-a fixamente e ela não desviou o olhar. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos terrivelmente longos._

_- Por que faz isso? - Rin mudou sua face séria para uma confusa ao ouvi-lo. – Por que continua vindo até aqui?_

_- Julguei que você soubesse o porquê._

_- Não precisa vir aqui demonstrar compaixão por mim para agradar ao Inuyasha._

_Rin sorriu demonstrando incredulidade, mas logo voltou a ficar séria para responder._

_- Eu sinto muitas coisas em relação a você Sesshoumaru, mas compaixão não está entre elas. _

_- Isso não responde a minha pergunta._

_- Você quer que eu diga com todas as letras? Eu venho aqui porque sinto necessidade de estar próxima a você. E essa necessidade é crescente desde o dia em que o conheci. Eu te amo Sesshoumaru e quero ficar com você._

_- Você só pode estar brincando. Quer se divertir as minhas custas? Não, espere... Ele riu com escárnio. - O que uma mulher como você fará com um homem como eu?Você não pode me amar simplesmente porque você não me conhece, não sabe nada sobre mim. - O homem disse em um tom raivoso e ressentido. – Você se divertiu comigo no Havaí, pode ter sido prazeroso, mas como pode ver não posso mais ajudá-la nisso. _

_- Eu não estou procurando por isso Sesshoumaru. Eu posso ter sexo com qualquer um dos muitos homens que cruzam meu caminho. O fato de você estar em uma cadeira de rodas não importa para mim._

_- É claro que importa. Você quer me convencer que seria capaz de viver com um inválido? Acho que não. Vá embora daqui e me deixe em paz. - Ele falou exasperado. - Não quero que se aproxime de mim, eu não preciso da sua maldita piedade._

_Rin sentiu o peso das palavras de Sesshoumaru e estas a feriram profundamente, apesar de entender o quão chateado ele estava e a raiva que sentia por depender de outros para as tarefas mais simples do seu dia-a-dia. Para um homem auto-suficiente e orgulhoso como ele essa era uma realidade dura e humilhante demais. Ela se levantou da cadeira e o fitou seriamente, um fio de tristeza transparecia em seus olhos._

_- É você quem está sentindo pena de si mesmo... Não se preocupe eu não vou mais incomodar, não vou mais procurá-lo eu juro._

_Rin caminhou lentamente fazendo o caminho de volta para encontrar a saída daquela casa. Ela se muniu de óculos escuros, que esconderam o que quer que seus olhos transmitissem naquele momento e quando alcançou a porta que levava a sala cruzou com Inuyasha._

_- Oi Rin-chan! __Minha mãe me disse que você estava aqui._

_- É, mas eu já estou de saída. Tenho um compromisso agora. - Ela disse enquanto o abraçava._

_- O que aconteceu Rin? Você está trêmula._

_- Nada demais._

_Inuyasha notou o tom triste utilizado pela amiga e acariciou o rosto dela._

_- O que foi Rin? O que ele fez pra te deixar assim?_

_- Ele... Ah Inuyasha! Ele apenas não me quer. - A mulher respondeu com tristeza e decepção evidentes._

_- Eu sinto muito Rin. _

_- Não se preocupe. Eu preciso ir agora, depois nos falamos._

_Rin partiu e Inuyasha ficou parado observando o irmão ao longe. Ele tentava entender como Sesshoumaru se sentia e porque ele rejeitava o amor de Rin._

_Fim de Flash back_

Depois daquele dia, como prometido, Rin nunca mais o procurara. Ela falava por telefone com Inuyasha periodicamente e Sesshoumaru sabia que eles se encontravam. Daí surgiram os boatos sobre um romance entre eles. Os jornais sensacionalistas e as colunas de fofocas sempre apresentavam fotos dos dois em jantares e eventos, os apresentavam como o mais novo e belo casal de Tóquio e faziam previsões para um casamento entre a top model mais conhecida do Japão e o herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas da Ásia. Sesshoumaru lia tais notícias e elas não o agradavam, ele já não sabia até que ponto aquilo que era publicado era verdade ou não.

Muitos meses depois Sesshoumaru e Rin se encontraram novamente em uma festa para comemorar o aniversário de casamento dos pais dele. Ela foi convidada por sua mãe e como gostava muito dela, resolveu ir para prestigiar o casal de amigos que aprendeu a admirar e respeitar.

Rin estava nervosa ao chegar ao local da festa, um grande e imponente salão em uma das mais nobres casas de festa da cidade, mas nada pôde ser percebido pelo seu semblante que tinha um sorriso fresco e jovial que encantava a todos. Ela se emocionou ao entrar no salão, acompanhada por Inuyasha e ver Sesshoumaru parado a um canto, conversando com algumas pessoas. Ela sabia que ele estava andando novamente e que estava quase totalmente recuperado, mas ter aquela visão do homem que amava e que quase perdera para a morte trazia emoções intensas à tona. Rin havia jurado que não se deixaria levar por tais emoções e que se conteria na presença dele, mas essa era uma tarefa extremamente difícil.

Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar em direção a mulher e a seu irmão, após ver o burburinho que a chegada deles provocou entre os convidados. Ele manteve-se sério ao vê-los se aproximarem, mas ao contrário da última vez em que se viram, foi cortês e educado ao falar com Rin ainda que tivesse mantido a frieza e a distância. A jovem o cumprimentou também de forma educada e não pôde deixar de se perder por alguns instantes no mar dourado que eram os olhos de Sesshoumaru. Ele ficou apenas por alguns instantes ali, desaparecendo logo depois da vista de Rin.

Muitos foram os comentários na festa por conta da presença de Rin ali. Ela era uma pessoa famosa e naturalmente despertava o interesse das pessoas, além da beleza que chamava a atenção. Os convidados também especulavam sobre o relacionamento dela com o caçula do clã Taisho, embora ambos negassem o envolvimento, eram muito próximos um do outro e isso instigava os comentários.

Sesshoumaru passou parte daquela noite a observando de longe, admirando seus gestos, seu sorriso e a simpatia para com aqueles que se aproximavam dela. Mesmo cercado por pessoas naquele ambiente festivo, ele estava mergulhado em uma solidão que ele mesmo cultivava desde o acidente, se afastou das pessoas e de certa forma até da própria família. Ficou tanto tempo "ausente do mundo" que quando voltou não se sentia mais parte dele. Ele observou o carinho e a atenção dispensados a ela por seu irmão caçula, embora muito requisitado por seus amigos e pelas inúmeras mulheres que já figuraram sua lista de conquistas ali, Inuyasha não a deixou sozinha em nenhum momento causando a ira de algumas dessas mulheres e um incômodo estranho em seu irmão mais velho.

A noite já se aproximava quando Sesshoumaru resolveu sair daquele parque. Entrou no carro e dirigiu até a casa dos pais. Quando chegou, a casa estava em total silêncio, Kaede foi ao seu encontro na sala após avistar o carro estacionado na frente da casa.

- Olá Sesshoumaru!

- Kaede, onde estão todos?

- Seu pai está no escritório, Izayoi está no quarto e Inuyasha saiu.

- Me faça um favor? Peça para alguém arrumar as minhas coisas, eu vou voltar para casa.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma farei isso. - A idosa respondeu com um olhar triste e um sorriso bondoso.

- Obrigada! - Ele disse antes de caminhar até o escritório.

Quando chegou até o espaçoso cômodo, encontrou o pai sentado atrás de sua mesa mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Pai?! Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Claro meu filho entre. - O homem respondeu voltando seu olhar para ele.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até alcançar as duas cadeiras que ficavam no lado oposto a cadeira de seu pai. Colocou as mãos no encosto de uma delas e disse:

- Kaede está arrumando minhas coisas, eu vou voltar pra minha casa.

- Isso é por causa da discussão com seu irmão?

- Não. Discutir com ele não é exatamente uma novidade pra mim. Eu já teria ido há muito tempo se não fosse pela insistência de Izayoi.

- Eu sei. Ela ficou mais tranqüila com você aqui depois que saiu do hospital e eu também.

- Eu já estou perfeitamente bem então, não vejo motivos para continuar aqui.

- Tudo bem. Você é adulto não posso impedi-lo, mas devo dizer que não acho bom que você se isole ainda mais. Eu sei que você preza sua liberdade e individualidade, sei que você gosta de ter a sua vida independente, mas você não deve procurar a solidão meu filho.

Sesshoumaru olhava para o pai com a mesma expressão impassível de sempre, mas o olhar demonstrava que ele refletia sobre as palavras dele.

- Eu me sinto bem sozinho. - Respondeu sério.

- Talvez agora, mas em algum momento isso lhe fará mal. Sesshoumaru, você deve ter tido problemas com Kagura e isso é um assunto que só diz respeito a você, mas eu tenho que lhe dizer meu filho, não permita que esses problemas façam você se trancar para a vida e o impeçam de se relacionar com outra pessoa. Se há anos atrás eu tivesse me fechado e não permitisse que Izayoi se aproximasse de mim, eu teria desperdiçado a minha felicidade e não teria ao meu lado a mulher maravilhosa que ela é. A mulher que me amou e criou meu filho como se fosse dela, mesmo depois de ter o seu próprio.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se formaram com pai e filho se encarando mutuamente. Os dois ouviram um barulho na porta e Inutaisho olhou naquela direção, Sesshoumaru não se moveu.

- Pense no que eu falei. - O pai falou ao filho em um tom baixo e com um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto se levantava para ir ao encontro da mulher.

- Olá! - Eles puderam ouvir a voz de Izayoi, que entrava no escritório naquele momento.

- Sesshoumaru?! Kaede me disse que você está indo embora?? - Questionou.

- Sim. - O rapaz respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas... Izayoi pretendia protestar, mas parou ao ver o olhar que o marido lhe lançava. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente indicando que ela deveria deixar as coisas como estavam.

Duas horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru saiu da mansão dos Taisho com suas malas no carro e rumou para seu apartamento que ficava há alguns quilômetros a oeste dali.

Não demorou para que ele chegasse em casa, um apartamento grande demais para um homem sozinho. Com uma decoração sóbria e requintada o local refletia o bom gosto do dono. Ele levou as malas para o quarto e as colocou em um canto no closet, depois voltou para a sala de estar e se dirigiu ao bar onde se serviu de um scotch e se jogou no confortável sofá, refletindo sobre as palavras do pai e lembrando das inúmeras brigas com o irmão causadas por suas provocações e pelo ciúme que ele sentia de Rin.

"_Não se tranque para a vida meu filho... Não permita que esses problemas o impeçam de se relacionar com outra pessoa... Juro por Deus que não sei como ela pôde se apaixonar por um cara como você... É a você que ela quer... Não acredito que você vai cair nas histórias publicadas por esses jornais, se o que eles dizem fosse verdade eu teria um caso com metade de Tóquio..._".

O jovem adormeceu naquele sofá com esses pensamentos cruzando a sua mente.

No dia seguinte Sesshoumaru acordou cedo como de costume e após se arrumar e tomar o café da manhã saiu de seu apartamento para ir ao trabalho. Ele não teria que trabalhar naquele dia, mas decididamente não ficaria em casa pensando no que não devia.

Em um hotel luxuoso no movimentado centro de Tóquio, Rin que havia chegado ao país no início daquela noite, naquele momento falava ao telefone, enquanto sua bagagem era desfeita e suas roupas e objetos eram arrumados pelas camareiras do hotel e por sua assistente.

- Tudo bem Ryan. Vamos nos ver daqui a um mês, em Paris, na próxima semana de moda. Bye!

Rin despediu-se de seu contato em inglês e colocou o aparelho celular sobre a mesa, onde estava uma bandeja com água mineral com gás que ela havia pedido. Tomou um pouco da bebida e disse a Ayame:

- Eu vou tomar um banho. Me faça um favor, entren em contato com Inuyasha e diga que já chegamos. Ele disse que queria muito falar comigo.

- Pode deixar.

Rin foi ao banheiro, onde se despiu e desfrutou de um banho quente e relaxante. Quando saiu vestiu-se com um roupão macio e logo em seguida Ayame entrava no quarto com o telefone nas mãos para entregar a ela.

- É Inuyasha. - A assistente informou.

- Obrigada Ayame! - Agradeceu e depois de se deitar na cama iniciou a conversa com o amigo.

- Hello Inuyasha!

- Olá princesa! Então você já está aqui? - A voz do amigo inexplicavelmente fazia com que Rin se sentisse bem, não importando seu estado.

- Isso. Eu cheguei há algumas horas. E então, o que você tem para falar comigo?

- Tem que ser pessoalmente Rin. Que tal um jantar? Você deve estar cansada eu sei, mas precisa comer.

- Jantar...

- É Rin. Vamos, eu estou ansioso para rever você e sei que você está ansiosa para me encher de perguntas.

Rin riu da brincadeira do amigo. Era verdade, sempre que eles se encontravam, por mais que discutissem vários assuntos sempre terminavam falando de Sesshoumaru. Rin não conseguia evitar, a única forma de saber dele, como estava sua saúde e sua vida era através do irmão.

- Tudo bem, mas aonde nós vamos?

- Pode ser no restaurante do hotel mesmo, assim você não passa por todo aquele estress para se locomover de um lugar para outro. Eu chego aí em uns quarenta minutos.

- Certo, eu vou esperá-lo. Até mais.

- Até.

Mais tarde Rin e Inuyasha estavam sentados em uma mesa reservada no restaurante do hotel, mas mesmo assim eram alvo dos olhares curiosos daqueles que passavam por ali.

- Diga-me como estão as coisas Inu.

- Está tudo bem. Eu cheguei a poucos dias de uma viagem incrível à Malásia.

- Você e suas aventuras...

- Foi uma aventura mesmo. - O jovem falou rindo. - Eu nem teria voltado agora se não fosse a pedido de Izayoi. Ela dará uma grande festa no final do ano e insistiu para que eu viesse.

- Uma festa, que bom!

- É. Ela diz que temos muito o que comemorar e eu concordo, os últimos dois anos foram pedreira para nossa família e agora que tudo está bem temos que comemorar.

- É verdade. E você adora uma festa, não é Inuyasha?

- Sem dúvida. Por falar na festa, você está convidada.

- Estou?

- Sim está. Quando soube que você estaria aqui, logo pensei que você devia ir.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia Inuyasha...

- Por causa do Sesshoumaru?

Rin não respondeu, apenas fitou o amigo e através do olhar ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

- Numa boa Rin, eu nem sei se ele estará lá. Ele está arredio, não socializa com ninguém é quase impossível lidar com ele. Apenas meus pais têm paciência.

- Acho que você devia tentar entendê-lo Inuyasha, ele passou por momentos muito difíceis.

- Todos nós passamos Rin, ele não sofreu sozinho. Todo tempo que ele passou em coma naquele hospital, nós estávamos com ele. Meus pais sofreram, você sofreu, a Kaede, eu...

- Mas... eu acho que ele ainda está se adaptando, deve ser difícil voltar a vida normalmente depois de tanto tempo fora. - Rin parecia triste ao dizer isso.

Os amigos continuaram conversando por longas horas mesmo após terem terminado o jantar, depois Inuyasha acompanhou Rin até a porta de sua suíte onde se despediu dela e depois foi para casa.

Na manhã seguinte, todos os jornais da capital japonesa tinham estampados na capa fotos de Inuyasha e Rin sorrindo alegremente durante um jantar romântico. Era o que as manchetes diziam.

Sesshoumaru estava em seu apartamento tomando café da manhã quando abriu o jornal e deu de cara com uma dessas reportagens. Ele não pôde evitar nó que se formou em sua garganta, Inuyasha negava ter um relacionamento com Rin, mas eles eram tão próximos e cada vez pareciam mais. Isso aborrecia imensamente Sesshoumaru e a dúvida o corroía por dentro.

O homem fechou o jornal e depositou sobre a mesa detendo-se em seus próprios pensamentos.

**Sem comentários da autora. Vocês devem avaliar e fazerem suas considerações.**

**Beijos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esse capítulo está bem interessante e um tanto dramático. **

**Sesshoumaru toma uma decisão e vocês terão que ler para saber qual é.**

**Estou mesmo muito boazinha, né? XD**

**Boa leitura**!

29 de Dezembro de 2005.

No hotel, Rin acabara de chegar de uma reunião com possíveis clientes. No caminho ela também leu as reportagens no jornal e riu da confusão dos reporteres, que não faziam idéia de qual era a relação dela com Inuyasha Taisho.

As camareiras foram à suíte e terminaram em minutos de arrumar todas as coisas, levaram algumas roupas para serem tratadas após indicação de Ayame. Rin caminhou até a suíte e foi seguida pela amiga e assistente.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? Eu vou dar alguns telefonemas para confirmar sua agenda e depois eu também vou tomar um banho.

- Não. Não preciso de nada além de uma ducha quente.

- Tudo bem então, até mais tarde.

- Até.

Rin retirou o casaco de couro preto que vestia e colocou-o sobre a cama, depois entrou no magnífico banheiro do hotel e se olhou brevemente no espelho enquanto retirava os pequenos brincos de ouro branco que usava depositando-os sobre a pia. Abriu o fecho das botas de salto alto e cano longo e retirou-as, depois as calças jeans e a lingerie para então caminhar até o box e ligar a ducha quente, que fez o vapor subir e se espalhar por todo o banheiro.

Cerca de meia hora depois a campainha tocou e Ayame se levantou da poltrona em que estava distraidamente analisando alguns papéis e foi atender. Abriu a porta e se surpreendeu com o que encontrou.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! - Exclamou tentando conter a surpresa.

- A senhorita Nagasahi está?

- Sim. Por favor, entre.

Ele atendeu ao pedido dela e entrou no local.

- Posso oferecer-lhe algo para beber? - A jovem perguntou educadamente.

- Não obrigado Ayame.

- Que barulho foi esse? - A mulher se perguntou ao ouvir um som forte de vidro se quebrando vir do quarto. - Sente-se, por favor. Eu vou avisá-la que está aqui.

- Obrigado!

Sesshoumaru não se sentou. Ele correu os olhos pelo ambiente, analisando-o, enquanto Ayame sumiu pelo corredor para avisar Rin sobre sua presença.

- SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!

O homem assustou-se com o grito da mulher e foi rapidamente até o local de onde sabia estava vindo o som. Ele entrou no quarto e indagou:

- O que houve?

- Por favor, ajude, eu não sei o que aconteceu. - Ela disse desesperada e puxando Sesshoumaru pela mão para dentro do banheiro.

O jovem sentiu seu sangue gelar com o que viu se não fosse realmente muito capaz de controlar suas emoções teria sucumbido naquele momento. Rin estava caída, desacordada dentro do box, com o vidro estilhaçado, espalhado por todo lado. Havia sangue sobre seu corpo e pelo chão se misturando a água que ainda caía do chuveiro.

Sesshoumaru agiu rapidamente. Ele se aproximou mais, desligou o chuveiro e se agachou próximo à mulher para checar os seus sinais vitais. Realizou as verificações preliminares rapidamente, depois se voltou para Ayame.

- Pegue uma toalha. - Ele mandou.

Ayame prontamente o atendeu e quando voltou Sesshoumaru erguia o corpo nu de Rin do chão. A assistente logo a cobriu com a toalha e Sesshoumaru caminhou de volta para o quarto colocando Rin sobre a cama, onde verificou o corte em sua testa.

- Ligue para a recepção do hotel e peça para que enviem o serviço de emergência. Ela precisa ir a um hospital.

Ayame mais uma vez fez o que ele pediu e nervosa pegou o telefone discando logo depois para a recepção.

Sesshoumaru examinou superficialmente todo o corpo da mulher e constatou que só havia o corte em sua testa e outros mais profundos nos pés.

Ayame apareceu ao lado dele com um roupão.

- Podemos colocar isso nela? Muitos estranhos virão aqui...

Sesshoumaru confirmou com a cabeça e a ajudou a vestir Rin, que de fato ficaria exposta aos olhares de curiosos se continuasse como estava.

Não demorou para que os médicos do serviço de emergência do hotel chegassem. Sesshoumaru passou as informações relativas ao quadro clínico dela e orientou que a levassem para o Hospital Central de Tóquio, no qual ele trabalhava.

- Ayame, você vai com ela na ambulância e eu vou com meu carro. Nos vemos lá. - Ele orientou.

- Certo.

Os para-médicos já haviam colocado Rin em uma maca e se preparavam para transportá-la.

- Vocês devem tomar o elevador exclusivo, assim não encontrarão com outros hóspedes. Disse o gerente que fora chamado e estava ali para dar assistência.

- Eu vou com vocês. - Disse Ayame. – Deixe-me apenas pegar minha bolsa e os documentos dela.

Logo Rin já estava na ambulância sendo levada para o hospital. Ayame segurava uma de suas mãos enquanto rezava.

- Rin-chan, o que aconteceu com você? - Murmurava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Dez minutos depois chegaram ao hospital. Sesshoumaru conduziu todo o atendimento prestado à mulher. Foi auxiliado por uma das enfermeiras de sua equipe que estavam de plantão naquela noite.

- Que sala de trauma está disponível? - Ele perguntou vestindo um jaleco branco trazido por outra enfermeira que pegou seu casaco para guardar.

- A trauma três. Vamos levá-la para lá.

A maca foi conduzida para o local indicado e Rin permanecia desacordada. Lá dentro os cortes foram tratados e suturados por Sesshoumaru e ele observava a face delicada de Rin atentamente enquanto terminava de dar os pequeninos pontos em sua testa, quando o sangramento foi contido, o médico ordenou que exames fossem realizados para saber se havia lesões internas.

- Tsubaki, peça TC completa e panorâmica do crânio, além de cultura e toxicológico.

- Sim senhor. - A enfermeira anotou todas as instruções do médico e saiu da sala para providenciar.

Sesshoumaru voltou a se aproximar da maca onde Rin estava e acariciou seu rosto levemente.

- O que houve com você? - Ele perguntou em tom baixo mais para si.

Rin moveu-se um pouco e abriu parcialmente os olhos surpreendendo-o, ela apenas gemeu palavras ininteligíveis e depois voltou a cerrar os olhos.

Minutos depois os enfermeiros levavam Rin para o andar de cima, onde ela faria os exames e onde ficaria internada em um dos quartos.

- Pra onde a estão levando? - Ayame perguntou preocupada, quando os viu saírem.

- Ela precisa fazer alguns exames e depois será internada lá em cima. Aqui é a emergência, os pacientes só ficam aqui para receberem o primeiro atendimento. - Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Acredito que sim. Precisamos fazer exames para termos mais detalhes.

- O que será que aconteceu com ela? Ela estava tão bem antes de entrar no banho.

- Não se preocupe. Eu... Nós vamos cuidar dela.

- Eu preciso ir à recepção para preencher alguns papéis, depois eu subo e encontro vocês. -A mulher disse ainda visivelmente abalada.

- Tudo bem. Estaremos no décimo andar.

Algumas horas se passaram de uma espera interminável para Ayame. Sesshoumaru não aparecera mais e ela ainda não havia recebido autorização para ver Rin. Sentiu-se um pouco aliviada ao ver Inuyasha sair apressado de dentro de um dos elevadores que havia no andar.

- Ayame!? Eu vim assim que soube. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. Ela desmaiou, caiu no banheiro e se machucou. Eu a encontrei toda ensangüentada no box. - A mulher disse chorando.

- Esse hospital é o melhor do país, ela será muito bem tratada. Fique calma.

- Como você soube que estávamos aqui?

- Alguém aqui do hospital ligou para o meu celular e eu vim logo pra cá. Você já falou com alguém? Algum médico que a esteja atendendo? Eu vou mandar chamar meu irmão.

- Ele sabe o que aconteceu. Foi ele que prestou socorro.

Nesse momento uma enfermeira saiu do quarto onde Rin estava e Ayame apontou para ela.

- Com licença. Eu sou Taisho Inuyasha amigo de Nagasahi Rin. Pode nos dizer como ela está?

- Ela está estável. Estamos aguardando o resultado de alguns exames para saber mais.

- O Doutor Taisho Sesshoumaru é o responsável não é? Poderia pedir para que ele vir até aqui?

- Eu vou chamá-lo, aguarde só um instante.

Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru chegou à sala de visitas onde Inuyasha e Ayame aguardavam ansiosos. Havia algumas poucas pessoas ali, que também aguardavam por notícias de seus familiares ou amigos. Todos olharam quando viram o médico aparecer na porta.

- Inuyasha!? - Ele chamou o irmão que não o tinha visto.

O jovem se levantou e foi ao encontro do mais velho.

- O que aconteceu com a Rin? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Eu ainda não sei. Faltam alguns exames.

- Que loucura... - Ele fala passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Ela estava tão bem hoje à tarde. Falei com ela pelo telefone.

Sesshoumaru mantinha-se sério, fitando o rosto preocupado do irmão e de Ayame, mas sem demonstrar sua própria preocupação.

- Foi você que mandou me avisarem? - Inuyasha perguntou quebrando o momento de silêncio.

- Ela é sua amiga não é? Achei que iria querer estar aqui.

- Claro, claro...

O som do pager de Sesshoumaru pôde ser ouvido. Ele pegou o aparelho e olhou o visor.

- Os resultados dos exames estão prontos. - Disse já caminhando. – Me esperem na porta do quarto dela, eu já vou pra lá.

Sesshoumaru recebeu os resultados e os examinou cuidadosamente, viu com alívio que não havia nada de anormal na cultura ou no toxicológico e também nenhuma lesão foi detectada pela Tomografia. Ele foi até o quarto onde Rin estava e abriu a porta para entrar, indicando que Inuyasha e Ayame fizessem o mesmo.

- E então Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha perguntou impaciente, embora falasse baixo.

- Não houve qualquer lesão interna, apenas os cortes nos pés e na testa. Os exames de sangue e urina voltaram normais, apenas verifiquei que a taxa de glicemia dela está baixa.

- E isso quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que ela não está se alimentando bem ou não está se alimentando.

- Por que ela ainda não acordou Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Ela está sedada. Chegou a acordar durante os exames, mas estava sentindo muita dor então, mandei que aplicassem um analgésico com sedativo para que ela descanse. Ela vai dormir até amanhã, então se quiser ir para casa descansar pode ir.

- Eu não quero deixá-la sozinha. Ela odeia hospitais Inuyasha você sabe.

- Sim eu sei.

Sesshoumaru também sabia, por isso mandou que a sedassem porque se ela acordasse e se visse em um hospital entraria em pânico. Rin detestava aquele ambiente. Pensando nisso Sesshoumaru tentava entender como ela suportou as visitas freqüentes que fazia a ele quando estava internado em uma das UTIs dali.

- Ela não vai acordar até amanhã, eu garanto. - Sesshoumau se pronunciou saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Certo. Eu vou voltar para o hotel, descansar um pouco e arrumar algumas coisas dela para trazer. Amanhã bem cedo eu volto.

- Eu levo você. - Inuyasha se ofereceu e olhou para o irmão que mirava o rosto adormecido de Rin. – Tem certeza de que ela não vai acordar? - Questionou ao irmão mais velho.

- Meu diploma diz que estou apto a lhe dar essa certeza. - Respondeu friamente. – Pode ir embora, eu ficarei aqui. Qualquer mudança no quadro eu ligo para informar.

- Ok. Amanhã pela manhã eu volto para vê-la.

Inuyasha levou Ayame de volta ao hotel e dirigiu de volta para a casa dos pais. Quando chegou a mãe o esperava, sentada na sala enquanto lia um livro.

- Inuyasha, aconteceu alguma coisa? Kaede me disse que você saiu daqui correndo depois que recebeu um telefonema?

- É. Me ligaram do hospital, para avisar que a Rin caiu no banheiro do hotel onde ela está hospedada e se machucou. Eles a internaram.

- Meu Deus! É grave?

- Sesshoumaru disse que não, mas ela ficou desacordada, então ele achou melhor mantê-la lá em observação.

- Foi Sesshoumaru que a atendeu? - Questionou a mulher surpresa.

- Foi.

- Mas ele não deveria estar trabalhando hoje.

- Pois é. Eu não entendi bem, mas Ayame me disse que ele estava lá quando ela caiu. Ele prestou os primeiros socorros e a levou para o hospital.

- Você falou com ele?

- Sim, mas não perguntei sobre isso. Ainda não sabia desse detalhe.

- Bom se ele está com ela, ao menos sabemos que está em excelentes mãos.

- É, nisso eu tenho que concordar. Eu vou para o meu quarto mãe, vou tentar dormir um pouco e amanhã cedo eu volto ao hospital para ver como ela está.

- Vá meu filho.

No dia seguinte às oito horas da manhã, Ayame já estava no hospital e Inuyasha não tardou a aparecer. Rin ainda estava dormindo quando Sesshoumaru foi vê-la talvez pela milésima vez desde a noite anterior.

Enquanto era examinada, Rin despertou e abrindo seus olhos lentamente ao sentir o toque delicado em sua pele, ela se deparou com os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru, que a encaravam no momento. Ele interrompeu o exame e ficou apenas observando as reações dela.

- Se..Sesshoumaru... onde eu estou? - Perguntou com uma voz fraca e sonolenta.

- Você está no hospital. - Ele respondeu em um tom tranqüilo.

- Hospital?? Por... que... você se machucou de novo? - Ela indagou confusa, ainda estava sob o efeito dos analgésicos.

- Não, não fui eu quem me machuquei dessa vez. Foi você.

- Eu? Hummm... minha cabeça dói.

- Isso é normal. Você caiu enquanto tomava banho. Não se lembra de nada?

- Não...

- Não importa. Fique quietinha. Eu vou chamar Ayame para vir vê-la. - Falou com a voz suave.

Sesshoumaru foi até a porta do quarto e chamou Ayame e Inuyasha que estavam no corredor aguardando.

- Entrem. Ela está acordada, mas ainda um pouco confusa.

- Rin-chan, você está bem querida? - Ayame indagou se dirigindo a amiga e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Minha cabeça dói. - Ela repetiu a queixa e Ayame olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- A dor vai passar em breve. - Ele respondeu antes que a mulher perguntasse.

Inuyasha se aproximou da cama, com o buquêt de rosas que havia trazido e depois de colocá-lo sobre a mesinha acariciou o rosto da amiga.

- E aí linda? Que susto você nos deu, mas vai ficar tudo bem você está em boas mãos. - Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

Rin esboçou um sorriso e encarou a figura vestida em jaleco branco próximo a porta. Sesshoumaru manteve-se afastado todo o tempo depois que os visitantes entraram.

- Rin como você foi cair desse jeito no banheiro? Você sentiu alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei Inuyasha. Não me lembro bem o que aconteceu.

- Eu também não entendo você estava bem quando entrou no banho. Você só pode ter escorregado naquele chão. O antiderrapante utilizado pelo hotel não parece ter sido suficiente. Eles terão que se responsabilizar por isso. - Falou Ayame com muita seriedade.

- Eu não me lembro de ter escorregado também. - Rin disse franzindo o cenho.

- Você perdeu os sentidos por causa da taxa de glicemia. Ela estava abaixo do nível aceitável. - Sesshoumaru se pronunciou chamando a atenção de todos ali. – Você tem se alimentado ultimamente?

- Claro... - Rin respondeu convicta.

- Na verdade eu tenho que insistir para ela comer Sesshoumaru-sama. - Falou Ayame, encarando o olhar de desaprovação da amiga.

- Eu ... posso ter me esquecido de comer naquele dia...

- Como você pode esquecer-se de comer Rin? - Questionou Inuyasha.

- Eu tenho uma vida muito corrida Inuyasha, às vezes simplesmente não dá tempo.

Sesshoumaru continuava a fitar a mulher seriamente.

- Essa negligência pode te custar muito caro. - Ele falou.

O olhar de ambos se cruzou por alguns instantes até que Sesshoumaru desviou o seu e disse:

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Outro médico cuidará dela e dará alta em algumas horas se responder bem ao tratamento.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama! Por tudo.

Ele apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e saiu do quarto sem mais nada dizer. Rin já estava mais lúcida, pois a dose de analgésico fora diminuída por Sesshoumaru.

- Aposto que ele não via a hora de livrar-se de mim. - Rin disse de olhos fechados, enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama.

- Não diga isso Rin-chan. Ele ficou todo o tempo aqui com você.

- Ele estava fazendo o trabalho dele Ayame.

- Eu acharia isso também... - Iniciou Inuyasha.- Se hoje não fosse dia de folga dele. E também... Eu me pergunto. Será que ele foi ao hotel ontem procurar você a trabalho?? Concluiu com um sorriso malicioso na face.

- Ele o quê? - Rin questionou olhando de Inuyasha para Ayame.

- É Rin. Minutos antes de tudo acontecer, a campainha tocou e quando fui atender, era ele quem estava na porta.

Rin franziu o cenho, intrigada com o que a amiga falava.

- Foi Deus que o enviou até lá. Quando eu fechei a porta, ouvi o barulho no banheiro, então eu fui até lá e quando vi você caída no chão eu gritei por ajuda e ele veio correndo, tirou você do chão e providenciou tudo até trazerem você pra cá.

- Você sabe o que ele queria comigo Inuyasha?

- Não Rin. Você sabe que nós não nos damos bem e anteontem tivemos uma briga feia.

- Por quê?

- Por sua causa.

- Hã??

- Quando você me ligou de manhã. Eu estava na mesa do café e ele estava lá.

- Você disse aquilo tudo na frente dele Inuyasha?

- Disse. - O rapaz sorriu. - Ele fica irritadinho quando me ouve falar em você ou com você. - Falou irônico.

- Inuyasha?!? - Rin o repreendeu.

- Porra ele é muito chato! Morre de ciúmes de você, mas não admite.

- Isso não é ciúme Inuyasha. Ele reage porque você o provoca.

- Isso mesmo o defenda, sua tola apaixonada. As pessoas quando se apaixonam ficam idiotas não é?

- Eu estou num hospital, doente e não vou discutir com você Inuyasha. Eu viverei para apreciar o dia em que você se apaixonará por alguém.

- Ha ha ha. - Ele riu com desdém.

Rin voltou a ficar pensativa. Então Sesshoumaru a havia resgatado e salvo sua vida? Mas por que ele estava lá? O que ele queria afinal?

- Inuyasha vá atrás desse médico. Eu quero sair daqui. - Rin pediu chorosa.

- Tudo bem eu estou indo.

No inicio da tarde daquele dia, Rin foi liberada pelo médico após algumas recomendações, inclusive algumas que partiram de Sesshoumaru, que falou com o médico plantonista antes de ir embora. Ela voltou para o hotel onde foi recebida como uma rainha, pois eles queriam se redimir pelo acidente, que claramente podia levá-los a um processo judicial.

Rin foi transferida para outra suíte na cobertura do hotel, a maior e mais luxuosa existente, que possuía um elevador privativo e dependências que não eram compartilhadas com nenhum outro hospede. Ali se hospedavam apenas chefes de estado por questões de segurança e a administração do hotel fez questão de fornecê-la a Rin como uma compensação. Nem passava pela cabeça da jovem processar o hotel, mas Ayame como uma boa assistente, fez questão de deixar uma ameaça implícita e exigir que o acidente fosse mantido em sigilo, no que a administração prontamente concordou para não gerar má publicidade ao hotel.

Todos satisfeitos e Rin pôde enfim descansar em uma cama confortável e num ambiente aconchegante e não frio e impessoal como o hospital. Ela se deitou com a ajuda de Ayame, já que não conseguia firmar os pés no chão, precisaria, por alguns dias, usar uma cadeira de rodas para que os ferimentos nos pés não abrissem novamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada mais a dizer a não ser...**

**Boa leitura!**

O clima de fim de ano tomava conta da agitada Tóquio. Nem mesmo o frio intenso e a geada, que ainda não era intensa e começara a cair naquela tarde, impedia a agitação na cidade, com pessoas indo e vindo e lotando os grandes centros comerciais e shopping centers.

O dia era 30 de dezembro, e na casa dos Taisho, Izayoi conversava animadamente com Kaede sobre os preparativos para a grande festa que daria para comemorar a chegada do Ano-novo.

- Eu quero que tudo saia perfeito Kaede. Essa festa tem que ser um sucesso.

- E vai ser. A senhora sempre faz ótimas festas.

- Eu quero muitas flores enfeitando a casa e quero fazer algumas mudanças na iluminação e acomodação dos móveis na sala para dar mais espaço para os convidados circularem.

- Então nós já definimos quais os pratos que serão servidos e as bebidas?

- Sim. Você já pode começar a providenciar. Verifique se temos tudo o que é necessário para preparar os pratos e encomende, quanto à bebida já podemos ficar tranqüilas porque Nagami-sama garantiu a entrega para hoje ainda.

- Sim senhora. Eu vou entrar em contato com ele agora mesmo para confirmar. - Kaede informou sorrindo. Estava satisfeita em ver que a alegria voltava finalmente àquela casa.

- Konnichiwa! - Uma voz grave e tranqüila ecoou pelo aposento.

- Konnichiwa meu querido! - Izayoi respondeu sorrindo.

Inutaisho acabara de descer as escadas e entrava na sala de jantar, onde o lanche da tarde estava servido e onde as duas mulheres conversavam. Ele se aproximou da esposa e a beijou levemente nos lábios. Olhou para a senhora ao lado da esposa e a cumprimentou também.

- Konnichiwa Kaede!

- Konnichiwa senhor Taisho!

O homem sentou-se em seu lugar habitual, na cabeceira da mesa e serviu-se de suco.

- O que mais vocês duas estão aprontando? - Ele perguntou.

- Estamos tomando as providências para nossa festa de fim de ano. Quero que seja uma noite maravilhosa.

- E será não tenho dúvidas. Você é uma ótima anfitriã, querida.

Inutaisho falou olhando para a mulher e acariciando sua mão posta sobre a mesa. Ela emitiu mais um doce sorriso a ele em agradecimento.

- Você vai mesmo ao escritório hoje querido?

- Vou.

- Mas Inutaisho, hoje é domingo.

- Eu sei, mas o ano ainda não acabou Izayoi. Eu tenho muitos negócios a firmar até que o ano velho dê seu último suspiro. - Falou bem humorado. - Mesmo que aqui seja final de semana, em outras partes do mundo não é e certos negócios não podem esperar.

- Eu devia saber... - Disse a mulher com um olhar contrariado.

- Eu vou tomar as providências para a festa. Com licença. - Pediu Kaede já se levantando da cadeira e caminhado até a porta dupla que dava acesso a sala de jantar.

O casal continuou sentado à mesa conversando e fazendo planos para a noite de Ano-novo, quando o filho mais velho desceu as escadas, arrumado. Com os cabelos úmidos e o traje social composto por calça marrom de grife e uma blusa de mangas compridas, sob um suéter de lã na tonalidade caramelo. Trazia nos braços um sobretudo marrom, que foi colocado em uma poltrona antes de entrar na sala de jantar.

- Konnichiwa! - Cumprimentou os pais da forma séria habitual.

- Konnichiwa filho! - O pai respondeu ao cumprimento fitando a face séria de seu primogênito, depois de virou para a esposa com uma expressão indagativa, não sabia o filho estava lá.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se à mesa e passou a desfrutar do maravilhoso banquete ali servido.

- Sesshoumaru querido, eu quero você aqui na noite de ano-novo. - Disse Izayoi olhando do marido para o filho.

- Sabe que eu não gosto dessas festas Izayoi. - Respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Mas é uma ocasião especial. Essa família tem muito que comemorar. Esse ano foi repleto de muitas conquistas e nós devemos celebrá-lo para nos despedir em grande estilo.

Sesshoumaru suspirou resignado. Sabia que não haveria meios de dissuadir a mãe.

- Vamos meu filho anime-se. - Falou Inutaisho.

O jovem olhou para o pai ainda mantendo-se sério e levou o copo de suco a boca.

- Acho que ele não tem consciência do milagre que é estar conosco agora. - Izayoi disse se dirigindo ao marido. - Este ano foi de recuperação para você meu filho.

A mulher estava emocionada, de fato os últimos dois anos foram muito difíceis e de sofrimento para a família Taisho, por causa do acidente com o filho mais velho. Ele esteve em coma durante meses e não havia mais esperanças de recuperação, pelo menos na opinião da maioria dos médicos, até que um dia, para a felicidade de todos, ele acordou. Naquele ano Sesshoumaru havia passado por vários tratamentos cirurgias e terapias intensas, em busca do total restabelecimento, o objetivo foi alcançado completamente naquele ano. Àquela altura ele estava completamente recuperado e seus pais agradeciam aos deuses por isso.

O jovem sentado à mesa olhou para a mãe e utilizando um tom quase amoroso disse:

- Eu estarei aqui Izayoi, não se preocupe.

A bela mulher sorriu e apertou a mão do marido que estava sobre a sua em comemoração. Era difícil fazer Sesshoumaru participar desses eventos, ele sempre fora avesso a essas celebrações e encontros com muitas pessoas.

- Sesshoumaru eu soube do acidente com a senhorita Nagasahi. Ela está bem?

- Está pai. Não aconteceu nada de mais grave, apenas alguns cortes. Ela já deve ter recebido alta.

- Vou ligar para ela mais tarde. Não houve tempo de ir ao hospital vê-la. Mas você esteve com ela não é meu filho? - Indagou Izayoi com sua característica delicadeza.

- Estive. Eu prestei o atendimento, mas como não estava de plantão, passei o caso para que outro médico acompanhasse.

Sesshoumaru fitou o visor de seu relógio de pulso e levou o guardanapo aos lábios.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. - O jovem anunciou.

- Eu também já estou de saída querida. Tenho uma tele-conferência em meia hora.

Inutaisho se levantou da mesa e deu um beijo cálido na esposa.

- Até mais tarde. Você vem para o jantar, não vem?

- Sim. A reunião não deve se estender muito.

Mais um beijo e ele se dirigiu até a porta colocando o paletó. Sesshoumaru observou os pais por algum tempo. Era incrível como eles ainda pareciam namorados, mesmo após tantos anos de casamento.

- Tchau meu filho! Tenha uma boa tarde!

- Obrigado! - Ele respondeu a mãe simplesmente.

Pai e filho saíram juntos do interior da casa e caminharam em direção a garagem onde estavam seus carros. Antes de entrar no próprio carro, que era conduzido por um motorista, Inutaisho disse ao filho:

- Obrigado por não decepcioná-la!

- Não precisa me agradecer pai. Depois de tudo o que ela passou, acho que merece ter sua comemoração.

Os dois despediram-se e entraram em seus carros rumando para seus respectivos compromissos.

31 de Dezembro de 2005

O último dia do ano finalmente havia chegado. Havia um clima de agitação na mansão dos Taisho. Os empregados da casa moviam-se de um lado a outro, ocupados com os preparativos da tão esperada festa, que iniciaria dali a poucas horas.

A casa estava decorada com lindos arranjos compostos de lírios brancos e luminárias especialmente confeccionadas para a ocasião. Izayoi inspecionava tudo de perto para garantir que tudo ficasse perfeito.

- Coloque essa coluna mais à esquerda Hitomi. - Ela instruía um dos empregados, enquanto o sorriso característico não deixava sua face. - Isso mesmo, está perfeito. Obrigada!

- Kaede, Inuyasha deu algum sinal de vida?

- Ainda não senhora.

- Pelos deuses, aonde será que esse menino está? Eu disse a ele que exigia sua presença nesta casa hoje.

- Ele vai aparecer senhora. Não se preocupe tanto, quando menos esperar ele aparece.

Kaede mal terminou de falar e o filho caçula dos Taisho entrou na sala, carregando uma mala.

- Cheguei! Ele falou alto, chamando a atenção de todos os que ali estavam.

- É essa a recepção que recebo depois do sacrifício que fiz para chegar aqui a tempo mãe?

- Achei que não fosse vir.

- Ora mamãe, eu não faria isso com você. Sesshoumaru faria, eu não. O jovem se aproximou da mãe e a abraçou fortemente, dando-lhe depois um beijo no rosto.

- Eu senti sua falta meu filho.

- Mãe eu só fiquei fora por dois dias.

- Isso é muito tempo para uma mãe.

Inuyasha sorriu e voltou a abraçar a mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu também senti muito a sua falta mãe. Onde é que está todo mundo? O papai e Sesshoumaru?

- Seu pai está no escritório e Sesshoumaru está no hospital ainda.

- Esse cara não para de trabalhar nem no Ano-novo?

- Você o conhece não é? Ele não abandona suas obrigações, mesmo no período de festas. Mas ele estará aqui, na verdade deve chegar a qualquer momento. Ele esteve de plantão durante essa noite, então deve sair agora e vir para casa descansar.

- Eu também preciso de descanso. A viagem foi longa e desgastante.

- Onde você esteve afinal? É impressionante como você não tem consideração por sua própria mãe. Me deixa preocupada por pelo menos 360 dias durante o ano.

- Não faça drama senhora Taisho. - Ele disse a abraçando novamente de forma carinhosa. - Eu viajo muito, mas eu sempre ligo para dar notícias e dizer onde estou. Eu disse que estava em Hong-Kong na última vez que liguei.

- Não, não disse. Você veio em casa logo depois de levar Rin-chan do hospital para casa e depois sumiu sem dizer nada. Contestou fazendo-se de zangada, mas logo depois sorriu.

- Por falar na Rin, a senhora falou com ela nesses últimos dias?

- Falei apenas no dia em que ela voltou para o hotel.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela. Quero que ela venha à festa.

Kaede veio da cozinha apressada, chamando pela patroa.

- Senhora as outras bebidas chegaram. É preciso conferir se tudo está como a senhora especificou.

- Kaede! - Inuyasha a chamou e foi em direção a ela abraçando-a e erguendo um pouco do chão.

Kaede sorria largamente e pedia para que ele parasse.

- Inuyasha pare com isso, menino.

- Ha ha ha! Kaede você também não sentiu minha falta?

- Claro que senti, mas eu estou velha e não posso ser sacudida desse jeito.

- Bom, eu estou faminto. O que você tem aí para eu comer?

- Vamos até a cozinha e eu providencio alguma coisa. Vou pedir ao Myouga para levar sua bagagem para o quarto.

Inuyasha caminhou até a cozinha de braços dados com a mãe e sua velha babá.

Algumas horas mais tarde, já próximo ao horário do almoço, os preparativos para a festa estavam a todo vapor. Sesshoumaru ainda não havia voltado e Inutaisho ainda estava no escritório alheio a toda a agitação em sua casa.

Izayoi olhou em seu pulso o relógio e conferiu as horas. Estranhou o fato de seu filho mais velho não estar ali. A mulher caminhou até uma pequena mesa no canto da sala e pegou o telefone, discando logo depois algum número.

- Moshi moshi? - A voz grave pôde ser ouvida do outro lado da linha.

- Sesshoumaru, não me diga que você ainda está no hospital?

O jovem respirou fundo antes de responder, sabia que a mãe não tardaria a procurá-lo.

- Não. Eu estou em casa e ia para a cama agora.

- Você não está pensando em nos deixar esperando não é?

- Eu disse que iria e vou Izayoi. Eu vim pra casa porque aqui vou conseguir descansar melhor, deve estar uma bagunça por aí.

- Realmente está bastante agitado... Nos vemos mais tarde então.

Após a curta conversa com a mãe Sesshoumaru colocou o celular no criado mudo e se jogou em sua espaçosa e confortável cama. Não demorou para que ele adormecesse, afinal precisava se recuperar de um exaustivo plantão de 15 horas e estar pronto para enfrentar a maratona, que certamente seria a festa na casa dos pais.

Na mansão dos Taisho, Inuyasha já estava acordado e sentado na sala de estar conversando com Izayoi e Kaede que dava os últimos retoques no local. Ele contava sobre sua última viagem e as aventuras que viveu em uma das cidades mais populosas do mundo.

- Quem você convidou para essa festa afinal mãe?

- A família e alguns bons amigos. Não será uma festa grande, apenas uma comemoração com as pessoas que nos são queridas e que compartilharam conosco dos bons e maus momentos.

- Você chamou o Miroku e a Sango?

- Claro que sim. São seus amigos e sempre estiveram presentes. Seu pai e eu gostamos muito deles, não é meu amor?

- Sim Miroku é um bom rapaz e Sango é adorável.

- Exceto quando está com ciúmes. - Inuyasha disse rindo ao lembrar-se das cenas protagonizadas pelo casal. - Vai ser legal a presença deles aqui. Eu não os vi no natal porque eles estavam viajando.

- Vai ser uma noite muito agradável eu tenho certeza.

- Eu também...

Inuyasha ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, depois pareceu lembrar-se de algo e se levantou do sofá para pegar o aparelho telefônico.

- Vamos antenda... - Ele murmurou.

Os pais o olharam curiosos.

Após vários toques finalmente a chamada foi atendida.

- Hello!

- Hello Miss!

- Ah Inuyasha é você??

- Sim Rin, sou eu.

Rin viveu tanto tempo no ocidente que perdeu muitos hábitos de sua terra natal e por vezes esquecia-se de onde estava e falava em inglês. Era o que acontecia agora, e isso fez Inuyasha soltar uma gargalhada.

- Como você está linda?

- Eu? Estou bem meu amigo. Em casa, ou melhor, no meu quarto de hotel, me recuperando do meu pequeno acidente. Ainda não tenho uma casa como você sabe.

- É eu sei. Mas já está na hora de começar a providenciar.

- É. Eu tenho pensado nisso.

- Você já está conseguindo ficar de pé?

- Ainda não. Eu não retirei os pontos ainda, terei que voltar ao hospital daqui a dois dias.

- Mas isso não vai impedi-la de comemorar o Ano-novo, tenho certeza.

- Comemorar eu? Acho que não.

- Vai sim. Eu vou passar aí mais tarde e te arrancar desse quarto.

Rin sorriu do outro lado da linha, Inuyasha sabia realmente animá-la. Era um ótimo amigo.

Falaram-se por mais alguns minutos e depois encerraram a chamada.

- Izayoi-sama, já são 16 horas. A senhora precisa ir, tem hora marcada, não?

- Sim Kaede eu não esqueci. Só preciso pegar minha bolsa.

- Nazuna?! Vá até o quarto e pegue a bolsa de Izayoi-sama. - Instruiu Kaede.

- Sim Kaede-sama.

A jovem subiu as escadas rumo ao quarto dos patrões para fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

- Eu vou até o escritório falar com Inutaisho.

- Sim senhora.

Izayoi caminhou até a porta do escritório, onde estava o marido e deu leves batidas antes de entrar.

- Querido?!

- O que foi Iza?

- Eu vou sair por alguns instantes. - Ela disse se aproximando da magnífica mesa de mogno onde o marido estava.

Inutaisho estendeu um dos braços para ela convidando-a a se aproximar e com um sorriso a fez sentar-se em seu colo.

- Aonde vai? - Perguntou beijando-a.

- Eu tenho hora marcada no salão. Preciso me preparar para mais tarde. - Ela respondeu retribuindo ao carinho.

- Tornar-se mais bela será uma tarefa difícil minha Iza.

- Oh meu querido! Eu farei esse enorme sacrifício. - Disse divertida.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e assim ficaram por alguns segundos, até que a mulher interrompeu o momento.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Comporte-se ouviu? - Ela brincou dando mais um leve beijo nele.

- Sim senhora. - Ele respondeu.

Izayoi então se levantou e saiu do escritório. Ao chegar à sala, Nazuna já estava a sua espera com sua bolsa em mãos.

- Obrigada Nazuna! Cuide de tudo Kaede, eu volto em algumas horas. Tchau meu filho!

- Tchau! - Inuyasha respondeu interrompendo por alguns instantes mais uma conversa ao telefone.

A mulher saiu de casa e entrou no carro, sendo conduzida pelo motorista até seu destino.


	5. Presente de AnoNovo

**AVISO! **

**Esse capítulo é do meu tipo, imenso.**

20:00 HS e todos já se preparavam para a festa. No quarto principal da casa, Izayoi já estava vestida em um belo vestido vinho com alguns detalhes no tom marfim. Era um modelo elegante, como o estilo daquela mulher, ia até abaixo dos joelhos e foram acompanhados por scarpins de salto alto e fino em harmonia com o conjunto. Ela estava no banheiro terminando a maquiagem de frente para o espelho. Inutaisho estava no quarto ajeitando a gravata quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Oi pai! Onde está a mamãe?

- Estou aqui filho. - A mulher disse surgindo no quarto. - O que foi?

- Eu vou dar uma saída rápida.

- Agora? Meu filho os convidados vão começar a chegar a qualquer momento.

- Eu não vou demorar mãe. Prometo.

- Está bem.

Inuyasha beijou a mãe no rosto e saiu do quarto. Inutaisho nada disse, apenas viu o filho sair e voltou seu olhar para a esposa, admirando-a.

- Você está lindíssima querida. - Ele disse se aproximando e a beijando.

Ela o beijou em retorno e acariciou seu belo rosto fitando aqueles olhos dourados que tanto amava.

- Vamos ou iremos nos atrasar.

Cerca de meia hora depois o casal já havia descido e recebia os primeiros convidados.

No centro de Tóquio, Inuyasha acabava de estacionar o carro na porta de um luxuoso hotel. Ele entrou pela porta sendo recepcionado por uma hostess.

- Boa noite senhor! - Cumprimentou a bela mulher.

- Boa noite!

- Posso ajudá-lo? O senhor veio para a festa do hotel?

- Não, eu vim apenas visitar uma amiga que está hospedada aqui.

- Oh sim! Seja bem vindo e aproveite a estadia.

- Obrigada!

A jovem se despediu de Inuyasha com uma reverencia respeitosa e se retirou. Inuyasha seguiu seu caminho logo após lançar um olhar analítico e nada discreto para a jovem mulher. Minutos depois ele chegava ao hall da suíte onde Rin estava hospedada.

Ayame ouviu o som da campainha e foi até a porta para atendê-la.

- Konbanwa Inuyasha!

- Konbanwa Ayame! Onde está nossa garota?

- No quarto, vendo tv.

- É mesmo?

Inuyasha caminhou decidido em direção ao quarto e encontrou Rin deitada na cama vestida com roupas quentes de malha, os cabelos presos e um pote de sorvete de creme nas mãos.

- Eu não acredito!

A exclamação do rapaz em tom alto chamou a atenção da mulher. Ela se encolheu na cama tentando se esconder da visão dele.

- Ayame?! Como você deixa alguém entrar no meu quarto sem me avisar?

- Hey! Eu não sou um simples "alguém".

- O que você quer Inuyasha, além de quase me matar de susto?

- Eu quero que você saia dessa cama imediatamente. Esqueceu que tem uma festa para ir?

- Inuyasha eu sofri um acidente, estou doente e não posso sair.

- Doente? Não faça drama Rin-chan, foi só um cortezinho.

- Eu levei vários pontos sabia? Senti muita dor e tive que tomar vários remédios.

- Sei, sei. - Ele disse se sentando na beira da cama.

Inuyasha olhou seriamente para a amiga. Ela ainda tinha o pote de sorvete nas mãos e levava uma colher a boca, enquanto também o encarava.

- Rin, você não pode passar a noite de Ano-novo trancada nesse quarto.

- Eu disse isso a ela, mas Rin-chan é tão teimosa. - Disse Ayame.

- Ayame o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Por que não foi se encontrar com seu noivo?

- Eu não quero sair para me divertir e deixar você aqui sozinha.

- Eu vim aqui especialmente para buscá-la. Vamos anime-se.

Rin suspirou resignada.

- Como eu vou a uma festa se nem ao menos posso ficar de pé?

- Nós vamos levar o seu mais novo acessório fashion. Eu vim com o o utilitário, já pensando nisso.

- Inuyasha, você anda sendo muito cruel comigo ultimamente. - Ela fez cara de birra e ele riu.

- Anda logo rainha do drama.

- Você me ajuda e escolher uma roupa e me arrumar Ayame?

- Claro que sim. - A assistente respondeu com um sorriso animado.

- Eu vou esperar lá fora. - O rapaz depositou um beijo na testa dela antes de se levantar e sair.

Algum tempo depois Inuyasha já estava impaciente com a demora de Rin para se aprontar.

As duas surgiram finalmente e o rapaz observou com um sorriso a amiga, que estava linda mesmo sentada em uma cadeira de rodas. Ela vestia um elegante conjunto de calças com um casaco 3/4 sociais na cor bege. Sob o casaco havia uma blusa no mesmo tom com um discreto decote em v, onde era possível ver um colar de delicadas pérolas, que formavam um conjunto com o par de brincos que adornavam suas orelhas. O casaco era bem marcado na cintura, o que valorizava suas formas, calçava confortáveis sapatilhas com um pequeno enfeite cristais em cima, dando um ar delicado e um toque de glamour ao calçado, que tinha um tom semelhante ao da roupa. Os cabelos estavam bem escovados e Rin os manteve soltos emoldurando o belo rosto, adornado com uma maquiagem discreta.

- Estou pronta. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Estou vendo. Vamos então?

A mulher confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Tchau Rin-chan! Divirta-se.

- Você também.

A festa estava sendo um sucesso, a maioria dos convidados já estava ali desfrutando da boa música, da bebida cara e farta e do maravilhoso buffet.

Inuyasha chegou em companhia de Rin, em sua cadeira de rodas. Ele conduziu o veículo pelo salão e foram inevitáveis os olhares dos que estavam ali presentes. Izayoi que bebia uma taça de champanha quando os viu, foi ao encontro deles, sorrindo feliz pela surpresa.

- Rin, minha querida, que bom que veio!

- Konbanwa Izayoi-san!

- Oh querida, não precisa ser tão formal. Fico muito feliz que tenha decidido vir, mesmo estando ainda se recuperando.

- É. Inuyasha foi tão gentil indo me buscar.

- Esse é o meu filhote. - A mulher sorriu ao ver a face emburrada do filho pelo tratamento. - Seja muito bem vinda e fique à vontade.

- Obrigada Izayoi!

A anfitriã voltou a circular pelo salão, dando atenção aos convidados.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - Inuyasha perguntou.

- Quero, mas não posso beber nada alcoólico.

- Vou providenciar alguma coisa. Importa-se de ficar um pouco sozinha?

- Não.

- Ok. Eu já volto.

Como prometido Inuyasha não se demorou, voltou com um coquetel de frutas sem álcool para Rin e acompanhado de alguns amigos. Viu que ela estava dando autógrafos para um pequeno grupo de adolescentes, filhos de amigos dos seus pais. Quando ele chegou o grupo logo se dispersou.

- Rin eu quero lhe apresentar meus amigos. Estes são Houshi Miroku e Uchimura Sango.

- Senhorita Nagasahi é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Inuyasha fala muito da senhorita. - Miroku disse estendendo a mão para pegar a de Rin e beijá-la.

- O prazer é meu. Ele também fala muito de vocês.

- Olá senhorita Nagasahi! - Cumprimentou Sango com uma leve reverencia.

- Olá! Por favor, me chamem apenas de Rin.

Sango e Miroku sorriram docemente. Rin parecia uma ótima pessoa, longe de ter aquela aura intocável que aparentemente as pessoas famosas têm.

- Inuyasha!? - Um homem alto e de longos cabelos prateados chamou sua atenção.

- Yo Hashi! Como está meu tio favorito?

- Não faça média comigo garoto, sou seu único tio. - Disse bem humorado. - Eu estou muito bem.

- Estou vendo... Está bem acompanhado também. Quem é a nova vítima? - Questionou o rapaz indicando com a cabeça uma bela moça morena que estava conversando com algumas pessoas.

- Meu caro sobrinho eu não faço vítimas, não como você. - Disse sorrindo. - Aquela pode vir a ser sua futura tia. O que acha?

- Você vai se amarrar? Duvido.

- Quem sabe... Estou em uma idade em que preciso me comprometer. E então, não vai me apresentar essa linda dama?

- Acho que você não precisa conhecer mais nenhuma dama.

- Inuyasha?! - Rin o repreendeu, enquanto Sango e Miroku riam do comportamento do amigo.

- Essa é Nagasahi Rin. Rin, esse é Taisho Hakudoushi. Ele é o irmão mais novo do meu pai.

- Olá senhorita! É um prazer revê-la.

- Igualmente.

- Revê-la?? - Inuyasha indagou.

- Sim. Nós nos conhecemos no hospital, quando ela foi fazer uma visita ao seu irmão. Infelizmente aquele não era um bom momento, mas agora aqui estamos em uma nova oportunidade de conversarmos.

- É verdade.

- Eu soube que esteve no meu hospital após o acidente que sofreu?

- É.

- Você teve sorte minha jovem. Uma queda no banheiro normalmente acaba em tragédia.

- Sim. Eu tive sorte por ter sido atendida tão prontamente.

- E por estar em excelentes mãos. - Hakudoushi sorriu. - Sesshoumaru é um dos melhores no meu staff e não digo isso apenas porque ele é meu sobrinho. Deus sabe o quanto sou exigente, não aceito nada menos que excelência em minha equipe e com ele sou duas vezes mais exigente. Mas ele se destaca, é brilhante no que faz.

Rin sorriu ao pensar em Sesshoumaru e passou a se perguntar por que não o havia visto ainda. Este pareceu ser o mesmo pensamento do tio de Inuyasha.

- Por falar em Seshoumaru. Onde ele está Inuyasha?

- Pelo que minha mãe me disse, ele ainda não chegou. Deve estar no hospital. Não sei como ainda não se mudou pra lá. - O caçula disse rindo.

- Ele ama aquilo. Consegue ser mais obcecado do que eu.

- Percebeu que o senhor perfeito é o favorito também do meu tio Rin?

- Inuyasha francamente, você parece uma criança ciumenta. - Falou Hashi. - Não existem favoritos nessa família.

Eles conversavam animadamente e já passava das onze da noite, quando Sesshoumaru chegou à casa dos pais. A porta de entrada foi aberta por uma das empregadas e a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru pôde ser vista. Ele estava especialmente belo aquela noite. Vestia calças e paletó Versage pretos, sobre uma blusa de gola alta em lã também preta. Os sapatos italianos reluziam no chão de mármore. O traje negro fazia um contraste fascinante com sua pele alva e seus cabelos prateados, cuja franja encobria parcialmente os olhos.

A chegada dele chamou a atenção das várias pessoas ali, porque ele não costumava ser visto nesses eventos sociais, todos sabiam que ele era avesso a essas festas. Sesshoumaru cumprimentou vários conhecidos no caminho que fez da porta até o salão.

Rin fixou seus olhos nele assim que o viu, o que foi percebido por Inuyasha. Ela o viu conversar com várias pessoas, enquanto mantinha a expressão séria costumeira. Ele pegou uma taça de champanhe que foi oferecida por um dos garçons e bebeu um pouco de seu conteúdo, enquanto percorria com os olhos o grande salão. Seu olhar logo alcançou o de Rin, que o fitava vividamente. A observação mútua foi interrompida por mais pessoas que iam cumprimentá-lo.

- Finalmente você chegou. - Inutaisho disse parando ao lado do filho. - Sua mãe achou que você não viria mais.

- Eu prometi a ela que viria e não costumo faltar com minha palavra.

- Aí vem ela...

Izayoi atravessou o salão sorrindo para ir ao encontro do marido e do filho mais velho.

- Quando ouvi o burburinho entre as moças sabia que era você que tinha chegado. Elas não exageraram nos comentários. Você está simplesmente lindo querido.

Sesshoumaru fingiu não ouvir o que a mãe havia dito e voltou a beber seu champanhe.

- Com licença. Posso roubar sua esposa por um instante Inutaisho-sama? - Uma senhora disse se aproximando.

- Claro que sim.

Izayoi saiu acompanhada da velha senhora e juntou-se a outro grupo de mulheres que conversava perto dali.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar nada discretamente em direção a mesa onde Rin estava com Inuyasha e seus amigos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama chegou. - Comentou Sango.

- É... - Completou Miroku. - Ele parece bem melhor não é?

- Ele está ótimo. - Respondeu Inuyasha sério.

Rin olhou para o amigo e depois de volta para Sesshoumaru, que agora tinha uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos ao seu lado e conversava espontaneamente com ela. Inuyasha percebeu certo incomodo no semblante da amiga, ele olhou para trás e pôde ver o porquê.

- Rin? Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Você não está se divertindo não é?

- Estou sim. Não seja bobo. - Ela sorriu, depois voltou a ficar séria ao ver os sorrisos que a mulher conversando com Seshoumaru exibia. Tentava imaginar o que um homem sério como Sesshoumaru poderia estar dizendo para fazer aquela mulher sorrir daquele jeito.

Um grupo de mulheres na mesa de trás conversava e por um momento Rin pôde ouvir o que elas diziam. O assunto chamou sua atenção.

- Por todos os deuses os Taisho são mesmo homens maravilhosos não é?

- Eu concordo. Desde Inutaisho-sama até os filhos, eles são bem sucedidos e lindos de morrer. - Disse uma delas.

- Pois é. Não é à toa que são os mais cobiçados do país. Sesshoumaru estava quase perdido, já que ia se casar com Nagami Kagura, mas eles terminaram né? Então o caminho ficou livre para outras investirem. Já Inuyasha parece que engatou um romance sério com aquela top model, que é linda também. Vocês viram?

- Vimos sim.

- Mas o mais velho é maravilhoso com esse jeito sério e misterioso. Ah se eu fosse alguns anos mais nova!

Todas riram com o comentário de uma mulher de meia-idade que estava também na mesa.

- É verdade. Vocês que ainda são jovens deveriam investir. São bonitas e de boas famílias, tem chance de se aproximar dele.

- Parece que já há alguém tentando fisgá-lo. - Uma delas comentou se referindo a mulher que Rin via conversar animadamente com ele.

- Inuyasha?! - Rin o chamou e ele se aproximou mais da cadeira para ouvi-la. - Quem é ela? - Perguntou olhando para mulher que estava com o Sesshoumaru.

A jovem não conseguiu conter a curiosidade em saber quem era ela.

- O nome dela é Sayuri. Wakigawa Sayuri. Ela e Sesshoumaru foram namorados na adolescência quando ele voltou dos Estados Unidos.

Inuyasha sorriu ao ver o olhar da amiga para os dois conversando do outro lado do salão.

- Não se preocupe Rin. Ela é casada. Eles são amigos, assim como nós dois. Sayuri é uma das poucas pessoas a conseguir a proeza de manterem uma amizade com Sesshoumaru. Eles se dão muito bem e o marido dela também é amigo de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não estou preocupada, não teria porquê. Apenas fiquei curiosa.

- Ah Sesshoumaru foi ótimo rever você! Ver que está bem.

- Também gostei de revê-la Sayuri, fazia muito tempo. Onde está o louco do seu marido?

- Eu não sei. Ele já deveria ter chegado, estou começando a ficar preocupada. Acho que vou sair um instante para ligar para ele. Com licença.

Ela pediu fazendo uma reverência a pai e filho que conversavam com ela e saiu.

- É incrível como o tempo passa. Eu lembro quando vocês namoravam e o pai dela ficava morrendo de preocupação em relação ao que você faria com a filhinha dele.

- No lugar dele você também ficaria preocupado não?

- Sem dúvida. Ainda bem que eu não tive filhas, eu certamente ficaria louco.

Um fio de sorriso passou rapidamente pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

- Não fique tão aliviado papai, você ainda pode ter netas.

O mais velho ficou extremamente surpreso com o que o filho disse. E sorriu concordando com um movimento de cabeça. Ele estava certo, afinal seus dois filhos eram homens adultos e saudáveis que certamente teriam filhos algum dia, e estes poderiam muito bem ser meninas. Inutaisho imaginou-se avô e gostou da sensação. Adoraria ter netas. Ele voltou de seus devaneios, para a conversa com o filho.

- Como você está filho? Não nos víamos desde a conversa no escritório aquele dia. - O pai perguntou ao filho depois de observar a troca de olhares entre ele e Rin.

O rapaz olhou para o pai e este o fitava de forma significativa.

- Eu estou bem pai. - Bebeu mais um pouco do champanhe. – Estou bem.

O tempo passou e a chegada do Ano-novo foi brindada com champanhe por todos ali. Todos se felicitaram e trocaram votos de um ano-novo cheio de prosperidade e felicidade. Depois da "virada", uma pista de dança foi formada, onde os mais jovens fizeram a festa dançando sem parar. Alguns dos mais velhos também dançavam enquanto outros preferiram sentar e observar, mas todos se divertiam cada um a sua maneira.

Sango e Miroku estavam na pista de dança, assim como outros amigos de Inuyasha. Ele ainda estava na mesa em companhia de Rin.

- Inuyasha não precisa ficar aqui por minha causa. Vá dançar também.

- Não Rin. Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

- Sabia que você está perdendo um monte de gatas porque fica aqui servindo de babá pra mim? As pessoas realmente pensam que nós estamos juntos Inu.

- Você ouviu alguém comentar alguma coisa?

Rin fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ele apenas riu.

- Vá agora Inuyasha e me deixe em paz ou nós vamos romper o nosso namoro de mentira agora mesmo. - Rin disse empurrando-o levemente com uma das mãos.

- Ok eu vou, mas não porque você está mandando. Eu tenho as minhas razões.

- Tudo bem.

Inuyasha se juntou aos amigos e as inúmeras mulheres que esperavam por ele na pista de dança. Rin ficou observando e sorrindo. Alguns minutos se passaram e Izayoi olhou para a mesa onde Rin estava sentada sozinha.

- Querido!? A Rin ficou sozinha na mesa. Por que não vamos fazer companhia a ela?

- Algo me diz que ela não ficará sozinha por muito tempo. - Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando o filho mais velho que cruzava o salão.

O casal observou cada passo dele. Sesshoumaru estava com outra taça de champanhe nas mãos e caminhou até a mesa onde Rin estava, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado dela sem nada dizer.

A mulher estava distraída, mas sentiu a presença de alguém ali. Quando seus olhos se voltaram para ele, ela ficou sem fala o encarando.

- Olá! - Ele disse simplesmente sem qualquer alteração na face.

Inuyasha viu o irmão sentar-se ao lado de Rin e sorriu. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria. Sesshoumaru esperaria até que ela estivesse sozinha para se aproximar e falar com ela, o que só acontecera naquele momento.

- Algum problema? - Ele perguntou ao ver que ela não respondera ao cumprimento.

- Não. - Ela disse se recobrando. - Só não esperava que viesse falar comigo já que não o fez durante toda noite.

- Não foi por mal. É que você vive cercada de pessoas e isso me incomoda um pouco.

Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu levemente.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou sério, mas de forma tranqüila.

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou fixamente os olhos dourados dele antes de responder.

- Conviver com pessoas incomoda você?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e ela concluiu.

- Mas você é médico, é obrigado a lidar com pessoas. Aliás, as pessoas são a base fundamental da sua profissão é por elas que você faz o que faz, para salvá-las.

- É, mas eu sou um cirurgião. As pessoas com as quais eu lido, estão anestesiadas, então não me incomodam. - Ele disse bebendo mais um gole do champanhe.

Rin não pôde conter o riso.

- Você está falando sério Sesshoumaru?

- Estou Rin.

Ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome e o tom rouco utilizado a fez se arrepiar. Alguns segundos de silêncio dominaram aquela mesa.

- Eu queria agradecer por ter me socorrido naquela ocasião. Ayame me disse que você me resgatou e...

Rin enrubesceu ao pensar na cena, com Sesshoumaru a retirando nua do box e ele percebeu isso.

- O que aconteceu deixou você constrangida?

- A você não? - Rin indagou olhando diretamente para a face dele.

- Não é como se eu nunca a tivesse visto nua. - Ele falou calmamente sem olhá-la, estava observando as pessoas que dançavam animadas na pista de dança.

- Verdade... Rin aquiesceu. - De qualquer forma eu queria agradecer, já que não tive a chance de fazê-lo no hospital. Você foi embora tão de repente e passou o meu caso a outro médico.

- Aquele não era o meu plantão.

- É normal um médico abandonar seu paciente e mandá-lo para outro médico sem nem buscar notícias depois?

O questionamento de Rin sobre sua conduta profissional fez Sesshoumaru voltar a encará-la de forma séria, mas ele estava tranqüilo.

- Eu pergunto isso porque você nem me procurou para saber como eu estava.

- Eu não preciso falar com você para saber como você está ou ter notícias suas.

- Não?

- Não.

- Isso quer dizer que você tem um informante? - Rin disse olhando para Inuyasha, que agora conversava com uma bela mulher.

Sesshoumaru acompanhou o olhar dela sobre o irmão.

- Você acha mesmo que eu usaria o meu irmãozinho como informante?

- Realmente essa idéia parece surreal demais, já que vocês mal se toleram. Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Rin indagou minutos depois voltando a encará-lo.

- Pode.

- Por que foi ao hotel me procurar naquele dia?

- Não é um bom momento para conversarmos sobre isso.

- Porque não me olha nos olhos? Qual o problema em me responder?

- Não há problema nenhum, mas esse não é o momento. Nós podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. - Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

Rin estava um tanto confusa e todo esse ar misterioso de Sesshoumaru que era normalmente tão fascinante, naquele momento a estava deixando nervosa. Ele continuou sentado ao lado dela, enquanto observava a agitação da festa com seu semblante sério e tomava seu champanhe.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Rin suspirou profundamente.

- Está cansada? - Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando para ela.

- Estou. - Respondeu desanimada.

- Ficar confinada a essa cadeira é cansativo. Eu sei. - Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio em seu pulso e constatou que eram duas e meia da manhã.

Ele chamou um dos criados e deu alguma instrução que Rin não pôde ouvir depois se virou para ela e disse:

- Eu mandei chamar o Inuyasha. Diga a ele que está cansada e peça que a leve para a porta de entrada. Eu vou levá-la para casa. - Sesshoumaru disse se levantando. - Eu vou pegar o carro e fico esperando.

O rapaz saiu e Rin o acompanhou com os olhos até que ele passasse pela porta de entrada da casa. Inuyasha surgiu logo depois.

- Oi Rin! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não Inuyasha. - Ela respondeu sorrindo. - Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

- Nada que eu não possa dar continuidade depois. - Ele respondeu malicioso.

- Inuyasha eu estou cansada, então eu já vou.

- Eu levo você.

- Não precisa. Não quero atrapalhar sua noite. Sesshoumaru disse que vai me levar.

- Vai?

- Sim. Você pode me levar até a entrada depois de me despedir dos seus pais? Ele foi pegar o carro e está me esperando lá.

- Tudo bem.

Inuyasha levou a amiga até onde estavam seus pais para despedirem-se.

- Izayoi, Inutaisho-sama, eu já vou indo. Obrigada pela hospitalidade, estava tudo maravilhoso.

- Obrigada querida! Ficamos felizes com a sua presença. Não é querido?

- Certamente. Espero vê-la mais vezes aqui.

- Será um prazer.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite! - O casal respondeu em uníssono.

Ao chegar à porta de entrada da mansão com Inuyasha empurrando a cadeira, Sesshoumaru já esperava encostado à porta da Mercedes W216 preta, com os braços cruzados. Ele olhou para o irmão caçula sem nada dizer, depois para Rin.

- Pronta?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Sesshoumaru destravou as postas e abriu a do passageiro, permitindo que Inuyasha acomodasse Rin ali. Um dos empregados colocou a cadeira no porta-malas e este foi fechado logo depois.

O mais velho ainda estava fora do carro, falando ao celular que havia tocado, quando Inuyasha se aproximou da janela e falou a amiga:

- Qualquer coisa me liga. A qualquer hora ouviu?

- Nossa Inuyasha! Aquele é seu irmão, não um seqüestrador ou lobo mau querendo me pegar.

Inuyasha riu.

- Juizo hein?

Sesshoumaru finalmente entrou no carro e deu a partida. Nada foi dito durante o início do trajeto, até que Rin quebrou o silêncio incomodo na opinião dela.

- A sua relação com seu irmão é tão estranha.

- Eu não chamaria o que temos de relação. - Ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos da avenida.

- Você chamaria de que?

- Nós suportamos um ao outro, muito mal, por causa de nossos pais. Apenas isso.

- Sempre foi assim?

Ele olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos por alguns instantes.

- Por que isso interessa tanto a você?

- Eu só queria entender. Vocês são irmãos meu Deus! Acho inacreditável que não gostem um do outro.

Mais silêncio. Rin percebeu que ele não continuaria com aquele assunto então desistiu.

- Pode me dizer para onde estamos indo? Eu fiquei muito tempo fora da cidade, mas sei que esse não é o caminho para o hotel.

- Não, não é.

- Então??

- Eu disse que iríamos conversar não disse? Precisamos de um lugar tranqüilo para isso, onde não haja interrupções. Estamos indo para minha casa.

- Achei que tínhamos saído de lá.

- Aquela é a casa dos meus pais. Eu não moro lá Rin.

De novo a voz rouca pronunciando seu nome.

- Eu não sabia... - Ela apenas murmurou.

Mais uns dez minutos dirigindo e Sesshoumaru entrava agora pelo portão da garagem de um luxuoso edifício. Ele parou na vaga destinada a ele, desligou o carro descendo logo depois e foi até o porta-malas retirando de lá a cadeira de Rin. Ele a levou até o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta retirando a mulher cuidadosamente e a colocando sentada na cadeira. Rin sentiu o perfume dele invadir-lhe as narinas, quase a deixando desnorteada.

Uma vez sentada Rin foi conduzida até um elevador e lá dentro viu Sesshoumaru apertar o botão da cobertura. Ele se manteve calado com as mãos apoiadas no encosto da cadeira e com o olhar sério, que Rin pôde ver pelas paredes espelhadas do elevador.

Chegaram rapidamente ao andar desejado. Um hall muito bem decorado antecipava o quão bonito e elegante seria aquele apartamento. Seshoumaru abriu a porta e levou Rin até a sala, realmente linda, do local trancando-a logo depois. Ele depositou as chaves em cima de uma mesa ali, depois foi até Rin a ajudando a se sentar no confortável sofá branco, deixando de lado a cadeira de rodas.

- Eu vou fazer um chá para nós e já volto.

Rin o viu sumir por um corredor e minutos depois voltar com uma pequena bandeja, onde havia um bule e duas xícaras de chá. Ele colocou a bandeja na mesa de centro e estendeu uma xícara a Rin, depois pegou a outra e sentou-se ao lado dela, que não parava de olhá-lo como se esperasse algo dele. Ela respirou profundamente procurando se acalmar sabia que ele não tinha pressa, então ela também não teria.

- Seu apartamento é muito bonito.

- Obrigado!

- Se incomoda se eu tirar os sapatos? Acho que meus pés estão inchados e estão me machucando.

- Não, não me importo.

Rin segurou a xícara com apenas uma das mãos e com a outra se livrou das sapatilhas depositando-as no chão. Elas eram confortáveis, mas provavelmente não deveria ter ficado calçada tanto tempo com aqueles cortes. Ela mexeu os pés ainda calçados com meias finas e fez uma cara de dor ao fazê-lo. Sesshoumaru colocou sua xícara sobre a mesa e levou suas mãos aos pés de Rin erguendo-os para que ficassem sobre seu colo. Ele retirou as meias delicadamente para examinar melhor. Rin acompanhava os movimentos dele como se estivesse em choque. Ela o sentiu deslizar os dedos pela pele de sua perna para livrá-la das meias 3/4.

- Não deve abafar um ferimento como esse. Deve deixá-lo arejado. - Ele falou quase sussurrando examinando os pés onde os pontos dados por ele ainda estavam.

Rin fechou os olhos sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, enquanto os dedos peritos de Sesshoumaru deslizavam sobre aquela pequena porção de pele que era o pé dela. A mulher suspirou e Sesshoumaru a fitou, vendo que estava de olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação. Ele retirou a xícara das mãos dela delicadamente e colocou sobre a mesa para logo depois passar o braço em volta de sua cintura a trazendo para seu colo.

Rin abriu os olhos surpresa com a atitude dele. Os olhos dourados a fitavam intensamente, enquanto ele acariciava seu rosto.

- Sesshoumaru... - Ela o chamou suspirando.

- Você quer saber por que eu fui ao hotel?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu precisava saber... se seus sentimentos por mim permaneciam os mesmos. Eu precisava saber se você ainda queria isso, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

Rin não respondeu, ficou apenas observando ele com a respiração visivelmente alterada.

- Rin? - Ele a chamou mais uma vez buscando por uma reação dela.

Já não a tocava nesse momento, esperava por um sinal, mas falava sussurrando com a boca quase colada ao ouvido dela. A mulher fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Me perdoe... - Ele pediu. A respiração quente tocando a pele de Rin e a fazendo queimar internamente.

- Pelo que exatamente você quer meu perdão? - Ela indagou em um tom baixo, quase sussurrado.

- Por ter sido insensível ao que você sentia. Por ter me comportado como um idiota. Eu fui grosseiro, estúpido, magoei você e sinto muito.

- Você sente? - Rin questionou e fez com que sua mão deslizasse pela nuca e pelas costas dele. - Achei que não sentisse nada Dr Taisho... - Ela completou.

- Mas eu sinto. - Ele respondeu sério.

Rin o beijou depois de fitar os olhos dourados por alguns segundos. Sesshoumaru correspondeu intensamente ao beijo dela. As pernas ainda estavam sobre as suas e ele deslizava suas mãos por elas subindo até alcançar a blusa, que foi levemente erguida permitindo que ele tocasse a pele quente da barriga dela.

Rin gemeu ao ter seus lábios sugados e mordidos de forma sensual e lenta por Sesshoumaru. O homem se levantou a erguendo nos braços e caminhou até o próprio quarto. Ele a fez sentar-se na cama e enquanto a olhava retirou a blusa de lã que ainda cobria seu corpo, exibindo a musculatura talhada por exercícios diários. A mulher ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e fez um gesto com a mão o chamando. Sesshoumaru se aproximou e Rin o beijou tocando os músculos de seu tórax e abdômen, sentindo o quanto estavam tensos pela excitação. Ele a ajudou a retirar a blusa e desabotoou a calça dela fazendo-a deslizar por seu corpo enquanto ela ainda estava deitada. Beijou todo o corpo da mulher enquanto a despia, fazendo-a contorcer-se de prazer.

- Hummmm... Sesshoumaru... - Ela gemia.

Sesshoumaru retirou a calcinha preta de renda dela lentamente, enquanto beijava a parte interna de sua coxa. Ela entrelaçou os cabelos dele entre os dedos e gemeu mais alto.

- Vem amor... Me beija. - Pediu com a voz sôfrega.

Sesshoumaru deitou seu corpo sobre o dela e a beijou vorazmente, a fez virar-se e abriu o fecho do sutiã meia-taça livrando-a da última peça de roupa e expondo o seio volumoso que despertava o apetite dele.

- Você vai mesmo continuar vestido, enquanto eu estou completamente nua? - Rin indagou deitada, enquanto ele contemplava o corpo dela totalmente exposto a seu olhar.

- Não. - Ele respondeu maliciosamente, retirando o cinto e abrindo a calça com a ajuda dela.

A mulher foi avidamente ao encontro da ereção dele acariciando o membro com as mãos macias e delicadas. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru não deixaram de fitá-la durante a carícia dela em seu falo que latejava de excitação. Ele se deitou sobre ela mais uma vez e passou a beijar a boca rosada e o rosto corado pelo desejo intenso.

As posições foram trocadas e Rin se sentou sobre os quadris de Sesshoumaru roçando seu órgão genital ao dele em uma dança ritmada e sensual, o fazendo gemer.

- Aaah Rin... Venha pra mim, eu quero você agora. - Ele falou com a voz rouca de desejo.

Rin atendeu ao chamado e permitiu que o membro dele deslizasse em seu interior. Ela iniciou movimentos cadenciados tendo seu corpo sobre o dele, enquanto se beijavam. Sesshoumaru mantinha seus olhos fixos nos dela e a ouvia gemer seu nome enquanto seu corpo estremecia de prazer. A mulher se sentou sobre o falo dele e passou a mexer o quadril de forma frenética aumentando o ritmo à medida que as sensações se intensificavam. O homem se ergueu, buscando pelos lábios dela, as mãos dele seguravam firmemente as coxas da mulher e deslizavam para suas nádegas acompanhando os movimentos dela. Ele estava sentado com ela sobre seu colo e se beijavam, quando um grito de prazer deixou a garganta da mulher, junto com um gemido intenso dele demonstrando que o gozo os alcançava simultaneamente.

Rin agarrou-se ao corpo suado dele até que suas respirações se normalizassem. Os braços dele a envolviam pela cintura fortemente não permitindo a separação de seus corpos.

Eles ficaram assim, colados um ao outro por um longo tempo. A mulher suspirou ainda em êxtase enquanto tinha sua pele acariciada pelas mãos dele.

- Eu queria isso há tanto tempo Sesshoumaru...

Ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos e acariciou seu rosto.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse sentir você desse jeito, que nunca mais teria seus olhos sobre mim ou o seu toque na minha pele.

Sesshoumaru beijou a região do pescoço dela repetidas vezes, enquanto ela tinha a mão em sua nuca.

- Isso é tão gostoso...

Ele a fez se deitar ao seu lado e passou a acariciar seu rosto e seus cabelos.

- Eu senti falta disso. – O homem disse a beijando nos lábios.

- Não mais do que eu tenho certeza.

- Tem?? - Ele perguntou sorrindo voltando a beijá-la.

- Ai meu Deus que sorriso mais lindo! - Ela disse o abraçando. - É uma pena que ele seja tão raro.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e Rin fez o mesmo.

- Pensando bem... Que bom que é assim tão raro, porque ele é absolutamente irresistível então não deve ser apresentado a qualquer um.

- Você é irresistível minha Rin. - Ele falou voltando a encarar os orbes chocolates, que exibiam um brilho intenso naquele momento.

- Eu te amo Sesshoumaru, amo tanto que chega a doer.

- Shiiiii. Não diga isso. Não quero que sofra por me amar está me ouvindo?

- Amar você não me faz sofrer. É o medo de perdê-lo e ficar sozinha novamente.

- Você não vai me perder. - Ele se deitou e a trouxe para seus braços, onde ela se aninhou. - Nunca mais minha Rin...

Rin dormiu nos braços daquele homem que amava e queria há tanto tempo. A neve caía intensamente naquela primeira madrugada do novo ano tingindo de branco as ruas, árvores e tudo o mais na cidade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Que belo presente Rin recebeu nesse final de ano, e o Sesshy também é claro.**

**Vejamos o que espera o casal nesse novo ano...**

**Boa leitura**!

Eram oito horas da manhã e um jovem de cabelos prateados, vestido com calças de moletom pretas e uma camisa de malha branca estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã. Havia frutas, pães, geléias, queijo e suco em cima da mesa. Ele terminava de falar ao celular e o colocou em cima da bancada quando se sentiu observado. Olhou para a porta da cozinha para encontrar os olhos castanhos e o sorriso de Rin. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa dele, que ficava como um vestido curto em seu corpo.

- O que a senhorita está fazendo descalça nesse chão frio? - Ele questionou seriamente após observá-la da cabeça aos pés.

Rin fez uma careta e olhou para os próprios pés. Estava de fato descalça e sendo teimosa por pisar no chão ainda com os pontos

- Eu fui atraída por esse cheirinho bom.

Sesshoumaru colocou duas xícaras que tirou do armário em cima da pia, pegou uma uva e a colocou na boca, mastigando-a logo a seguir.

- Eu falei sério Rin. Tire os pés desse chão frio. - O homem falou se aproximando dela, a erguendo em apenas um dos braços e a fazendo sentar-se na bancada. - Esses cortes podem infeccionar se você não tomar cuidado e o chão está muito frio para andar descalça.

- Hum! Tudo bem doutor. Eu prometo não colocar os meus pezinhos no chão frio.

- Acho bom ou você vai me obrigar a interná-la.

- Nem pensar, eu odeio hospitais.

- Por isso mesmo, acho bom você ficar boazinha e seguir as recomendações do seu médico.

Rin o puxou pela camisa e o beijou calma e minuciosamente cruzando as pernas em sua cintura.

- Bom dia! - Ela sussurrou entre os lábios dele e sorriu.

- Bom dia! - Ele respondeu retribuindo a carícia e depois se separou dela voltando a arrumar a mesa.

- Humm! Entre tantas habilidades você também cozinha? - Rin disse ao observá-lo.

- Eu me viro. – Ele respondeu olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos. - Está com fome?

- Faminta.

Rin foi pega novamente no colo e colocada em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa de vidro redonda que havia ali.

- Eu vou ficar mal acostumada, sendo carregada no colo o tempo todo.

- Logo os pontos poderão ser retirados e isso vai acabar.

- Ficarei feliz por pode voltar a usar meus saltos. - Rin disse divertida pegando uma fatia de pão e passando geléia. - Que horas são?

- Oito e meia. - Sesshoumaru respondeu depois de olhar um relógio na parede.

- Ainda é tão cedo...

- Você tem algum compromisso hoje?

- Não que eu saiba. Os que eu tinha foram cancelados depois que eu caí. Não posso fazer nada se não posso ficar de pé.

- Você pode sim. Pode passar o dia inteiro na cama. - Ele respondeu sério ao comentário dela, mas com uma indisfarçável malícia.

- Isso é uma proposta?

- É.

A mulher sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto encarava o homem sentado a sua frente.

Minutos depois de terminarem o café, Sesshoumaru carregava Rin nos braços de volta para o quarto. Ele a deitou na cama e abriu um a um lentamente os botões da camisa que ela vestia, admirando o corpo perfeito dela.

A mulher sorria e acariciava o peito nu dele com uma das mãos. Ele retirou a calça ficando apenas de cuecas e se deitou sobre Rin começando a beijá-la nos lábios e descendo para o pescoço, os seios, a barriga até alcançar a virilha. Rin observava a movimentação dele extasiada, até que ele parou de beijar a região e a fitou.

- Quando foi que você fez essa tatuagem Rin?

- Há alguns meses.

Sesshoumaru pôde observar, agora com mais atenção, o pequeno anjo tatuado na região do baixo ventre dela, que é coberta parcialmente pela calcinha quando a está usando.

- Você é a primeira pessoa a ver. - Ela informou. - Além do tatuador é claro.

- E certamente serei o único daqui pra frente.

Rin sorriu largamente com a demonstração de possessividade do homem.

- Certamente que sim.

Sesshoumaru passou os dedos delicadamente sobre o pequeno desenho e depois voltou a beijá-la até encontrar seu sexo por onde deslizou a língua e arrancou gemidos intensos da mulher.

- Aaahhh Sesshy! Hummm...

Rin perdera completamente a noção de onde estava, nada mais havia a sua volta a não ser aquele furacão de sensações que ela sentia invadir o seu interior. A língua quente dele brincava em seu sexo, enquanto as mãos acariciavam suas coxas, ela agarrava os lençóis da cama, os espremendo com as mãos, enquanto os gemidos, mesmo que tentasse contê-los, fugiam por sua garganta. O homem se deliciava ao ouvi-la gemer sob sua condução, era a prova do quão prazerosa àquela carícia era para ela. Pouco tempo depois Rin tinha seu corpo sacudido pelo orgasmo, a respiração ofegante e os gemidos denunciavam que ela havia alcançado o ápice.

Sesshoumaru levou seus lábios de volta ao encontro dos dela e a fez sentir o próprio gosto, enquanto a beijava de forma apaixonada. Ela ainda gemia estremecendo de prazer sob o corpo dele. O homem a observava atentamente, enquanto a via se acalmar e recuperar pouco a pouco os sentidos.

- Humm... - Ela murmurou sentindo os beijos cálidos dele em seu rosto.

A mulher abriu os olhos até então cerrados e encarou os orbes dourados dele.

- Você tem idéia do que me fez sentir agora?

- Tenho. - Respondeu malicioso. - É bom não é? - Indagou voltando a beijá-la.

- É delicioso. - O sorriso satisfeito iluminava o belo rosto da mulher, enquanto ela o puxava pela nuca para mais um beijo apaixonado.

O fogo ainda não havia cessado, ambos ainda desejavam sentir um ao outro intensamente e o fariam até que estivessem saciados.

Horas depois os dois dormiam abraçados, quando o som do celular de Sesshoumaru o despertou. O aparelho estava no vibra call, mas o atrito com a madeira do criado mudo onde ele estava provocou um ruído, que foi suficiente para acordar o homem. Ele pegou o pequeno aparelho e olhou no visor, se mexeu devagar na cama evitando acordar Rin e saiu do quarto com o telefone para atender a chamada.

Algum tempo depois Sesshoumaru voltou ao quarto. Rin ainda dormia tranqüilamente sendo beneficiada pelo quarto, que estava escuro pela proteção nas janelas. Ele a olhou por alguns instantes e sorriu, admirando o corpo nu que não estava coberto naquele momento. Sesshoumaru se aproximou da cama e a cobriu com o edredom, o que a fez se mover um pouco e se encolher, mas não despertar. Depois caminhou até o banheiro, onde ligou a ducha e permitiu que a água quente molhasse seu corpo. Ele pegou o frasco de xampu na prateleira de vidro e aplicou uma pequena porção nos cabelos lavando-os calmamente.

Terminado o banho Sesshoumaru saiu do box e vestindo um roupão, foi até o closet onde pegou um par de calças jeans e uma blusa de mangas cumpridas preta e se vestiu. Penteou os cabelos e ao sair do banheiro olhou mais uma vez para a mulher dormindo em sua cama e se retirou indo em direção ao escritório.

Eram doze horas e Sesshoumaru estava ainda no escritório, muito atento ao que lia na tela de cristal líquido do computador. Ele estava tão concentrado que não viu a mulher se aproximar.

- Sesshoumaru?! - Ela o chamou e ele desviou o olhar do aparelho para ela.

O homem estendeu o braço e a viu caminhar lentamente até ele ainda com dificuldade por causa dos ferimentos. Ele a fez sentar-se em seu colo e a beijou no rosto.

- Eu dormi demais. - Ela disse o abraçando.

- Você estava cansada.

- Estava mesmo. O que você está fazendo?

- Analisando alguns dados. Eu vou atender a um paciente amanhã com uma doença grave. Ele iniciou tratamento com um médico, mas a família não está satisfeita com os resultados e não concorda com a abordagem utilizada, querem uma segunda opinião.

- Você precisa analisar isso com antecedência, antes mesmo de conhecer o paciente?

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça.

- Por quê?

- É sempre complicado admitir um paciente de outro médico. Eu tenho que saber com o que estou lidando. Saber o diagnóstico, o tratamento que foi aplicado entre outras coisas antes de decidir se eu assumo o caso ou não.

- Entendo. - Ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele. – Nesse caso eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa.

- Por quê?

- Você tem coisas importantes para fazer...

- Rin, não deixe minha obsessão pelo trabalho enganar você. Eu não quero que vá embora.

- Eu sei. - Ela respondeu sorrindo e o beijando levemente. – É que eu não tenho roupas aqui para trocar e...

- E? - Ele indagou vendo-a desviar o olhar.

- Acaba de me ocorrer algo. Eu não tomei meu remédio ontem, nem hoje e nós não tomamos nenhum tipo de precaução quando fizemos amor.

- Isso pode ser resolvido. Há uma pílula específica.

- É, mas eu preciso de uma prescrição.

Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio em seu pulso antes de se pronunciar novamente.

- Quase meio-dia. Você precisa tomar essa pílula antes das três horas para não comprometer a eficácia. Eu vou fazer a prescrição, enquanto isso você se arruma e nós passamos em uma farmácia no caminho para o hotel. Isso deixa você mais tranqüila? - Ele perguntou em um tom sereno a olhando nos olhos.

- Deixa sim. – Ela respondeu o abraçando.

Rin voltou ao quarto onde logo após tomar um banho se arrumou. Sesshoumaru a acompanhou e levou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

- Você já abusou demais por hoje. - Ele disse indicando a cadeira.

Rin fez uma cara contrariada, mas ele a pegou no colo novamente e a sentou.

- Não adianta ficar emburrada. - Disse antes de beijá-la.

Os dois saíram do apartamento de Sesshoumaru por volta das treze e trinta e logo estavam no carro a caminho do hotel. Sesshoumaru parou alguns quarteirões depois, estacionando o carro em frente a um centro comercial. Ele desceu para comprar o medicamento enquanto Rin ficou no carro.

Minutos depois o homem retornava com um pequeno pacote e uma garrafa de água mineral. Ele entrou no carro fechando a porta logo em seguida e entregou o remédio e a água à mulher.

- Obrigada! - Ela disse e logo a seguir abriu a embalagem ingerindo a pequena pílula com o auxilio da bebida.

Sesshoumaru ficou observando-a por alguns segundos e depois deu a partida no carro para seguirem caminho.

- A possibilidade de uma gravidez não preocupa você? - Rin indagou quebrando o curto período de silêncio.

Sesshoumaru a olhou pelo canto dos olhos e demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Preocupa sim, mas não adianta nada ficar alarmado agora. Nós devíamos ter nos preocupado com isso antes. - Disse sério.

Rin olhou pela janela para as ruas da cidade cobertas de neve, mas logo voltou seu olhar para ele ao sentir os dedos longos acariciarem seu rosto.

- Eu sei que devia, mas a última coisa em que eu iria pensar naquele momento era nisso. - Ele disse sorrindo. - Se acontecer será nossa total responsabilidade.

- Eu não me importaria em ter um filho seu, mas esse decididamente não é o momento.

- Não, não é. - Ele respondeu sem desviar a atenção do transito, enquanto fazia mais uma curva. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Rin sentiu seu telefone celular vibrar dentro da bolsa e ao pegar o aparelho verificou pelo visor que quem chamava era Ayame.

- Hello!

- Rin-chan?! Não quero me meter na sua vida pessoal, mas onde você está?

Rin sorriu.

- Por quê?

- Tem jornalistas na porta do hotel. Eles sabem que você foi à festa dos Taisho e que não retornou, estão loucos por um flagrante.

- É mesmo? - Ela indagou sorrindo, enquanto olhava para Sesshoumaru. - Eu já estou indo para casa Ayame dentro de uns vinte minutos já devo estar aí.

- Eu conversei com o gerente e ele me disse que você pode usar uma entrada exclusiva que fica no lado leste do hotel, assim você não será importunada.

- Que ótimo! Até daqui a pouco.

Rin desligou o telefone o colocando logo depois na bolsa.

- Ayame disse que há vários jornalistas nos arredores do hotel na tentativa de conseguirem algumas fotos.

Sesshoumaru fechou as feições demonstrando claramente não gostar daquilo. Rin percebeu isso e continuou.

- Há uma entrada privativa no lado leste, nós podemos entrar por lá sem sermos vistos.

- Ótimo!

Mais alguns minutos e o casal chegou ao quarteirão do hotel. Sesshoumaru dirigiu até a entrada leste como indicado e logo após permitir que os homens da recepção soubessem de quem se tratava entrou com o carro e o conduziu até o estacionamento subterrâneo.

Sesshoumaru colocou Rin sentada na cadeira e os dois subiram para a suíte onde ela estava hospedada. Ayame os recebeu na porta.

- Konnichiwa! - Rin a cumprimentou sorridente.

- Konnichiwa Rin-chan! Sesshoumaru-sama! - O cumprimentou com uma pequena reverencia.

Entraram no aposento e Rin logo foi acomodada em um dos sofás.

- Ayame eu estou morrendo de fome, peça alguma coisa para nós almoçarmos.

- Claro! O que vocês querem comer? - Perguntou olhando para amiga.

- Você vai almoçar comigo não vai? - Rin perguntou olhando para Sesshoumaru, que ainda estava de pé.

- Vou.

- Nós poderíamos pedir salmão. O que você acha?

- O que você quiser. - Ele respondeu levando a mão a uma mexa de cabelo dela que caía sobre o rosto e a colocando atrás da orelha.

- Então é isso Ayame. Salmão com molho de alcaparras.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ligar para o serviço de quarto, com licença.

Ayame saiu deixando os dois sozinhos. Rin puxou a mão de Sesshoumaru e o fez sentar-se ao seu lado para logo depois deitar sua cabeça sobre o peito dele. Ela ouvia as batidas do coração dele enquanto o sentia acariciar seus cabelos.

Logo a refeição chegou e Rin e Sesshoumaru desfrutaram dela enquanto conversavam sobre banalidades. Ao terminarem ficaram no sofá trocando carinhos e assistindo tv.

Sesshoumaru não se cansava de dar beijos leves nos lábios de Rin, sentindo o gosto e a maciez deles. O perfume dela o inebriava, enquanto ele inspirava o ar próximo aos cabelos dela.

- Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre, com você. - Ela o ouviu dizer e sorriu, acariciando os braços dele que estavam em volta da sua cintura.

- Eu adoraria isso também.

Rin se virou colando seus lábios aos dele em um beijo intenso em que as línguas exploravam o interior da boca um do outro e os lábios eram sugados como uma fruta doce. Sesshoumaru gemeu ao sentir seu lábio inferior se mordido sensualmente por Rin.

O beijo foi interrompido pelo ruído da campainha de um celular. Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça para trás e bufou demonstrando insatisfação por ter sido interrompido.

- É o seu não é? - Rin perguntou.

- É. - Ele respondeu irritado e se levantou para pegar o aparelho no bolso do casaco que estava em cima de outra poltrona.

O homem olhou o visor e atendeu a chamada.

- Tsubaki, conseguiu o que eu pedi?

- _Sim senhor._

- Eu quero que você envie essa documentação por fax para a minha casa.

- _Tudo bem. Vou enviar agora mesmo._

_- _Não. Aguarde umas duas horas e me ligue. É o tempo que preciso para chegar em casa.

_- Tudo bem doutor._

Sesshoumaru desligou o aparelho e olhou para Rin que o observava.

- Você tem que ir não é? - Ela perguntou.

- Tenho. - Ele disse sério ainda de pé, mas logo depois voltou a se sentar ao lado da mulher e acariciou seu rosto.

- Eu pedi que Tsubaki conseguisse alguns documentos importantes que eu preciso analisar.

- Não se preocupe amor, eu entendo. - Ela respondeu sorrindo e o beijando.

Sesshoumaru saiu logo depois de despedir-se apropriadamente de Rin com beijos cálidos e saborosos. Ele dirigiu rapidamente até seu apartamento, onde minutos depois recebeu a ligação de sua assistente e o fax com os documentos.

O médico passou longas horas estudando tal documentação para definir a melhor estratégia de tratamento para o novo paciente. Sesshoumaru era apaixonado por seu trabalho e dedicava-se muito a ele. Era obstinado e meticuloso, não admitindo falhas em suas empreitadas, até porque em suas mãos estavam as vidas de outras pessoas. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de errar.

Terminada a análise Sesshoumaru saiu do escritório e rumou até o seu quarto, onde retirou as roupas que usava e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho. Enquanto a água quente percorria seu corpo e relaxava seus músculos, ele pensava nas mudanças que sua vida certamente sofreria, agora que assumira o envolvimento com Rin. Aquela mulher mexia demais com ele, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, de desejá-la. Ela o enfeitiçou com sua beleza e sensualidade extremas aliadas a uma doçura quase infantil desde o primeiro momento em que se viram.

- Rin... - Ele murmurou para si e sorriu levemente.

Alguns minutos depois ele saía do banho. Ainda nu caminhou até o closet, onde pegou cuecas, calças e camisa confortáveis para dormir e se vestiu.

Deitado em sua espaçosa cama, com a tv ligada Sesshoumaru ainda pensava em sua Rin. Ele olhou no relógio digital sobre o criado mudo e viu que eram 23hs. Pegou o celular e discou um número já gravado na memória.

No quarto do luxuoso hotel no centro de Tóquio. A jovem Nagasahi Rin estava também deitada em sua cama, mas lia uma revista quando ouviu o som melódico de seu telefone ecoar pelo aposento. Ela esticou o braço e pegou o pequeno aparelho, quando olhou no visor sorriu.

- Oi amor! - Falou de forma doce.

- Oi! - Ele respondeu em um tom extremamente sensual.

- Já terminou seu trabalho?

- Há alguns minutos. Liguei para desejar boa noite.

- Humm... O que está fazendo agora?

- Estou na cama. Acabei de tomar um banho e deitei aqui, ainda sinto o seu cheiro nos lençóis.

Rin riu ao ouvi-lo falar.

- Se está sentindo meu cheiro, você pode imaginar que ainda estou aí.

- Isso não é o suficiente pra mim, mas terei que me contentar por enquanto. Eu tenho muito trabalho amanhã, mas eu quero te ver à noite.

- Eu vou esperar você vir me ver.

- Quando estiver livre eu ligo para você.

- Tudo bem. Sonhe com os anjos tá bom?

- Há um com o qual eu certamente vou sonhar.

A voz de Seshoumaru soou extremamente sensual aos ouvidos de Rin e ela sorriu largamente ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se.

- Isso sonhe com ele, amanhã você vai reencontrá-lo. - Ela falou e ele pôde perceber que ela sorria e também sorriu.

- Vou esperar ansioso por isso. Até amanhã minha Rin. Boa noite!

- Boa noite Sesshy!

Os dois despediram-se e Sesshoumaru desligou a tv. Logo depois ele apagou a luminária ao lado da cama e agarrou um dos travesseiros sobre a cama, que estava impregnado com o cheiro de sua Rin. Não demorou muito e ele estava dormindo serenamente.

**Já deu para perceber que Sesshoumaru não fica a vontade com a vida de pessoa pública de Rin. Isso pode ou não ocasionar alguns atritos entre o casal, vai depender da vontade dos dois de estarem um com o outro.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Em breve eu darei continuidade a história e haverá explicações para os acontecimentos mostrados aqui como o fato dos dois irmãos não se darem bem, garanto que o motivo não é o mesmo que aparece em quase todas as fics, o tal acidente sofrido por Sesshoumaru, a noiva com a qual ele não se casou etc... Muita coisa ainda vai rolar, então fiquem ligados.**

**Mais uma vez Feliz Ano Novo.**

**Beijos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi gente!**

**Bom, eu estou postando mais um capítulo dessa fic embora essa não fosse a minha intenção no momento, mas como recebi muitos pedidos nos últimos dias resolvi colocar mais um pedacinho.**

**Essa história é muito boa e como em todas as minhas fics que fazer o máximo para que fique bom, por isso a tendência é que eu demore mais para atualizá-la porque como informei é uma fic com várias fases e preciso alinhar os detalhes para não ficar incoerente depois. Espero que compreendam.**

**Boa leitura!**

O primeiro dia de trabalho do ano chegou rapidamente para Sesshoumaru. Ele levantou-se cedo como de costume, tomou um banho, se trocou e foi direto para o hospital. Faltavam pouco mais de duas horas para o horário da consulta com seu novo paciente então quando chegou ao hospital se dirigiu ao restaurante que havia ali para tomar o café da manhã. Chegando lá ele encontrou dois de seus colegas médicos e se sentou com eles.

- Ohayo! - Cumprimentou a todos.

- Ohayo Sesshoumaru! - Responderam Bankotsu e Jinenji em uníssono.

- Soube que vai pegar um caso difícil hoje... - Bankotsu iniciou.

- É. O caso é bastante complicado, mas eu nunca fugi de desafios e acho que ele tem chances se a abordagem for correta.

- Não há dúvidas de que nessa área você é o melhor aqui. Essa família fez bem em buscar uma segunda opinião. - Disse Jinenji.

- Por que tanta expectativa em relação a isso, e por que todos estão sabendo a respeito? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru sério.

- É que esse é o primeiro grande caso que você pega desde que voltou à ativa. – Falou Bankotsu que assim como Sesshoumaru era um jovem médico, mas sua especialidade era cardiologia.

- E alguém duvida que eu possa lidar com isso? Acham que perdi minha capacidade e esqueci tudo o que aprendi enquanto estive em coma?

- Eu não duvido de sua capacidade em lidar com o caso. Como eu disse você é o melhor aqui. – Afirmou Jinenji um renomado cirurgião torácico.

Sesshoumaru tomou o café da manhã em companhia dos colegas de trabalho e depois rumou para seu consultório que ficava no 15º andar do hospital.

O paciente, um homem de meia idade, casado e com filhos estava na sala de espera o aguardando. A enfermeira que o assistia veio ao seu encontro para dar as informações e dizer que o homem e a esposa já estavam a sua espera.

- Bom dia Dr Taisho!

- Bom dia Tsubaki!

- O senhor Iwano Akira e a esposa já estão aguardando.

- Ótimo!

- Eu já iniciei a ficha com os dados preliminares no sistema, o senhor terá acesso.

- Certo. Obrigado.

- De nada. – A enfermeira respondeu.

Tsubaki era uma enfermeira extremamente experiente, tinha quase vinte anos de profissão. Ela trabalhava com Sesshoumaru desde que ele terminara a residência, embora o tenha conhecido bem no início de seu curso de medicina, quando ele vinha ao hospital mesmo antes de estar habilitado a lidar com pacientes, apenas para observar. No início Tsubaki imaginou que ele fosse apenas mais um jovem estudante de medicina arrogante e que se achava um deus apesar de muitas vezes nem saber fazer um diagnóstico preciso.

A rivalidade e a rixa entre médicos e enfermeiros são conhecidas em todos os hospitais ainda mais quando se trata de uma enfermeira experiente que tem que obedecer às ordens de um médico recém formado. Tsubaki tinhas suas reservas em relação a Sesshoumaru, o nome de sua família era conhecido no meio médico e eles eram donos daquele hospital, ela imaginava o quanto teria que aturar do rapaz, mas Sesshoumaru logo deixou claro a Tsubaki que não era como os outros, ele era dedicado e habilidoso, poucas vezes ela viu tanta segurança em um novato na primeira vez em um centro cirúrgico conduzindo uma operação. Ele era fantástico ela pensou e o melhor de tudo, a respeitava e aos seus anos de experiência, quando a consultava pedindo opinião sobre cada evento do qual participariam e desde então ela sempre esteve com ele.

Sesshoumaru voltou a caminhar em direção a sua sala e cumprimentou o homem que estava sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas ali e estava acompanhado não só pela esposa, mas também por outros membros da família. Havia dois rapazes que deviam ter entre dezessete e vinte anos, provavelmente os filhos e mais um casal.

- Bom dia! – Sesshoumaru os cumprimentou usando seu tom de voz habitual e sua expressão normalmente indecifrável.

- Bom dia! – Todos responderam em uníssono.

- Por favor, entrem. – O médico os chamou e a mulher fez sinal indicando aos outros que esperassem ali.

O casal entrou na sala e Sesshoumaru fechou a porta atrás de si, depois caminhou imponente até sua cadeira enquanto observava um laudo de exame que estava em sua mão, sob o olhar atento da senhora Iwano.

- Sentem-se. – A voz de Sesshoumaru soou mais uma vez.

- Obrigada por nos receber assim tão de repente Doutor. Eu sei o quanto sua agenda é repleta de compromissos e que o senhor abriu uma exceção para avaliar o meu caso. – O homem falou fazendo uma reverencia.

A mulher ainda olhava fixamente para Sesshoumaru e isso não passou despercebido por ele.

- Não se preocupe senhor Iwano, o seu caso me interessou logo que fui informado sobre ele.

- Eu imaginei que ainda fosse demorar para conseguir consultá-lo, afinal nessa época de festas é complicado.

- É verdade, mas em casos como o seu quanto mais rápido agirmos melhor. Bom, eu analisei todo o seu histórico, exames e laudos dos médicos que o atenderam. Eu concordo com o diagnóstico, mas minha abordagem para o tratamento seria diferente da sugerida pelo médico que vocês consultaram anteriormente. O seu tumor está localizado em uma área extremamente difícil e a cirurgia é arriscada, mas pode ser decisiva. A intervenção tem que ser feita o mais rápido possível, mas deve ser muito bem planejada.

O homem e a esposa ouviam a tudo com atenção e a apreensão era visível no rosto de ambos.

- Eu preciso que vocês tenham ciência dos riscos do procedimento antes de tudo e depois eu vou solicitar a realização de novos exames complementares a estes, com uso de uma tecnologia mais avançada. – Sesshoumaru concluiu.

- Então o meu marido pode ser salvo Dr Taisho?

- Pode sim. Como disse o procedimento envolve risco, como todo procedimento cirúrgico, mas essa pode ser a única chance dele. Não é a primeira vez que faço esse tipo de cirurgia, na verdade ela é bastante freqüente e o percentual de sucesso é satisfatório.

O médico falava com a habitual frieza e distância necessária nesses casos. Não era recomendável a um médico um envolvimento pessoal com seus pacientes, isso poderia ser desgastante e penoso, mas mesmo assim as palavras dele foram suficientes para animá-los.

Um brilho de esperança surgiu nos olhos do senhor Iwano, que parecia confiante nos resultados positivos daquela operação.

Eram quase onze horas da manhã quando o casal Iwano, deixou o consultório. O homem agradeceu ao médico mais uma vez fervorosamente e parou no balcão onde a enfermeira Tsubaki estava para lhe dar algumas informações e marcar uma nova consulta.

- A senhora trabalha com o Dr Taisho há muito tempo? – Perguntou a senhora Iwano se dirigindo a Tsubaki.

- Sim. Há muitos anos, desde que ele se formou na verdade. – A enfermeira respondeu sorrindo. – Não se preocupe senhora Iwano, seu marido estará em boas mãos com ele.

A mulher sorriu ainda demonstrando preocupação.

- Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão jovem. – Ela disse sem jeito.

- Entendo. São poucos os que alcançam o nível profissional dele tão cedo, mas o Dr Taisho é uma dessas raras exceções.

- Eu já disse para ela não se preocupar. – Manifestou-se um outro homem que devia ser irmão do paciente, pois eles eram muito parecidos. – Ele foi muito recomendado. Eu busquei informações com vários conhecidos meus e até na internet, o médico que nos encaminhou até aqui me disse que ele é o melhor nesse tipo de cirurgia.

- É verdade. Como eu disse o senhor estará em muito boas mãos. – A enfermeira concluiu fitando o paciente.

A família despediu-se após receber as orientações sobre locais para realização dos exames pedidos por Sesshoumaru e ter marcado o retorno, já com os resultados.

O médico continuou no hospital pelo restante do dia atendendo a pacientes e no final da tarde teve uma pequena reunião presidida por seu chefe e tio Hakudoushi.

- Sesshoumaru, o caso Iwano. Você já decidiu se vai pegá-lo? – Perguntou Hakudoushi de pé na cabeceira da mesa onde outros médicos da equipe estavam sentados.

- Já. Eu vou admiti-lo. Espero apenas os resultados de alguns novos exames que solicitei e quando recebê-los vou planejar a cirurgia e interná-lo para o procedimento.

- Quais são os riscos?

- Altos. 40 de chance de óbito, mas ele está ciente assim como a família e quer arriscar.

- Você disse que arriscaria se estivesse no lugar dele, não é?

- Certamente. – O jovem respondeu sério à pergunta que o diretor do hospital fez sorrindo.

- Certo. Então em breve teremos um grande evento. Hiten? – Hakudoushi chamou o jovem médico que se sobressaltou na cadeira que ocupava. – Eu soube que você está devendo relatórios referentes ao pronto-socorro.

- É que... Dr Taisho...eu...eu é que... eu ando muito ocupado, não tenho tido tempo para nada ultimamente.

- Talvez você possa ter tempo livre suficiente se for demitido, o que acha?

- Não Dr Taisho. Me desculpe, eu prometo que vou atualizar os relatórios hoje mesmo nem que eu passe a noite aqui.

- É o que eu espero Dr Matsumoto. Você foi nomeado chefe da emergência interinamente enquanto Hayashi está licenciado, porque ele próprio o recomendou. Eu não tenho razões para duvidar do que Hayashi me disse a seu respeito, mas espero que você faça jus à oportunidade que recebeu.

- Hai. – Confirmou veemente. – Eu não vou desapontá-lo e nem ao Dr Hayashi, tem a minha palavra.

- Ótimo! Agora que estamos todos felizes, eu tenho mais uma coisa a dizer. Eu recebi a informação de que a Senhorita Nagasahi Rin retornará ao hospital na próxima semana para retirar os pontos. Como vocês devem saber, ela é uma figura pública e a presença dela aqui pode causar certa comoção por parte dos funcionários, dos pacientes e de todo o resto. A imprensa com certeza acampará em nossa porta para obter uma declaração, fotos ou que quer que seja. Eu preciso que vocês controlem seus estagiários e a si próprios para que a rotina no hospital seja alterada o mínimo possível. E mais uma coisa, nenhuma declaração deve ser dada a quem quer que seja sobre esse caso.

Todos ouviam calados ao que seu chefe dizia e ele fitava cada um dos "lideres" de sua equipe com atenção. Continuou.

- Bom, levando em conta que foi você quem a atendeu da última vez, devo presumir que você vai atendê-la Sesshoumaru? – Hashi perguntou encarando o sobrinho.

- Não. – Ele respondeu simplesmente com a face inalterável e todos ali o olharam. – Eu estarei ocupado com coisas mais importantes, qualquer um pode retirar os pontos dela.

Hakudoushi arqueou a sobrancelha e quase riu da atitude do sobrinho.

- Pois bem, veremos depois quem prestará o atendimento. Estão dispensadas crianças. – O médico falou sorrindo e todos se levantaram das cadeiras, menos Sesshoumaru.

Os médicos, cada um responsável por um setor no hospital saíram da sala.

- Cara, o Dr Taisho é terrível. Fiquei com medo que ele fosse mesmo me demitir. – O jovem médico Hiten dizia ao sair da sala. – Imagine começar o ano perdendo o emprego.

- A apresentação dos relatórios é importante para a administração do hospital Matsumoto. – Falou Bankotsu.

- É verdade. Hakudoushi é muito exigente. Você deu sorte dele não demiti-lo, acho que só não fez isso por causa de Hayashi.

- Eu sei, mas, hoje é ainda o primeiro dia do ano, não imaginei que ele já começasse com as cobranças. Uma reunião no dia de hoje... mal me recuperei das comemorações de fim de ano.

- É bom se recuperar logo, ele não vai perdoar outra falha sua. – Falou Hideki, um outro jovem médico, mas que fazia parte da equipe há mais tempo.

- Espero que isso não tenha me feito ficar marcado pra ele. – O jovem Hiten disse temeroso.

- Não se preocupe rapaz, Hakudoushi é muito severo e exigente, ele briga, mas segundos depois é como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não vai implicar com você por causa disso, mas é bom você procurar se redimir. – Disse Jinenji em seu tom sábio habitual.

- É o que eu vou fazer. Até mais! – Despediu-se dos colegas de trabalho e caminhou rapidamente para a sala dos médicos onde pretendia organizar os relatórios.

De volta à sala, Sesshoumaru e o tio conversavam ainda sentados à mesa.

- O que foi isso Sesshoumaru? Achei que você e a senhorita Nagasahi fossem amigos. Por que não vai atendê-la se o primeiro atendimento foi seu?

- Tecnicamente o atendimento é do Ken, o plantão era dele naquele dia e foi ele quem assinou a alta dela.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

- Não é por nada demais, eu realmente vou estar muito ocupado nos próximos dias. Rin não se importará de ter os pontos retirados por outro médico.

Hashi continuou a fita o sobrinho como se aquela resposta não o tivesse satisfeito e o rapaz devolveu o olha sem se alterar.

- Tudo bem Sesshoumaru. Eu desisto de tentar entender isso. Você vai para casa agora?

- Vou para minha casa.

- Você saiu da casa dos seus pais?

- Saí. Já teria feito isso há mais tempo se não fosse por Izayoi. Ela me segurou lá todo esse tempo.

- Ela não queria que você ficasse sozinho depois que saiu do hospital. – Hashi falou sério.

- Eu sei. Isso era justificável assim que eu saí, afinal não conseguia fazer nada sozinho, mas depois... se pudesse tenho certeza que ela nos manteria lá pra sempre. – O jovem disse referindo-se a si e ao irmão.

Hashi sorriu, era verdade Izayoi gostava de manter a família unida e os filhos sempre por perto.

Terminada a conversa com o tio, Sesshoumaru deixou o hospital e depois de passar em casa para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, foi ao hotel para ver Rin como haviam combinado.

**Esse capítulo foi mais focado no Sesshy e no trabalho dele. Vimos um pouco da relação dele com os colegas de trabalho e como estes o veem. Sesshoumaru é respeitado por todos por ser um excelente profissional apesar de fazer parte do grupo dos jovens na seleta equipe de Hakudoushi.**

**Vocês vão perceber que esse Sesshoumaru é mais sensível do que costumamos ver por aí. O comportamento aparentemente frio dele se deve a vários acontecimentos pelos quais ele teve que passar ao longo da vida. A distância que ele procura manter das pessoas é meramente uma defesa. Vocês verão que ele não é frio e insensível, muito pelo contrário.**

**Respondendo aos reviews encaminhados até agora, quero dizer para vocês não se preocuparem.**

**Tudo será mostrado. Contarei como e porque Sesshoumaru e Kagura terminaram e como ele e Rin se conheceram e se envolveram. Você entenderam que ele e a Rin se envolveram enquanto ele ainda estava com a Kagura, não é? Pois é, o Sesshy traiu sim a vaca voadora. rsrsrs**

**Eu vou mostrar também porque a relação dos irmãos é tão complicada e posso adiantar que isso começou na adolescência e o motivo é ciúme.**

**Outra informação. Eu pretendo postar uma fic paralela, contando como Oyakata e Izayoi se conheceram e tudo o que aconteceu até eles se casarem e formarem uma família, depois mostrarei a infância do Sesshy e do irmão. Essa fase será importante para vocês compreenderem o comportamente dele.**

**Ai chega! Já falei mais do que devia.**

**Continuem acompanhando e deixem seus comentários.**

**Beijos queridos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Alguns dias depois e Tóquio acordava em mais um dia frio e com neve. Rin acordara cedo naquela manhã, estava ansiosa para retirar aqueles pontos e queria ir logo ao hospital, embora a idéia de visitar aquele lugar não a agradasse nem um pouco.

Não foi possível a Rin ir ao hospital tão cedo como gostaria, ela recebera inúmeros telefonemas naquela manhã para tratar de trabalho. O acidente que sofrera deixou inquietos os clientes das marcas as quais representava, ligavam para saber como ela estava e se o médico já havia dado um parecer favorável para que ela voltasse ao trabalho.

Os telefonemas eram todos atendidos por Ayami, mas eventualmente, dependendo de quem estivesse na linha, Rin tinha que atender. Ela tinha contratos a cumprir e um dos últimos telefonemas que recebera naquele final de manhã a deixara pensativa e com o semblante preocupado. Ayami percebera a alteração de humor na amiga, mas não fez perguntas, sabia que ela contaria o que a estava incomodando se quisesse.

- Bom, como ficamos falando ao telefone durante toda a manhã acho melhor almoçarmos e depois eu vou ao hospital para me livrar de uma vez desses pontos. Não agüento mais.

- Certo. Eu vou ligar pedindo nosso almoço e chamar o motorista para nos levar. – Disse Ayami se levantando.

Minutos depois as duas estavam almoçando e assim que terminaram, Rin voltou ao seu quarto onde se arrumaria para sair. Ela colocou calças jeans escuro, um suéter de cashmere vermelho e um casaco de couro preto forrado com pele. Os cabelos estavam soltos e um cachecol foi colocado ao redor de seu pescoço para protegê-la do frio.

- Ayami, pegue aquelas botas pretas, aquelas que eu adoro. Vamos levá-la ao hospital.

- Tudo bem.

Rin não podia calçar as botas ainda, mas sairia de lá calçada com elas de qualquer jeito.

Pouco tempo depois as duas deixaram a suíte do hotel e foram até o elevador que as levaria ao estacionamento subterrâneo. Rin ainda era carregada na cadeira de rodas, embora não quisesse, Ayami insistiu muito nisso dizendo que não era recomendável que ela ficasse de pé antes que o médico dissesse estar tudo bem.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, muitos repórteres aguardavam na porta na expectativa da chegada dela.

O carro foi estacionado na porta principal do edifício e alguns policiais que estavam ali procuraram afastar os repórteres que tentavam se aproximar. Funcionários trataram de retirar Rin de dentro do carro e a colocaram sentada na cadeira de rodas para ser conduzida ao interior do hospital. O fato da top model estar em uma cadeira de rodas chamou a atenção dos fotógrafos porque oficialmente a nota divulgada pela assessoria de imprensa dizia que o acidente sofrido por ela não havia sido grave. Então por que a cadeira? Perguntavam-se.

Nenhum detalhe sobre o ocorrido havia sido dado à imprensa e isso gerava especulações. Rin foi conduzida ao interior do hospital e sorriu acenando para as pessoas ali durante o pequeno trajeto feito até a porta.

Ao chegar à recepção, Rin logo foi recebida por uma enfermeira que já sabia de sua vinda e fora encarregada de recebê-la e levá-la até o médico que a atenderia. Ela a cumprimentou cordialmente e a conduziu na cadeira ainda até o consultório do Dr Ken Takeda.

Rin sabia que não seria atendida por Sesshoumaru. Eles haviam falado sobre isso e ela sabia que ele estava ocupado com o tal paciente grave dele, que seria operado a qualquer momento.

Quando entrou no consultório, o médico já conhecido por ela se levantou e a cumprimentou com um sorriso estampado na bela face.

Ken Takeda era mestiço, filho de um japonês com uma americana, ele nascera nos EUA e fora criado lá até a adolescência quando o pai foi transferido de volta ao país natal e eles tiveram que se mudar. O homem era alto com olhos castanhos claros e vibrantes assim como os cabelos, o sorriso era encantador e Rin podia perceber que ele tinha um ar de conquistador. Provavelmente por ser um artigo exótico, ele chamava muito a atenção das mulheres japonesas.

- Boa tarde senhorita Nagasahi!

- Boa tarde Doutor Takeda!

- Como está se sentindo? – Ele perguntou de forma educada ainda de pé frente a ela.

- Estou ansiosa para pisar no chão normalmente e também para sair daqui. – Rin disse não conseguindo disfarçar o desconforto por estar ali.

O Dr Takeda estranhou o comentário da mulher e demonstrou isso em sua expressão.

- Ah me desculpe! – Ela disse percebendo a confusão dele. - Não é nada com o senhor é que eu detesto hospitais.

- Não se preocupe. Faremos isso o mais rápido possível.

O Dr Takeda se posicionou sentado em uma cadeira de frente para Rin e a descalçou pacientemente.

- Me avise se sentir alguma dor. – O médico pediu, já utilizando os instrumentos para retirar os fios.

- Não creio que vá sentir alguma. Meu pé parece já estar curado e o senhor tem as mãos tão leves, quase nem as sinto.

O médico sorriu com as palavras da mulher e ela sorriu em retorno, procurando esconder seu nervosismo. Pouco mais de dez minutos depois o Dr Takeda já havia terminado, ele orientou que Rin ficasse de pé e desse alguns passos para ver se sentia algo.

- Não sinto nada de anormal Doutor.

- Ótimo! Está tudo certo então.

- Eu posso ir?

- Claro.

Ayami aproximou-se de Rin e lhe entregou as botas que estavam dentro de uma sacola. A jovem pegou o calçado e colocou meias nos pés antes de calçá-los. O Dr Takeda observou que o salto alto deixava a mulher ainda mais bela e altiva. Ela parecia mais confortável agora ao calçá-los do que quando estava descalça.

- Bom, agora eu posso voltar ao trabalho. Acabaram-se as férias. Muito obrigada por me atender Dr Takeda. – Ela agradeceu estendendo a mão para apertar a dele.

- Por nada. Foi um prazer revê-la. – O médico disse sorrindo e a olhando de forma intensa.

Após despedirem-se Rin e Ayami deixaram o consultório e caminharam pelo corredor. Rin segurava o braço da amiga e a cada metro que percorriam, lembranças desagradáveis vinham a sua mente e a faziam franzir o cenho em desagrado.

- Não se preocupe Rin, já estamos saindo daqui. – Ayami disse percebendo a aflição da amiga.

Ao caminharem pelo longo corredor em direção ao elevador, as duas mulheres recebiam os olhares das várias pessoas ali, que certamente reconheciam a bela Nagasahi Rin. Ouviam-se murmúrios e comentários do tipo, será que é ela mesma? Ela é ainda mais bonita pessoalmente! Rin caminhava procurando sorris para as pessoas que a cumprimentavam gentilmente.

Após andarem mais alguns segundos, elas avistaram uma sala muito elegante que pouco lembrava a sala de espera de um hospital, mas cuja função era essa.

Logo depois que passaram frente a um balcão onde algumas moças trabalhavam com a face voltada para computadores, Rin estancou ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

- Ayami, vem comigo. – A jovem disse voltando alguns passos até alcançar o balcão. – Com licença, boa tarde! Pode me dizer onde fica o consultório do Dr Taisho Sesshoumaru?

- É aqui senhorita. – Uma mulher respondeu sorrindo demasiadamente enquanto apontava para uma porta a poucos metros dali, provavelmente porque reconhecera Rin.

- Ele está aqui, não está? – Rin indagou.

- Sim, acabou de sair da sala dele e foi até a sala do Dr Tomoeda ali ao lado.

- Pode me dar seu autógrafo, Senhorita Nagasahi? – Uma outra mulher mais jovem pediu

- Claro que sim.

Rin autografou uma folha de papel que fora estendida pela funcionária do hospital e enquanto o fazia pôde ouvir vozes vindo pelo corredor dentre elas a que mais queria ouvir.

Sesshoumaru surgiu na sala onde Rin conversava com as jovens e se surpreendeu ao ver a mulher ali. Ele estava acompanhado por outros dois médicos e pareciam discutir algo.

- Ah Dr Taisho! A senhorita Nagasahi estava procurando pelo senhor. – Uma das moças disse.

- Podemos conversar por um instante Dr Taisho? – Rin perguntou parecendo muito formal.

- Claro. - Sesshoumaru disse calmamente e voltou a caminhar em direção a sua sala. – Eu vou analisar os exames e depois informo a vocês as minhas conclusões. – Falou se dirigindo aos médicos que o acompanhavam, que olhavam admirados para a bela mulher parada ali.

- Eu vou até a cafeteria enquanto isso, eu preciso dar alguns telefonemas. Você me encontra lá? – Ayami indagou.

Rin confirmou com a cabeça e quando viu Ayami se afastar se voltou para as pessoas ali.

- Com licença. – Pediu educadamente antes de se virar para acompanhar Sesshoumaru.

O homem abriu a porta da sala e deu passagem para que ela entrasse.

Rin parou no meio da sala e a observou com atenção por algum tempo até que ouviu o ruído da porta atrás de si sendo fechada. Ela se voltou para Sesshoumaru e sorriu, ele se aproximou dela e a beijou avidamente sentindo o gosto e a textura dos lábios carnudos dela.

- Que saudade... – Ela murmurou ainda com os olhos fechados quando o beijo foi lentamente finalizado.

- Eu também estava com saudades. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e acariciando o belo rosto da mulher. – Achei que já tivesse voltado para casa a essa hora.

- Eu pretendia ter vindo pela manhã, mas não pude. Meus contratantes querem saber quando volto ao trabalho. Passei horas ao telefone com eles.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- Tirando o fato de não gostar de estar nesse lugar, eu estou ótima. Viu? Já estou até usando um dos meus saltos. – A mulher disse divertida apontando paras as botas que usava.

- Estou vendo. Eu devo admitir que gosto muito dos seus saltos. – Sesshoumaru disse beijando o pescoço da mulher repetidas vezes até alcançar o ouvido. – Você está linda. – Sussurrou.

Rin gemeu levemente enquanto sentia a acaricia dele em sua pele.

- Ah Sesshy! Isso é muito bom, mas é melhor pararmos. Você tem que trabalhar e eu preciso voltar para o hotel. – Ela disse sentindo-se mole aconchegada aos braços dele.

- Como vai fazer para sair daqui? Eu soube que há dezenas de repórteres e fotógrafos na porta do hospital.

- É eu sei. Eu vou precisar dar uma declaração rápida, já que eles não sabem exatamente o que houve comigo.

- Ayami ficará com você? – Perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Sim, como sempre.

- Ótimo.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei lidar com a imprensa. Faço isso há muito tempo.

- Não sei como consegue agüentar isso. – Sesshoumaru disse caminhando até a mesa para deixar os papéis que ainda estavam em sua mão.

- Faz parte. Eu tinha duas opções, aprendia a lidar com isso ou enlouquecia. A primeira opção me pareceu mais viável. – Ela comentou sorrindo.

- Você me procurou muito? – Sesshoumaru questionou com a voz suave voltando a se aproximar dela.

- Não. – Respondeu colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. – Na verdade eu ouvi sua voz conversando com alguém e a segui. Não resisti à vontade de vê-lo mesmo desejando sair correndo daqui.

- Eu sei o quanto você detesta hospitais. – Disse com a voz suave voltando a beija-la nos lábios.

- Eles me trazem péssimas lembranças. – Rin disse chorosa e sentiu Sesshoumaru estreitar o abraço que a envolvia.

– Você poderia ter me ligado, eu iria até você.

- Você poderia estar com algum paciente e eu não queria atrapalhar.

Os dois continuaram abraçados por algum tempo sentido a respiração compassada um do outro e Sesshoumaru afagava os cabelos macios dela.

- Eu gostaria de ficar mais com você, mas eu tenho um paciente para atender em alguns minutos. – Ele falou voltando seus olhos para encará-la.

- Eu sei que você tem trabalho a fazer. Eu já vou, mas eu quero ver você mais tarde. Quero dormir com você hoje. – Disse depositando um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Eu não sei a que horas exatamente vou conseguir sair daqui, mas eu ligo para você e quando sair passo para te buscar no hotel. – Ele voltou a beijá-la com volúpia. - Eu prefiro ter você na minha cama.

A última frase foi sussurrada ao ouvido da mulher e a fez se arrepiar. Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez com intensidade antes de despedirem-se e Rin foi acompanhada até o elevador por Sesshoumaru.

Durante o pequeno trajeto que fizeram da sala do médico até o elevador, vários olhares recaíram sobre o casal que se mantinha discreto quanto ao seu relacionamento amoroso.

Sesshoumaru indicou a Rin em qual andar ficava a cafeteria onde ela encontraria sua assistente e a mulher apertou o número indicativo do andar no painel e sorriu lançando um beijo no ar para o médico antes das portas se fecharem.

Ao deixar o hospital em companhia de Ayami, conforme combinado Rin parou por alguns instantes para falar com a imprensa. Parte das especulações foram apagadas só pelo fato deles a virem de pé longe da cadeira de rodas e caminhando com a elegância habitual e tão conhecida.

Rin falou apenas por alguns minutos e se deixou fotografar, depois caminhou até o carro onde o motorista já aguardava para levá-las de volta ao hotel.

No caminho as duas mulheres pararam para fazerem compras no centro comercial de Tóquio, onde várias lojas de grife do mundo todo tinham filiais.

**Olá leitores!**

**Fiquei preocupada com os reviews do capítulo anterior. Nossa alguns de vocês ficaram com uma péssima impressão do Sesshoumaru só porque ele disse aos amigos que não iria atender a Rin. Rsrsrs.**

**Bom, espero que esse capítulo faça vocês reverem sua opinião sobre ele. Tenho certeza que ele vai cativar vocês com o tempo.**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram. Conto com a aparição de vocês novamente com suas opiniões.**

**Beijos! **


	9. Chapter 9

Eram sete horas daquela noite quando Sesshoumaru deixou o hospital, dirigindo sua Mercedes W216. O médico percorreu as ruas da cidade calmamente durante aproximadamente vinte minutos até alcançar o quarteirão do hotel que servia de residência para Rin.

Seguindo o esquema previamente estabelecido, ele guiou o automóvel até a ala leste onde ficava a entrada exclusiva. Os funcionários do hotel já estavam avisados de que se tratava de um convidado da Top Model e por isso deram livre acesso a ele depois que o identificaram.

Sesshoumaru desceu do carro vestindo calças e sapatos sociais pretos, uma camisa azul de mangas compridas e um sobretudo também preto. Ele caminhou até o elevador e logo que entrou apertou o botão da cobertura, onde ficava a suíte de Rin.

Logo que tocou a campainha, a porta foi aberta pela própria mulher que sorrindo lhe cumprimentou.

- Olá! – A voz doce dela soou ao ouvido dele.

- Olá! – Ele respondeu num tom semelhante.

Rin se aproximou dele e o presenteou com um abraço e um beijo terno.

- Podemos ir? - O médico indagou fitando-a.

- Só um segundo. – Rin pediu voltando a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto para pegar a bolsa.

Minutos depois os dois saiam do estacionamento subterrâneo do hotel em direção ao apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Durante o trajeto mantiveram uma conversa descontraída e Rin falava sobre o atendimento prestado a ela no hospital, dizia a Sesshoumaru o quão atenciosos todos haviam sido com ela.

- Aposto que sei quem foi o mais atencioso. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente sem desviar os olhos da avenida.

Rin se virou para ele no banco do passageiro e o observou de forma indagativa esperando que ele concluísse o que dizia.

- Ken ficou muito feliz em atendê-la, não foi? - Rin sorriu com a indagação. – Ele cobriu você de atenção e sorriu o tempo todo?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ouvi comentários. Ele disse que jamais conheceu uma mulher como você, estava quase babando sobre uma foto sua em uma revista. Patético.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a mulher de soslaio e ela sorria enquanto ele se mantinha sério e dirigia.

- Ele disse que nunca conheceu uma mulher como eu?

- É. – Respondeu novamente sério. – Como se de fato ele a tivesse conhecido.

- Estou observando uma pontinha de ciúme em você?

- Não. – Respondeu imediatamente.

- Não? – Rin repetiu sorrindo e levou a mão ao rosto dele acariciando-o, depois se moveu no assento para beijá-lo rapidamente. – Mentiroso.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com o gesto dela e voltou a se concentrar na direção quando o sinal de trânsito voltou a ficar verde.

- O Dr Takeda foi gentil comigo.

- Eu imagino. Ele deu em cima de você?

- Não. Como eu disse ele foi gentil, apenas isso.

Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio por algum tempo, mas este foi logo quebrado por Rin que ainda mantinha um sorriso maroto na face.

- Você poderia facilmente ter evitado que ele desse em cima de mim se tivesse retirado meus pontos ao invés de delegar essa tarefa a outro médico.

Sesshoumaru voltou seus orbes dourados para a mulher e ela o encarou.

- Você disse que ele não deu em cima de você...- Falou sério.

Rin riu ainda mais ao ver a expressão séria de Sesshoumaru ao fitá-la.

- Ele não fez nada além de me tratar como mais uma paciente. Eu estou brincando Sesshoumaru.

O homem mais uma vez voltou sua atenção para a rua, estavam chegando ao edifício onde Sesshoumaru morava. O portão da garagem foi aberto e logo o automóvel era estacionado na vaga reservada.

Sesshoumaru desceu do carro e deu a volta com a intenção de abrir a porta para Rin. Ela sorriu docemente quando ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu e viu que ele a fitava intensamente. – O que foi?

- Você sabe porque eu não a atendi, não sabe?

- Sei, você já me disse. Nós conversamos sobre isso na semana passada quando eu disse que iria agendar meu retorno.

- Eu achei que ia ser fuzilado quando disse na reunião que não iria retirar seus pontos. Todos me olharam como se eu estivesse louco e meu tio me fez várias perguntas.

- Perguntas as quais você não respondeu, eu suponho.

- Ninguém tem nada a ver com o que acontece entre nós dois.

- Não mesmo. Agora vem, vamos para cima. – Rin disse o puxando pela mão em direção ao elevador.

Ao entrarem no compartimento cujas paredes eram todas espelhadas, Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin por trás e afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela sentindo o agradável perfume. A mulher o observava através do espelho e pensava no quanto amava aquele homem, no quanto o desejara em silêncio por tantos anos.

Rin foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando o som indicando que o elevador já havia chegado à cobertura soou. O casal entrou no espaçoso apartamento e Sesshoumaru colocou as chaves sobre o aparador como de costume. Ele caminhou até a sala de estar onde Rin estava e se aproximou dela a beijando levemente nos lábios.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou com voz suave.

- Martini. Você tem?

- Acho que sim. – Ele respondeu e já ia se direcionar até o bar quando ela o interrompeu.

- Pode deixar que eu preparo. Você quer o mesmo?

- Pode ser. Eu vou tomar um banho enquanto isso.

- Tudo bem, eu espero. – Voltaram a trocar um beijo leve e Rin sorriu ao vê-lo se afastar indo em direção ao quarto.

Minutos depois Sesshoumaru retornava e Rin estava sentada no confortável sofá da sala tomando seu Martini. Ela observou o homem se aproximar, ele vestia uma roupa mais confortável, já que não tinham a intenção de sair de casa.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse se aproximar de Rin o suficiente para tocá-la o telefone tocou. O médico caminhou até a pequena mesa ao lado e pegou o aparelho branco sem fio.

- Moshi, moshi! – Disse.

- Ora, finalmente o encontro em casa. – A voz feminina soou do outro lado da linha.

Sesshoumaru voltou a caminhar se sentando ao lado de Rin e ela lhe estendeu a taça com o drinque que havia feito para ele.

- Já está com saudades de mim? – Ele perguntou depois de provar da bebida e depositar a taça sobre a mesa de centro.

- Sempre meu querido. – A mulher falou sorrindo. – Eu liguei para saber como você está já que não veio mais nos ver...

Rin aproximou-se mais dele e se aconchegou ao seu corpo quando sentiu o braço forte envolvê-la. Sesshoumaru depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela e sorriu com o que ouviu no telefone.

- Pelos deuses Izayoi! Faz apenas dois dias que eu saí daí. – Falou sorrindo olhando para Rin e a mulher sorriu docemente ao compreender com quem ele falava.

- Eu sei, mas eu fiquei preocupada mesmo assim, não consigo evitar. Não devia zombar da minha preocupação de mãe. Você entenderá bem isso quando tiver seus próprios filhos.

- Eu estou muito bem. – O jovem disse acariciando a mulher deitada sobre seu peito. – Está satisfeita?

- Por enquanto sim. Mas espero realmente que você não suma Sesshoumaru. Não é nada bonito um filho abandonar os pais. – Izayoi fingia sofrimento, mas na verdade estava sorrindo enquanto era observada pelo marido que estava sentando na sala com ela.

- Eu não estou abandonando ninguém. Amanhã eu passo aí para ver vocês.

- Ótimo! Vamos ficar esperando.

A mãe encerrou a chamada depois de desejar boa noite ao filho e Sesshoumaru suspirou ao desligar o telefone e colocá-lo na base. O comportamento dele chamou a atenção de Rin que ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele. Ela sorria.

- Izayoi é uma chantagista. – Ele disse.

Rin sorriu ainda mais e se moveu sentando em seu colo.

- Ela é sua mãe e está com saudades, o que tem de mal nisso?

- Faz 48 horas apenas que nos encontramos pela última vez e ela age como se fossem anos.

- Eu acho que o que ela está sentindo é perfeitamente compreensível. – Rin disse acariciando o rosto dele enquanto sentia as mãos circundarem sua cintura. – Ela viveu por tanto tempo em tensão com a possibilidade de perdê-lo... agora que você está bem, é normal que o queira por perto. – O semblante da mulher se tornara sério ao lembrar de tudo aquilo e ela concluiu. - Eu posso dizer isso porque, eu também me sinto assim. Eu quero ter você por perto o máximo de tempo possível.

Sesshoumaru retirou as mãos da cintura da mulher e as levou até o rosto delicado, que exprimia a dor que ela sentia ao lembrar daqueles acontecimentos.

- Hei! Não quero que pense no que aconteceu Rin... – Falou com a voz suave, fitando os orbes chocolates. – Aquilo ficou para trás. Eu estou bem agora... estou aqui com você.

Rin fez o máximo para espantar aquelas lembranças tristes e voltou a sorrir para seu amado. Ele estava certo, aquilo tudo ficara para trás e agora ela o tinha para si como sempre desejou. Tinha o homem que amava ao seu lado e iria viver cada momento intensamente.

Sesshoumaru tocou os lábios dela com os seus delicadamente a principio, mas logo o beijo se tornou mais intenso e profundo. As línguas se exploravam simultaneamente executando uma dança sensual e provocante.

Rin sentiu o aperto em sua cintura aumentar à medida que as mãos de Sesshoumaru apertavam sua carne. Gemidos deixavam os lábios da bela morena enquanto tinha seus lábios sugados pelo homem sentado sob si.

A mulher retribuiu ao gesto sugando e mordendo levemente os lábios finos de Sesshoumaru e ele reagiu da mesma forma, com gemidos suaves que fizeram um sorriso brotar nos lábios dela. Rin podia sentir a excitação dele pelo volume que aumentava gradativamente entre suas pernas. Ela levou a mão ao membro rijo e o acariciou maliciosa.

Com as mãos livres Sesshoumaru a livrou da blusa que usava expondo a lingerie branca de renda que havia sido comprada naquela tarde quando Rin fora fazer compras. O homem admirou a peça por algum tempo ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava os dedos longos pelo tecido. Ele era atento a detalhes como aquele e Rin sabia disso.

Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e Sesshoumaru abriu o fecho do sutiã delicadamente podendo assim vislumbrar os seios fartos e firmes da mulher. A carícia deixou os lábios dela e foi descendo pelo pescoço e pelo colo até alcançar o monte dos seios. Os mamilos estavam eriçados pela excitação dela e Sesshoumaru os tocou com a língua provocando arrepios em sua Rin, que o observava enquanto aquela sensação fazia um fogo invisível percorrer todo o seu corpo.

Os gemidos de Rin tornavam-se mais intensos na mesma medida em que as carícias executadas por ele.

Os dois sentiam a urgência de se conectarem plenamente e Rin levou suas mãos à camisa que ele usava para ajudá-lo a despi-la.

- Você poderia ter me poupado o trabalho de tirar sua roupa se não tivesse se vestido após o banho. – Ela falou sensualmente ao ouvido dele e depois mordeu o lóbulo da orelha.

- Você queria que eu andasse nu pelo apartamento? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Por que não? Estamos apenas nós dois aqui. – Ela argumentou.

Rin afastou-se um pouco dele se colocando de pé a sua frente. Ela retirou a própria calça exibindo a calcinha de renda branca que escondia parcialmente o anjo tatuado em seu ventre. Logo depois a mulher levou suas mãos ao cós da calça dele abrindo-a e a fez deslizar até os joelhos através das pernas musculosas, retirando-as de uma vez do corpo dele.

O volume sob a cueca box branca era notável. Rin umedeceu os lábios sob o olhar atento de Sesshoumaru. Ele se afastou do encosto do sofá e a puxou pela cintura deslizando a pequena peça de renda branca pelo corpo dela até vê-la livre daquela barreira.

Rin pôde sentir os lábios dele tocarem delicadamente a pele de sua barriga, a língua brincar com seu umbigo e o viu beijar seu anjo carinhosamente a fazendo sorrir.

Feito isso Sesshoumaru fez um caminho de beijos ao percorrer seu ventre e suas coxas. Ele tocou sua feminilidade com os dedos e sentiu a umidade que denunciava o quanto aquilo a agradava. O homem a fez se deitar no macio sofá e moveu suas pernas delicadamente, separando-as. Os dedos tocaram mais uma vez a parte mais sensível do corpo dela, fazendo um outro gemido alto ecoar pela sala. Rin arqueou o corpo ao sentir o toque e depois ao sentir os dedos massagearem o local deslizando para seu interior.

Sesshoumaru mantinha-se parcialmente sobre ela enquanto a manipulava e isso permitia que suas bocas se encontrassem de forma apaixonada.

- Sesshy... – Ela murmurou seu nome mais uma vez.

Sesshoumaru retirou os dedos do interior dela, não agüentando mais esperar para sentir-se envolvido por ela. Ele removeu a box expondo o membro já completamente ereto e latejando de tanto desejo. Iniciou a penetração de forma lenta, fazendo aumentar a ansiedade da mulher que estava desesperada para tê-lo dentro de si.

O homem sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a expressão na face da mulher que não entendia porque ele apenas roçava sua entrada mais não a transpunha.

- Sesshoumaru, você quer me matar? Não faz isso comigo. – Ela falou com a voz rouca sucumbindo ao desejo.

- Me mostra o quanto você quer me sentir Rin... – Sussurrou.

A mulher o puxou pela nuca para mais um beijo ardente e o enlaçou pela cintura prendendo-o ao seu corpo.

- Eu quero você Sesshy, eu quero agora.

Sesshoumaru não mais esperou ou brincou com ela. Ele a penetrou profundamente e a ouviu gritar com a boca ainda colada a sua.

Os corpos se movimentavam unidos e sedentos um do outro. As costas de Sesshoumamru mostravam seus músculos trabalhando intensamente enquanto sustentava seu corpo sobre o de Rin. As mãos delicadas dela passeavam por sua pele arranhando-a levemente envolvida pelo prazer que a dominava.

Quando as ondas de choque percorreram o corpo másculo, Sesshoumaru descansou seu corpo sobre o de Rin e ela passou a acariciá-lo delicadamente enquanto sentia a respiração ofegante dele em seu ouvido.

Ele gemeu quando ela percorreu toda a extensão de suas costas seguindo a linha da coluna até as nádegas com as unhas e sua pele se arrepiou.

- Você é maravilhosa Rin. – Ele disse baixo e ela sorriu.

Sesshoumaru passou a beijá-la gentilmente na lateral do rosto vendo-a com os olhos fechados desfrutando da sensação. Após alguns minutos trocando doces carícias, Sesshoumaru se levantou e contemplou por alguns instantes o lindo corpo nu da mulher para logo depois a tomar nos braços e levá-la para o quarto.

Rin sorriu ao ser pega no colo e o enlaçou pelo pescoço se aconchegando mais ao corpo dele. Quando chegaram ao quarto ele a deitou na cama e colocou seu corpo sobre o dela mais uma vez voltando a beijá-la.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte como prometido Sesshoumaru foi à casa dos pais. Após o café da manhã ele levara Rin até o hotel e depois seguiu para o bairro nobre onde ficava a mansão Taisho.

O carro negro ultrapassou os imensos portões, cruzando o caminho cercado por jardins até a entrada principal da casa. Saindo do veículo ele abriu a porta e entrou na residência sem cerimônia indo direto até a sala de estar.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru! – Uma conhecida voz o cumprimentou vindo do corredor.

- Bom dia Kaede! – Respondeu.

A governanta chegava à sala acompanhada de uma das empregadas a qual dava instruções.

- Onde está a chantagista que conhecemos como senhora Taisho?

Kaede riu diante das palavras do jovem. Ela soube do telefonema tendencioso entre ele e a mãe através da própria.

- Ela está no escritório. Você quer que a chame?

- Não precisa. Eu vou até lá. – Disse passando pela criada e a surpreendendo com um beijo na testa.

Kaede foi de fato pega de surpresa. Conhecia Sesshoumaru desde que nascera e sabia o quanto ele era carinhoso com aqueles que amava e ela estava entre essas pessoas, mas há muito tempo ele não demonstrava carinho por ninguém, o que era lamentado por todos os que o conheciam de verdade. Agora o via demonstrar afeto gratuitamente e com uma naturalidade que a surpreendeu de forma muito positiva. A idosa sorriu ao observá-lo caminhar tranqüilamente ao encontro da mãe.

Sesshoumaru alcançou a porta de madeira que levava ao cantinho da casa reservado exclusivamente à mãe. O escritório pertencia a ela e só a ela. Ali ela trabalhava, lia e se recolhia quando queria ficar sozinha.

A sala era ampla e bem arejada tinha grandes estantes repletas de livros, uma mesa localizada próxima à janela para aproveitar a farta luz do sol e poltronas confortáveis em cores neutras.

Havia um computador sobre a mesa e Izayoi estava concentrada em algo mostrado na tela quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre. – Respondeu sem nem ao menos erguer os olhos da tela.

- Bom dia, senhora Taisho! – A voz grave e conhecida chamou sua atenção.

Izayoi ergueu os olhos para fitar o filho que entrava na sala e caminhava em sua direção, ela sorriu ao vislumbrar a face serena dele.

- Bom dia, meu filho! – Respondeu sorrindo. – Que surpresa vê-lo aqui há essa hora.

- Surpresa? Está começando a duvidar das suas táticas de chantagem emocional? Elas sempre funcionaram.

A mulher riu com mais vontade e se levantou da cadeira indo ao encontro dele. Izayoi abraçou o filho como se realmente não o visse há muito tempo.

- Eu não tenho outra forma de fazê-los virem me ver, só assim vocês me atendem. É triste uma mãe ter que recorrer a isso, mas fazer o quê? – Falou enquanto desfaziam o abraço e ela fitou o filho nos olhos.

- Não exagere Izayoi. – Ele falou calmamente fitando o sorriso na face da mulher.

- Sente-se aqui. – Ela indicou a poltrona perto dali.

Eles se sentaram e Sesshoumaru recostou-se ao encosto enquanto a mãe permanecia sentada apenas na ponta do assento com as pernas postas delicadamente de lado como uma dama.

- Falando sinceramente, eu não esperava que viesse aqui tão cedo, ainda mais sendo hoje um dia útil.

- Eu só vou trabalhar mais tarde hoje, tenho uma cirurgia difícil que vai me tomar toda tarde e parte da noite provavelmente.

- Oh sim! O paciente sobre o qual seu tio nos falou. Ele disse que é um caso complicado.

- É sim, mas não é a primeira vez que a realizo e estou em forma para fazê-lo. – Ele disse calmamente fitando a mãe.

Izayoi o observou com mais cuidado por um tempo e voltou a sorrir, mas isso não chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru porque a mãe sempre sorria quando estava com eles.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas de que essa operação será um sucesso. – Ela falou depois de algum tempo. – Eu soube que a Rin esteve no hospital ontem e que foi o maior alvoroço.

- É? – O jovem indagou cínico como se aquele assunto não lhe dissesse respeito.

- Você não a viu? – A mãe insistiu.

Sesshoumaru a olhou sabendo onde ela queria chegar, mas manteve-se sério e quis fugir do assunto.

- Papai vem almoçar em casa hoje?

- Talvez... você vai esperá-lo?

- Acho que sim. – Falou olhando o rolex em seu pulso.

- Meu filho, posso perguntar uma coisa?

Sesshoumaru olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada para a mãe fitando a bela face dela. Izayoi sorria de forma misteriosa.

- Pergunte. – Ele disse suspirando.

- Esse brilho em seus olhos é apenas excitação por voltar ao centro cirúrgico ou há algo mais?

- O que mais poderia haver? – Indagou sem deixar de fitá-la.

- Esperava que você me dissesse.

- Não tenho nada para dizer. – Ele disse desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer da sala.

- Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, eu fico feliz, porque está fazendo bem a você. – Ela disse sorrindo e segurou a mão do filho que apertou sua mão levemente.

Izayoi sabia ou pelo menos desconfiava do que estava acontecendo, mas achava normal o fato de Sesshoumaru não alardear isso. Ele sempre fora muito discreto e ela entendia isso, sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que ele revelasse o que estava se passando.

- Então você não viu mesmo a Rin-chan?

- Meu Deus, você não existe! – Ele falou sorrindo dessa vez. Um sorriso que a mãe admirou como a um fenômeno da natureza, um raro fenômeno.

Como haviam conversado Sesshoumaru ficou na casa dos pais até o horário do almoço, quando o patriarca chegou e juntou-se a eles na mesa. Almoçaram e logo depois Sesshoumaru anunciou que teria que partir. Precisava passar em casa antes de ir para o hospital, a cirurgia estava marcada para as 17 horas e ele queria chegar cedo para se certificar de que tudo estava bem e conversar com a família do paciente.

O jovem saiu da casa dos pais após despedir-se deles. Oyakata observou curioso o quanto sua mulher estava sorrindo ao se sentarem na sala de estar. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e a fitou em análise.

- O que está fazendo você sorrir tanto assim Izayoi? – Perguntou com o habitual tom doce destinado à mulher.

- Nada demais querido, apenas fiquei feliz em ver que nosso filho está animado com a retomada de sua vida.

- É verdade. Ele parece bem satisfeito e está com uma cara ótima.

- Sim e eu acho que a tendência é melhorar ainda mais daqui para frente. – A mulher falou enigmática e logo depois tocou os lábios do marido com os seus. – Você vai voltar para o escritório?

- Não sei... – disse beijando-a. – Talvez eu fique fazendo companhia a minha adorável esposa.

Izayoi sorriu e abraçou Oyakata sentindo-o beijar seu pescoço levemente.

- Você ficará então? – Ela perguntou se afastando o suficiente para encontrar os orbes dourados. Oyakata confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e acariciou o rosto dela, que voltou a sorrir docemente.

O casal passaria aquela tarde juntos, desfrutando dos carinhos e demonstrando o amor um pelo outro.

* * *

**Olá meninas!**

**Esse foi mais um capítulo, dessa vez um pouco mais longo.**

**Nesse capítulo já deu para percebermos que Sesshoumaru não é o iceberg que ele costuma representar para os outros. Vimos que ele sente ciúmes de Rin apesar de não demonstrar muito claramente nesse primeiro momento e de negar veemente que sinta. **

**Eu gostei do resultado final do diálogo dele com a Rin no carro, aliás, alguém aí falou que está gostando muito dessa Rin. Admito, eu também a adoro. Ela é linda, independente, inteligente, poderosa e sabe o que quer, mas nem por isso deixa de ser meiga e romântica. **

**O que foi Sesshy sendo carinhoso com a Kaede? É, e vocês verão isso mais vezes na fic. A Kaede significa muito para essa família por estar com eles há anos. Eu vou abordar isso mais pra frente.**

**Izayoi tentou arrancar alguma informação do filho, mas foi impossível. Parece que por enquanto ele não quer mesmo que as pessoas saibam o que está acontecendo entre ele e Rin.**

**Questionaram se eles estão namorando. Bom, do meu ponto de vista, acho que eles caminham para isso. Lembrem-se que faz apenas algumas semanas que eles voltaram a se reencontrar e se entender.**

**Já falei muito. Quero apenas agradecer aos leitores e todos aqueles que deixaram suas opiniões e questionamentos. Obrigada!**

**Nathy!? Não fique chateada com o Sesshy, tá? A intenção dele ao dizer aquilo foi a de despistar. Ele não quer que as pessoas pensem que ele dá importância demais a Rin. Ele normalmente se mostra indiferente a tudo e quando quer esconder o relacionamento mostra mais indiferença ainda. rsrs. **

**Hinata-chan, Vice-chan, Jeh-chan, Yukiko-hime, Arice-chan, hika456(seja bem vinda), Vivia, Tamara, Haruka sempai, Emi-sakura, Carlinha e Cris. Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Vocês são d .**

**Beijos ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi gente!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo da fic. Esta foi a que eu mais demorei para atualizar, me desculpem os que estão acompanhando.**

**Demorou, mas está aí mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos! **

* * *

Naquela tarde Sesshoumaru voltou ao centro cirúrgico depois de muito tempo. A expectativa em torno de sua atuação naquele procedimento era grande, mas isso não afetava seu comportamento. Ele estava seguro e tranqüilo como, aliás, sempre demonstrou estar em todos os casos médicos que atendeu.

O centro cirúrgico possuía uma câmara de observação que ficava em um nível mais elevado. Aquele era um hospital-escola e muitos estudantes e residentes passavam por ali.

Naquele momento a câmara estava repleta de estudantes e alguns companheiros médicos de Sesshoumaru, inclusive seu tio que estava quieto na primeira fila de observação. Todos queriam ver aquilo, não só porque era um evento interessante para os jovens médicos que estavam ainda aprendendo, mas também para aqueles que acompanharam cada passo da lenta e árdua recuperação de Sesshoumaru.

O médico estava concentrado no que fazia nem sequer tomava conhecimento das pessoas que o observavam. Ele havia iniciado o procedimento a pouco mais de uma hora e tudo parecia bem.

Uma equipe formada por seis pessoas o acompanhava, entre anestesista, instrumentador, assistentes e enfermeiros. Todos ali trabalhavam em perfeita harmonia como em uma orquestra e Sesshoumaru era o regente. O jovem médico dava instruções à equipe enquanto manuseava os delicados instrumentos utilizados para explorar o cérebro do paciente. Seus movimentos eram guiados por um endoscópio e as imagens do interior da cavidade craniana eram visíveis em um monitor instalado ali. Todo o procedimento estava sendo gravado, o que era comum e Sesshoumaru gostava disso, pois era possível analisar as imagens depois.

Numa sala de espera próxima dali, toda a família do senhor Iwano aguardava ansiosa e rezando aos deuses pelo término da cirurgia. A espera era torturante, os ponteiros do relógio que estavam em uma parede naquela luxuosa sala de espera pareciam congelados no tempo.

A senhora Iwano estava sentada em um dos sofás e um de seus filhos estava ao seu lado confortando-a. O homem que se sabia ser o irmão do paciente estava de pé e tomava um chá que fora trazido por sua esposa para todos ali. Ele estava confiante de que o jovem Dr Taisho conseguiria salvar a vida de seu irmão e apenas esperava que tudo terminasse o mais rápido possível.

Cinco horas e meia depois, a cirurgia foi encerrada e o paciente foi levado para o CTI. Sesshoumaru saiu da sala de cirurgia depois de cumprimentar toda a equipe pelo trabalho e também receber os cumprimentos por parte deles.

O jovem médico entrou na sala de esterilização e retirou o avental que usara durante a cirurgia colocando-o no local reservado a isso, assim como fez com as luvas. Ele voltou a lavar as mãos enquanto a máscara que fora afastada do rosto, ainda estava amarrada ao seu pescoço. Feito isso Sesshoumaru deixou a sala e foi ao encontro da família de seu paciente que aguardava por notícias. Ao chegar à sala de espera todos se levantaram e o encararam com expectativa.

- E então doutor? – O irmão do sr Iwano perguntou.

Um clima de tensão tomou conta do ambiente enquanto todos se concentravam no que o médico diria. O silêncio, que não durou mais do que alguns segundos, foi quebrado pela voz grave e serena de Sesshoumaru.

- Foi uma cirurgia bastante complicada, mas muito bem sucedida. Eu consegui isolar o tumor e removê-lo sem comprometer o tecido e por isso acredito que não haverá seqüelas para ele.

- Ele vai ficar bom então? – A senhora Iwano indagou visivelmente emocionada.

- As chances de que ele tenha uma vida normal daqui para frente são muito boas. Serão necessários certos cuidados, mas ele vai viver.

Todos respiraram aliviados e os filhos do sr Iwano abraçaram a mãe que chorava naquele momento enquanto os outros comemoravam a notícia. O irmão do paciente se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e apertou sua mão em agradecimento, fazendo logo depois uma reverência mais do que respeitosa.

- Muito obrigado Dr Taisho! Nenhuma recompensa será suficiente para pagar a alegria que o senhor está nos dando nesse momento.

- Eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho. – O médico disse de forma tranqüila e recebeu depois o agradecimento do restante da família. – Ele foi levado para o Centro de Terapia Intensiva agora e ficará sob cuidados constantes nas próximas 48 horas. Esse é um período crucial para a recuperação dele, precisamos ficar atentos a qualquer reação.

- Nós podemos vê-lo?

- Poderão, mas apenas através do vidro. Não podem entrar na sala por causa do risco de infecção.

- Hai. – A senhora Iwano respondeu.

- A enfermeira vai levá-los até lá. – Sesshoumaru informou, indicando uma das enfermeiras que fizeram parte da equipe de cirurgia.

- Por favor, venham comigo. – Ela disse com a voz calma.

A família Iwano a acompanhou através do corredor e Sesshoumaru retirou a máscara do pescoço caminhando logo depois rumo à sala dos médicos. Ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo e com o trabalho realizado. Fizera mais uma vez, dera a chance de sobrevivência a uma pessoa que já havia sido desenganada e que havia perdido todas as esperanças.

Ao chegar à sala dos médicos, Sesshoumaru foi cumprimentado pelos colegas, dentre eles Bankotsu e o Dr Ken que estavam ali.

- Meus parabéns pelo retorno triunfal Sesshoumaru. – Disse Bankotsu apertando a mão do amigo.

- Obrigado. – o jovem agradeceu. - mas eu não diria que este foi um retorno triunfal, foi ... adequado. – completou depois de pensar por alguns segundos na melhor palavra.

- Sesshoumaru? – uma voz conhecida chamou por ele que logo se virou para encarar quem o chamava. – Podemos conversar?

Hakudoushi tinha seu sorriso habitual e o tom de voz tranqüilo quando chegou à sala dos médicos e todos os que estavam ali o fitavam.

- Claro. Vamos até a minha sala. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Os dois caminharam pelo corredor e tomaram o elevador para chegar ao andar onde a sala de Sesshoumaru ficava. No caminho até seu destino outras pessoas o cumprimentaram como se ele houvesse conquistado um prêmio ou algo do tipo. Sesshoumaru respondeu a todos com sua discrição característica.

- Tsubaki teceu muitos elogios a sua performance na sala de cirurgia. – Comentou o mais velho.

- Ela uma bajuladora. – Sesshoumaru respondeu e arrancou um sorriso do tio.

- Nós dois sabemos bem que ela não faz esse tipo. – o jovem também sorriu.

Eles já estavam acomodados nas confortáveis poltronas da sala em cuja porta estava grafado, em letras prateadas, o nome Taisho Sesshoumaru – Neurologia e Neurocirurgia. Conversavam sobre o evento e as repercussões clínicas do caso, algo normal entre médico-chefe e subordinado.

- Como se sentiu enquanto estava lá?

- Bem. É como se nunca tivesse me afastado das minhas funções. Estava sentindo falta.

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. Também estava ansiosa para ver um dos meus melhores de volta a ativa.

- Ansioso? – Sesshoumaru indagou calmamente arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu já teria voltado a fazer cirurgias há muito tempo se **você** não tivesse me impedido. Aliás, você fez de tudo para me manter afastado do hospital pelo máximo de tempo possível e se associou a Izayoi para conseguir isso, eu sei.

Hashi voltou a sorrir encarando o sobrinho. Era verdade. Depois do acidente e por ter se afastado por tanto tempo de suas atividades, havia uma preocupação quanto a deixar que Sesshoumaru retornasse ao trabalho tão cedo. Logo que se viu andando sem ajuda, o jovem médico quis voltar a trabalhar e foi ao hospital diversas vezes com essa intenção, mas Hashi havia dado ordens expressas para que ele não fosse readmitido até que ele próprio desse a ordem para tal.

Sesshoumaru brigou muitas vezes com o tio por causa disso e também com Hayashi, seu melhor amigo. Hayashi era o chefe do pronto socorro e sempre foi o homem de confiança de Hakudoushi, por isso acatava as ordens do chefe mesmo sabendo que isso contrariava imensamente o amigo.

- Naquele período eu não tinha certeza se você estava pronto para voltar. Não que eu duvidasse de sua capacidade, mas me preocupava o seu estado emocional e a minha opinião era a mesma da médica que acompanhou você.

- Vocês não viam que era muito pior que eu ficasse ocioso em casa...

- Eu sei que você queria manter-se ocupado e retomar logo sua vida, mas não creio que a pressão do dia-a-dia no hospital fizesse bem a você naquele momento.

- Você usou até o Hayashi para me manter longe. – Sesshoumaru disse sério lembrando daqueles dias.

- Eu tive que obrigá-lo. Como seu amigo ele provavelmente deixaria você voltar e fazer o que quisesse, então eu precisei apelar para o lado profissional dele e fazer com que ele o visse como qualquer outro membro da equipe. Ele é superior a você na hierarquia do hospital e tinha que usar isso independente da amizade entre vocês.

- Deu certo. Ele ameaçou chamar a segurança para me tirar do prédio.

Hashi riu com mais vontade ao ouvir as palavras do sobrinho. Era bom naquele momento poder olhar para trás e rir do que aconteceu. Agora tudo não passava de lembranças, mas na época era uma decisão difícil de tomar, pois ele sabia o quanto Sesshoumaru amava seu trabalho e como aquele ambiente era parte importantíssima de sua vida. Afastá-lo dali havia sido doloroso, não só para Sesshoumaru, mas também para ele.

Após conversar com o tio, ainda em sua sala, Sesshoumaru trocou de roupa e pegou suas coisas para sair do hospital. Antes de ir ele passou para ver seu paciente e analisou as fichas de monitoramento, ficando satisfeito com o que encontrou. Ele deu instruções aos enfermeiros e ao médico plantonista da CTI e orientou que o chamassem caso algo anormal acontecesse.

Cerca de meia hora depois o médico dirigia pelas ruas da cidade até sua casa. Estava tranqüilo e apesar do cansaço, se sentia bem e satisfeito consigo mesmo. Havia feito seu trabalho com a eficiência habitual e com isso garantido uma vida mais longa e saudável para seu paciente.

O trajeto até o apartamento foi feito rapidamente, já que àquela hora da noite o tráfego estava muito tranqüilo. Não demorou muito e ele já colocava a chave na porta de entrada do apartamento entrando logo no imóvel. Sesshoumaru acendeu as luzes da espaçosa sala e após depositar as chaves sobre o aparador foi até o bar, onde se serviu de wisk com gelo, depois se sentou no sofá branco próximo à porta que dava para a sacada e ficou admirando o céu escuro daquela noite.

Algum tempo depois, Sesshoumaru estava em seu quarto. Ele havia tomado um banho relaxante e agora assistia ao noticiário deitado na espaçosa cama.

Eram onze e meia da noite quando ele olhou o relógio digital no criado mudo e suspirou pensando nela. Eles haviam se visto a menos vinte e quatro horas atrás, mas era inevitável sentir falta dela, do seu cheiro, da sua voz, seu toque. Não estariam juntos naquela noite, porque Sesshoumaru não fazia idéia de quando estaria livre de suas obrigações no hospital e ela tinha um jantar com clientes, mas o médico esperava ao menos falar com ela e ouvir sua voz doce antes de dormir.

Pouco antes da meia noite, o sono já começava a exigir que Sesshoumaru fechasse os olhos e se entregasse, quando o som do telefone celular ecoou pelo ambiente.

Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço e pegou o pequeno aparelho sobre a mesinha e sem olhar no visor o atendeu.

- Moshi, moshi! – Falou com a voz sonolenta.

- Aah, eu acordei você?

- Quase. Eu ainda não estava dormindo.

- Já é tão tarde, me desculpe.

- Que horas são?

- Meia-noite.

- Você chegou agora?

- Na verdade ainda estou a caminho do hotel.

- Está tudo bem, sua voz está estranha?

- Está, eu só estou cansada e com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Deve ter sido o vinho. Mas me conta... como foi lá no hospital?

- Correu tudo bem. A cirurgia foi um sucesso.

- Eu sabia que seria meu amor. Estou muito feliz por você. Parabéns!

- Obrigado. E o seu jantar como foi?

- Ah! Eles fazem o possível para que seja agradável, mas é um jantar de negócios. Falamos de contratos e agendas, esse tipo de coisa. Eu vou ter que retomar minha agenda e meus compromissos.

- Entendo. – Falou calmamente e em um tom compreensivo.

- Vamos conversar sobre isso depois? Eu já estou chegando e você está com soninho, não está?

- Estou. – Ele sorriu.

- Então. Amanhã nos falamos e se você puder depois do hospital nós podemos nos econtrar.

- Tudo bem. Você vai estar livre amanhã?

- Vou.

- Então quando eu estiver liberado do hospital eu te ligo.

- Ok. Boa noite Sesshy. Sonhe com os anjos.

- Boa noite minha Rin.

No carro enquanto faltavam ainda alguns minutos para chegar ao hotel, Rin desligou o telefone e ficou com o aparelho na mão, enquanto sua expressão pensativa era refletida no vidro do carro.

- Você vai contar pra ele amanhã? – A voz de Ayame foi ouvida.

Rin apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça sem deixar de fitar a paisagem no lado de fora do carro.

- Tudo vai dar certo Rin-chan, acredite.

- Eu espero que sim Ayame, espero que sim.

* * *

**Quero agradecer muito aos reviews que recebi e dizer que fiquei contente em saber que algumas pessoas que estavam com ódio mortal do Sesshy, agora já o estão vendo com outros olhos. Você sabe de quem falo, não é Nathy? Minha leitora mais exigente, nossa!**

**Todos estão ansiosos para saber como o caso Sesshy e Kagura se deu, mas vocês terão que aguardar porque não posso simplesmente atropela a história para matar a curiosidade de vocês. kkkk. Adoro deixar o povo curioso. **

**Posso adiantar que a Kagura amava o Sesshy de verdade e talvez ainda ame, só que de um jeito muito distorcido e amoral. Posso dizer também que ela tinha um ciúme doentio dele, era atrevida, ousada e apelava a seus atributos para ter a atenção dele depois que o amor acabou. Aguardem e confiem.**

**Aqueles que gostam das cenas românticas entre Oyakata e Izayoi podem ter certeza de que verão outros momentos fofos entre os dois. Esse casal passou por muitas coisas e o amor e cumplicidade deles é imenso. **

**Recebi bons comentários também sobre a conversa entre Sesshy e a mamãe Iza. Eles se adoram e esse amor foi a primeira vista para ambos. Izayoi literalmente se apaixonou por ele quando o conheceu ainda bebê e o sentimento é mútuo, embora Sesshoumaru o contenha mais. Ele não a chama de mãe, como vocês devem ter percebido, mas não porque não a considere assim. O motivo vocês entenderão no decorrer da fic.**

**É bastante provável que a raiva de vocês de volte para o Inuyasha.**

**Aguardo novos comentários.**

**Beijos! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Olá pessoal!**

**Eis que surge mais um capítulo dessa história. Muitas especulações foram feitas a respeito do que estaria preocupando nossa heroina, vejamos se alguém acertou. Ela está preocupada com o resultado da conversa séria que terá com Sesshoumaru e aqui veremos do que se trata.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

O dia amanhecia na cidade de Tóquio e embora não tivesse nada de importante para fazer naquele dia, a bela Kawasagi Rin estava acordada e sentada em uma das poltronas da luxuosa suíte em que estava hospedada contemplava o nascer do sol.

A jovem dormira muito pouco naquela noite, pensava no que aconteceria após a conversa que teria mais tarde com Sesshoumaru. Ela estava apreensiva e insegura, características que pouco tinha a ver com ela, mas diante do que poderia estar por vir, era exatamente assim que ela se sentia, apreensiva e insegura.

O estado melancólico de Rin não durou muito tempo, ela decidiu que de nada adiantava ficar pensando no que poderia acontecer. Saiu do quarto e encontrou Ayame sentada na grande mesa onde o café da manhã já estava servido.

- Bom dia Ayame.

- Bom dia Rin-chan. Conseguiu dormir melhor?

- Não muito. Antes do amanhecer eu já estava acordada, não conseguia parar de pensar, mas decidi que isso de nada adianta. Eu vou me ocupar com alguma coisa até mais tarde quando vou conversar com ele.

- Isso mesmo. Há tantas coisas que você pode fazer.

- Pois é. Eu pensei em ir até a academia do hotel me exercitar um pouco, eu andei abusando do meu alimento favorito.

Ayame sorriu para a amiga, sabendo que ela se referia ao sorvete no qual Rin era irremediavelmente viciada.

- Eu dou o maior apoio.

- Você também acha que eu engordei? – Rin perguntou examinando a própria silhueta.

- Ah sim! Você está enorme Rin-chan. – A outra falou ironicamente. – Por Deus Rin, você não engorda nem se fizer muito esforço, não está no seu DNA o gene da gordura. Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo, se não ficar de olho...

- Ainda bem, senão teria que viver em abstinência de sorvete. – A Top Model falou se sentando a mesa e se servindo de suco. – Eu vou fazer isso então, depois subo e peço uma massagem na recepção do hotel.

- Ai, uma massagem é tudo de bom.

- É verdade.

Rin fez o que se propusera naquela manhã. Assim que terminou de tomar café colocou uma roupa apropriada para exercícios físicos prendeu os cabelos com um elástico e colocou um boné branco saindo logo depois da suíte e descendo até a academia do hotel.

Na academia, com a ajuda de um instrutor que sorriu alegremente ao vê-la e reconhecê-la ela fez exercícios de esteira, ergométrica entre outros e depois participou da aula de yoga, atividade da qual virara adepta enquanto morava nos EUA.

Três horas mais tarde, a mulher estava de volta a sua suíte e retirava as roupas para tomar um banho. Ela entrou no Box desfrutando da água morna que atingia seu rosto e molhou os cabelos, lavando-os logo depois com um xampu de cheiro muito agradável.

- Rin-chan, a massagista já está aqui. – Ayame a chamou do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Já estou indo.

Rin desligou a ducha e se vestiu com o felpudo roupão na cor branca que tinha o brasão do hotel bordado próximo ao peito. Ela caminhou até o quarto secando os cabelos e cumprimentou a jovem que estava ali, uniformizada e com uma maleta em mãos.

- Ohayou! – Ela disse educadamente.

- Ohayou senhorita Kasawagi!

- Estou precisando muitíssimo dos seus serviços. Eu pedi alguém com mãos de fada, você se enquadra nesse perfil? – Indagou olhando a jovem nos olhos.

- É como sou conhecida, mãos de fada. – A jovem respondeu espontaneamente, o que fez Rin e Ayame sorrirem.

- Ótimo! Como se chama, mãos de fada?

- Shina, senhorita. Me chamo Shina.

- Pois então Shina, vamos ver como suas mãos trabalham.

Rin caminhou até o local onde a mesa havia sido montada, próxima a porta da sacada e deitou-se nela após retirar o roupão. Antes que seu corpo fosse exposto, Shina ofereceu um lençol com o qual ela cobriu a parte inferior o corpo e se deitou de bruços sobre a mesa relaxando os músculos.

Shina começou a sessão de massagem e Ayame voltou para a mesa dentro do quarto, onde havia vários papéis, telefones e agendas. Ela estava organizando as coisas para os próximos compromissos de sua chefe.

Rin desfrutava do relaxamento que a massagem proporcionava, mas vez ou outra os músculos ficavam tensos ao pensar no belo homem de olhos dourados. A massagista percebeu alguns pontos de tensão na musculatura e pôs-se a explorar mais esses pontos.

Minutos depois Ayame apareceu ali e disse a Rin algo sobre o apartamento em Nova Iorque, que ela não pôde compreender bem tão distraída estava com os próprios pensamentos.

- Rin-chan, você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Hã?

- Sobre o apartamento?

- Ah, faça o que você achar melhor Ayame.

- A massagem está boa mesmo, hein?

- Só estaria melhor se fossem outras mãos percorrendo o meu corpo. – Rin disse sorrindo, o que fez as outras duas mulheres também sorrirem.

Mais tarde naquele dia Sesshoumaru ligou para Rin antes de sair do hospital. Eles combinaram que se encontrariam na casa dele. Rin disse que ele não precisaria ir buscá-la no hotel, ela iria de táxi para manter-se incógnita, não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela sequer tivesse deixado o hotel.

No apartamento de Sesshoumaru o médico estava no quarto terminando de se arrumar. Ele havia chegado cedo do hospital, a tempo de descansar um pouco e deixar tudo preparado para a chegada de Rin. O jantar estava pronto, o vinho estava na temperatura adequada e a iluminação do ambiente perfeita.

Sesshoumaru deixava o quarto vestindo uma calça social de lã fria preta com sapatos da mesma cor e uma blusa leve de linha na cor cinza, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. O homem caminhou até a porta e a abriu já sabendo quem estava ali, já que não esperava por mais ninguém.

- Konbanwa! – Ela falou sorrindo ao fitá-lo de cima a baixo. Elegante e lindo como sempre.

- Konbanwa! – Sesshoumaru respondeu correspondendo ao olhar analítico dela.

Rin estava vestida com um casaco longo de couro marrom escuro, os sapatos eram de salto alto, também marrons com bicos finos e eram afivelados aos tornozelos. Ela usava uma meia-calça própria para o inverno confeccionada em lã tabaco que eram muito bonitas e eficientes para proteger do frio.

Após entrar no apartamento sendo guiada pela mão por Sesshoumaru, ela abriu o casaco revelando o vestido verde musgo que usava. Era um modelo curto para os padrões do inverno, mas sem decotes e possuía um ar romântico que fora ainda mais acentuado pelo delicado enfeite em formato de flor que fora aplicado nele próximo ao colo. Ela estava linda como de costume, foi o que o médico pensou ao vê-la.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa Rin o abraçou fortemente, o que de certa forma surpreendeu o médico. Ele correspondeu ao abraço com a mesma intensidade e questionou:

- O que foi Rin?

- Saudade. – Ela respondeu ainda braçada a ele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente e deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela de forma carinhosa.

- Também senti saudades meu anjo. Acho que estou ficando mal acostumado.

- Então somos dois. – Rin desfez o abraço e o fitou por alguns instantes antes de colar seus lábios aos dele em um beijo intenso e apaixonado.

- O jantar está pronto, está com fome? – Ele perguntou quando finalizaram o beijo.

- Estou.

- Então vamos jantar.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mesa com a ajuda de Rin e os dois não deixaram de trocar carinhos e olhares durante o processo. O vinho foi servido e degustado pelo dois que apreciavam muito aquela bebida.

- Humm.. Isso está uma delícia. Mal posso acreditar que você cozinhe tão bem.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado apenas a observando enquanto desfrutava da própria refeição.

- Por que você cozinha? Quero dizer, você é um homem que tem família, bem criado e certamente sempre teve empregados.

- Necessidade. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Como assim?

- Um dia eu conto essa história a você.

- Um dia?

- Sim. Ela é longa e não muito agradável, então é melhor deixarmos pra lá.

A mulher continuou o fitando com curiosidade enquanto levava a taça de vinho mais uma vez a boca.

- Sabe que me deixou curiosa, não sabe?

- Sei. – Respondeu rindo.

O casal terminou o jantar enquanto conversavam trivialidades e quando terminaram, após levarem toda a louça para a cozinha e tratarem dela voltaram para a sala.

Mais tarde, ao sentarem no sofá, uma música tranqüila ecoava pelo ambiente e Rin buscou aconchego nos braços dele, que a envolveu carinhosamente e eles se beijaram durante longos minutos.

- Como foi seu dia hoje? – Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto Rin mantinha a cabeça deitada sobre seu peito.

- Ah! Essa minha vida dura! – ao ouvir isso Sesshoumaru imediatamente sorriu. – Eu fiz exercícios durante a manhã, fiz yoga, depois uma sessão de massagem...

- Vida dura com certeza.

Os dois riram com a brincadeira e Rin ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo. Logo os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e os gemidos baixos de Rin podiam ser ouvidos quando Sesshoumaru mordia levemente os lábios dela.

- Hmmm... Sesshy pare. – Ela disse com a voz rouca, o que fez o homem imediatamente interromper a ação e olhar para ela. – Eu preciso conversar com você.

Sesshoumaru voltou a recostar-se no sofá.

- O que está havendo Rin? – Indagou sério.

Rin respirou fundo e quando ia começar a falar o som do celular dele pôde ser ouvido.

- Kuso! – O médico praguejou, mas não pensou nem por um momento em não atender a chamada, sabia que poderia ser do hospital.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi até a mesa onde o aparelho estava depositado. Ele permaneceu lá durante todo o período de duração da chamada, só retornando uns dois minutos depois e encontrou Rin de pé o fitando.

O médico jogou o aparelho em cima do sofá e ainda olhando seriamente para a mulher disse:

- Pode falar agora. O que você tem pra me dizer? – O tom ríspido usado por ele surpreendeu a mulher, mas ela manteve-se firme.

- Você sabe que o jantar do qual participei ontem era com clientes, não é? Eles voaram até aqui alegando estarem preocupados com a minha recuperação, mas na verdade queriam se certificar de que eu estaria apta a fazer o meu trabalho e a cumprir com meu contrato.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu de pé atento ao que a mulher dizia, a expressão dele era impassível, mas ele estava ansioso pelo que viria. Onde Rin estava querendo chegar?

- Enfim, eles vieram até aqui para me lembrar, como se eu precisasse disso, de que eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Eu tenho que voltar para os EUA.

A notícia atingiu Sesshoumaru como um raio, ele sabia que isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde, mas fazia um esforço diário para não pensar nisso e viver cada momento com ela, sem pensar no que viria amanhã. Era evidente que Rin iria embora em algum momento, a vida dela não era no Japão, era do outro lado do mundo e ele sabia disso.

- Meu vôo sai amanhã para Nova Iorque. – Ela disse chorosa e ele permaneceu calado por um tempo grande demais na opinião de Rin. – Diga alguma coisa Sesshoumaru.

- Dizer o que? Nós dois sabíamos que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde. Teria acontecido antes se não fosse pelo acidente que você sofreu. – Ele disse calmamente.

- Eu sei. Não fosse por aquele acidente, eu teria ido embora e nós provavelmente não teríamos outra chance como a que tivemos. Eu não queria ter que ir agora, não quero me afastar de você.

- Você não tem escolha, tem que cumprir seus contratos. – A calma com que Sesshoumaru falava só fazia com que Rin se sentisse mais nervosa.

- E como é que vai ser? O que vai acontecer com a gente agora?

- Me diz você. – uma lágrima solitária escapou pelo olho castanho da mulher e escorreu pela face de porcelana. - É você quem está indo embora Rin, não eu.

Rin fazia um esforço tremendo para conter o choro e a dor que tentava subjugá-la. Ela levou uma das delicadas mãos a face, secando a lágrima traidora que entregava o quanto ela estava desesperada com a possibilidade de perdê-lo. Sesshoumaru sentiu-se mal por isso, seu maldito instinto defensivo o estava fazendo se comportar como um cretino novamente.

- Você tem que ir... – ele continuou, mas amenizou o discurso. – isso é inevitável. Eu vou ficar aqui, vou continuar com a minha vida, com meu trabalho. Eu não vou a lugar algum Rin, vou estar aqui quando você voltar, **se** você voltar.

As palavras dele fizeram com que Rin voltasse a encará-lo.

- Se eu voltar? Você ainda tem dúvidas quanto a isso? Eu amo você Sesshoumaru, você não entende? Eu amo você.

Sesshoumaru caminhou em direção a mulher e a abraçou fortemente ficando assim por um longo tempo confortando a ela e a si próprio.

- Eu vou esperar. – Ele sussurrou. – Vou esperar por você minha Rin.

A mulher buscou os lábios dele de forma quase desesperada, o gosto das lágrimas penetrando a boca de ambos, as mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro buscando por calor.

- Prometa que não vai me esquecer. – ele pediu segurando o rosto dela fazendo-a encará-lo. - prometa que voltará para este Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez.

- Eu vou voltar Sesshy, não importa o que aconteça. Eu nunca mais vou perder você.

continua...

* * *

**Oh vida difícil essa da Rin, hein? rsrs**

**Isso é para quem pode não para quem quer. **

**Bom. Acho que algumas pessoas acertaram ao dizer que o que estava atormentando a Rin era a obrigação de ter que retomar sua carreira e ir embora do Japão. Será que esse relacionamento irá suportar o tempo e a distância? Sesshoumaru é extremamente ciumento e averso à vida de celebridade da mulher, mas será que o amor dele o fará passar por cima de tudo isso?**

**Vejamos nos próximos capítulos.**

**Espero reviews com sugestões, críticas e etc.**

**Beijos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi gente!**

**Olha eu aqui novamente. Hoje é o dia semanal de atualização de fic rsrs. Voltei com a conclusão da conversa entre Sesshoumaru e Rin, leiam com atenção.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru voltou a tomar os lábios dela com avidez. A maciez deles, o sabor o enlouquecia, pensar que teria que ficar longe dessa doçura por sei lá quanto tempo, causava-lhe o mesmo desespero que sentiria se dissessem que ele teria que sobreviver sem ar ou água. 

Rin exultou ao sentir a paixão que aquele homem demonstrava naquele momento. As mãos fortes dele percorriam seu corpo de forma voluptuosa apalpando a carne rígida e a pele macia. O médico a pressionou contra a parede utilizando o próprio corpo enquanto devorava seus lábios, as mãos ergueram suas pernas fazendo-as contornar a cintura fina.

A mulher já podia sentir a excitação dele através do membro pressionado contra seu corpo.

Em poucos minutos os dois estavam no quarto, Sesshoumaru despia a mulher habilmente e tão rapidamente quanto podia, faminto e ansioso por senti-la. Logo Rin estava nua sobre a cama e o viu livrar-se das próprias roupas enquanto a fitava intensamente, quando terminou de tirar a última peça revelando a robusta ereção. A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar e colocar seu corpo sobre o dela. Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, a mulher gemia ao sentir o peso do corpo masculino sobre o seu e o calor emanado por ele.

Trocaram de posição após trocarem mais carícias e Rin se colocou sentada sobre os quadris dele. Ela admirava o belo rosto dele e a musculatura perfeitamente esculpida tensa e ansiosa pelo prazer que se anunciava. Rin deslizou as mãos delicadas pelo peito e abdômen dele até alcançar sua genitália, ela se deliciou com o gemido emitido por ele.

Os orbes dourados e castanhos se encaravam cúmplices e cintilavam de prazer e luxúria. Rin voltou a tocar os lábios dele com os seus e os sugou e mordeu causando sensações maravilhosas no homem sob si. Ela estendeu a carícia ao pescoço depois ao peito onde aplicou beijos seguidos e desceu mais passando a língua pelos músculos da barriga e viu com prazer os músculos dele retesarem no exato instante em que tiveram contato com a superfície quente e úmida do órgão. 

Sesshoumaru gemeu mais alto ao sentir seu membro ser envolvido pela boca de Rin. Ela o saboreou por inteiro. A língua acariciou delicadamente toda sua extensão, tornando a superfície úmida e fazendo o corpo do homem se arrepiar de prazer.

Ele logo alcançaria o ápice e Rin sabia disso pela expressão na face dele e a tensão em seus músculos, ela então interrompeu a carícia e voltou a beijá-lo calmamente querendo prolongar ao máximo o que estavam sentindo. As mãos dele voltaram a percorrer seu corpo e seguraram firmemente suas coxas ao sentir a mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

- Eu quero você agora. – ele disse com a voz alterada.

- Agora? – perguntou provocante e sorrindo. – Hum... você me quer? – Ela o provocava roçando seu corpo ao dele. O bico dos seios firmes roçava o peito de Sesshoumaru levemente numa atitude extremamente provocadora. 

Cansado do joguinho protagonizado por ela, Sesshoumaru a tomou pela cintura usando apenas um dos braços com uma velocidade e força que surpreenderam a mulher e a fizeram gritar. O olhar dele estava tomado de desejo e luxúria, ele a queria naquele momento e nada o faria parar.

Com uma das mãos Sesshoumaru separou as pernas de Rin e ela levou as mãos ao peito dele o arranhando levemente. Gemeu alto ao sentir o membro pulsante invadi-la de forma vigorosa e ele gemeu da mesma forma pelo prazer de sentir-se dentro dela.

As sensações eram muito intensas e faziam com que Rin se enlevasse por ter aquele homem arrebatador movimentando-se incansável em seu interior. Ondas de choque percorriam o corpo da mulher, que ao contrário do que pensou chegaria ao orgasmo antes de seu amante. 

Com as mãos, Rin segurou os pulsos dele que estavam colocados ao lado de sua cabeça sustentando o corpo másculo. O prazer máximo chegara a ela e todo o seu corpo estremeceu violentamente. Ela gritou pela sensação que a invadia e o fogo que percorria seu corpo parecia ser capaz de incendiar aqueles lençóis e aquele quarto.

Sesshoumaru não interrompeu seus movimentos, ao contrário os tornou mais rápidos e arremetia com mais firmeza contra o corpo de Rin buscando aprofundar-se ainda mais. Ele queria senti-la inteiramente e perder-se no interior dela. O suor já banhava o corpo de ambos e Rin o envolveu pela cintura com as pernas sabendo a sensação que isso causava a ele. Com o movimento ela o trouxe mais para junto de si e seus corpos agora pareciam um só.

Rin ouviu o som gutural emitido pelo homem denunciando que o gozo o havia alcançado e sorriu envaidecida, por ter mais uma vez, dado prazer a ele. Sesshoumaru ainda se movimentou por um tempo, dessa vez lentamente e a mulher pôde ver todos os poros do corpo dele arrepiados.

O médico descansou seu corpo sobre o dela e a sentiu acariciar suas costas. A respiração dele, alterada pelas sensações, normalizava-se pouco a pouco. Rin o beijou no rosto docemente, o que o fez erguer-se para fitá-la. Ela sorriu ao mirar os olhos dourados dele que brilhavam intensamente naquele momento.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse e o sorriso de Rin se alargou.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Rin o ouvia dizer que a amava. A história deles era tão intensa e até certo ponto extraordinária que ela nunca se importou muito com a declaração em si. Sabia que ele sentia algo especial por ela, apenas ao olhar nos olhos dele. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru não mentiam sobre o que ele sentia, por mais fria e indiferente que ele pudesse manter sua face, os olhos, para quem os soubesse analisar sempre o denunciavam. Mas a jovem não podia negar o quão maravilhosa era a sensação de ouvir tal declaração.

- Você me ama? – indagou com a voz doce.

Sesshoumaru a fitou por um instante em silêncio e a beijou lentamente.

- Amo, amo muito. – respondeu com os lábios ainda roçando os dela.

O dia amanhecera frio e o céu nublado. Na espaçosa cama, envolvidos em um macio e aconchegante edredom preto, Sesshoumaru e Rin dormiam. Eles estavam abraçados um ao outro compartilhando o calor de seus corpos, as respirações tranqüilas e ritmadas naquele momento, eram completamente distintas das que ocorriam horas atrás quando os corpos moviam-se atrelados no ritual do amor.

Sete da manhã e os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru abriram-se lentamente, a mão acariciou a pele macia recostada a sua, a beijou no ombro levemente e a viu se mover ainda adormecida. Sorriu.

Minutos mais tarde o médico deixava o quarto. Estava arrumado e vestia calças jeans, uma blusa de lã preta e um casaco cinza. Antes de sair Sesshoumaru olhou mais uma vez para a bela mulher que estava em sua cama depois saiu fechando a porta sem fazer qualquer barulho. Rin permaneceu em seu sono profundo e tranqüilo não dando pela falta do homem ao seu lado.

Horas mais tarde Seshoumaru retornava ao apartamento e tinha três sacolas nas mãos. Uma delas foi colocada sobre o sofá da sala de estar e as outras duas ele levou para a cozinha retirando de dentro delas alguns artigos e guloseimas que comprara e colocando-as sobre a mesa.

Pelo silêncio no apartamento o médico deduziu que Rin ainda dormia, sendo assim, ele prepararia o café da manhã e depois iria até o quarto para tirá-la da cama.

Quando tudo estava pronto e a mesa posta, Sesshoumaru caminhou até a sala e depois seguiu pelo corredor até seu quarto. Ao chegar lá ele abriu a porta lentamente e foi até a cama. Rin estava deitada de bruços e o edredom a cobria apenas até a cintura deixando as costas à mostra. 

Os dedos hábeis do médico, que agora estava sentado ao lado dela na beirada da cama, deslizaram sobre a pele acetinada e Rin moveu-se mais uma vez, mas não despertou. Sesshoumaru levou a mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou, depois aos cabelos sedosos. Ela voltou a se mover e resmungou algo, o que fez Sesshoumaru sorrir enquanto a admirava. Viu que não seria tão fácil acordá-la e resolveu apelar mais às carícias. Ele levou os lábios ao pescoço dela e aplicou beijos leves, depois beijou seu rosto e o canto dos lábios e isso pareceu chamar a atenção da mulher.

- Acorde meu anjo. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Eu não quero acordar... – respondeu após um suspiro e manteve-se na mesma posição.

- Ficar de olhos fechados não vai resolver... – o homem falou voltando a acariciar o rosto dela. – Vamos, levante-se minha Rin. Nós temos apenas mais algumas horas juntos, antes de você ter que ir.

As palavras e o tom utilizado por Sesshoumaru fez com que Rin abrisse os olhos e os voltasse para ele. Os olhos castanhos tinham um brilho de tristeza indisfarçável enquanto fitavam os dourados dele.

A mulher se ergueu do leito e o abraçou fortemente sendo correspondida da mesma forma.

- Apronte-se para tomar café da manhã comigo. – ele falou depois de algum tempo, quando desfizeram o abraço. – Eu preciso ligar para o hospital, vou esperar você na sala.

- Ok. – Ela respondeu e sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus rapidamente antes de se levantar da cama.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado à mesa quando Rin surgiu na sala. Ele a fitou logo que percebeu sua presença e sorriu.

- O que acontece entre você e as minhas camisas? – Perguntou ao ver que Rin estava vestida com uma de suas camisetas de cor branca.

- Eu gosto delas porque tem o seu cheiro. – Respondeu simplesmente se aproximando dele e o abraçou, envolvendo seu pescoço por trás com os braços e beijou seu rosto. 

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto buscando os lábios dela e os capturou em um beijo intenso. 

- Sente-se e coma alguma coisa. – ele disse indicando uma das cadeiras ao seu lado.

Rin se sentou e se serviu de chá, com o frio que fazia naquela manhã, aquela bebida quente faria muito bem.

- Seu vôo está marcado para que horas? – Sesshoumaru perguntou num tom de voz tranqüilo e viu a mulher suspirar antes de responder.

- O vôo sai às 20h00. – Rin depositou a xícara sobre a mesa como se desistisse de tomar seu conteúdo e ficou olhando fixamente para algum ponto da sala. Ela voltou a si quando sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto.

- Não fique assim... coma alguma coisa. 

Um leve sorriso surgiu na face da mulher e eles passaram a conversar, tentando não pensar que logo teriam que se separar por um período indeterminado.

- O seu paciente está bem? O da cirurgia?

- Está. Acabei de falar com o plantonista. Ele está reagindo muito bem.

- Que bom. A família dele deve estar muito aliviada e feliz.

- Estão sim. 

- É tão terrível ver alguém que você ama nessa situação, preso a uma cama de hospital. 

- Você passou por isso não é, com seus pais? 

- Sim. Durante dias eles ficaram no hospital ligados a aparelhos e tubos. Eu era uma criança, mas me lembro bem. Foi um acidente horrível e as chances deles eram mínimas. – Rin falava com tristeza. – Eu vi meu pai morrer, tinha ido visitá-lo naquela manhã com a minha avó e ele teve uma espécie de colapso, não sei, alguma coisa deu errada e ele se foi bem na minha frente. Por isso detesto hospitais. – Falou enxugando uma lágrima que escapou pelo canto dos olhos. 

- E mesmo assim você ia me visitar quando eu estava lá... – Sesshoumaru disse a fitando.

- É. A vontade de ver você foi maior do que o meu medo, eu acho. Quando eu soube do seu acidente, não conseguia acreditar, era como se aquilo não fosse possível então eu tive que ver para ter certeza. Aquele foi um dos piores dias da minha vida.

- Shiii.. não pense nisso. – Sesshoumaru disse se inclinando para beijá-la mais uma vez e secou suas lágrimas.

- Eu passei por coisas muito ruins dentro de hospitais – Rin falou se recompondo – e há pessoas que não entendem o fato de eu ter verdadeiro pavor deles. Não é uma coisa lógica, mas é o que eu sinto.

- Você desenvolveu uma fobia por causa desses acontecimentos. 

– É isso. – ela concordou com a sentença dele. - Também não gosto muito de médicos, sabe? – provocou.

- Ah é mesmo?! – Ele indagou sorrindo e arqueando as sobrancelhas. Rin sorriu.

- É. – Confirmou.

- Engraçado porque eu também não gosto nada de modelos. – o homem devolveu no mesmo tom.

Rin se levantou da cadeira em que estava e se acomodou no colo de Sesshoumaru que a recebeu envolvendo-a pela cintura. Ela o beijou nos lábios e depois falou ao seu ouvido.

- Mas eu abri uma exceção no seu caso. Você é o único médico de quem eu gosto. 

- Humm... isso é bom.

- O que é bom?

- Que você eu seja o único médico de quem você gosta. Isso quer dizer que o Ken não tem nenhuma chance?

- Sesshoumaru?! – Rin falou o repreendendo. – Não acredito que você ainda está com ciúmes dele.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes dele.

- Está sim.

- Não estou.

- Está. – Ela afirmou sorrindo e voltou a beijá-lo com paixão.

Rin tinha as pernas cruzadas enquanto estava sentada no colo dele e sentia a mão grande deslizar por suas coxas, erguendo o tecido da camiseta que era a única peça de roupa que ela vestia naquele momento.

- Não estou. – ele voltou a falar quando o beijo foi finalizado e Rin sorriu mais uma vez com vontade.

- Como você é teimoso. Mas eu amo você mesmo assim, sendo teimoso e ciumento. – Rin o beijou novamente sugando e mordendo levemente os lábios, o que arrancou gemidos baixos do homem.

- Eu quero dar uma coisa a você. – Sesshoumaru disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- O que é? 

- Venha comigo. – Ele falou fazendo menção em se levantar e Rin saiu de seu colo se colocando de pé.

Sesshoumaru a pegou pela mão e conduziu até a sala, fazendo com que ela se sentasse no confortável sofá. Ele se sentou muito próximo a ela e pegou a pequena sacola que havia deixado ali mais cedo retirando de dentro um estojo de couro e o estendendo para a mulher.

- O que é isso? – Rin indagou surpresa.

- Abra. 

Rin pegou o estojo nas mãos e antes de abri-lo olhou fixamente para o homem ao seu lado. Ela se virou colocando as pernas sobre o sofá e ficou de frente para ele. Abriu o estojo lentamente e seus olhos brilharam ao vislumbrar seu conteúdo.

- Sesshy, isso é o que eu acho que é?

- O que você acha que é? – Perguntou sério, mas seu tom de voz era sereno e amável.

- Er... é o ... nó eterno... – ela respondeu e Sesshoumaru sorriu.

O médico tinha certeza de que ela reconheceria o símbolo. Sesshoumaru havia presenteado Rin com uma jóia. Tratava-se de um cordão confeccionado em ouro branco e o pingente era o símbolo tibetano do nó eterno ou da eternidade cravejado com pequenos e delicados brilhantes. O símbolo é mundialmente conhecido por representar o entrelaçamento entre os seres e mostra como eles podem estar ligados por sentimentos amorosos. O nó da eternidade ou nó do amor eterno está ligado ao coração de Buda e ao seu imenso e infinito amor pela humanidade.

- Sesshoumaru... ele é lindo. – Falou emocionada. 

- Eu quero que o leve com você para que não me esqueça. Sempre que olhar para ele, pensará em mim e no meu amor por você. 

- Eu adorei. Obrigada, amor! – Ela agradeceu o abraçando. 

Rin sabia exatamente o que aquele presente significava para ambos. Sesshoumaru dizia com aquilo que o amor deles era eterno e que eles estariam unidos não importava o que acontecesse, mesmo à distância, mesmo que ficassem separados por um tempo.

Sesshoumaru colocou o cordão no pescoço dela e viu o quanto a peça delicada ficara bonita sobre o colo feminino.

- Eu vou levá-lo sempre comigo, eu prometo. – Ela falou acariciando o belo rosto dele e recebeu um beijo carinhoso. 

O casal permaneceu no sofá trocando carícias por mais algum tempo. Rin se sentou novamente no colo dele e recebeu seus carinhos e beijos.

- Rin, eu quero pedir desculpas pela forma como me comportei ontem. – Sesshoumaru disse fitando-a. – Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito.

- Eu... não sabia ao certo como você reagiria, mas confesso que não esperava por aquilo.

- Eu sei. Eu agi como um cretino, me perdoe.

- Eu perdôo você Sesshy, mas ainda pretendo descobrir o por que dessas reações extremas quando algo acontece. 

- Aposto que Izayoi teria uma explicação adequada para lhe dar sobre isso. – Ele falou sorrindo e aplicou outro beijo nos lábios dela.

- Ainda há muito sobre você que eu preciso saber.

- Há sim... – ele concordou.

Voltaram a se beijar intensamente e logo ambos foram envolvidos pela excitação e volúpia. Entregaram-se mais uma vez ao que sentiam e se amaram ali sobre o sofá, onde novamente alcançaram o prazer máximo juntos.

* * *

** As emoções oscilaram bastante nesse capítulo. **

**Rin estava morrendo de medo de perder seu amado diante da notícia de que teria que ir embora, mas Sesshoumaru não pretende desistir dela **

**Tivemos um momento quente, eu sei que vocês já estavam sentindo falta, não estava acontecendo nada em nenhuma das fics rsrsrs, mas fiquem tranqüilas porque eu não aboli os momentos íntimos entre os personagens das fics. **

**Ele disse " eu te amo". Ah que fofo! Pela primeira vez, ele pôde dizer o que há muito tempo sente por essa mulher e Rin adorou ouvir isso.**

**Eles conversaram um pouquinho e vocês puderam entender um pouco porque Rin detesta hospitais. Ela sofreu bastante e todas as vezes foi nesse ambiente em particular, mas ela terá que superar isso de alguma forma, quem sabe ao se relacionar com o médico isso a ajude?**

**Essa Rin é muito espirituosa. Adoro o jeito dela. Dizendo que não gosta de médicos, é mole? kkkk Mas o Sesshy não fica atrás. Um momento descontraído entre os dois do qual eu gostei muito.**

**Sesshoumaru pediu desculpas a ela pela forma grosseira com que a tratou e a conversa entre os dois domonstra que há muita coisa por trás do comportamento dele. Vice-chan tem razão.**

**Nathyla teve vontade de matá-lo novamente? rsrs. É verdade, ele foi muito grosseiro, mas tudo será explicado no devido tempo. **

**Por fim, o presente que Rin recebeu. Eu pensei que ele deveria dar algo a ela para que lembrasse dele o tempo todo. Alguém pensou que ele daria uma anel de noivado? Vocês só pensam em casamento, hein? Todas muito românticas. Ainda é cedo para isso meninas.**

**O colar que eu mencionei existe de verdade e foi desenvolvido por uma designe famosa, para uma conhecida rede de joalherias. Como informado no texto, o símbolo é tibetano, um dos símbolos cármicos budistas, é conhecido como nó infinito, nó eterno ou nó do amor eterno.**

** (PEL-BEU) Conhecido também como nó do amor, o símbolo representa o entrelaçamento entre todos os seres e mostra como os seres humanos poderiam estar ligados por sentimentos amorosos. O nó infinito está relacionado ao coração de Buda e ao seu imenso amor pela humanidade. Cria condições propícias para uma vida plena e amorosa.Também favorece qualidades como a generosidade e a compaixão.**

**Eu pensei muito em algo especial para representar o amor do Sesshy pela Rin e durante minhas pesquisas encontrei isso. Acho que nada poderia ser mais perfeito.**

**Se tiverem curiosidade, pesquisem uma imagem do símbolo na net e vocês verão o quanto é bonito.**

**Aguardo reviews. **

**Beijos! **

**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá pessoal!**

**Nosso casal infelizmente tem que se separar e essa nova etapa começa aqui. Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Rin terminava de se arrumar, parada de frente para o espelho do banheiro. Ela usava maquiagem para destacar ainda mais sua beleza, mas a tristeza no fundo dos olhos era impossível de ser disfarçada. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que ela saísse do quarto no hotel, onde esteve hospedada por mais de um mês e seguisse para o aeroporto despedindo de sua cidade natal.

Quando saiu do apartamento de Sesshoumaru ela não pôde evitar que as lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. Ele a consolou ternamente a envolvendo num abraço caloroso e dizendo a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que logo eles se encontrariam novamente. Rin não permitiu que ele a levasse de volta ao hotel, sabia que haveria repórteres lá e que seria doloroso demais se despedir dele na frente de outros onde teria que se controlar para que as emoções que a atingiam não a denunciassem.

O casal despediu com um beijo cálido e a promessa de que manteriam contato freqüente independente de suas agendas conflitantes.

- Rin-chan? – a voz de Ayame a tirou de seus pensamentos. – está na hora, nós temos que ir. – A amiga falou surgindo na porta do banheiro.

- Eu já estou pronta. – Rin disse guardando os últimos acessórios de maquilagem que usara dentro do nécessaire e caminhando de volta ao quarto.

Ayame observou a amiga e viu que ela parecia serena, apesar de ter certeza de que no fundo ela sentia dor por ter que partir deixando para trás tudo o que a fazia mais feliz.

Às 19h30min, as duas estavam na sala vip do aeroporto aguardando a hora de embarcar. Ayame atendia a inúmeros telefonemas enquanto Rin estava sentada folheando uma revista sem prestar muita atenção ao seu conteúdo. Havia poucas pessoas naquela sala e uma menininha que aparentava ter entre oito e dez anos se aproximou de Rin e a cumprimentou.

- Konbanwa! – A voz da menina chamou a atenção dela que imediatamente ergueu os olhos para fitá-la. – Pode me dar um autógrafo, senhorita Nagasahi?

- Claro querida! – Rin disse sorrindo e acompanhou o olhar da menina até um casal que provavelmente eram os pais dela e a observavam sorrindo.

Rin acenou para o casal de forma simpática e procurou por uma caneta em sua bolsa.

- Qual é o seu nome querida?

- Megumi. – A menina respondeu sorridente.

- É um lindo nome o seu Megumi. – A mulher passou a escrever no bloquinho trazido pela menina. Os traços delicados e seguros mostravam que ela não havia esquecido como escrever em seu idioma. Colocou uma pequena mensagem na folha azul clara e dedicou à menina, depois devolveu o bloquinho.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada senhorita. Quando eu crescer, quero ser igual à senhorita.

- Oh é mesmo?!

- Hai.

- Bom, se você se esforçar e se dedicar, tenho certeza que conseguirá o que quer.

A menina voltou seu olhar para a mãe ao ouvi-la chamar. Agradeceu mais uma vez pelo autógrafo e voltou correndo para junto dos pais. Rin sorriu ao vê-la, era uma menina tão bonita. Lembrou de si mesma com essa idade quando ainda tinha os pais e não se sentia sozinha. Era tão feliz, até que de repente, por causa de uma fatalidade, tudo mudou.

Não demorou muito e a delicada e melódica voz feminina anunciava a partida do vôo. Rin que já estava acomodada em um dos assentos da primeira classe olhou pela janela, fitando uma última vez as luzes da cidade. O alerta para colocação do cinto foi soado e ela logo o atendeu, sentindo depois os efeitos da elevação enquanto o avião decolava.

Depois da despedida de Rin, Sesshoumaru não conseguia pensar em nada para fazer em casa e precisava fazer algo ou enlouqueceria. Apesar de não fazer nem duas horas que tinha se afastado da mulher, já sentia uma falta quase que insuportável dela. Sabia que aqueles certamente seriam os meses mais longos de sua vida.

Sesshoumaru deixou seu apartamento, logo depois que Rin saiu e dirigindo seu carro pelas ruas movimentadas de Tóquio foi até o hospital. Lá ele poderia distrair-se com alguma coisa, trabalho certamente não faltaria, atenderia na emergência se fosse necessário algo que não fazia já há algum tempo, apenas para manter o pensamento longe de Rin e da distância que aumentava gradativamente entre os dois na medida em que os ponteiros do relógio avançavam a hora.

O médico chegou ao hospital e verificou que tudo estava tranqüilo. Foi até a ala onde ficavam as UTIs com a intenção de checar seu mais recente caso cirúrgico, o Sr Iwano. Chegou ao local que estava praticamente vazio àquela hora com exceção dos plantonistas que circulavam vez ou outra monitorando os pacientes e alcançou a porta do quarto onde seu paciente estava internado. Ele verificou a prancheta colocada na porta contendo os dados referentes à evolução dele no período e constatou satisfeito que tudo estava bem.

Sesshoumaru foi até sua sala onde ficou por cerca de meia hora e depois saiu em busca do que fazer na emergência do hospital. Surpreendentemente nenhum caso grave surgiu, nenhum acidente, nenhum caso de mal-estar súbito, nada. Definitivamente algo conspirava contra ele, o mantendo ocioso para pensar mais e mais em sua Rin.

Cansado de esperar que algo acontecesse, por volta das 21h30min, o médico saiu do hospital e decidiu ir ao único lugar onde se sentia bem além da própria casa e do trabalho, a casa dos pais.

Não demorou muito para que a Mercedes preta estacionasse em frente à porta de entrada da casa e esta logo foi aberta pela governanta.

- Boa noite Kaede. – ele falou sério, mas com um tom de voz suave.

- Boa noite Sesshoumaru. – a velha senhora respondeu fitando o rosto que ela conhecia tão bem.

Sesshoumaru passou pela porta após tocar o ombro da antiga babá delicadamente e passou pelo hall de entrada alcançando logo depois a ampla sala de estar onde os pais estavam sentados e conversavam naquele momento.

- Boa noite. – Ele cumprimentou aos dois.

- Oh Sesshoumaru, que surpresa! – A mãe disse o observando enquanto ele se aproximava.

Sesshoumaru depositou um beijo no rosto da mãe e se sentou em uma poltrona ali.

- O que deu em você para aparecer aqui assim meu filho? – a mulher perguntou curiosa, depois de lançar um olhar significativo ao marido.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – perguntou de forma despreocupada sem fitar qualquer um dos dois que estavam ali.

- É claro que não, não seja bobo.

- Eu vim apenas fazer uma visita. – Falou deitando a cabeça sobre o encosto da poltrona.

Izayoi mais uma vez fitou o marido e este lhe indicou que parasse que interpelar o rapaz.

- Você parece estar precisando de uma bebida, o que acha? – Oyakata perguntou já se levantando e se dirigindo ao bar para se servir de outro conhaque.

- É, acho que preciso mesmo. – o filho respondeu erguendo a cabeça para fitar o pai.

- O que você quer, uísque, conhaque...?

- Uísque.

- Quer outro Martini, querida?

- Não obrigada.

Oyakata logo voltou à companhia dos dois trazendo a bebida para o filho e a sua própria. Quando ele se sentou no sofá ao lado da mulher Sesshoumaru se pronunciou.

- Rin voltou para os Estados Unidos hoje. – ele disse mirando o líquido dentro do copo de cristal. Os pais se entreolharam por alguns instantes, logo compreendendo o porquê do estado de espírito dele.

- Então sua mãe estava certa, você e a senhorita Nagasahi têm um relacionamento?

- Você já a viu se enganar alguma vez pai? – O jovem indagou olhando para a mulher que lhe sorria.

- De fato não, sua mãe nunca se engana. – O homem disse encarando a mulher ao seu lado e vendo o doce sorriso estampado em sua face.

- É compreensível que esteja chateado, mas ela vai voltar, não vai meu filho? – Izayoi indagou.

- Vai, mas quando é uma incógnita. – respondeu antes de tomar um gole da bebida em suas mãos.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, mas a paz na casa logo foi quebrada pela aparição do caçula dos Taisho.

- Boa noite família! – Ele cumprimentou a todos com o bom humor e o astral característico.

- Boa noite. Você ainda mora aqui Inuyasha?

- Claro que moro pai.

- Então você andou esquecendo-se do endereço ultimamente...

O jovem riu ao ouvir as palavras do pai e se sentou em uma das poltronas ali. Ele fitou o rosto do irmão que permanecia sério e alheio à conversa.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Por que estão todos reunidos aqui?

- Estamos apenas conversando Inuyasha. – A mãe respondeu.

- É uma conversa séria pelo visto.

- Falávamos de Rin. Ela voltou para os Estado Unidos hoje.

- Já? Não achei que ela fosse voltar tão cedo, gostaria de ter me despedido. – Ele falou fitando o irmão mais velho que mantinha o semblante sério enquanto tomava seu uísque.

Inuyasha olhou para mãe como se tentasse saber dela como o irmão estava, ela nada disse.

- Vocês já jantaram meninos? O jantar de hoje estava simplesmente ótimo. – Izayoi desconversou.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome mãe. – Inuyasha disse.

- E você Sesshoumaru?

- Eu não quero nada Izayoi. Obrigado.

- Venha, meu filho vamos aquecer algo para você jantar. – Ela chamou Inuyasha e se levantou do sofá caminhando até a cozinha.

Izayoi tinha a clara intenção de deixar Sesshoumaru sozinho com o pai e de conversar em particular com Inuyasha, que provavelmente tinha inúmeras perguntas a fazer.

- Ele está legal mãe? – perguntou logo, se referindo ao irmão.

- Ainda não sei bem. Ele acabou de chegar e nos contou sobre a partida dela, admitiu pela primeira vez o relacionamento que eles têm.

- Eles se entenderam depois da festa de ano novo e estava tudo indo muito bem pelo que a Rin me disse.

- Eu sabia disso. Podia dizer só de olhar aquele brilho diferente nos olhos dele, mas ele não admitiu quando eu perguntei.

- É claro que não. Seu filho adora complicar as coisas. – falou num tom de implicância comum ao se referir ao irmão.

Enquanto conversavam Izayoi tratava de buscar pelo prato que havia sido servido no jantar para servi-lo ao filho. Eles continuaram conversando e Izayoi quis saber por onde o filho mais novo andava.

Na sala pai e filho conversavam agora, exercitando a cumplicidade que sempre tiveram e que Oyakata fez questão de cultivar com Sesshoumaru desde a mais tenra idade.

- Você e essa moça se conheceram antes do acidente acontecer? – Sesshoumaru confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Então você ainda estava com a Kagura quando se envolveu com ela?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai seriamente antes de responder, nunca havia conversado com ele sobre isso. Não havia contado sobre ter conhecido alguém na viagem ao Havaí e esse alguém ter mexido tanto com ele a ponto de nunca mais sair de sua memória.

- Inuyasha não contou nada a vocês? – ele perguntou ao pai.

- Não exatamente. Quando a senhorita Nagasahi apareceu aqui com a intenção de vê-lo no hospital, seu irmão disse apenas que vocês haviam se conhecido na viagem ao Havaí e que se tornaram amigos. Isso foi o suficiente, por um tempo para justificar a presença e a preocupação dela.

O jovem respirou fundo pensando em por onde deveria começar seu relato e depois de alguns segundos pensando começou a contar ao pai como aquela mulher surgira em sua vida.

* * *

**Oh Sesshy está deprê! **

**Ele está desesperado por algo para distraí-lo, sem conseguir foi buscar o "colo" dos pais. **

**A partir do próximo capítulo, eu começarei a contar como o Sesshy e a Rin se conheceram e se apaixonaram mesmo que não tenham percebido isso na época. Os acontecimentos serão narrados e vocês devem entender como se o Sesshy estivesse contando tudo ao pai embora eu não tenha feito o texto em primeira pessoa. **

**Curiosas de plantão vão se satisfazer no próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Olá leitores!**

**A partir desse capítulo como havia mencionado no anterior eu vou começar a contar como o Sesshoumaru e a Rin se conheceram e se apaixonaram ainda que eles não soubesse disso naquela época.**

**O texto está em itálico e continua sendo narrado em terceira pessoa, apesar disso vocês devem interpretar como se o Sesshy estivesse contando ao pai sobre o que aconteceu.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Naquele verão Sesshoumaru havia retornado aos Estados Unidos depois de anos sem pisar naquele país, para fazer uma especialização. Ele havia se formado com honras na universidade mais conceituada do Japão e há cerca de dois anos atuava como médico no Hospital Central de Tóquio, considerado modelo no país e que pertencia a sua família. Logo ao término do curso de graduação ele fez o mestrado conciliando o curso com o trabalho no hospital, mas o jovem queria mais. Era tão apaixonado por seu trabalho e sua profissão que estava sempre buscando aprimoramento e não se cansava das pesquisas ou o que fosse necessário para torná-lo um profissional melhor._

_Sesshoumaru ficou durante três anos, envolvido em pesquisas conjuntas na área de neurocirurgia entre a Universidade de Tóquio e a Universidade de Harvard nos Estados Unidos e no último ano ele viajou a cidade americana de Boston onde deu andamento às pesquisas e a sua especialização no Massachusetts_ _General __Hospital__ vinculado àquela Universidade. Ao final do programa Sesshoumaru tinha seu doutorado somando-se as horas de estudos, pesquisas e residência médica. Apesar de jovem ele já alcançara um nível bastante elevado no meio e detinha o respeito de todos como profissional e confirmava o conceito de seus mestres que diziam que ele era brilhante._

_O jovem se preparava para retornar ao Japão e rever a família e amigos, ainda teria um mês inteiro de férias antes de voltar ao trabalho no hospital, queria aproveitar esse tempo para descansar. Ele estava no apartamento em que morava em Boston quando recebeu um telefonema. _

_- Hello?_

_- Hello?! Ah é mesmo esqueci que estamos na América. Sou eu Bankotsu._

_- Eu sei que é você cara. O que houve?_

_- Liguei pra te fazer uma proposta._

_- Proposta?_

_Bankotsu também estava nos Estados Unidos naquele período só que em outro estado. Tinha ido visitar uma parte de sua família que havia migrado para aquele país. Ele e Sesshoumaru sempre conversavam, eram amigos desde a faculdade._

_- É uma proposta tentadora... – Falou rindo. – Nós alugamos uma casa para passar vinte dias no Havaí. O que me diz?_

_- Nós quem?_

_- Eu e meu irmão, além de um amigo e do __**seu**__ irmão caçula._

_- Você quer que eu passe vinte dias debaixo do mesmo teto que Inuyasha. Ficou louco?_

_- Ah qual é? Não pode ser tão ruim assim, além do mais ele não vai ter tempo de perturbar você porque nós teremos festas atrás de festa e nós dois sabemos o quanto seu irmãozinho junto com o meu irmãozinho adora uma farra._

_- Não sei, não..._

_- Vamos Sesshoumaru, você está precisando de umas férias. Passou três anos enfurnado em laboratórios e hospitais, tá na hora de relaxar. Você já conseguiu o que queria._

_- Quando vocês vão? _

_- Amanhã de manhã. Inuyasha e Suikotsu já estão a caminho para receber as chaves da casa e preparar tudo para quando chegarmos._

_- Tudo bem. Eu vou aceitar essa proposta indecente._

_- Isso aí. Nós podemos nos encontrar no aeroporto, daí alugamos um carro e vamos juntos até a casa. Vamos nos divertir muito, mal posso esperar por essas férias._

_- Um monte de caras numa casa de praia... não sei porque, mas acho que vou acabar me arrependendo disso. – Sesshoumaru disse divertido causando risos ao amigo._

_- Não seja por isso. Com certeza vai haver lindas mulheres lá e nós podemos convidá-las para ficar com a gente._

_- Eu já tenho uma mulher Bankotsu, você esqueceu?_

_- Claro que não, mas você ainda não se casou e até lá essa pode ser sua última oportunidade de se divertir antes de ser "amarrado". - Falou irônico - Bom, eu vou indo tenho que arrumar minhas malas._

_- Ok. Amanhã nos vemos então._

_Os dois jovens despediram-se e Sesshoumaru se deitou na cama pensando no que aconteceria nessa viagem. Seria como nos tempos de colégio quando todos os amigos viajavam juntos e se divertiam entre festas e namoros. Ele gostava daquela época sem preocupações._

_Antes de dormir o jovem pegou o telefone e discou um número. A chamada demorou a ser atendida, mas logo uma voz feminina foi ouvida._

_- Moshi, moshi? _

_- Izayoi?_

_- Sim? Oh, meu filho, tudo bem?- Ela indagou finalmente reconhecendo a voz._

_- Tudo bem sim. Eu liguei para dizer que vou retardar a minha volta._

_- Por que querido? _

_- Eu vou ao Havaí e devo passar pelo menos duas semanas lá._

_- Ao Havaí? Seu irmão também vai para lá, isso não é uma coincidência, é?_

_- Não. Bankotsu e alguns amigos alugaram uma casa para passar a temporada e me chamou eu resolvi ir._

_- Ah sim. Acho isso ótimo querido, você precisa descansar e aproveitar a vida. Não se vive só de trabalho e estudos._

_- Pois é. Bankotsu acabou me convencendo._

_- E a sua noiva já sabe disso? – A mãe perguntou em um tom que Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente o que significava._

_- Não. Eu ligo pra ela quando estiver lá. – Respondeu despreocupado._

_- Ela provavelmente não vai gostar nada disso meu filho._

_- Provavelmente não, mas eu vou assim mesmo. Eu não a impeço de fazer nada, não controlo seus passos e não vou permitir que ela controle os meus._

_- Está bem. Se ela me perguntar, eu digo..._

_- Diga que não sabe de nada. – falou seriamente._

_- Certo. – Izayoi concordou._

_- Nos vemos quando eu voltar então._

_- Tudo bem. Ligue avisando quando vai chegar, está bem? Divirta-se e tome conta do seu irmão. – Sesshoumaru riu ao ouvi-la._

_- Que irmão?_

_- Sesshoumaru?! _

_- Ou eu me divirto, ou tomo conta dele não dá para fazer as duas coisas. Ele está bem grandinho você não acha?_

_- É, ele diz o mesmo quando eu peço para que __**ele**__ tome conta de você. – Sesshoumaru riu com mais vontade._

_- Está bem Izayoi. Eu tenho que ir agora, diga ao papai que eu liguei._

_- Eu direi não se preocupe._

_- Ja ne. – Ele despediu-se em seu idioma natal._

_- Ja ne querido._

_No dia seguinte ao anoitecer, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu aterrissavam no Aeroporto Internacional de Honolulu. Eles foram logo a uma agência e alugaram um carro colocando toda a bagagem ali e rumando para o local onde ficava a casa. Bankotsu já havia falado com o irmão mais novo pelo telefone e este havia confirmado que chegara bem e que a casa estava em perfeita ordem._

_- Cara, o Bankotsu consegue ser chato quando quer. – Suikotsu disse após terminar a ligação com o irmão._

_- Duvido que ele seja mais chato do que o Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha retrucou._

_- Talvez dê empate já que eles são tão amigos. – Os dois gargalharam enquanto terminavam de arrumar o que haviam comprado dentro da geladeira._

_Logo Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru chegaram. No total seriam cinco rapazes na casa, além dos dois médicos e de seus respectivos irmãos mais novos, haveria um rapaz americano que era amigo de Suikotsu e que sempre passava férias no local, ele é quem organizara tudo e conseguira a casa para eles alugarem. _

_Sesshoumaru e o irmão mal se cumprimentaram quando se encontraram na casa, apesar de não se verem a pelo menos oito meses. O mais novo apenas o fitou com uma seriedade pouco comum a ele e nada disse. O mais velho seguiu para o quarto que lhe foi indicado e depositou as malas sobre a espaçosa cama. O quarto era amplo assim como toda a casa que era imensa. Ele seguiu para a janela e a abriu sentindo a brisa fresca balançar seus cabelos e observou maravilhado, a lua sendo refletida pelas águas do mar. O jovem sorriu e pensou que aquela talvez não tivesse sido uma má idéia afinal. Aquele lugar era simplesmente maravilhoso._

_Naquela noite os rapazes se recolheram cedo, estavam cansados da viagem e cada um ficou em um quarto da ampla casa. Dormiram tranqüilos até a manhã seguinte quando os raios solares invadiram os quartos através das janelas que possuíam finas cortinas de cor clara._

_Sesshoumaru foi despertado pelo som de seu celular, ele procurou pelo aparelho que estava sobre uma poltrona que havia ali e atendeu a chamada sem muita emoção quando identificou quem chamava pelo visor._

_- Moshi, moshi? – falou calmamente._

_- Amor, onde você está?_

_- Se você está me ligando há essa hora, e acho que já sabe onde eu estou. – o tom de voz dele era impassível, ele respirou fundo antes de continuar - Kagura ainda é madrugada aí, o que está fazendo acordada?_

_- Eu soube que você ficaria mais duas semanas fora porque iria passear no Havaí. Isso é verdade?_

_- É. Eu já estou no Havaí._

_- O que? – ela disse num tom raivoso. – faz três meses que não nos vemos Sesshoumaru, eu estou ansiosa pra te encontrar e você ao terminar o curso ao invés de vir para casa vai viajar com seus amigos?_

_- Eu preciso descansar e não consigo fazer isso quando estou em casa. A oportunidade apareceu e eu aceitei. – Ele respondeu calmamente tentando controlar a irritação pelo tom utilizado pela mulher._

_- Mas eu estou com saudades Sesshoumaru. – Ela disse chorosa. - eu quero tanto ver você._

_- Eu logo estarei aí Kagura. Você não pode agüentar só mais alguns dias?_

_- Não. – respondeu emburrada. – amor eu preciso de você..._

_- Não faça tanto drama, são só alguns dias a mais._

_- Você jura? – ela usava o tom manhoso de sempre quando queria alguma coisa._

_- Eu juro. – ele falou sorrindo. – agora vá dormir, devem ser quatro da manhã aí._

_- Quatro e quinze. – ela corrigiu. – Você me liga para dizer como estão as coisas?_

_- Ligo sim._

_- Está bem, eu vou desligar. Eu te amo. – A mulher disse de forma provocante, mas ele não correspondeu._

_- Ja ne. _

_..._

_Depois de encerrar a ligação, Sesshoumaru foi ao banheiro onde tomou um banho e depois colocou uma bermuda azul e camisa branca. Ele desceu logo depois e encontrou o irmão, Bankotsu e o americano reunidos na cozinha. Bankotsu preparava o café da manhã enquanto os outros dois estavam sentados à mesa conversando._

_- Ohayou. – Sesshoumaru cumprimentou, ao que todos escutaram e se viraram para ele. – O amigo americano não fala nossa língua, não é?_

_- Não. – Bankotsu disse sorrindo. – é melhor falarmos inglês nesse caso._

_- Ok. Good morning Brad. – Sesshoumaru disse olhando para ele._

_O rapaz finalmente compreendendo o que lhe era dito respondeu prontamente._

_- Good morning._

_Daquele momento em diante ficou decidido que falariam inglês naquela casa a fim de não excluir o americano das conversas. _

_Uma semana passou rapidamente entre idas diárias à praia e passeios pela cidade à noite. As boates estavam cheias naquele período de alta temporada e os rapazes se divertiam muito em cada noite que passavam nelas. _

_Todos os dias impreterivelmente, Sesshoumaru recebia um telefonema de Kagura que se insinuava para ele por telefone à exaustão e cobrava-lhe o retorno ao lar o mais rápido possível. _

_Numa tarde após o almoço, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu conversavam sentados na varanda da casa quando Inuyasha chegou dirigindo um dos carros que eles alugaram e Suikotsu o acompanhava._

_- Eu tenho uma ótima pra gente hoje. – O caçula dos Taisho falou tão logo alcançou os mais velhos._

_- Que ótima? – Bankotsu perguntou interessado, sabendo que Inuyasha era um mestre em arrumar coisas interessantes para fazer._

_- Nós conseguimos entradas para uma festa exclusiva que vai acontecer hoje na boate Character. Eu soube que um grupo de modelos veio à cidade para fazer um ensaio e elas estarão todas nessa festa. – falou sorrindo maliciosamente._

_Inuyasha tinha vinte e dois anos e desde a adolescência tinha um talento especial para se entrosar com as pessoas, fossem elas quais fossem de idosos a crianças, de executivos a freqüentadores de rave. Sua capacidade de se adaptar e compreender a peculiaridade de cada grupo era impressionante e havia algo de irresistível nele que atraía as pessoas e que o irmão mais velho não conseguia compreender, mas sabia que existia. _

_- Começo a gostar muito da idéia. Como você conseguiu isso? – Bankotsu perguntou._

_- Ainda não inventaram alguma coisa que eu não possa conseguir se eu quiser. – Ele falou sorrindo e lançou um olhar sobre o irmão._

_- Então está certo, vamos à boate hoje à noite. _

_Vendo que Sesshoumaru não se manifestara a respeito, Bankotsu o questionou._

_- Você vai, não é?_

_- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente._

_- Não?? O que você vai ficar fazendo em casa Sesshoumaru?_

_- Qualquer coisa. - Disse sem se importar._

_- Deixe-o Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru não sabe o que é se divertir. – Inuyasha provocou e pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali o irmão olhou para ele nos olhos e o olhar não era nada amistoso. – Eu vou subir e tomar um banho – Inuyasha disse saindo dali._

_A noite chegou e os rapazes foram à festa dispostos a só voltarem quando esta terminasse. Apenas Sesshoumaru ficou na casa como disse que faria. Ele era o único comprometido no grupo e circular por uma boate repleta de mulheres lindas seria tentação demais até mesmo para ele que podia ser considerado um homem bastante centrado e controlado._

_..._

_Na boate, Inuyasha e os amigos entraram sem o menor problema como se fossem convidados vips, o caçula dos Taisho foi cumprimentado por um sem número de pessoas que pareciam conhecê-lo há anos. Quando chegaram eles foram até o bar onde pediram seus drinques e logo Inuyasha se aproximou de um grupo de belas mulheres, entre elas uma de feições asiáticas como as suas._

_- Boa noite senhoritas. – falou cortês e recebeu um sorriso de cada uma delas._

_- Boa noite. – responderam em uníssono com exceção da asiática que apenas os observava com atenção._

_- Quero apresentar meus amigos. Estes são Bankotsu, Suikotsu e Brad. – Os três cumprimentaram as moças e logo Bankotsu desapareceu dali ao ser abordado por uma morena nativa da ilha. _

_- Ela é maravilhosa. – Disse Suikotsu a Inuyasha em japonês, pretendendo não ser compreendido. Ele se referia à bela e jovem nissei que estava acompanhada de outras duas mulheres. – É a mais linda de todas. _

_- Diga ao seu amigo que agradeço o elogio. – A mulher disse a Inuyasha no mesmo idioma e Suikotsu arregalou os olhos surpreso._

_- Não sabia que você falava japonês. – Inuyasha falou à mulher. _

_- Eu falo japonês porque sou japonesa. _

_- É mesmo? – Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole de seu drinque, depois exibiu um belo sorriso ao ver o quanto o jovem Suikotsu estava envergonhado. – Achei que você fosse apenas uma nissei. – Inuyasha concluiu. _

_- Não se preocupe... Suikotsu, não é? – Ela voltara a falar em inglês. – Eu fiquei lisonjeada com o que você disse. - Eu me chamo Rin, Nagasahi Rin. - ela estendeu a mão para ele._

_- Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Nagasahi. – O jovem falou da forma respeitosa comum em seu país e as mulheres que estavam próximas de Rin sorriram._

_- Então nós somos irmãos de pátria?_

_- Exatamente._

_- Interessante... – o jovem Taisho disse fitando a mulher com intensidade._

_A noite toda passou tranqüilamente e durante muito tempo Inuyasha e a bela Rin conversaram, beberam, sorriram e se divertiram em companhia um do outro. Suikotsu, assim como o irmão mais cedo, fora para algum lugar com uma das jovens que estavam com Rin. _

_O dia já amanhecia quando eles finalmente deixaram a boate. Rin seguiu para o hotel em um dos carros que levaram as moças para lá e Inuyasha foi para casa de táxi._

_Na manhã seguinte, aqueles que voltaram para casa ainda dormiam. Sesshoumaru acordou cedo e bem disposto, ele preparou o café da manhã e fazia a refeição sozinho até que Inuyasha apareceu na cozinha._

_- Bom dia. – o mais novo disse e o irmão pôde perceber que ele estava chegando em casa naquele momento._

_- Bom dia. - respondeu._

_Inuyasha encarou o irmão e este o olhou seriamente arqueando as sobrancelhas._

_- O que foi? – perguntou._

_- Você perdeu uma festa e tanto._

_- Não me diga. _

_- É sério. Tinha cada mulher linda..._

_- Você por acaso sabe o significado disso?- Sesshoumaru disse erguendo a mão direita e exibindo a aliança de ouro no dedo anelar._

_- Sei e daí? Você está noivo, mas não está morto. Vai mesmo se casar com a Kagura?_

_- Não Inuyasha, eu a pedi em casamento pra curtir com a cara dela. – respondeu sarcástico._

_- Sabe, eu até gosto da Kagura, ela é divertida e tal, mas ela pega muito no pé, não sei como você agüenta. _

_- Foi você quem contou a ela que eu viria para cá? – Sesshoumaru desconversou._

_- Não, deve ter sido a mamãe. Se você demorar demais aqui é capaz dela pegar um avião e vir atrás de você._

_Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado, ele sabia que aquela idéia não era tão absurda e ele próprio já havia considerado esta possibilidade, embora intimamente rezasse para que não acontecesse. Kagura era impulsiva e extremamente passional, ela tinha um ciúme doentio do noivo e se ele permitisse viveria grudada nele todo o tempo._

_- Eu vou dormir um pouco, mais tarde quero ver a sessão de fotos que vai acontecer na praia. – O mais novo disse caminhando até sumir do campo de visão de Sesshoumaru._

_Mais tarde Bankotsu, o último a retornar para casa, chegou. Ele parecia muito bem disposto e se tinha passado toda noite acordado em companhia daquela bela nativa, nada podia ser percebido em sua aparência._

_- Achou o caminho de casa?- Sesshoumaru perguntou irônico enquanto sorria para o amigo._

_- É meu amigo, eu fui surpreendido pelos encantos dessa terra. – O médico falou se sentando ao lado dele em uma das poltronas e colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro._

_- A noite foi boa então..._

_- Muito boa. Cara, que morena! Você devia ter ido, aposto que iria se divertir._

_- Quem sabe na próxima._

_- Ok. E os outros, onde estão? _

_- Por aí, só Inuyasha ainda está dormindo ele chegou pela manhã e ao contrário de você não parece ter dormido._

_- É. Eu o vi conversando com algumas modelos lá na boate. Ficou rodeado por elas a noite toda, com uma em particular ele ficou bastante tempo._

* * *

**Voltei!**

**Quais foram suas impressões sobre essa primeira parte?**

**Nossa o Sesshy é muito gabaritado, não? Que currículo impressionante! Talvez eu tenha até exagerado, mas ele é perfeito no anime então tem que ser "perfeito" aqui também. rsrs.**

**Numa viagem para descansar e curtir, o Sesshoumaru parece mais inclinado ao descanso mesmo, mas será que será todo o tempo assim?**

**Inuyasha é o rei da zoação, da farra e da mulherada rsrsrs. Ele já chegou à ilha se enturmando e fez dela seu novo lar. **

**Ah! Não posso deixar de comentar a primeira aparição da Vakura, que dizer, Kagura. Cheia de amor para dar ao Sesshy. Que foi gente? Há três meses eles não se vêem e ela está com saudades ora, vocês não sentiriam saudades dele se ele fosse de vocês? Eu lamento informá-las, mas ela ama o Sesshoumaru de verdade e ele tem um bom relacionamento com ela apesar de tudo, vocês verão. Isso vai mudar, é óbvio, mas vocês terão que aguardar para ver o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.**

**O que mais?... AH! A Rin, poderosa como sempre e toda segura de si ao conversar com os rapazes. Adoro a postura dela é elegante e observadora, ao mesmo tempo em que é carismática e cheia de vida, por isso vai se dar tão bem com o Inuyasha. Vocês já devem ter percebido o clima entre eles...**

**Acho que já falei muito, mas ainda quero agradecer a todas que me mandaram reviews. Adorei todos eles e fiquei muito satisfeita com a repercussão que a minha idéia do colar teve. Meu objetivo era criar algo emocionante e que realmente redimisse o Sesshoumaru pelo comportamento anterior dele com a Rin. **

**Ele a ama de verdade gente!**

**Beijos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oie!**

**Continuo aqui a contar como Sesshoumaru e Rin se conheceram e se envolveram. Aqui de fato acontece o primeiro encontro.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

_Mais tarde antes do crepúsculo, Inuyasha e os amigos foram à praia onde ele sabia ocorreria a sessão de fotos com suas mais novas amigas. Havia uma quantidade razoável de pessoas ali observando a movimentação e enquanto os três mais jovens se aproximaram mais para ver se conseguiam falar com as garotas, Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu mantiveram certa distância apenas admirando a paisagem._

_Havia tendas armadas na praia onde as garotas eram maquiadas e trocavam de roupa, no caso, trajes de banho para a sessão de fotos. Além de Rin, havia apenas outras duas mulheres sendo fotografadas, uma loira e uma morena. _

_Rin saiu de dentro de uma das tendas sendo protegida por um guarda-sol que era sustentado por alguém da produção, ela bebia água mineral de uma garrafa quando viu Inuyasha e acenou para ele, depois caminhou até o local marcado para que ela se posicionasse. _

_Todos ali admiraram a beleza da mulher quando ela retirou o roupão que cobria o corpo. Ela vestia um maiô extremamente elegante confeccionado em um tecido dourado e brilhante, hit da estação naquele verão. O traje ficara ainda mais belo adornando o corpo perfeito da mulher que transbordava uma sensualidade intensa e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo._

_Sesshoumaru estava numa posição em que podia observar bem a cena. Não era cego e certamente não pôde evitar que seu olhar recaísse sobre a mulher, ela era linda. Os olhos dourados fixaram-se nela e não conseguiram mais se desviar._

_- Linda, não é? – A voz de Bankotsu pôde ser ouvida. – Era ela quem estava com Inuyasha ontem._

_Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Seu irmãozinho seria mesmo capaz de prender a atenção de uma mulher daquelas? Não devia duvidar diante do estranho magnetismo que Inuyasha tinha, mas ainda assim pareceu-lhe incrível que ele tivesse conquistado uma mulher como aquela._

_Cerca de uma hora depois a sessão de fotos foi encerrada, o sol já não estava na posição ideal e eles teriam que continuar no dia seguinte. Livre dos seus compromissos por um momento, Rin aproximou-se de Inuyasha e Suikotsu sorrindo._

_- Olá! – Ela os cumprimentou._

_- Konnichiwa Rin-chan! – Inuyasha brincou e ela sorriu lindamente._

_Os dois estavam sendo observados atentamente por Sesshoumnaru que permanecia de pé ao lado de uma espécie de quiosque e tomava alguma coisa em companhia do amigo._

_- Sesshoumaru, me dê licença, eu preciso falar com alguém. – Bankotsu pediu indicando uma linda morena que acenava para ele há alguns metros dali._

_Sesshoumaru acenou em concordância e viu o amigo se afastar sendo acompanhado por aquela mulher. Ele voltou seu olhar depois de alguns segundos para o local onde seu irmão ainda conversava com a bela asiática._

_De repente uma movimentação estranha nos bastidores chamou a atenção de Rin e ela correu para lá. Sesshoumaru levantou de onde estava tentando saber o que acontecia e avistou uma mulher caída ao chão._

_- Sesshoumaru? – ouviu Inuyasha gritá-lo, largou o copo que estava em sua mão em cima do balcão e foi até lá._

_Ao chegar viu que as pessoas tentavam inutilmente fazer com que a mulher acordasse. _

_- Rin? – Inuyasha chamou o nome e ela se voltou para ele. Então esse era o nome dela Sesshoumaru pensou. _

_- Deixe o meu irmão dar uma olhada nela, ele é médico. – O jovem falou indicando Sesshoumaru que estava ao seu lado._

_O olhar de ambos se cruzou naquele momento e ela fez um gesto o chamando. Sesshoumaru atravessou a barreira que havia ali para impedir o avanço de pessoas não autorizadas e correu até lá se ajoelhando ao lado da vítima. _

_O médico avaliou os sinais vitais da mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos assim como as pupilas e perguntou se alguém tinha visto alguma coisa. _

_- Ela reclamou de dores de cabeça o dia todo e de repente caiu. – Alguém respondeu. _

_Aquele era um sintoma clássico de crise hipertensiva e que parecia ter evoluído para um derrame ou isquemia. Sesshoumaru mandou que chamassem uma ambulância para levar a moça o quanto antes para o hospital. Ele notou que ela parecia estar sufocando e aplicou respiração boca a boca para manter a oxigenação do cérebro. A ambulância não tardou a chegar e a moça, que fazia parte da produção, logo foi levada ao hospital._

_- Meu Deus, ela vai ficar bem? – Rin perguntou observando enquanto a ambulância se afastava._

_- Acredito que sim. O socorro foi rápido e ela foi medicada pelo pára - médico. – Sesshoumaru respondeu._

_- Obrigada você salvou a vida dela. – Rin disse encarando agora com mais cuidado a bela face e os magníficos olhos dourados do homem._

_- Não precisa agradecer, não foi nada. – Ele disse educadamente e a voz grave soou suavemente ao ouvido da mulher._

_Observando melhor ela via que havia muitas semelhanças entre os irmãos, mas este, que certamente era mais velho, parecia muito mais sério e maduro do que Inuyasha._

_- Bom você deve fazer isso o tempo todo, mas para nós que não estamos acostumados é uma grande coisa sim. – ela disse sorrindo e Sesshoumaru se perdeu por alguns instantes naquele sorriso e no rosto angelical._

_- Rin, nós temos que ir. – Uma mulher a chamou._

_- Obrigada mais uma vez. Até mais. - Ela se dirigiu aos dois e acompanhou o grupo que voltaria para o hotel._

_Os rapazes retornaram para casa quando o sol estava se pondo, quando chegaram lá viram que Bankotsu estava acompanhado da jovem havaiana. Eles conversavam sentados na beira da piscina com os pés dentro da água. _

_Sesshoumaru foi direto até seu quarto com a intenção de tomar um banho e feito isso deitou em sua cama pensando no dia que tivera e naquela mulher._

_Horas mais tarde Bankotsu entrou na casa após se despedir com um beijo da mulher que estava em sua companhia. Ele se dirigiu aos amigos, inclusive a Sesshoumaru que surgira na sala naquele momento._

_- Nylah me disse que vai haver um lual na praia hoje. Vocês querem ir?_

_- Com certeza. – Disse Suikotsu empolgado._

_- Acho que é uma boa. – Inuyasha completou._

_Os rapazes decidiram então ir ao lual. A noite estava linda com o céu salpicado de estrelas e a lua exibindo sua face leitosa e brilhante._

_Ao chegarem à praia viram que várias pessoas já estavam ali. Muitos vestidos à caráter especialmente as mulheres com seus trajes nativos confeccionados em tecidos floridos e de cores vibrantes. Havia mesas de baixa altura para permitir que os convidados se sentassem no chão e elas estavam decoradas com cestos de frutas, flores e velas acesas. Grandes mesas colocadas na lateral continham pratos típicos da ilha, bebidas e muitas frutas tropicais para que os convidados se servissem._

_A música que soava aos ouvidos era tipicamente havaiana com um ritmo envolvente e alegre. As bebidas eram servidas em copos coloridos adornados com frutas e flores locais enquanto as pessoas sorriam, conversavam e flertavam umas com as outras._

_Bankotsu e os amigos incluindo Sesshoumnaru chegaram à praia animados e ficaram bem impressionados com o que viram. Eles se aproximaram do local onde havia uma maior concentração de pessoas e tomaram seus lugares à mesa sentando-se sobre tecidos que foram dispostos na areia. _

_Logo a jovem Nylah, que era uma das organizadoras do lual, veio até eles e trazia nas mãos uma bandeja contendo os mais variados tipos de drinques._

_- Boa noite rapazes! – Ela os cumprimentou sorridente._

_- Boa noite! – Responderam em uníssono e Bankotsu sorriu um pouco mais que os outros._

_- Vocês aceitam uma bebida? – Ela indicou os copos na bandeja e se inclinou para oferecer a eles explicando de que tipo era cada um._

_Todos pegaram uma bebida e passaram a desfrutá-las enquanto observavam a movimentação. Nylah se aproximou de Bankotsu e sentou-se sobre os joelhos ao lado dele recebendo logo um beijo intenso._

_- Eu não posso ficar com vocês agora. – ela disse ao finalizar o beijo. – ainda tenho muitas coisas para verificar. – completou olhando para seu par nos olhos._

_- Eu entendo. – o homem respondeu com calma e dessa vez ela colou seus lábios aos dele._

_- Eu volto assim que puder._

_Nylah se afastou do grupo e Bankotsu voltou sua atenção para os amigos. Viu que o irmão o olhava com um sorriso malicioso._

_- Você se deu bem hein Ban? – Suikotsu provocou._

_- É. Vê se aprende irmãozinho. – o mais velho devolveu sarcástico. _

_- Eu vou dar uma volta por aí, tem muita gente interessante nesse lual... – Disse Inuyasha já se colocando de pé._

_- Eu também vou. – Suikotsu falou e seguiu o amigo._

_Os dois saíram dali deixando para trás Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu e Brad que ficaram conversando e bebendo. _

_Cerca de duas horas se passaram e estas não foram percebidas pelos rapazes que se divertiam enquanto assistiam ao show das bailarinas de hulla, dentre elas Nylah que se apresentava naquele momento e era observada atentamente por seu affair japonês._

_As bailarinas passaram a convidar as pessoas da platéia para dançarem junto com elas e alguns desajeitados se arriscaram nos passos que eram tão facilmente executados pelas nativas._

_Um leve sorriso estava formado nos lábios de Sesshoumaru enquanto assistia aquilo, julgava-se incapaz de fazer o mesmo, mas achava divertidíssimo assistir. Em dado momento daquela "brincadeira", os olhos dourados se surpreenderam e fixaram-se na cena. Ele viu ser conduzida pela mão para o pequeno tablado armado para a apresentação a linda mulher que conhecera naquela tarde. _

_Rin vestia um traje nativo tradicional na cor vermelha com estampa de flores. O modelo acentuava as curvas do corpo e uma fenda deixava à mostra as pernas torneadas na medida em que ela se movia. Nos longos cabelos que estavam soltos, uma flor natural branca repousava delicadamente na lateral próxima a orelha dando um ar romântico à mulher._

_A modelo dançava acompanhando o ritmo inicialmente suave da música. Ela imitava os movimentos das dançarinas balançando os quadris com suavidade e muita destreza. Rin sorria enquanto as mãos faziam um movimento suave de ondas da Hulla._

_Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru fixaram-se na cena, nos movimentos suaves e sensuais daquela mulher. Ele parecia hipnotizado e o fascínio não o deixava desviar os olhos dela ficando assim preso àquela espécie de sonho por um bom tempo._

_Quando a música terminou todos aplaudiram aos corajosos que foram ali para exibirem suas habilidades de dança. Rin desceu do tablado e seguiu para junto dos amigos, dentre eles Inuyasha que estava de pé tomando uma bebida qualquer. Ela sorriu para ele que correspondeu da mesma forma._

_- Você é boa nisso Rin-chan. – Ele disse._

_- Obrigada – Ela respondeu._

_Rin pegou uma bebida e passou a conversar animadamente com os mais novos amigos._

_- Vamos até a nossa mesa? – Inuyasha os chamou e todos concordaram o seguindo._

_Ao chegarem lá, Rin e as amigas cumprimentaram Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu que estavam ali e eles cumprimentaram de volta. Sentaram-se todos e enquanto conversavam e bebiam os maravilhosos drinques feitos com frutas tropicais, Sesshoumaru e Rin trocavam olhares intensos. A jovem estava sentada próxima a Inuyasha e mantinha uma conversa agradável com ele falando sobre sua vida e carreira. Ela não conseguiria nem que tentasse evitar o olhar daquele homem tão sério e misterioso que a analisava criteriosamente com aquele olhar profundo._

_Rin logo percebeu que Sesshoumaru era diferente do irmão, muito mais sério e observador. O semblante impassível, a quase que completa ausência de palavras proferidas por ele, os movimentos e o comportamento seguros e discretos somados aquele profundo e insistente olhar o tornavam tão atraente sem contar os atrativos físicos que conferiam a ele uma beleza quase surreal._

_Durante horas de conversa foram poucas as palavras ditas por Sesshoumaru e a maioria delas era destinada ao amigo mais próximo, Bankotsu._

_- Ai gente, vamos dançar? – Uma das amigas de Rin chamou animada._

_Inuyasha e Suikotsu logo se colocaram de pé e foram para a área onde várias pessoas dançavam. Rin os observou se afastarem sorrindo e sentiu mais uma vez o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre si. Ela se voltou para ele e os olhares se cruzaram._

_- Não se importa de ser deixada aqui enquanto ele dança com outra? – A voz grave soou._

_- Por que me importaria? – Ela questionou intrigada e o viu arquear as sobrancelhas - Ah! Não há nada entre nós dois se é isso que está pensando. Nos tornamos amigos nos últimos dias, apenas isso._

_- Entendo... – Ele respondeu voltando seu olhar para o irmão que dançava abraçado a uma bela morena._

_Sesshoumaru e Rin conversaram um pouco enquanto os mais jovens dançavam e Bankotsu estava distraído trocando carícias com Nylah. A modelo ficou feliz por ter algum instante da atenção do médico. Ele foi gentil com ela durante todo tempo mostrando-se extremamente educado e cortês._

_Algumas horas depois Sesshoumaru decidiu voltar para casa, sabia que a qualquer momento Kagura ligaria para saber seu paradeiro e se ouvisse os ruídos da festa o deixaria louco com suas crises de ciúmes. Ele se despediu de todos e caminhou para fora da faixa de areia até uma rua onde tomaria o táxi para a casa. Rin permaneceu no lual observando a dança animada dos amigos e pensando, estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando Inuyasha se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado._

_- Hey, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está tão pensativa._

_- Não é nada. – Rin respondeu com um sorriso singelo._

_- Está interessada nele? - o jovem Taisho disparou sem cerimônia.  
_

_- Como? – Questionou sem entender a que o jovem se referia. _

_- Sesshoumaru. Eu notei seus olhares para ele. – Inuyasha disse tranqüilamente a fitando nos olhos. Rin sorriu e corou levemente._

_- Eu não pretendia ser tão óbvia. _

_- É, mas deu para perceber mesmo assim. – Ele sorriu e logo depois voltou a ficar sério. – Acho que você deve saber que ele está noivo Rin. Provavelmente irá se casar ainda este ano._

_O sorriso na face de Rin diminuiu e ela mordeu o lábio inferior._

_- Eu percebi a aliança... – disse._

_- Se ele não fosse quem é eu arriscaria dizer que há uma chance de algo acontecer entre vocês._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_- Não foi só você quem teve a atenção preza... - Rin fitou o amigo intrigada, ele sorriu. – você também chamou a atenção dele._

_- O que?_

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu._

_- Eu acho que não Inuyasha. Nós conversamos um pouco enquanto vocês dançavam e em momento algum ele deixou transparecer que estava interessado._

_- Ele nunca deixa. Sesshoumaru não costuma demonstrar o que sente._

_A conversa entre os dois foi interrompida pela aproximação dos amigos que retornavam após terem ido buscar bebidas._

_O restante da noite passou da forma habitual naquele lugar paradisíaco, com todos se divertindo até que o sol começou a despontar no horizonte._

* * *

**Voltei!**

**Um primeiro encontro, algumas dúvidas e um flerte nada inocente durante o lual.**

**Os dois ficaram fascinados um pelo outro logo de cara, já vou logo adiantando, foi amor à primeira vista, embora eles ainda não soubessem disso.**

**Sesshoumaru acreditava que estivesse rolando alguma coisa entre o irmão e a linda mulher que parecia estranhamente próxima dele, mas Rin negou o envolvimento. O que isso mudará no comportamento e nas decisões de Sesshoumaru?**

**O Inu é bastante perceptivo, ele entendeu logo que a Rin ficara interessada no irmão dele e logo a confrontou com a verdade. Algumas pessoas especularam sobre a possibilidade do Inu sentir algo pela Rin. Será? Veremos nos próximos capítulos.  
**

**Obrigada a todas pelos reviews encaminhados. Todas as suas dúvidas serão sanadas na medida em que os capítulos forem surgindo.**

**Eu devo dizer que não tem jeito. o Sesshy vai agir como um "canalha" na estória, afinal ele é comprometido e vai trair a noiva. Eu entendo que ninguém está livre disso, ninguém está livre de ter um compromisso com alguém e acabar se apaixonando por outra pessoa. A forma como você vai lidar com isso depois é que vai determinar se está sendo canalha ou não. Vamos aguardar para ver.**

**Beijos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi pessoal!**

**Resolvi postar esse capítulo hoje para trazer alguma agitação a esse site que está muito monótono ultimamente.**

**O capítulo está bom...**

**Espero que concordem comigo.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte os rapazes acordaram mais tarde, afinal precisavam recarregar as energias após a noite anterior. Eles se levantaram animados para mais um dia de agito, já que haviam planejado um passeio até uma região inóspita da ilha, onde as praias, por serem de difícil acesso, eram praticamente inexploradas._

_Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas de madeira e caminhou pela sala até alcançar a mesa de jantar redonda que havia ali. A mesa do café estava posta e ele estranhou isso, já que quem costumava preparar o café da manhã era ele ou Bankotsu. Segundos depois Inuyasha e Suikotsu apareceram trazendo cada um uma coisa para ser colocada sobre a mesa._

_- Bom dia Sesshoumaru! – O irmão mais novo de Bankotsu o cumprimentou._

_- Bom dia. – Respondeu sem muita empolgação. _

_-E então, esse café sai ou não? – Bankotsu que vinha da área externa da casa perguntou e logo se acomodou em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa._

_- Já está tudo pronto. – o irmão respondeu._

_Os rapazes se sentaram à mesa e conversaram enquanto desfrutavam da refeição. Brad chegou logo a seguir e também se sentou._

_- Já está tudo pronto para nossa ida à montanha Koolau. O guia vai nos esperar na estrada norte. – O americano falou._

_- É só terminarmos o café e nós vamos. – Disse Bankotsu._

_Tão logo terminaram os cinco saíram e foram no jipe ao encontro do guia que os levaria a região da North Shore onde ficava a montanha. Levaram cerca de uma hora para chegarem à trilha onde começariam a caminhada após encontrar o guia. Os jovens pegaram suas mochilas e iniciaram a caminhada pela trilha íngreme que descobriram estar um vulcão adormecido há centenas de anos. _

_O local era selvagem e tinha quedas d'água belíssimas pelo caminho. A vegetação em muitos pontos era densa, o que dificultava ainda mais o acesso, mas todos ali eram jovens de porte atlético e que se exercitavam periodicamente. Inuyasha por exemplo, era um aventureiro, praticava todos os esportes radicais a que tinha acesso desde pára-quedismo a mergulho em profundidade._

_Eles alcançaram certa altitude e admiraram a paisagem da ilha vendo o mar a distancia tão belo e azul. Estavam próximos a uma queda d'água que despencava de um paredão rochoso maciço e decidiram ali fazer um rapel. Prepararam os equipamentos e apenas o guia, Brad e Bankotsu, que não tinham habilidade para o esporte, permaneceram lá embaixo._

_A decida seguia tranqüilamente sendo o primeiro a iniciar Suikotsu, depois Sesshoumaru e por último Inuyasha que era o mais experiente. Por questões de segurança eles estavam amarrados uns aos outros pelas resistentes cordas utilizadas no esporte. Momentos depois quando já estavam na metade do caminho de descida pela rocha escorregadia, Suikotsu deu um passo em falso e caiu. Com o peso do rapaz muita pressão foi feita na corda que estava atada ao corpo de Sesshoumaru, o "puxão" que ele recebeu o desestabilizou e fez com batesse as costas violentamente na rocha enquanto com as mãos segurava a corda para manter o rapaz seguro até que conseguisse alcançar uma fenda para manter-se de pé e seguro. _

_- Você está bem? – O médico perguntou ao outro que estava abaixo dele._

_- Sim. – respondeu após emitir um gemido de dor. _

_Suikotsu tentava se equilibrar e localizar uma fenda para apoiar os pés. Tinha que fazer isso o mais rápido possível, pois todo o seu peso estava sendo sustentado pelo amigo, que mesmo utilizando luvas sentia as mãos doerem por causa da pressão das cordas._

_Lá embaixo Bankotsu estava tenso observando o irmão mais novo pendurado e contando apenas com Sesshoumaru para sustentá-lo._

_- Kami-sama! Ele vai cair, Sesshoumaru não pode agüentar por muito tempo. – Falou angustiado._

_Inuyasha prendeu um outro pino à rocha e usando uma corda sobressalente iniciou uma descida paralelamente ao irmão com o intuito de ajudá-lo a segurar o outro._

_- Sesshoumaru fique onde está. – disse ao irmão._

_Por sua experiência nesse tipo de esporte e por já ter passado por situações semelhantes, Inuyasha estava tranqüilo e não demorou a alcançar o irmão ajudando-o a segurar a corda e a sustentar o peso de Suikotsu. Alguns minutos depois com os irmãos dando mais corda para que ele descesse, Suikotsu conseguiu encontrar uma fenda e se firmar novamente. _

_Os três retomaram a descida e cerca de vinte minutos depois alcançaram o solo. Bankotsu foi logo ao encontro do irmão preocupado._

_- Você está bem? _

_- Estou. Não aconteceu nada comigo, quem se machucou foi Sesshoumaru. – O jovem disse apontando para a camiseta manchada de sangue na região das costelas do amigo._

_- Sesshoumaru?! _

_- Eu estou bem. – respondeu simplesmente._

_- Mas está sangrando. – Bankotsu insistiu._

_- Não é nada. _

_- Deixe-me ver isso. – o amigo insistiu mais uma vez e Sesshoumaru acabou cedendo. _

_Ele ergueu o braço e teve a camiseta levantada por Bankotsu que examinou a região vendo que havia uma laceração e corte, por isso o sangramento, mas realmente não era grave, limpeza no local e um curativo resolveriam o problema, mas certamente ele estava sentindo muita dor depois da pancada e um hematoma apareceria no local mais tarde._

_- Bom, acho que podemos ir embora agora, não é? Chega de sustos por hoje. - Bankotsu disse._

_- Vamos sim. – Inuyasha concordou._

_- Obrigado Sesshoumaru. Se você não tivesse segurado a corda eu teria virado pizza. – Suikotsu disse tentando manter o bom humor após o susto._

_- Não esquenta garoto. – O médico respondeu pegando a mochila onde havia guardado o equipamento e recolocando nas costas. A expressão de dor dele não passou despercebida por Inuyasha que o observava com atenção desde que chegaram ao chão. _

_Eles voltaram pela trilha e chegaram à cidade antes do pôr-do-sol, pararam em uma farmácia local a pedido de Sesshoumaru para que ele comprasse o necessário para o curativo e algum analgésico._

_Inuyasha estava fora do carro, havia saído para comprar cerveja e deixava a loja quando viu Rin sair de um restaurante. Ela também logo o avistou e caminhou em direção a ele sorrindo levemente._

_- Oi Inuyasha! _

_- Oi Rin! – Ele falou sorrindo._

_- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou observando a roupa suja de terra e plantas dele._

_- Está. – respondeu olhando para o próprio traje e compreendendo o olhar que ela lhe lançara. – Nós fomos fazer rapel hoje. – esclareceu._

_- Ah! Você é um praticante de esportes radicais então?_

_- Sou sim._

_- E seus amigos também?_

_- Sim, mas eu sou o que mais tem experiência. _

_- Parece divertido, mas eu não me atreveria a tentar. _

_O olhar de Inuyasha foi desviado de Rin para o irmão que saía da farmácia naquele momento carregando uma pequena sacola de papel. Ele levou a mão ao local com ferimento num claro sinal de que sentia dor. A mulher acompanhou o olhar de Inuyasha e viu Sesshoumaru caminhar até o carro, percebeu a mancha de sangue na camiseta dele e se assustou._

_- O que aconteceu com ele? _

_- Se machucou ajudando Suikotsu que perdeu o equilíbrio na descida de rapel. – Vendo a preocupação estampada no rosto da amiga enquanto ela ainda observava Sesshoumaru, ele resolveu tranqüilizá-la. – Não é nada grave Rin, ele vai ficar bem._

_A jovem continuou com o olhar fixo no homem até que ele alcançasse o carro e se colocasse dentro dele. _

_Inuyasha se despediu da amiga e voltou ao carro onde seu irmão e amigos já estavam para seguirem para casa. Logo que chegaram, cada um foi para seu quarto em busca de um banho e descanso._

_Sesshoumaru tomou um banho demorado e sentiu arder a ferida, depois de frente para o espelho ele examinou o local e sozinho aplicou um anti-séptico e fez o curativo. Quando terminou voltou ao quarto e se deitou na cama com cuidado para evitar a dor, acabou cochilando sem se dar conta e acordou cerca de duas horas depois com Bankotsu o chamando._

_- O jantar está pronto. Você precisa comer para tomar esse analgésico. – disse depois de pegar o frasco com o medicamento que estava sobre o criado mudo e ler o rótulo._

_Sesshoumaru atendeu ao chamado e se levantou vestindo uma camisa que estava sobre a cama, depois desceu para jantar._

_..._

_Mais um dia amanheceu ensolarado no Havaí e na casa dos rapazes todos já estavam acordados. Brad e Suikotsu estavam na varanda observando o mar e a praia praticamente vazia em frente a casa. Inuyasha terminava de tomar o café da manhã tranquilamente e os dois médicos da casa conversavam no andar de cima._

_- Ainda está doendo muito? – Bankotsu perguntou ao amigo._

_- Não. O analgésico aliviou bastante._

_- Eu não sei que prazer vocês sentem em se meter nessas enrascadas... – Referia-se aos esportes perigosos que os amigos e seu irmão gostavam de praticar._

_- Você devia experimentar, a adrenalina é ótima. – Sesshoumaru respondeu._

_- Eu já tenho bastante adrenalina quando seguro o coração pulsante de alguém em minhas mãos. _

_Sesshoumaru manteve-se quieto diante da declaração do amigo, sabia que ele não via sentido em se fazer esportes radicais e concordava com ele em relação à adrenalina sentida durante um ato cirúrgico. Ele sentia o mesmo toda vez que realizava um procedimento._

_- O que vocês vão fazer hoje? _

_- Eu vou encontrar com a Nylah para almoçarmos juntos, quanto aos outros eu não sei. E você?_

_- Eu vou ficar por aqui e descansar por hoje. – respondeu calmamente se sentando na cama. _

_- Eu vou indo e não sei se volto hoje. – Bankotsu disse sorrindo enquanto caminhava até a porta._

_- Divirta-se._

_Antes das onze da manhã todos haviam deixado a casa restando apenas Sesshoumaru que permaneceu no quarto fazendo exatamente o que disse que faria, descansando._

_Inuyasha foi até à cidade sendo acompanhado por Suikotsu enquanto Brad saiu com um amigo nativo da ilha. Os dois passearam pela cidade visitando lojas de artigos esportivos e depois pararam em um restaurante cujas mesas ficavam ao ar livre para tomar alguma coisa, apreciar a "paisagem" e mais tarde almoçar._

_Os dois amigos apreciavam a movimentação de pessoas naquele final de manhã ensolarado e de temperatura agradável à sombra. Em dado momento Suikotsu pediu licença ao amigo e saiu dali dizendo que logo voltaria Inuyasha não se importou sabia que devia haver alguma mulher envolvida nisso._

_Minutos depois o mais novo dos Taisho estava distraído quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro._

_- Oi, o que faz aqui sozinho?_

_- Oi linda! – falou sorrindo. - Fui colocado de lado pelo Suikotsu, acho que ele foi conversar com alguém. _

_- Com a Erin provavelmente. Ela acabou de passar voltando para o hotel. _

_- Está explicado. _

_Os dois sorriram e Inuyasha convidou a amiga a se sentar com ele ao que ela logo atendeu._

_- Hoje você não tem trabalho? – Perguntou._

_- Não. Hoje eu e as meninas teremos o dia de folga. Parece que os donos da marca ainda não se decidiram sobre o que querem, então até que eles se decidam nada pode ser feito._

_- E o que acontece com esses dias que vocês não trabalham?_

_- Nós aproveitamos para descansar e curtir esse lugar maravilhoso. Eu não me importo de ficar aqui durante um mês se for necessário, mas infelizmente eles logo tomarão uma decisão, certamente não os agrada nos pagar para não fazermos nada._

_Inuyasha riu. Se Rin estava sendo paga mesmo que não estivesse produzindo nada naquele momento, de fato ela não tinha com que se preocupar a não ser aproveitar o lugar._

_- Inuyasha? – Ele se voltou para ela ao estranhar o tom usado._

_- O que foi?_

_- Como está o seu irmão? – Ela perguntou sem rodeios._

_- Está bem, eu acho._

_- Você acha? _

_- É. Ele estava bem quando eu saí de casa. _

_- Nossa Inuyasha! Você fala como se não se importasse, não se preocupa com ele? _

_- Não. – disse secamente e ao ver o espanto da mulher tentou amenizar e sorriu. – não tente entender isso Rin, você não vai conseguir._

_- O Bankotsu também é médico não é, então pode ajudá-lo se for preciso?_

_- Pode, mas Sesshoumaru sabe se cuidar._

_Rin ficou pensativa olhando a movimentação da rua e não conseguia tirar a imagem de Sesshoumaru da cabeça._

_- Está pensando nele? – Inuyasha indagou olhando diretamente para ela._

_- O que é isso, você consegue ler pensamentos agora? – Indagou incrédula, o que fez Inuyasha voltar a exibir um sorriso. – Você acha isso engraçado?_

_- Não exatamente. Mas é estranho, quero dizer, você não o conhece, não sabe praticamente nada sobre ele, mas já está assim..._

_- Assim como? - Fingiu irritação._

_- Você sabe. – Respondeu de forma significativa e viu Rin amenizar a expressão zangada que exibira segundos atrás._

_- Isso nunca aconteceu com você? Nunca se sentiu assim?_

_- Eu já me senti atraído por uma mulher de cara, logo ao colocar meus olhos nela, mas acho que não é isso que está acontecendo com você. É?_

_- O seu irmão é um homem muito atraente... É óbvio que ele chamou minha atenção – ela falou sem fitar o amigo._

_- Tá, tá, já sei. – falou impaciente com o tom usado pela mulher ao se referir ao seu "amado" irmão. - Por que não vai fazer uma visita a ele? _

_- O que?? – ela indagou tão logo conseguiu processar a pergunta do amigo._

_- Ele está em casa sozinho. – foi a resposta dele e Rin se mostrou ainda mais surpresa. – Nenhum de nós vai voltar para casa tão cedo hoje, acho que você não terá melhor oportunidade..._

_- No lual __**você**__ me chamou a atenção para o fato dele ter compromisso com uma mulher em casa, por que está me incentivando a procurá-lo agora?_

_- Porque você quer isso e eu acho que ele também quer. Eu posso estar enganado o que é pouco provável, mas você não vai saber se não arriscar, não é?Quando acabarem essas férias cada um vai para o seu lado, viver sua vida e você terá boas lembranças para contar aos seus netos sobre a aventura amorosa que viveu no paraíso tropical... – O tom usado por Inuyasha era divertido e ele sorria para a mulher ao seu lado enquanto desfrutava de sua bebida._

_- Sabe o que você parece Inuyasha? – ela indagou e ele a fitou com o sorriso maroto que sempre podia ser visto em sua face – aqueles diabinhos que ficam atentando as pessoas... – Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada gostosa ao ouvir isso. – É verdade._

_- Você devia me considerar um anjo e não um diabinho. – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo._

_Alguns minutos se passaram e os dois permaneceram em silêncio sentindo a brisa daquela tarde bater contra seus rostos e balançar seus cabelos._

_- O que vai fazer? – o jovem perguntou ao ver a mulher se levantar e pegar sua bolsa. _

_- Vou dar um volta. Até mais tarde – falou sorrindo e após colocar os óculos escuros passou a caminhar graciosamente pela rua com seu vestido branco leve de alcinhas e suas sandálias rasteiras. Inuyasha apenas sorriu ao vê-la se afastar._

* * *

**Oi!**

**O que posso dizer sobre esse capítulo? **

**Uma aventurinha para os meninos se exercitarem. Sesshy finalmente parou de descansar e se mexeu um pouco rsrs. Mas essa aventura quase acabou mal, ainda bem que Sesshy é forte e Inu é experiente e assim conseguiram contornar a situação. **

**Inuyasha é viciado em adrenalina e adora esportes radicais, vocês verão isso mais vezes durante a fic. Ele viaja muito em busca de aventuras e faz de tudo, o que deixa a mãe extremamente preocupada. **

**O Sesshy também é chegado à aventuras, mas como ele tem uma carreira e vive ocupado, não consegue fazer as mesmas loucuras do irmão. Ele se machucou ao ajudar o amigo tadinho... e isso causou preocupação em algumas pessoas.**

**Inu está deliberadamente incentivando a amiga Rin a ir atrás do que ela tanto quer. Ela terá coragem? Que pergunta tola. rsrsrs**

**Alguém perguntou se a Kagome aparecerá nessa história, lamento dizer que não.**

**Obrigada pelos reviews meninas. Adoro vocês.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Olá pessoal!**

**Eu não direi nada a respeito desse capítulo, deixarei que vocês leiam e tirem suas próprias conclusões.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Rin caminhava sozinha pela praia observando aquela natureza exuberante e algumas pessoas que estavam na areia tomando sol e curtindo aquele dia lindo. Ela percorria a faixa de areia andando próxima a água que vinha tocar seus pés de tempos em tempos. A brisa leve amenizava o calor provocado pelo sol e desalinhava seus cabelos, que ela logo prendeu impaciente com os fios que ficavam sobre seu rosto._

_A jovem estava distraída e pensava em sua vida, em seu futuro, ponderava sobre o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando agora que ingressara no mercado da moda. Foi uma decisão súbita a que tomara ao abandonar a faculdade e seguir essa carreira que todos diziam que era volúvel e pouco confiável. Tudo o que diziam era verdade, mas Rin não precisava preocupar-se com seu futuro, pelo menos não financeiramente, seus pais eram extremamente ricos donos de uma grande construtora cujos empreendimentos espalhavam-se por vários países da Europa, além da Ásia e dos Estados Unidos. Com a morte deles a jovem herdara tudo e até completar a maioridade todo o patrimônio fora administrado pela avó paterna com quem Rin morou após a morte dos pais. _

_Seguindo um caminho diferente considerado inadequado para uma moça de família respeitável e de posses, Rin buscava algo que não encontrava em sua vida "normal" de estudante, algo que ela não sabia exatamente o que era, mas que provavelmente preencheria o vazio que ela sentia desde que perdeu as pessoas que mais amava no mundo. _

_A caminhada de Rin durou cerca de uma hora sem que ela se desse conta disso. Ela parou em um determinado ponto da praia que estava praticamente vazia naquela área e observou o mar, depois olhou em volta e viu uma grande casa construída em madeira e que era sustentada por grandes pilares, que a deixavam em um nível mais alto que o da praia e do mar. A jovem observou aquela construção por um instante e subitamente lembrou-se das palavras de Inuyasha: "Por que não vai fazer uma visita a ele?" O amigo lhe sugeriu e agora ela se via ali, em frente a casa onde eles estavam hospedados e onde Sesshoumaru estava agora sozinho. Teria seu subconsciente a levado diretamente ali sem que ela percebesse? Rin pensou no assunto por um instante e não demorou a se decidir, passou a caminhar em direção a casa e logo alcançou a porta de vidro da entrada. Bateu levemente esperando ser ouvida, mas parecia que não havia ninguém ali. Estava prestes a desistir quando viu Sesshoumaru surgir a sua frente, sua expressão era impassível embora ele estivesse surpreso ao vê-la ali. O jovem médico abriu a porta e a cumprimentou gentilmente. Rin pôde observar que os cabelos dele estavam molhados e os fios longos e prateados caiam-lhe pelos ombros._

_- Desculpe, eu estava no banho, não ouvi você. – falou._

_- Tudo bem. _

_- Inuyasha não está aqui e eu não sei quando volta. – informou considerando que a mulher estava procurando seu irmão._

_- Eu sei, eu o encontrei mais cedo na cidade. – Ela disse num tom que considerou extremamente tímido para seus padrões. _

_Sesshoumaru ficou intrigado com o que ouviu, se ela sabia que Inuyasha não estava, por que fora ali? O jovem se perguntou e como se lesse seus pensamentos Rin disse:_

_- Eu soube o que aconteceu com você ontem e como estava passando resolvi vir ver como estava. _

_- Não foi nada de mais, eu estou bem. – falou calmamente – obrigado por se preocupar._

_- De nada. _

_- Entre e tome alguma coisa comigo, deve estar muito quente aí fora. – O homem a convidou._

_- Está sim. _

_Sesshoumaru deu passagem para que a mulher entrasse e Rin caminhou até a sala onde se sentou em uma das poltronas a convite dele._

_- O que você quer beber, suco, refrigerante?_

_- Pode ser suco. – ela respondeu o fitando e vendo a face tranqüila dele._

_Sesshoumaru caminhou por um corredor até a cozinha e retornou logo depois com um jarro de suco para servi-la. Ele colocou o suco no copo e entregou a ela se sentando logo depois na poltrona que ficava ao lado e passou a observá-la. Rin tomou um pouco do suco e se voltou para ele sorrindo._

_- Obrigada, está ótimo. _

_- De nada._

_Sesshoumaru movimentou-se na poltrona procurando por uma posição mais confortável, já que seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, Rin percebeu isso e o fitou preocupada._

_- Tem certeza de que está bem Sesshoumaru, você parece estar sentindo dor?_

_- Está doendo sim, mas não é algo insuportável. Eu tomei um analgésico agora pouco logo vai passar._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio e encarando um ao outro intensamente. Os olhos castanhos e os dourados não davam trégua um ao outro. O silêncio pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas não foi assim e Sesshoumaru o quebrou após alguns segundos._

_- Posso perguntar exatamente o que, você veio fazer aqui? – A pergunta direta dele surpreendeu Rin, mas não a deixou desconcertada, ela normalmente agia com naturalidade diante de situações que geralmente deixavam as pessoas nervosas e inseguras._

_- Pode. – respondeu simplesmente sem deixar de fitá-lo._

_O homem a sua frente parecia muito tranqüilo e o tom de voz baixo e grave causava uma sensação vibrante e deliciosa em Rin._

_- E você vai me responder com sinceridade? – Ele indagou tranqüilamente enquanto seu olhar penetrante parecia querer despir a mulher de sua alma._

_- Sim, eu sou extremamente sincera._

_- Certo. – Sesshoumaru esperou alguns instantes antes de voltar a questionar. – Por que veio aqui sabendo que não encontraria Inuyasha ou Suikotsu que são seus amigos?_

_Rin exibiu um de seus mais lindos sorrisos e Sesshoumaru pôde identificar certa malícia nele assim como em seu olhar._

_- Você acharia muito estranho se eu dissesse que vim por sua causa, para ver você?_

_O homem continuava a observá-la intensamente e viu quando Rin mordeu o lábio inferior, algo que ele descobriria anos depois que era comum a ela quando estava nervosa, mas que naquele momento lhe pareceu um ato deliberadamente sensual e provocante._

_- Achei que estivesse envolvida com Inuyasha. – ele falou tentando frear os pensamentos que afloravam em sua mente._

_- Eu já disse a você que não. _

_A conversa dos dois foi interrompida pelo som estridente do telefone e Sesshoumaru levantou-se da poltrona indo até a saleta ao lado para atender a chamada. _

_Rin levantou também da poltrona depois que ele pediu licença deixando a sala onde estavam para atender ao telefone. Ela caminhou até a porta de vidro e passou a observar a paisagem lá fora, era possível ver o mar e o horizonte de céu azul e límpido. _

_Sesshoumaru ficou alguns minutos ao telefone e quando retornou à sala viu que Rin estava de pé distraída com algo no exterior da casa. Ele a observou com atenção por um tempo sem chamar a atenção dela para sua presença. Ela usava um vestido branco simples, típico de regiões com praia que era transpassado ao corpo e amarrado nas costas. O tecido era leve a aderia às formas bem desenhadas dela deixando o corpo perfeito ainda mais atraente. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo com alguns fios travessos soltos e mesmo calçando sandálias baixas sua postura não parecia menos elegante._

_O médico aproximou-se da mulher lentamente e parou a suas costas. Rin só o percebeu porque sentiu o calor do corpo dele tamanha a proximidade que estavam. Ela o fitou através do reflexo da porta e fechou os olhos por um instante tentando controlar a vontade de agarrá-lo._

_- Desculpe por deixá-la esperando. – a frase dita com a voz grave ao pé do ouvido, fez a mulher estremecer e isso causou satisfação a ele. _

_Rin abriu os olhos e se virou para ele, o olhar se encontrou mais uma vez, mas agora estavam tão próximos que a mulher podia se ver refletida nos orbes tão dourados e fascinantes. _

_Sesshoumaru levou a mão firme ao rosto de Rin e a tocou de forma delicada acariciando os lábios bem desenhados e macios, ele mirou aquela boca apetitosa por algum tempo e depois a tomou com avidez. A atitude do homem surpreendeu Rin, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la não corresponder ao gesto com a mesma intensidade. Ela sentiu as mãos fortes agarrarem sua cintura e deslizarem por suas costas enquanto usava suas próprias mãos para sentir a rigidez daquele corpo quente e másculo._

_O beijo tornou-se mais intenso e exigente com o tempo e os dois exploravam e saboreavam a boca um do outro com fervor. Sesshoumaru apertou o corpo delicado de Rin contra o seu e a sentiu gemer enquanto ainda a beijava. O beijo foi sendo finalizado aos poucos, afinal precisavam recuperar o fôlego, mas Sesshoumaru não se afastou dela fazendo-a sentir o quanto a desejava naquele momento. Ele a beijou levemente mais uma vez e eles se encararam. Rin levou sua mão ao rosto perfeito dele e o acariciou._

_- Vamos para o quarto, alguém pode aparecer aqui. – Sesshoumaru disse baixinho retribuindo a carícia dela. A mulher concordou com um aceno e sorriu logo depois aceitando a mão que ele estendia para ela._

_Ao chegarem ao quarto Rin depositou sua bolsa sobre a poltrona e logo sentiu os braços do homem a envolverem novamente por trás. Ela rapidamente se virou para ele e dessa vez foi quem tomou os lábios dele de forma faminta. Ela o queria muito e não esperaria nem mais um segundo para senti-lo._

_Sesshoumaru levou as mãos ao laço que prendia o vestido e o desatou abrindo-o lentamente podendo então vislumbrar o corpo da mulher que vestia uma delicada lingerie branca com estampas florais azuis. Ele dedicou algum tempo a observá-la atentamente._

_- O que foi? – ela perguntou sorrindo a ele._

_Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu malicioso._

_- Eu estou apenas admirando. – disse e voltou a apertar o corpo dela contra o seu – Você é absolutamente deslumbrante. – falou ao ouvido dela._

_Rin sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo ao ouvir a declaração que foi seguida por beijos cálidos no pescoço e mordidas na orelha. Ela gemeu como conseqüência das sensações que a invadiam. O toque de Sesshoumaru era tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo tão firme, não havia qualquer hesitação nele apenas confiança e segurança._

_Sesshoumaru fez com que o vestido deslizasse pelo corpo dela até alcançar o chão enquanto acariciava seu corpo, então foi a vez de Rin despi-lo. A mulher ergueu a camiseta azul que ele usava lentamente, revelando o abdômen e o tórax talhado de músculos definidos, as mãos delicadas vagaram pela pele quente dele e ela pôde visualizar o local onde ele se ferira na tarde anterior. Havia um hematoma ali e Rin acariciou com cuidado para não machucá-lo. Ela o ajudou a retirar a camiseta e a jogou em um canto qualquer do quarto, logo depois levou as mãos ao fecho da bermuda que ele usava abrindo-o e livrando-o dela. Uma vez livre das roupas, restaram apenas as peças íntimas quando eles se deitaram na cama de casal que havia ali. Rin deitou de costas na cama e Sesshoumaru ao seu lado a beijava intensamente enquanto com suas mãos hábeis retirava o sutiã e acariciava os seios firmes. A mulher gemia levemente com a carícia enquanto os mamilos tornavam-se rijos pela excitação que sentia. Sesshoumaru fez um caminho de beijos até que seus lábios encontrassem os seios dela e os saboreassem com deleite. Os gemidos de Rin tornaram-se mais intensos na medida em que as carícias também se intensificavam, ela tinha as mãos nos cabelos dele e arqueava o corpo em busca de mais prazer e não precisou pedir, pois o homem voltou a percorrer seu corpo com beijos descendo cada vez mais e removeu a calcinha fazendo com que seus dedos acariciassem sua intimidade._

_- Vem pra mim Sesshoumaru, vem... – ela pediu com a voz rouca de excitação enquanto afastava as pernas preparando-se para recebê-lo. _

_Sesshoumaru buscou por algo na gaveta do criado mudo e foi observado atentamente pela mulher enquanto tomava providências, para proteger a si próprio e a ela._

_Rin exultou ao sentir o peso do corpo masculino sobre o seu, o calor que ele emanava era tão maravilhoso e intenso. Não demorou para que ela fosse invadida por ele com tamanho desejo e vigor que a fizeram gritar de prazer, não se importando se alguém poderia ouvi-los. Sesshoumaru também gemeu alto ao sentir-se dentro dela, ao ser abrigado por aquele calor e umidade. Ele observava o rosto angelical de Rin tomado pelo desejo e prazer e movimentava-se dentro dela buscando sentir e dar prazer._

_- Isso é tão bom... não pára...não pára... – ela exigiu enquanto sentia o ápice daquela união se aproximar._

_Sesshoumaru não parou e não pararia, ele também sentia o prazer máximo tocando-o lentamente, fazendo a conhecida corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo. _

_O gozo chegou para ambos de forma avassaladora e ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-os gemer alto e logo depois ainda ofegante Sesshoumaru repousou o corpo sobre o de Rin, que o abraçou e beijou._

_O médico relaxou enquanto sentia as carícias de Rin em sua nuca e costas, momentos depois ele se ergueu para fitá-la e recebeu mais um belo sorriso._

_- Tudo bem? – Indagou acariciando o rosto dela._

_- Tudo ótimo._

_Ele também sorriu e voltou a beijá-la explorando a boca carnuda meticulosamente fazendo a mulher suspirar. _

_Sesshoumaru retirou-se dela devagar e se levantou._

_- Eu já volto. – disse caminhando em direção a suíte do quarto sob o olhar atento da mulher que admirava sua anatomia._

_Momentos depois ele retornou à companhia da mulher ainda completamente nu e se deitou ao lado dela. Rin o fitou por algum tempo e logo o sentiu puxá-la para o aconchego de seus braços. Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e o sentiu acariciar seus cabelos e isso lhe deu uma sensação tão boa, como há muito tempo não experimentava. Envolvidos naquele aconchego e exaustos pelas atividades que exerceram os dois adormeceram sem perceber abraçados um ao outro._

_Horas depois despertaram lentamente e Rin pôde ver pela janela do quarto que o sol estava quase se pondo, o que indicava que era hora de ir. Ela se levantou da cama e buscou por suas roupas espalhadas pelo cômodo e quando as encontrou voltou a se vestir. Sesshoumaru moveu-se lentamente e abriu os olhos vendo que ela já vestira sua lingerie e colocava agora o vestido._

_- Rin? – Ele chamou a atenção dela._

_A jovem voltou seu olhar para ele e sorriu._

_- Oi! _

_- Você já vai?_

_- Sim. Acho melhor que eu saia antes que seus amigos voltem. – respondeu terminando de ajeitar o vestido._

_- Vem aqui. – ele pediu estendendo o braço para ela, que caminhou até a cama atendendo ao chamado._

_- Eu não devo satisfação da minha vida a eles, não precisa ir agora se não quiser. Eles não têm nada a ver com o que aconteceu aqui. – Disse segurando o rosto dela de forma delicada._

_Rin tocou os lábios dele com os seus em um beijo doce e profundo e recebeu a carícia dele em seu belo rosto._

_- Eu sei, mas eu prefiro ir agora. – ela respondeu. _

_Sesshoumaru se levantou da cama e vestiu as cuecas que estavam jogadas em um canto da cama. Ele caminhou até a janela e viu que a noite caia lentamente com o sol se escondendo no horizonte._

_- Eu vou levar você. – ele disse voltando-se para ela e vestindo o restante das roupas._

_- Não precisa, eu pego um táxi._

_- Como vai pegar um táxi há essa hora por aqui Rin?_

_- Você pode pedir um pra mim. – respondeu com um sorriso inocente. _

_Sesshoumaru se preparou para respondê-la, mas foi interrompido pelo som do telefone que voltara a tocar. Ele atendeu a chamada e desejou intimamente que não o tivesse feito._

_- Hello?_

_- Oi amor! – Sesshoumaru sentiu como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado sobre ele. _

_- Oi Kagura.– respondeu sem qualquer emoção escondendo o nervosismo que aquela situação constrangedora lhe causava._

_Ao ouvir aquele nome Rin tratou de apressar sua arrumação, sabia de quem se tratava por causa da conversa com Inuyasha em que ele mencionara o relacionamento do irmão. Ela voltou a prender os cabelos e calçou as sandálias pegando a bolsa logo a seguir e caminhando em direção a porta._

_- Espere um instante. – Ele falou com Kagura, mas a mensagem bem que poderia ter sido endereçada a Rin, por isso ela parou para fitá-lo. – Você não vai chamar um táxi? – Indagou._

_Rin mostrou a ele o aparelho celular que tinha em mãos indicando que faria isso. Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e viu a mulher lançar-lhe um beijo no ar antes de deixar o quarto. Sesshoumaru suspirou profundamente e deixou que seu corpo caísse pesado sobre a cama e logo voltou a conversar com sua noiva._

_Rin desceu as escadas ainda falando com a operadora que lhe enviaria um táxi. Ela abriu a porta de saída da casa e caminhou até a rua sentando-se em um banco ali. Não esperou mais do que cinco minutos até que o carro de cor branca aparecesse. A mulher abriu a porta de trás do veículo e entrou indicando o trajeto ao motorista. Durante o tempo que ficou ali ela pensava nos momentos maravilhosos que dividiu com aquele homem poucas horas atrás, Sesshoumaru era o tipo de homem capaz de enlouquecer uma mulher, ela estava feliz por tê-lo "experimentado" e um sorrisinho bobo podia ser visto em sua face, mas por outro lado Rin pensava na estranha sensação que teve quando naquela hora o telefone tocou e ela soube que do outro lado da linha estava a noiva dele. Era estranho porque ela tinha plena consciência da existência da outra mulher e teoricamente não se importava com isso e nem poderia, já que a errada ali era ela. Estaria sentindo-se culpada?Pensava a jovem enquanto via a paisagem passar rapidamente pela janela do veículo._

_Na casa dos rapazes, Sesshoumaru estava deitado sobre cama cujos lençóis desalinhados ainda traziam marcas do que acontecera ali, ainda era possível sentir o perfume inebriante de Rin naquelas roupas e em seu próprio corpo. Ele pensava na mulher e no modo como ela saiu dali provavelmente constrangida irritou-se com a situação, não gostava de sentir-se indigno e naquele momento era exatamente assim que se sentia. _

_Cerca de duas horas depois Brad e Inuyasha chegaram em casa juntos e apesar de estar curioso, Inuyasha não ousou bater a porta do irmão para verificar se ele estava sozinho ou em companhia daquela bela mulher._

_Ainda sentindo-se mal Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone e discou para o hotel onde ele sabia, Rin estava hospedada. Ele queria saber se ela havia chegado bem e em segurança._

_A ligação logo foi transferida da recepção do hotel para a suíte que Rin ocupava._

_- Yes? – ela atendeu a ligação._

_- Rin, sou eu. – a mulher logo reconheceu a voz._

_- Oi! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou calmamente se sentando na cama._

_- Desculpe por aquilo. _

_- Aquilo o que? – Ela questionou desviando do assunto. _

_- Nada. – ele respondeu percebendo logo que ela não queria fala a respeito. – eu liguei apenas para saber se você tinha chegado bem ao hotel._

_- Eu cheguei bem sim, o táxi não demorou a aparecerr._

_- Ótimo! Era só o que eu queria saber, vou deixá-la descansar agora. Boa noite Rin._

_- Boa noite Sesshoumaru. – ela disse baixo e desligou o telefone._

_O desconforto do médico era grande enquanto falava com Rin, não que tivesse se arrependido do que aconteceu entre os dois, a única coisa que ele lamentava era que Rin tivesse que ter passado por aquele momento constrangedor. Mas já havia acontecido e ele nada podia fazer restava agora deixar o tempo passar e verificar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos._

* * *

**Aguardo seus reviews para saber o que acharam.**

**Beijos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Olá queridas!**

**Aqui eu finalizo uma parte das lembranças do Sesshy. **

**Eu gostei do resultado final desse capítulo e espero que vocês também gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Dois dias depois..._

_Durante todo o dia Sesshoumaru ficou em companhia dos amigos, usufruíram a piscina da casa onde reuniram um grupo de pessoas que conheceram ali para uma espécie de festa. Entre os convidados estavam as amigas de Rin, mas ela não. Sesshoumaru estranhou o fato, mas limitou-se a tentar imaginar o motivo para o não comparecimento dela e não perguntou a ninguém sobre isso. _

_Inuyasha passou grande parte do tempo naquele dia observando o irmão, tentava perceber algo de diferente no comportamento dele. Será que Rin tinha ido ali para vê-lo na tarde anterior? Será que alguma coisa havia acontecido entre eles? O jovem estava quase sendo vencido pela curiosidade e indo ao encontro do irmão para perguntar, mas se deteve ao ver surgir na festa um dos objetos de seu pensamento. Ele sorriu ao ver a bela mulher aparecer trajando um biquíni vermelho com estampas verdes e brancas e uma saída de praia da mesma cor amarrada à cintura._

_Rin caminhou até Inuyasha tão logo o viu e ele a recebeu com um abraço. _

_- Achei que não vinha mais. – ele disse a fitando assim que desfizeram o abraço._

_- Acho que eu dormi demais... ontem eu trabalhei até tarde, mas agora estou livre. – ela se justificou. _

_- Fique à vontade e tome uma bebida. – o mais jovem dos Taisho disse._

_Do outro lado da piscina sentado em uma das cadeiras estava Sesshoumaru em companhia de Bankotsu, Nylah e outras duas pessoas. Eles tomavam cerveja enquanto conversavam e Sesshoumaru se deu conta da presença da mulher ali após o comentário feito por Nylah a respeito dela. _

_- Vocês se tornaram amigos da Rin, não é? _

_- É. – Bankotsu respondeu._

_- Você a conhece Nylah? – Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto seus olhos não desgrudavam daquela figura feminina._

_- Claro. Ela é muito conhecida na ilha, morou aqui durante alguns anos na infância. _

_- Curioso. – Bankotsu declarou._

_- É verdade. O pai dela era dono de um dos hotéis mais badalados da região e durante a sua construção a família dela viveu aqui._

_- Por isso ela parece tão familiarizada com o lugar apesar de ser estrangeira._

_- Isso. _

_Sesshoumaru ouvia atentamente a conversa do casal ao seu lado mesmo que sequer olhasse para eles._

_Rin parou por um momento conversando com as amigas e logo avistou o homem que povoava seus pensamentos nos últimos dias. Ela sorriu para ele e acenou de forma discreta, mas isso não passou despercebido por Inuyasha._

_- Então a senhorita veio afinal? – Ele indagou com um sorriso malicioso estampado na face e Rin apenas sorriu em resposta. – Eu estava me perguntando se você teria vindo ou não, mas esse sorriso que você deu ao vê-lo já responde a minha pergunta._

_- Seu bobo. – ela disse simplesmente._

_O "casal" passou toda a festa apenas trocando olhares enquanto conversavam com seus grupos e conforme a noite foi caindo, as pessoas foram se despedindo e marcando encontros para mais tarde em uma das boates da cidade onde mais uma festa agitaria a região. _

_Enquanto conversava com um grupo de pessoas Rin viu Sesshoumaru se levantar e caminhar para fora dali, ela esperou alguns segundos e o seguiu até os fundos da casa, onde uma escada levava até a praia. A mulher olhou para a areia e viu que Sesshoumaru caminhava placidamente por ela em direção ao mar. A única iluminação ali vinha das luminárias no alto da casa que estavam voltadas para a areia. Não faziam muito, mas era o suficiente para que a mulher o enxergasse onde deveria apenas haver escuridão._

_Sesshoumaru retirou a camiseta que usava e caminhou até o mar mergulhando nele, ficou submerso por alguns segundos e logo voltou à tona. Ele nadou por alguns minutos na água fria e depois caminhou de volta para a areia. Quando seus pés tocaram a superfície seca e granulada ele notou que havia alguém ali. Fixou seus olhos na figura que só reconheceu quando se aproximou. _

_- Você deveria estar bebendo isso enquanto toma analgésicos? – A voz doce indagou e ele viu o sorriso na face dela ao exibir a garrafa de cerveja que ele bebia momentos atrás._

_- Eu parei com os analgésicos ontem. – ele respondeu se aproximando dela._

_Rin pôde ver o corpo dele arrepiado por causa da temperatura da água que escorria pelos músculos do corpo naquele momento._

_- Então você já está melhor?_

_- Estou. Não sinto mais dor ao me mexer apenas se o local for pressionado._

_- humm... _

_Os dois voltaram a se encarar com desejo evidente nos olhos e não pensaram uma segunda vez antes de satisfazerem sua vontade de sentir o gosto da boca um do outro novamente._

_- Vem comigo. – Rin pediu depois que finalizaram o beijo. _

_- Pra onde? _

_- Confie em mim eu não vou seqüestrar você. – disse brincalhona._

_Sesshoumaru aceitou o convite e foi conduzido pela mulher através da areia da praia. Caminharam de mãos dadas por cerca de dez minutos quando Rin parou e voltou a aproximar o corpo do dele._

_- Que lugar é esse? – ele indagou olhando ao redor._

_- Nenhum em especial, só que aqui é mais reservado. Ainda podemos ver a casa daqui. – Ela apontou para o local de onde se podiam ver as luzes do imóvel acesas, mas ali onde estavam apenas a luz da lua iluminava o tapete granulado de areia e as águas tranqüilas do mar._

_Aquela era uma praia particular que compreendia o terreno comprado junto com a casa. Por essa razão poucas pessoas circulavam por ali e só o faziam durante o dia, tornando aquele um lugar tranqüilo e discreto._

_Rin retirou a saída de praia que usava e a deixou cair na areia enquanto fitava o belo homem a sua frente de maneira significativa._

_- Vamos dar um mergulho?_

_- A água está fria, você não vai gostar. – ele avisou._

_- Mas você pode me aquecer depois, não pode? – A malícia evidente nas palavras dela fez Sesshoumaru sorrir e segui-la até a água onde eles mergulharam._

_Eles se beijaram e trocaram carícias dentro da água enquanto sentiam as ondas sacudirem seus corpos. Rin estava envolvida pelos braços fortes dele que a sustentavam e pela delícia que era senti-los apertando o seu corpo contra o dele. Saíram não muito tempo depois da água e de fato Rin tremia de frio._

_- Eu avisei... - ele disse a abraçando e sentindo o corpo frágil estremecer._

_Os lábios se tocaram novamente em um beijo profundo e ardente. Sesshoumaru fez com que Rin se deitasse na areia molhada e logo colocou seu corpo sobre o dela. A excitação era evidente pela resposta dada por seu corpo tão logo tocou o da mulher. _

_O laço lateral do biquíni foi desfeito cuidadosamente removendo a única barreira no momento que impedia que ele mergulhasse naquele paraíso quente. Sesshoumaru a penetrou lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro percorrido enquanto emitia gemidos leves de prazer. A mulher até o momento estava quieta apenas sentindo-o esgueirar-se para dentro de si. Quando sentiu que a havia preenchido totalmente, Sesshoumaru iniciou sua movimentação cadenciada e lenta num primeiro momento, mas que se tornou mais rápida e exigente conforme a excitação crescia._

_Os gemidos de Rin eram abafados pelos beijos dele enquanto arremetia contra o corpo dela como se quisesse invadi-la por completo. _

_A mulher agarrou a areia com as mãos ao sentir o clímax atingir-lhe em cheio, ela abriu os olhos e Sesshoumaru pôde ver o brilho contido neles o que conferia a ela ainda mais beleza, assim como os raios lunares faziam-na parecer um anjo._

_Sesshoumaru ainda não havia saciado seu desejo e Rin sabia disso, então as posições foram trocadas e a mulher passou a mover os quadris de forma sensual sobre o membro dele enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo abdômen._

_- Vem pra mim... – ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele – eu quero você Sesshoumaru, eu quero sentir... _

_O homem agarrou-se a cintura dela quando a sentiu morder seu pescoço e imediatamente a explosão de prazer aconteceu fazendo Sesshoumaru apertar os olhos e gemer intensamente para satisfação de Rin que observava as reações dele._

_Uma vez recuperados os dois permaneceram deitados na areia, agora na parte seca. Rin já havia vestido seu traje para se proteger do frio e estava agora de costas, recostada ao corpo de Sesshoumaru que havia se sentado e observava as estrelas. Os braços dele a envolviam e aqueciam enquanto admiravam o céu e conversavam. Rin o acariciava e suas mãos deslizavam pelos braços até alcançar as mãos, num movimento não premeditado o dedo delicado de Rin deslizou sobre a aliança no dedo anelar de Sesshoumaru e isso chamou a atenção dele._

_- Isso incomoda você... – não foi uma pergunta._

_- Não. Quer dizer, isso apenas me passou pela cabeça agora que eu vi. – ela estava mentindo, aquilo a incomodava sim, mesmo sem conhecer sentia que estava traindo Kagura e isso não a fazia sentir-se bem, mas não pôde resistir ao apelo que aquele homem tinha. _

_- Você ficou chateada pelo que houve naquele dia? – ele perguntou enquanto com a ponta do nariz acarinhava o pescoço, na área próxima à orelha._

_- Eu não estou em posição de me chatear com algo assim Sesshoumaru. Eu não sou ingênua a ponto de achar que nós estamos vivendo um romance, por mais romântico que estar aqui com você seja e por mais maravilhoso que possa parecer. – ela se virou para fitá-lo - Eu tenho consciência de que o que estamos fazendo não é certo, mas tornou-se muito difícil para mim, resistir a você e a essa atração que eu sinto desde que o conheci._

_- Eu sei o quer dizer. – ele disse calmamente voltando a acariciar o rosto dela que não mais exibia o sorriso que tanto o fascinara._

_Rin voltou à posição anterior se aconchegando ao corpo dele. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro enquanto se aqueciam mutuamente._

_- Amanhã é meu último dia aqui. Eu já terminei o trabalho para o qual fui contratada. – ela falou._

_- Então você vai voltar para casa? _

_- Sim. _

_Sesshoumaru sentiu vontade de perguntar onde era a casa dela, mas achou que não devia. Para que? Eles nunca mais se veriam, voltariam para suas vidas e teriam aqueles dias apenas como lembranças. Não fazia sentido se aprofundar no assunto assim como naquela "relação" que fatalmente teria um fim dali a um dia._

_..._

_No dia seguinte Rin avisou que iria à casa dos rapazes para se despedir e isso foi feito por voltas das onze da manhã. Ela foi recebida com carinho pelos amigos e com discrição por Sesshoumaru, já que a exceção de Inuyasha ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido entre os dois._

_- Você fica para almoçar com a gente, não é? – Inuyasha indagou._

_- Depende, o que você vai me servir? Se for macarrão instantâneo eu prefiro declinar do convite. – ela disse divertida e arrancou risos de todos, até mesmo de Sesshoumaru. _

_- O chef aqui é o Bankotsu. Ele é quem cozinha para nós e cozinha muito bem. – o jovem respondeu._

_- Ah! Nesse caso eu fico. – Ela disse sorridente._

_Enquanto Bankotsu foi para a cozinha por em prática seus dotes culinários, Inuyasha e Suikotsu se encarregaram de preparar as bebidas para serem desfrutadas naquele dia quente. Todos se sentaram nas cadeiras e espreguiçadeiras que ficavam na beira da piscina e enquanto sentiam a leve brisa daquela manhã soprar conversavam sobre assuntos diversos, mas principalmente sobre o retorno de Rin para casa. _

_Durante a conversa da qual também participava mesmo que esporadicamente, Sesshoumaru ficou sabendo que Rin morava em Nova Iorque desde os dezoito anos de idade e vivia sozinha desde de a morte de sua avó. Os dois trocaram olhares significativos, mas discretos eventualmente e embora tentasse já manter certa distância de Sesshoumaru para já desfazer o laço tênue que criaram, Rin pegava-se desejando estar com ele mais uma vez nem que fosse apenas para sentir os braços dele a envolverem em um abraço terno como outros que ela recebera._

_Cerca de uma hora depois o almoço foi servido e Rin elogiou muito o "chef" Bankotsu, brincou com ele dizendo que se ele cansasse da carreira de médico poderia certamente abrir um restaurante._

_- Eu duvido que eu me canse da medicina. É um vício._

_- É? – ela indagou olhando para Sesshoumaru._

_- É sim. – ele respondeu e viu um sorriso aparecer no rosto da mulher._

_As horas passaram rapidamente e logo a tarde ensolarada começou a dar lugar à noite. Rin sentira-se tão bem ali, com seus novos amigos que mal viu o tempo passar, porém era hora e ir. Ela precisava voltar ao hotel e se aprontar para ir ao aeroporto e pegar seu vôo de volta para casa._

_A mulher levantou-se da cadeira em que esteve sentada logo após anunciar que tinha que ir. Ela despediu-se de Bankotsu, Inuyasha e de Sesshoumaru que ainda estavam ali. Suikotsu e Brad haviam saído horas antes, pois tinham compromissos. _

_Bankotsu se levantou também e tão logo se despediu de Rin entrou na casa para se arrumar e sair para encontrar com Nylah._

_- Inuyasha, você pode me fazer um favor? – Rin indagou fitando o amigo. Ele já imaginava o que ela queria. – Pode chamar um táxi para mim._

_- Claro. – O jovem falou se levantando e após aplicar um beijo no rosto da mulher saiu dali deixando-a a sós com seu irmão._

_- O seu irmão é uma graça. – ela disse e Sesshoumaru não retrucou seu comentário, apenas manteve-se sério a fitando. – Bom, é isso. Eu tenho que ir._

_- As férias precisam ter fim em algum momento, não é?_

_- É verdade, mas pensando bem apenas vocês estão de férias, eu vim aqui a trabalho._

_A frase dela fez um sorriso surgir na face de Sesshoumaru. Ele se aproximou dela e tocou seu rosto de forma delicada por um longo tempo o acariciando. A mulher deixou-se levar pela sensação por algum tempo, mas logo depois se forçou a voltar à realidade._

_- Foi um prazer conhecer você Sesshoumaru. – Disse tentando manter o clima amistoso e a distância. _

_- Eu sinto o mesmo Rin. Faça uma boa viagem. _

_- Obrigada. _

_Antes de se virar para seguir em direção a saída, Rin levou os dedos aos lábios e os beijou depositando-os logo a seguir nos lábios quentes dele enquanto fitava aqueles belíssimos orbes dourados._

_- Sayonara. – ela disse finalmente e saiu dali para seguir com sua vida._

_..._

_Os rapazes passaram mais três dias naquela ilha paradisíaca e depois tomaram o avião retornando ao Japão para seguirem com suas vidas, algumas absolutamente transformadas após essas férias, mas os efeitos só seriam sentidos depois de algum tempo. O destino se encarregaria disso._

* * *

**É... nesse capítulo tivemos o reencontro dos dois após aquele momento constrangedor. Rin sumiu por alguns dias, talvez na tentativa de se libertar da atração que sentia por aquele homem, mas nós vimos que não adiantou, não é? Foi só colocarem os olhos um no outro para a atração intensa voltar com força avassaladora.**

**Muita gente está preocupada com a Kagura, devo confessar que isso muito me surpreende. Não imaginei que ela teria tantas defensoras, mas acredito que essas opiniões mudem um pouco ou talvez drasticamente no decorrer da história.**

**Eu queria contar pra vcs como é o relacionamento do Sesshy com a Kagura e o que acontece no decorrer dele, mas se fizer isso vou estragar a surpresa da estória. Como eu já disse anteriormente o relacionamento deles é normal, ficaram juntos porque se amavam, mas as coisas entre os dois mudam e eu adianto que não será apenas por causa da Rin. É o máximo que posso dizer.**

**Perguntaram como o Sesshy vai voltar e conseguir olhar a Kagura nos olhos, bom acho que ele fará isso do mesmo jeito que 99,9 por cento dos homens faz. É uma canalhisse, mas é a realidade e embora isso seja uma ficção boa parte da trama baseia-se em situações bem normais da vida de qualquer um. Eu honestamente não conheço um homem que traia e depois, munido de muita honestidade e retidão, vá contar para a companheira traída. Ninguém faz isso a menos que queira terminar o relacionamento e essa, minhas caras, não é a intenção do Sesshoumaru. Ele de fato considerou o que aconteceu entre ele e a Rin uma aventura, que ficaria enterrada em seu passado para sempre. Ledo engano.**

**Os hentais dessa fase foram queeeentes e a intenção era essa mesma, para demonstrar que o que os fez ficarem juntos foi a paixão, o amor veio depois.**

**Ah! E vimos aqui que a Rin se sente sim mal pelo que está fazendo, ela sabe que é errado, mas simplesmente não consegue evitar esse homem. Alguém pode culpá-la? Eu sei que eu não culpo rsrs.**

**Agradeço aos reviews meninas:**

**Vice-chan, Yukiko, Nathy ( mudou de nome, mas eu reconheci), Hinata-chan( sempre com opiniões fortes), Pammy-sama(que bom que voltou), Acyd-chan, jhennie chan (vc é nova aqui? Seja bem vinda), Arice-chan (leitora assídua) e por fim, mas não menos importante Uchiha-Haru(estou acompanhando suas fics)**

**Beijos a todas!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Olá queridos!**

**Desculpem o sumiço, mas eu estou sem o meu querido pc e só consigo escrever e postar no pc do trabalho. Ocorre que nem sempre consigo uma folguinha para fazer uma coisa ou outra, então a tendência nesse momento é que eu demore um pouco mais para atualizar as fics.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru continuou sentado e pensativo após relatar ao pai como seu relacionamento com Rin havia começado. Como aquela mulher entrara em sua vida e em seu coração mesmo sem saber e de lá nunca mais saiu, ainda que ele não demonstrasse isso a ninguém, mantendo-a trancada dentro de si como um segredo.

Oyakata fitava o filho de forma direta, não esperava que ele tivesse deliberadamente traído a ex-noiva. Esse tipo de comportamento não combinava com ele. Talvez a jovem tivesse razão para tanto ciúme afinal.

- Não me olhe desse jeito pai. Eu não me orgulho do que fiz, sei que foi errado. Eu tinha um compromisso e deveria tê-lo honrado, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Eu deveria ter resistido, mas não consegui.

O pai continuava a fitá-lo sem nada dizer.

- Ao contrário do que me acusa Inuyasha e do que as pessoas esperam, eu não sou perfeito. Eu posso cometer erros tanto quanto qualquer um.

- Eu não estou julgando você meu filho. Acalme-se. Eu fiquei surpreso com o que ouvi, apenas isso, não vou condená-lo. Talvez o seu erro tenha sido para o bem afinal... talvez você não devesse mesmo se casar com aquela jovem. Eu seu e posso lhe dizer, que por vezes, o destino age das formas mais estranhas.

- Eu achei, na época, que seria algo passageiro e casual.

- E se enganou...

- Sim. Depois daquele dia, eu me pegava pensando nela constantemente, mas diante de tudo o que aconteceu, eu tive que me forçar a esquecer e seguir com a minha vida.

- Kagura soube desse seu envolvimento com essa moça? – Oyakata perguntou ainda sentado na poltrona próxima enquanto encarava a face séria do filho.

- Não. Ela nunca soube de nada.

- Então não foi esse o motivo do desentendimento de vocês?

Sesshoumaru apenas negou com um gesto de cabeça. O pai sabia que ele escondia algo, mas não entendia o motivo. O jovem médico simplesmente evitava o assunto, desde que saiu do estado de coma jamais tocou no nome da ex-noiva, parecia não estranhar o fato dela não estar ali ao lado dele quando acordou como todos os que o amavam estavam. No início os pais acharam que devido ao trauma, como era comum acontecer, ele teve sua memória afetada, mas com o passar do tempo perceberam que Sesshoumaru deliberadamente agia como se Kagura nunca tivesse existido e conhecendo o filho como conhecia, Oyakata tinha certeza de que algo grave havia provocado esse comportamento nele.

Izayou retornou a companhia do marido e do filho mais velho momentos depois, enquanto Inuyasha subiu para o próprio quarto. A mulher se sentou na mesma poltrona onde o marido estava e o viu servir mais uma dose de uísque ao filho.

- E Inuyasha? – O patriarca indagou.

- Ele foi para o quarto descansar. – A mulher respondeu de forma tranqüila. – Você vai passar a noite aqui, não é Sesshoumaru?

- Por que? – indagou olhando a mãe.

- Eu prefiro que você não vá para casa dirigindo depois de beber.

- Não se preocupe, eu não irei.

- Tudo vai ficar bem meu filho, apenas seja paciente e dê tempo ao tempo. – Oyakata disse tentando consolar o filho.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa, os pais anunciaram que iriam se recolher enquanto Sesshoumaru permaneceu na sala por mais algum tempo após receber um beijo de boa noite da mãe.

O casal subiu os degraus rumando para seu quarto e antes de sumir pelo corredor Izayoi lançou mais um olhar ao filho.

- Venha Iza. Deixe-o pensar. – O marido a chamou.

Os dois entraram no quarto e Oyakata passou a desabotoar a camisa que usava com o intuito de trocar-se para dormir. Ele caminhou até o banheiro onde escovou os dentes e saiu minutos depois já vestindo uma calça de pijamas e uma camiseta para dormir.

O homem caminhou até a cama onde a mulher estava pensativa e acariciou seu rosto.

- O que foi querida?

- Eu não gosto de vê-lo assim. Já passou por tanta coisa...

- Ele forte, vai superar. Além disso, ela não foi embora para sempre, está trabalhando. Era inevitável que fosse.

- Mas ele deve estar inseguro. Ele não se relacionou com ninguém desde a Kagura, foram três anos vivendo sozinho.

- Ele vai ficar bem Iza. Se o que ele sente por essa jovem for intenso como parece ser, ele vai achar uma forma de superar a distância ou que quer que seja.

- Eu quero muito ter essa certeza. – a mulher disse preocupada e recebeu um beijo terno do marido que se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- Sesshoumaru me contou como a conheceu. Ele realmente se envolveu com a senhorita Nagasahi ainda no Havaí...

- Eu já suspeitava disso, mesmo que Inuyasha dissesse que eles eram apenas amigos.

- Segundo me disse, Kagura jamais soube o que aconteceu entre ele e essa moça durante aquela viagem.

- Então não foi por isso que eles brigaram?

- Parece que não.

A expressão de Izayoi demonstrava sua confusão, podia jurar que a razão para surto de sua ex-futura nora fosse o ciúme doentio que ela tinha de Sesshoumaru e o fato dela ter descoberto de alguma forma que ele havia se envolvido com outra mulher durante aquela viagem. Mas se não foi esse o motivo, o que foi então?

- Ele não contou a você o que aconteceu?

- Não. Continua evitando falar sobre Kagura.

- Isso é muito estranho amor.

- Ele contará quando estiver pronto para fazê-lo, como fez agora. Cabe a nós termos paciência e esperar.

- Eu vou me trocar. – Izayoi disse seguindo para o banheiro.

A mulher retornou minutos depois vestindo uma camisola de um tom rosa claro sobre o robe que foi retirado quando ela alcançou a cama e se deitou ao lado do marido sendo logo depois abraçada por ele.

...

Horas mais tarde Izayoi acordou, olhou o relógio sobre o criado mudo e viu que eram quase três da manhã. Ela olhou a face do marido que dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado e se esgueirou para fora da cama para não acordá-lo. Vestiu o robe depositado aos pés da cama e caminhou para fora do quarto fechando a porta lentamente atrás de si.

Ela caminhou pelo longo corredor no andar superior da casa, onde havia várias portas lado a lado. Atrás de cada uma delas havia um quarto dentre eles os destinados a hospedes e os quartos dos filhos que eram mantidos na casa mesmo que há algum tempo Sesshoumaru não morasse mais ali e Inuyasha raramente estivesse em casa. Os quartos estavam sempre prontos para recebê-los caso necessário, como ocorrera naquela noite.

Ela caminhou mais um pouco até alcançar uma das portas e quando a abriu não se surpreendeu por não ver quem queria. A cama estava intacta e apenas a luz do abajur estava acesa.

Izayoi fechou a porta e caminhou a passos decididos alcançando a escada, desceu os degraus até o andar inferior, cujos cômodos estavam com pouca luz àquela hora da madrugada. Ela logo avistou o filho ainda sentado no escuro da sala de estar com apenas algumas luminárias decorativas acesas. Aproximou-se dele e antes que pudesse alcançá-lo ouviu-o falar:

- Devia estar dormindo Izayoi. – ele disse com os orbes dourados abertos fitando a mãe que parara a sua frente.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você. São quase três horas da manhã Sesshoumaru, por que ainda está acordado?

- Eu estou acostumado a isso. Eu durmo pouco você sabe.

- Sei, mas isso quando você tem trabalho. No momento eu acho que você precisa de uma boa noite de sono.

- Eu estou bem não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Como se isso fosse possível. – ela disse se aproximando ainda mais e o tocando no rosto. Ele estava relaxado no sofá recostado a ele e com a cabeça inclinada no encosto.

- Pode ir dormir tranqüila. – ele falou pegando a mão dela e beijando.

- Eu vou, no momento em que você também for.

- Chantagem de novo?

- Parece que essa é a única forma de vocês me atenderem. – ela disse séria. – Vá para cama meu filho, por favor. – ela pediu e ele não pôde resistir ao apelo como, aliás, era muito comum.

- Está bem, eu vou. – O jovem disse se levantando e seguindo para o quarto em companhia da mãe.

Ao chegarem ao quarto dele, Sesshoumaru se sentou na cama e retirou os sapatos, depois o casaco que usava.

- Você acha que ela já chegou lá? – ele fitou a mãe ao ouvi-la falar.

- Não. Ela prometeu ligar assim que chegasse.

- Então é por isso que você quer se manter acordado?

Sesshoumaru riu com a indagação da mãe enquanto retirava a camisa e colocava em um canto qualquer do quarto.

- Não. Ainda não deu tempo dela chegar à Nova Iorque. É uma viagem longa.

Izayoi mantinha-se de pé no quarto, recostada a escrivaninha com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo observando o filho que agora retirava as calças ficando apenas com as cuecas boxer que usava. Ela o viu caminhar até a cama e puxar as cobertas que havia sobre ela deitando-se logo a seguir.

- Satisfeita senhora Taisho? – ele indagou olhando para ela após se deitar.

- Quase. – a mulher respondeu e caminhou até ele, desfazendo a expressão séria que mantinha até então, ela o acariciou no rosto como se ele ainda fosse um garotinho. – Boa noite. – disse antes de beijá-lo na testa.

- Você ficaria feliz se nós voltássemos a ter dois anos, não é? – ele indagou.

- Às vezes eu penso que sim, mas normalmente eu gosto de vislumbrar o resultado da minha criação, gosto de ver os homens que vocês se tornaram. Eu gostaria que voltassem a ser garotinhos nos momentos em que vocês não me ouvem quando devem fazê-lo ou quando estão passando por algo pelo qual eu não gostaria que passassem. Seria mais fácil protegê-los assim... – ela disse docemente. – Isso é coisa de mãe. Mas vamos deixar a conversa para amanhã. Durma bem querido.

Izayoi apagou as luzes do quarto e se retirou deixando Sesshoumaru deitado pensando no quanto àquela mulher o amava e se dedicara a ele por toda sua vida, não por obrigação, mas porque escolhera isso. Ele também a amava e muito, como tinha certeza, jamais amaria sua verdadeira mãe.

Pouco tempo depois o jovem dormiu e ao retornar ao quarto e voltar a se deitar, Izayoi foi surpreendida pela voz do marido que ela pensava estar dormindo.

- Onde esteve Iza? – indagou sonolento.

- Fui uma colocar uma criança teimosa na cama. – ela respondeu sorrindo e depois de beijar levemente o marido que mantinha os olhos fechados se acomodou junto ao corpo dele para voltar a dormir.

Oyakata também sorriu ao passar o braço em volta do corpo da esposa e a beijou levemente no ombro.

* * *

**Acho que não tenho nada a comentar sobre esse capítulo, a não ser o momento mãe e filho que deve ter lembrado e muito algumas cenas da Recomeço sobre a interação de Izayoi com Sesshy pequeno.**

**Ficou muuuuuito fofo!**

**Meninas com raiva do Sesshoumaru, não fiquem porque ele não merece. Ninguém é perfeito e como ele mesmo diz em um certo momento, ele também não é. O Sesshy tem consciência de que o que ele fez não é certo, mas como todo ser humano está sujeito a falhas e é minha opinião de que esse foi o melhor erro que ele já cometeu.**

**Aguardo reviews e como estou sem tempo, não poderei fazer comentários em cima dos comentários.**

**Beijos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Olá meninas!**

**Há muito tempo não atualizo essa fic que amo tanto, mas não estava conseguindo escrever. Como vocês sabem tive problemas com o pc, fiquei atolada com as provas e as dezenas de trabalhos a entregar na faculdade e ainda fiquei doente, por isso não conseguir produzir nada que prestasse.**

**Esse capítulo está grandinho como vocês gostam, mas nosso casal continua separado e vai continuar por algum tempo ainda. Essa será uma prova e tanto para o amor dos dois.**

**Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte o casal Taisho acordou cedo como de costume, eles desceram a escada rumo à sala de jantar onde o café da manhã já estava servido.

- Bom dia! – Kaede os cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Kaede! – responderam em uníssono.

- Os meninos já acordaram? – Izayoi perguntou fazendo um sorriso surgir no rosto do marido, pelo tratamento dado por ela aos dois homens feitos que eram seus filhos.

- Ainda não. – Kaede também sorriu.

- O que foi? Você também os trata como meninos Kaede. – Ela se defendeu.

- Eu sei. – A idosa respondeu.

- Bom, Inuyasha não costuma acordar cedo e Sesshoumaru como foi dormir já de madrugada deve ficar na cama até mais tarde. - Mal terminou de falar a frase e Izayoi pôde ouvir passos descendo os degraus da escada. Era Sesshoumaru.

- Bom dia. - Ele cumprimentou os presentes enquanto verificava algo em seu Palm-top.

- Bom dia meu filho. - Oyakata disse antes de levar a xícara de chá recém-servido à boca.

- Sente-se e tome café conosco, já que se levantou tão cedo. - A mãe o convidou.

- Não posso ficar. - Ele disse ainda mexendo no aparelho e logo voltou seu olhar para os pais. - tenho que ir ao hospital, houve uma alteração no quadro do meu paciente, preciso verificar o que aconteceu. - Concluiu apressado.

- Mas você precisa comer alguma coisa...

- Não dá tempo, depois eu como. - Disse já se encaminhando a saída. - Estou indo. Ja ne.

- Ja ne. - Os pais responderam sem ter tempo para réplicas e Izayoi se viu mais uma vez impotente diante de um filho adulto e de sua vida que em nada dependia dela.

- Izayoi? – A mulher foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz calma do marido e voltou seu olhar para ele enquanto um sorriso singelo iluminou seu rosto.

- O que foi querido?

- Pare de se preocupar tanto, Sesshoumaru vai ficar bem. – Ele disse usando um tom confortador.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Que tal sairmos um pouco, nós podemos passear pela cidade e depois almoçarmos em um bom restaurante?

- Hmmm.. parece ótimo.

- Então está combinado. Vamos dedicar o dia a nós e ao nosso relaxamento. – Oyakata disse levando a mão da esposa aos lábios e a beijando docemente. Izayoi sorriu mais e se levantou de sua cadeira indo ao encontro dele que a recebeu no colo.

- Obrigada meu amor! – Disse antes de tocar os lábios dele com os seus.

O casal desfrutou de seu café da manhã tranqüilamente e quando terminaram, subiram ao quarto e trocaram de roupa para sair. Despediram-se de Kaede, que foi instruída a não esperá-los para o almoço, e saíram no carro dirigido excepcionalmente por ele. Oyakata não costumava dirigir, como estava sempre ocupado em ligações e informações no computador habituara-se a utilizar os serviços de um motorista, o que o deixava livre para tratar de seus negócios desde o trajeto de casa até a empresa, mas dessa vez queria apenas a companhia da esposa e por isso seguiu dirigindo o luxuoso automóvel.

...

Nova Iorque, 10 de Janeiro de 2006.

Às 20h00 horário local, Rin chegava ao seu amplo apartamento em Manhattan. Ela ainda estava em companhia de sua assistente e amiga Ayami, que embora não morasse com ela passaria aquela noite ali.

- Enfim chegamos! – Rin disse ao entrar na sala após ter acendido as luzes e se sentar em uma das poltronas. – Estou super cansada.

- Eu também. – Ayami respondeu e também se sentou ao lado dela.

As inúmeras malas estavam ainda no hall de entrada do apartamento e nenhuma das duas parecia inclinada a retirá-las dali. A empregada cuidaria delas quando viesse pela manhã, como Ayami já havia solicitado antes mesmo delas tomarem o avião de volta a Big Apple.

Rin subitamente se levantou de onde estava e foi até outra poltrona que ficava próxima a uma mesa. Ela pegou o aparelho telefônico que jazia ali, discou rapidamente alguns números e ficou aguardando.

- Eu vou ver se tem algo para beber na geladeira, você quer alguma coisa? – Ayami indagou já se levantando e viu a amiga apenas negar com um aceno. A jovem saiu da sala deixando Rin sozinha.

O coração de Rin estranhamente batia de forma acelerada, tão ansiosa estava, mas essa excitação foi diminuindo na medida em que os toques no aparelho telefônico foram se seguindo e a chamada não era atendida. A mulher desfez a chamada e tentou outro número, mais uma vez chamou inúmeras vezes sem que atendessem.

- Atende... Onde você está? – Ela indagou em voz baixa enquanto se acomodava mais à poltrona.

Rin desligou o aparelho e suspirou de forma triste. Resolveu ligar mais uma vez e deixou que chamasse até cair na caixa postal onde deixou um recado. Logo depois a mulher se levantou e caminhou pelo longo corredor até alcançar a cozinha, onde Ayami estava sentada tomando um copo de suco de laranja.

- Eu não consegui falar com ele. – Ela informou enquanto caminhava até a bancada e se encostava a ela.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Ele não atende ao telefone.

- Talvez esteja dormindo, ainda é muito cedo no Japão. – Ayami ponderou.

- Ele não costuma dormir até tarde, muito pelo contrário.

- Então deve estar ocupado com alguma coisa e não ouviu o telefone tocar, daqui a pouco ele retorna.

- É. Eu deixei um recado. – Rin disse caminhando até a geladeira e abrindo a porta dupla do refrigerador. – Abasteceram a geladeira! – Disse surpresa.

- Eu pedi a senhora Jones que fizesse algumas compras para suprir as suas necessidades e a geladeira estivesse cheia quando chegasse.

- Ah, que bom sorvete! – A mulher disse ao abrir o congelador e de deparar com a variedade de potes daquela delícia ali.

Rin logo retirou um dos potes de seu sabor favorito e depois de pegar uma colher em uma das gavetas se sentou à mesa para desfrutar do que tanto a agradava.

...

Japão

Sesshoumaru fora chamado ao hospital depois que um dos plantonistas identificou alterações nos sinais elétricos emitidos pelo cérebro do Senhor Iwano. Tão logo chegou à Unidade, o médico foi ver seu paciente e após examinar o monitor, solicitou que exames imediatos fossem feitos, para detectar a origem daquela alteração.

Os exames foram rapidamente feitos e os resultados não demoraram a sair. Através de uma tomografia, Sesshoumaru identificou que um coágulo havia se formado em uma das artérias no cérebro do paciente e ele precisava voltar ao centro cirúrgico para que esse sangramento fosse contido. Logo a equipe de Sesshoumaru foi reunida e a cirurgia de emergência foi iniciada, era um procedimento delicado e que exigia muita perícia o que não era novidade para Sesshoumaru e ele sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer, infelizmente era comum nesses casos, mas ele procedeu com a cirurgia ainda confiante na recuperação de seu paciente.

Horas mais tarde, Sesshoumaru deixava o centro cirúrgico e ia em direção a sala de espera para falar com a esposa do paciente que o aguardava.

- Senhora Iwano? – Ele a chamou assim que entrou no local ainda vestido com as roupas usadas na cirurgia.

- Doutor Taisho, como ele está? – A mulher indagou com lágrimas nos olhos e transbordando aflição.

- Ele está bem agora. O coágulo foi retirado e as funções cerebrais se estabilizaram.

- Kami-sama! – Ela disse se entregando às lágrimas.

- Sente-se aqui senhora. – Sesshoumaru pediu indicando uma das poltronas da sala que estava vazia naquele momento a exceção da mulher e de seus filhos que a acompanhavam. – Eu sei que é difícil de compreender, mas é normal esse tipo de ocorrência após uma cirurgia como a que o seu marido sofreu. O estado dele é delicado e inspira cuidados, mas ele vai se recuperar.

O tom de voz sereno e a calma com que Sesshoumaru falava, de alguma forma deu confiança a senhora Iwano que fez um movimento positivo de cabeça e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigada doutor! - Ela agradeceu e o reverenciou.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Vou ver como ele está e autorizar a remoção dele para o quarto.

Sesshoumaru se levantou da poltrona e como havia dito, foi ao encontro de seu paciente para fazer uma avaliação de seu estado e autorizar sua remoção. Depois de se certificar de que tudo estava bem, o médico deixou o quarto e ao fitar o relógio em seu pulso se surpreendeu ao constatar que eram quase três da tarde. Ele não viu o tempo passar e sequer tinha almoçado, na verdade não havia comido nada o dia todo.

Sesshoumaru caminhou pelos corredores do hospital, falou com alguns amigos e voltou até sua sala. Ao entrar no amplo e bem decorado consultório, ele caminhou até sua confortável cadeira e se sentou nela tentando relaxar. Observou os aparelhos em cima da mesa, dois celulares e um Pager, e viu que um alerta luminoso e vibratório era emitido por um deles. O médico pegou o aparelho e viu no visor que havia cinco chamadas perdidas, apertando um dos botões pôde ver que havia uma mensagem de voz, ele levou o aparelho ao ouvido para escutar e sorriu logo ao ouvir a primeira frase.

"_Sesshoumaru onde foi que você se meteu?_ – A voz fingia estar zangada. – _Eu liguei pra_ _sua casa e ninguém atendeu, tentei no celular e a mesma coisa. Você deve estar ocupado, eu sei. Só queria dizer que já estou em casa e que cheguei bem_...- Uma pausa e o médico pôde ouvir um suspiro. – _Eu queria tanto ouvir sua voz amor... me liga assim que puder. Te amo."_

A ligação foi encerrada segundos depois dela indicar um número para que ele retornasse. O médico se levantou indo até a pequena geladeira que ficava imperceptível dentro de um móvel na sala e retirou de lá uma pequena garrafa de água mineral. Ele abriu a garrafa e tomou um gole de seu conteúdo depositando-a logo a seguir sobre a mesa. Recostou-se ao encosto e voltou a pegar o telefone para discar.

...

Em casa, Rin estava reunida com um grupo de pessoas em sua sala de estar. Era um grupo bastante animado, conversavam e tomavam drinques enquanto falavam de trabalho. Apesar de não parecer, àquela era uma reunião de trabalho. Havia pessoas da Agência, maquiadores, cabeleireiros, fotógrafos e o Gerente de Casting, responsável por cuidar da imagem das beldades que compunham o portfólio da agência da qual Rin fazia parte e era uma das estrelas.

Ayami se levantou do sofá ao ouvir a campainha do telefone tocar, logo ela retornou à sala e chamou pela amiga.

- Rin-chan? – Rin voltou sua atenção para ela. – Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin abriu um lindo sorriso à menção daquele nome e pulou do sofá em que estava indo rapidamente ao encontro de Ayami e retirando o aparelho telefônico da mão dela. Antes de atender a chamada ela se certificou de estar em um local reservado onde não pudesse ser incomodada por ninguém.

- Hello?

- Hello. – Ele respondeu sorrindo no mesmo idioma usado inadvertidamente por Rin.

- Ah, me desculpe! - Ela disse com a voz doce. - Eu sei que é uma vergonha, mas às vezes esqueço meu próprio idioma.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Como você está meu anjo? – O tom de voz usado por ele fez Rin fechar os olhos tamanha emoção que sentiu.

- Essa é uma pergunta difícil Sesshy. Eu estou bem sob muitos aspectos, mas...

- Mas??

- Eu já estou morrendo de saudades e faz tão pouco tempo que nos afastamos. Isso vai mais difícil do que eu imaginei.

- Eu sei como se sente, eu também estou com saudades, mas nós temos que agüentar e ser pacientes.

- Uhum, eu sei, mas vai ser muito difícil.

Sesshoumaru pôde ouvir risos ao fundo na ligação e alguém chamou por Rin, ela respondeu dizendo que estava ocupada e que logo iria até lá, depois voltou a falar com ele.

- A minha casa está cheia de gente.

- É?

- O pessoal da Agência está aqui. Nós fazemos um tipo de reunião no início de cada temporada para definir uma estratégia, definir qual será minha imagem dependendo do perfil do cliente.

- Vocês parecem estar se divertindo. - Rin sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar.

- Quem vê realmente pensa que é uma festa ou algo assim, mas é trabalho... E você o que está fazendo?

- Estou no hospital. Só agora vi suas ligações, passei parte da manhã e da tarde no centro cirúrgico.

- Eu imaginei que estivesse ocupado com o trabalho.

- É. O senhor Iwano apresentou uma complicação e eu fui chamado logo pela manhã. Estive com ele até agora a pouco.

- Ele vai ficar bem depois disso?

- Vai sim.

- Que bom. Amor, você está na frente do computador? – Rin perguntou manhosa depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Estou, por quê? – Indagou intrigado.

- Eu mandei uma coisa pra você por e-mail, você pode ver se recebeu?

- Claro, só um instante.

Sesshoumaru mexeu no mouse do computador e fez a tela plana se iluminar, revelando a logomarca do hospital como plano de fundo. Ele abriu o navegador e acessou sua caixa de e-mail particular, logo identificando o e-mail encaminhado por Rin, o médico abriu o e-mail e viu que havia um arquivo anexo, clicou para baixar seu conteúdo e logo foi agraciado com lindas imagens. Ele sorriu.

- Eu recebi o arquivo.

- Gostou?

- São lindas Rin. – Ele respondeu enquanto ainda visualizava as várias imagens contidas no arquivo.

- Eu estive pensando e lembrei que você não tinha nenhuma foto minha, não uma das que eu tiro profissionalmente para as revistas e tal, mas uma de verdade. Uma foto que tenha apenas a Rin e não a top model, a Rin de verdade.

Sesshoumaru continuava admirando as lindas fotos encaminhadas por Rin, muito bem feitas e de boa qualidade apesar de não serem profissionais. Nelas Rin era mostrada com roupas casuais, em poses inocentes e não programadas. Ele a via em um jardim de flores em meio a rosas vermelhas usando apenas jeans e camiseta básicos e um tênis, os cabelos soltos e ainda cumpridos com franja, a quase total ausência de maquiagem faziam o lado menina dela ficar mais evidente, aquele lado que ele tanto amava.

Algumas das fotos, principalmente as de rosto eram em preto e branco e nelas Rin vestia uma blusa frio preta contrastando com a pela alva de porcelana, nos lábios um batom cor de pele dava apenas brilho aquela parte do corpo dela. Em uma das fotos ela estava tão linda, o olhar inocente e ligeiramente melancólico parecia se comunicar com quem a via. Sesshoumaru se prendeu mais tempo a essa imagem do que às outras.

- Quando foi que você tirou essas fotos Rin? – Ele indagou com seus olhos cravados nos dela através da imagem.

- Um pouco antes de voltar ao Japão nessa última vez.

- São lindas, minha Rin. Eu vou imprimir e uma delas será meu plano de fundo, assim vou poder olhar pra você todos os dias.

Sesshoumaru pôde ouvir a risada gostosa de Rin do outro lado da linha e sorriu também.

- Que bom que gostou, eu queria que tivesse uma foto pessoal minha.

- Foi uma ótima idéia, acho que terei que providenciar uma foto minha pra você.. – Ele disse meio a contragosto, não gostava de ser fotografado.

- Eu já tenho fotos suas. – Ela respondeu prontamente e com um sorriso maroto na face que ele não pôde ver.

- Tem? – Ela também não pôde ver a expressão indagativa dele com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Tenho.

- Como? Já sei, Inuyasha. – Respondeu a própria pergunta.

- Na verdade eu o forcei a me dar as fotos. Elas são do Havaí, foram tiradas durante aquela viagem. Eu vi que Inuyasha e Suikotsu tiravam muitas fotos e quando o reencontrei disse ao seu irmão que queria cópias, ele não sabia onde estavam, mas eu insisti que procurasse até achar.

- Está certo. – Disse calmamente. – Você tem algum compromisso hoje à noite?

- Na verdade tenho. Por quê?

- Nada, só queria saber.

- Você vai pra casa quando sair daí?

- Vou. Foi um dia agitado e eu estou cansado.

- Isso vá descansar. Eu vou tentar falar com você novamente mais tarde, **em casa**. – Rin frisou a última palavra.

- Por que você está frisando isso, Rin? – Ele indagou calmamente.

- É aonde eu espero encontrar você mais tarde, em casa.

- E onde mais eu estaria? – Indagou divertido.

- Não sei... talvez resolvesse sair com algum amigo...

- E isso aborreceria você?

- Não, claro que não. – A mulher se apressou em responder.

Sesshoumaru continuou intrigado será que agora que estavam longe um do outro seria Rin que se mostraria ciumenta em relação a ele? Não, aquilo parecia irreal demais, Rin é uma mulher extremamente segura de si e ela tinha certeza do amor dele, ou não?

- Sesshy, eu preciso ir agora. Se eu não conseguir falar com você, você me retorna?

- Claro que sim.

- Vamos combinar dessa forma, nós sabemos que nossas agendas são repletas e com o fuso horário é pouco provável que a gente consiga coordenar nosso tempo vago, então se um não conseguir falar o outro retorna assim que possível, está bem?

- Está ótimo. Eu retorno pra você independente do horário, eu prometo.

- Está bem. – Ela respondeu sorridente. - Eu te amo muito, ouviu?

- Eu também te amo. Se cuida.

- Eu vou me cuidar prometo. Beijos! – Ela disse e Sesshoumaru ouviu o som de um beijo sendo jogado no ar.

- Ja ne meu anjo.

A ligação foi encerrada e em uma das salas do apartamento Rin continuou sentada agarrada ao telefone e pensativa. Segurava o aparelho como se assim pudesse ter Sesshoumaru perto dela, como se pudesse senti-lo. Logo ela se deu conta do que fazia e se levantou balançando a cabeça em uma crítica a si mesma. Rin voltou a sala de estar onde estavam os outros e voltou a discutir com eles como seria aquela temporada de moda que começaria dali a alguns dias e que a deixaria ocupada a maior parte do tempo.

No Japão, Sesshoumaru permaneceu sentado em sua cadeira ainda observando a imagem fascinante daquela mulher. Os traços delicados, os lábios bem desenhados e volumosos, Rin era perfeita aos olhos dele, mas a visão que Sesshoumaru tinha dela não era a mesa da maioria das pessoas, dos fãs, dos cliente, dos admiradores. Ele a via como ela realmente era, uma mulher como todas as outras, com medos, inseguranças, fragilidade, força e determinação tudo formando aquele conjunto harmonioso.

Na época em que aquelas fotos foram tiradas, Rin estava triste e solitária, era assim que ela se sentia apesar de viver cercada de pessoas, amigos ou não, ela se sentia sozinha. Não havia para quem voltar quando as noite de brilho e glamour terminavam, quando as viagens maravilhosas ao redor do mundo chegavam ao fim, estava fadada a voltar para uma casa vazia, sem o conforto de uma família ou de um amor verdadeiro. Sesshoumaru sabia de tudo isso, ele conhecia sua Rin, sabia quem ela era por dentro, por trás da maquiagem, das jóias e da pose de mulher fatal. Não que ela não fosse aquela mulher que todos viam nas revistas, em alguns momentos ela era sim, mas aquela era apenas uma das versões dela, apenas uma faceta de seu anjo.

Após alguns minutos, Sesshoumaru se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até o banheiro anexo a sua sala, ali ele trocou de roupa com a intenção de deixar o hospital. Precisava comer alguma coisa, seu corpo já exigia isso ao fazê-lo sentir-se mais cansado do que realmente estava. Ele deixou sua sala trancando a porta e caminhou em direação ao elevador que o conduziria até a garagem. O médico dirigiu até um restaurante aconchegante que ficava próximo e pediu um prato leve para seu almoço tardio. Sesshoumaru fez a refeição sozinho e em seu pensamento apenas Rin transitava.

* * *

**O que acharam? Deixem seus comentários porque como vocês sabem, eles me motivam. Dúvidas, sugestões também são bem vindas.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Demorei, mas voltei!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

Vários dias depois...

No Japão, Sesshoumaru seguia sua rotina indo para o trabalho e a cada dia recebia mais pacientes em busca de sua perícia profissional.

Quando retornou à capital japonesa após a viagem ao Havaí, Sesshoumaru iniciou quase que imediatamente suas atividades no hospital. Não conseguiria ficar muito tempo parado e estava ansioso para por em prática todo o conhecimento adquirido em suas pesquisas nos EUA. Logo sua agenda estava cheia e a busca por um horário para consultá-lo podia ter uma espera de meses.

O médico costumava receber diversos documentos e os analisava cuidadosamente para identificar pacientes em potencial como aconteceu com o senhor Iwano. Em geral, apenas casos graves e cirúrgicos eram acompanhados de perto por ele.

Sesshoumaru estava no hospital trabalhando como sempre. Havia saído a poucos minutos do centro cirúrgico e seguia para sua sala. Tão logo abriu a porta buscou por seus telefones que estavam sobre a bela mesa de tampo de vidro. Verificou que havia chamadas perdidas, mas nenhuma delas lhe interessava. Devolveu os aparelhos ao local em que estavam anteriormente e suspirou cansado antes de se sentar em sua cadeira.

Havia quase um mês que Rin deixara o Japão para retomar sua vida e carreira em Nova Iorque. Os dois mantiveram contatos freqüentes por telefone, e-mail e mensagens instantâneas via internet. Ele passava longas horas durante a madrugada conversando com ela e vice-versa, mas nos últimos dias esse contato fora diminuindo consideravelmente.

Rin estava de volta a ativa e cheia de trabalhos. Ela aparecia nas capas das mais variadas publicações, em campanhas publicitárias e programas de TV. A requisitada modelo estava sempre ocupadíssima e cada vez mais seus horários livres, que eram raros, não acordavam com os dele. Falaram-se cada vez menos e a última vez fora há quatro dias.

Não era difícil perceber a insatisfação do jovem médico. Ele estava impaciente e mais sério do que o normal. Sentia falta dela e embora soubesse da agitação que sua vida voltara a ser, não conseguia evitar sentir-se daquele jeito.

O médico pegou o telefone mais uma vez e discou a longa seqüência de números que compreendia a chamada internacional. Esperou por alguns segundos e uma voz feminina atendeu.

- Hello! – Ele logo percebeu que não se tratava de Rin e falou em inglês com a mulher.

- Olá! Com quem falo? – Perguntou educadamente.

- Helen Mirrem, senhor. Sou a nova assistente da senhorita Nagasahi. – Ela respondeu de forma também educada.

- Eu sou um amigo dela. Ela pode atender?

- Nesse momento ela está fotografando senhor, mas se puder me dizer seu nome e deixar um telefone de contato eu poderei transmitir um recado para que ela retorne.

- Diga a ela que Taisho ligou. Ela sabe quem é.

- Certo. Ela tem seu número?

- Sim tem.

- Eu direi a ela assim que terminar.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse e logo desfez a chamada mais uma vez frustrado.

Já havia ligado várias vezes nos últimos dias e em cada uma delas ouviu que Rin estava provando modelos, estava em reunião, dando alguma entrevista, gravando programas ou fotografando como agora. Se não soubesse que ela havia tentado falar com ele também, mas por um motivo ou por outro não conseguiu, Sesshoumaru estaria furioso agora.

O homem se levantou da cadeira, decidido a parar de remoer tais pensamentos. Ele retirou o jaleco e reuniu seus pertences. Iria para casa descansar, estava exausto após um plantão de quase trinta horas ininterruptas e não adiantaria ficar ali.

Em alguns minutos, depois de conversar com alguns amigos, ele estava no estacionamento do hospital saindo com seu carro e dirigiu pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade naquela noite de sexta-feira.

O telefone celular acoplado ao painel do carro tocou e pelo visor Sesshoumaru viu que a ligação vinha da casa dos pais.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Oi filho, boa noite!

- Boa noite pai! – Respondeu após ouvir a voz grave e tranqüila de Oyakata.

- Eu preciso que venha até aqui. Nós temos que discutir alguns assuntos.

- É urgente, precisa ser agora?

- Não. Não é nenhuma emergência. Podemos deixar para depois se estiver ocupado.

- Estou saindo agora do hospital. Estava de plantão desde ontem.

- Então vá para casa descansar, depois nos falamos.

- Sesshoumaru? – Uma voz feminina pôde ser ouvida e Sesshoumaru percebeu que estava no viva-voz.

- O que foi Izayoi?

- Já que está saindo do hospital, por que não vem jantar conosco? Depois você pode ficar e descansar aqui mesmo.

- Inuyasha estará em casa? – Indagou desconfiado.

- Sim. – A mãe respondeu.

- Eu prefiro ir para minha própria casa. Obrigado.

- Sesshoumaru não faça isso. – Ela o repreendeu. - Vocês não são mais crianças, precisam parar com essa implicância.

- Não é implicância. – Respondeu. – Nós não toleramos um ao outro, lembra-se? – Indagou irônico.

- Sesshoumaru faça o que sua mãe está dizendo e venha para cá. – Oyakata interveio. – Do contrário ela não vai sossegar.

- Tudo bem, eu estou indo. – disse vencido. – Eu chego em alguns minutos.

Pouco tempo depois Sesshoumaru chegou à casa dos pais e foi recebido na porta pela mãe com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite meu filho! – A bela mulher disse sorridente ao tomar o braço dele com os seus e guiá-lo pelo hall até a sala. – Eu sei que está cansado, mas eu garanto que irá se sentir muito melhor depois de um banho quente e uma bela refeição.

- Eu poderia ter as duas coisas na minha própria casa. – Ele disse sério e em tom provocador.

- Não seja ingrato Sesshoumaru! – Ela replicou aborrecida soltando-o e ele sorriu.

- Ah! Não seja sentimental senhora Taisho. – O jovem disse cruzando os braços frente ao peito e a fitando. Sesshoumaru sempre se referia à mãe dessa forma quando queria provocá-la sempre utilizando um tom carinhoso e ela sabia disso, então logo voltou a sorrir ao ouvi-lo.

- Você é terrível!

- Tive uma boa professora. – O jovem replicou e se aproximou aplicando um beijo no rosto da mãe.

Os dois sorriram cúmplices e voltaram a caminhar chegando logo depois à sala onde Oyakata estava sentado em uma das poltronas.

- Oi pai!

- Oi! – O homem respondeu sorrindo. Então você veio? – Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha diante da indagação.

- Conviver com ela está fazendo de você um chantagista também, não é?

- Ora, mas eu não preciso recorrer à chantagem meu filho. Quando quero que vocês façam algo, tudo que tenho que fazer e exigir que façam. Diferente de sua mãe, eu não sou tão bonzinho. – O patriarca disse calmamente e o filho mais velho o fitou vendo o sorriso nos lábios do pai.

- O que o senhor quer comigo? – Sesshoumaru indagou depois de se recuperar da leve demonstração de autoritarismo do pai.

- Eu preciso que você e seu irmão assinem alguns papéis.

- Papéis?

- Sim. São relativos às suas ações do grupo. Já que os dois não se interessam pelo assunto eu tenho que administrá-las.

Sesshoumaru sabia bem a que o pai se referia. De fato nem ele, nem Inuyasha manifestavam interesse no grande império controlado pelo pai deles há anos. Sesshoumaru não tinha a menor afinidade com o mundo coorporativo e Inuyasha parecia não se interessar por nada além de esportes radicais, festas e mulheres. Por essa razão as ações que ambos possuíam desde o nascimento, eram administradas pelo pai.

- Após o jantar nós resolveremos isso. – Oyakata disse.

- Eu vou subir e tomar um banho enquanto isso. – Sesshoumaru avisou já se levantando do sofá onde estava sentado. Ele seguiu para a escada e subiu os degraus até alcançar seu quarto.

Uma hora mais tarde a família estava reunida na sala de jantar e conversava tranqüilamente sobre assuntos diversos. Sesshoumaru permanecia calado como normalmente era enquanto seus pais conversavam. Ele continuava pensando em Rin, no que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento. Levou a taça de água à boca, recusara o vinho naquela noite porque estava com dor de cabeça, quando ouviu a mãe o chamar.

- Querido, você está bem? – Ela perguntou atenciosa.

- Estou cansado e com dor de cabeça, só isso.

- Termine o jantar e vá descansar. Eu vou pedir para que façam um chá e levem para você tomar com o analgésico.

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno e tão logo terminou a refeição pediu licença e se retirou da sala de jantar indo direto para o quarto.

Sesshoumaru estava deitado em sua cama quando ouviu batidas na porta e autorizou que entrassem. Ele fitou o rosto gentil de sua querida Kaede e sorriu apesar da dor de cabeça que havia se intensificado.

- Eu trouxe o chá como sua mãe pediu. – A senhora disse colocando a pequena bandeja contendo a xícara sobre o criado mudo.

- Obrigado Kaede. Isso certamente vai ajudar. – Respondeu levando um comprimido à boca e logo depois sorvendo o líquido quente contido na xícara.

Kaede lhe sorriu docemente e ele correspondeu ao sorriso voltando a se deitar.

- Tente dormir agora, mais tarde mando alguém recolher a bandeja. Boa noite Sesshoumaru.

- Boa noite Kaede.

A governanta deixou o quarto logo depois de apagar as luzes e Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos tentando relaxar para se livrar daquela dor infernal.

...

Em nova Iorque, Rin terminava mais uma exaustiva sessão de fotos feita para um catálogo de moda. Ela recebeu os cumprimentos da equipe pelo excelente trabalho e elogios às fotos que ficaram lindas, enquanto o fotógrafo mostrava a ela através do computador o resultado de mais um dia de trabalho.

Perto dali a apenas alguns metros, estava Helen quase enlouquecida com a quantidade de telefonemas destinados a Rin que tinha que atender e dar conta de todos os recados.

Ayame que acabara de chegar ao local se aproximou da segunda assistente e a cumprimentou.

- Olá Helen! Como estão as coisas?

- Ah, está tudo bem Ayame! – A jovem disse tentando demonstrar segurança. Ela era novata nesse ramo e apesar de ter um excelente currículo, era ainda muito inexperiente.

- Correu tudo bem durante a minha ausência? Conseguiu dar conta de tudo?

- Foi difícil, mas consegui sim. Atendi a todas as chamadas, anotei os recados e fiz os telefonemas que você me pediu.

- Ótimo! – A assistente número um disse e pegou uma das agendas das mãos da outra para verificar seu conteúdo. – Essa sessão já está acabando, não é? – Perguntou.

- Sim. Eles estão apenas vendo como ficaram as fotos.

- Que bom. A Rin deve estar exausta.

- Se está não aparenta. Ela continua linda e fresca exatamente como quando chegamos aqui de manhã cedo. – A mais nova disse realmente impressionada. Ayame sorriu. – Ah! Ayame, uma pessoa ligou para o telefone pessoal da Rin.

- Quem?

- Er... eu anotei aqui. – Ela falou enquanto procurava na agenda. – Aqui. Foi o Senhor Taishuo. – Ela disse meio incerta quanto à pronúncia.

- É Taisho, Helen. – Ayame a corrigiu. – Você avisou a Rin?

- Não. Era para avisar? – Indagou preocupada e viu Ayame suspirar pesadamente. – Ai, Ayame você não me disse sobre isso!

- Eu sei, a culpa foi minha. Não se preocupe, eu converso com ela. – Ayame acalmou a novata. – Da próxima vez que ouvir esse sobrenome Helen, guarde-o bem, dê um jeito de avisar a Rin. Ela vai decidir se irá ou não atender dependendo do que estiver fazendo.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi.

Ayame saiu dali e caminhou até onde Rin e as outras pessoas envolvidas na sessão de fotos estavam.

- Olá! – Ela os cumprimentou.

- Oi Ayame! Como está? – O fotógrafo perguntou beijando-a no rosto. – Senti sua falta aqui hoje normalmente você está sempre com a Rin.

- É. Eu tive alguns assuntos a resolver.

- Correu tudo bem? – Rin perguntou voltando seu olhar para ela.

- Sim. Tudo certo. Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Claro. – Rin falou se levantando da cadeira em que estava vestida com um roupão. – O que foi Ayame? – Perguntou tão logo se viu distante o suficiente do grupo.

- Sesshoumaru-sama ligou há algumas horas...

- E por que não me chamaram?

- Helen não sabia que devia avisar você. Eu me esqueci de dizer isso a ela.

- Ah Ayame! Eu não consigo falar com ele há dias. – Rin se mostrou chateada e a amiga/assistente se desculpou.

- Eu sei Rin-chan me desculpe. Eu posso ligar para ele agora se você quiser.

- Não. Deixe que eu mesma ligo quando sairmos daqui.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu novamente. - Eu esqueci mesmo.

- Tudo bem. – Rin falou com voz suave. – Vamos embora. – Disse caminhando de volta ao local onde os outros estavam. – Pessoal, foi ótimo trabalhar com vocês de novo, mas eu estou super cansada e já vou indo.

- Não quer mesmo sair com a gente? Nós vamos àquele clube novo que inauguraram.

- Não, eu só quero ir para casa descansar. Depois vocês me dizem como foi. Beijos!

- Beijos querida! – Várias vozes disseram como em um coro e Rin sorriu.

...

- Ayame, ela ficou chateada? – Helen indagou enquanto arrumavam as coisas para irem.

- Ficou, mas não se preocupe a Rin nunca fica zangada por muito tempo e ela não vai culpar você pelo meu erro.

- Vamos? – A modelo disse ao se aproximar das duas, já vestida com as próprias roupas.

- Vamos. – Ayame respondeu.

As três caminharam para fora do edifício e logo alcançaram o carro preto de luxo que transportava Rin de um lado a outro daquela cidade. Outro carro ocupado por seguranças ia atrás a escoltando.

Dentro do veículo, Rin sacou seu telefone pessoal e tentou falar com Sesshoumaru. Ligou primeiro para a casa dele, vários toques depois a chamada foi transferida para a secretária eletrônica. Ela preferiu não deixar recado e discou para um dos celulares, depois outro e a resposta foi a mesma.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, Rin chegava a seu apartamento em companhia das duas assistentes. Ela foi direto para o quarto querendo se livrar das roupas e tomar um banho.

- O que nós fazemos agora, Ayame?

- Temos que organizar a agenda. Saber quais são os compromissos dela para amanhã e cuidar dos bastidores, ou seja, separar as roupas que ela usará em cada ocasião, fazer contato com os locais para providenciar tudo que for necessário para que ela fique confortável durante sua estadia lá e etc.

- Certo. Então começamos pela agenda?

- Isso.

As duas ficaram ali entretidas com suas tarefas e mal viram o tempo passar. Quando se deram conta Rin voltava à sala já de banho tomado e vestindo calças e blusa branca caída no ombro de um tecido absolutamente confortável. Os cabelos foram lavados para livrar os fios de todos os produtos utilizados durante a sessão de fotos. Ela se sentou em uma das poltronas e pegou uma das várias revistas ali. Em todas elas havia alguma foto de Rin.

- Rin, eu vou pedir alguma coisa para comer. O que você quer?

- Häägen Dazs. – A mulher respondeu. Helen fitou a agora colega de trabalho Ayame confusa.

- Eu estou falando de comida Rin. Você precisa se alimentar. – Ayame disse.

- Eu não quero comida, quero sorvete. De morango.

- Rin? – Ayame a chamou como uma mãe chamando uma criança. – Você precisa comer alguma coisa nutritiva.

- Sorvete é nutritivo, tem leite. – Respondeu fitando a amiga como se estivesse falando a coisa mais trivial do mundo.

- Você é inacreditável! Da próxima vez em que eu atender a algum telefonema de um certo médico, vou contar a ele sobre essa sua nova teoria nutricional. Aposto que ele vai adorar.

- O que é isso Ayame? Você trabalha pra mim, é minha amiga e não dele.

- Por isso mesmo. Já que você não me dá ouvidos, vou apelar para alguém que possa colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabecinha. Você é muito teimosa Rin.

- Tá bom, eu sou teimosa. Agora arruma o Häägen Dazs pra mim e uma cobertura de chantilly.

Ayame se levantou da mesa e bufou exasperada. Helen fitou aquela discussão sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Rin viu a confusão da garota e tratou de esclarecer.

- Não se espante Helen. Nós duas discutimos muito, principalmente quando um complexo de mãe toma conta dela.

Ayame retornou alguns segundos depois com um pote do famigerado sorvete e o chantilly.

- Satisfeita? – Perguntou ao entregar o pote à amiga.

- Sim. Obrigada Ayame! – Respondeu com um sorriso maroto. Helen continuava abismada. Não imaginava que Rin tivesse esse tipo de relação tão próxima com sua assistente pessoal.

A modelo sentada confortavelmente no sofá abriu lentamente a embalagem e umedeceu os lábios antes de pegar uma pequena porção daquela maravilha gelada com a colher e levá-la a boca.

- Hummm... ai que delícia! – Falou num tom alto apenas para provocar a amiga que bufou mais uma vez enquanto voltava a se dedicar ao trabalho.

Depois de rir um bocado com a reação de Ayame, Rin voltou a pegar o aparelho telefônico e fez nova ligação na tentativa de localizar Sesshoumaru, mas não obteve sucesso. Ela suspirou frustrada e pensou por um instante.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou em voz alta.

- Quase meio dia. – Helen respondeu e Rin franziu o cenho pensativa.

"Onde será que ele está a essa hora?" Pensou consigo mesma enquanto saboreava o sorvete. Uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça e ela voltou a discar. Esperou por alguns segundos até que a chamada fosse atendida.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Inu? Sou eu Rin.

- Oi linda! Ora, ora, lembrou-se do velho amigo!

- Ah Inu, as coisas andam muito agitadas para mim...

- Eu sei. Tenho acompanhado as notícias, mas essa exposição é boa para você.

- Profissionalmente sim, com certeza. Estou trabalhando como nunca. E você como está?

- Eu estou bem. Tranqüilo. – O jovem respondeu.

- Hummm.. não sei por que, mas essa resposta não me convenceu. – Ela pôde ouvir Inuyasha rir pela frase dita por ela.

- Não, é sério. Eu estou tranqüilo sim.

- Certo. Eu fico feliz em saber que está bem. Inu? – Ela o chamou depois de algum tempo de pausa.

- O que é Rin? Eu conheço esse tom de voz... – Dessa vez ela sorriu.

- Eu estou tentando falar com seu irmão e não consigo. Já liguei para a casa dele e para o celular e ninguém atende.

- Tentou o hospital? Eu diria que aquela é a casa dele e não o apartamento em que ele mora.

- Eu liguei pra lá mais cedo e me disseram que ele havia deixado o plantão no início da noite. Desde então estou tentando localizá-lo e não consigo. Acha que ele pode estar na casa dos seus pais?

- É possível. Eu estou a caminho de lá, mas alguns minutos e eu alcanço o portão. Daí poderei te dizer.

- Você tem visto ele? – Rin resolveu continuar a conversa enquanto esperava que o amigos chegasse em casa. Àquela hora da noite, não havia muitos outros lugares onde Sesshoumaru pudesse estar. Ela pensara em ligar para lá, mas ainda não se sentia a vontade para fazê-lo. Rin soube por Sesshoumaru que os pais dele já sabiam sobre seu relacionamento, mas ela ainda não havia sido apresentada formalmente como sua namorada e isso a deixava um tanto desconfortável para ligar procurando por ele.

- Eu o vi há três dias eu acho. – Inuyasha respondeu não dando muita importância ao fato.

- Como ele está?

- Vivo e saudável aparentemente, mas eu não sou médico, então se ele estiver doente não saberei lhe dizer...

- Inuyasha, eu estou falando sério!

- Rin, você sabe nós não nos falamos...

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas a idéia de dois irmãos se detestarem me é tão absurda que eu tinha esperanças de que fosse algo momentâneo ou tivesse sido ilusão minha... – Inuyasha gargalhou no outro lado da linha.

- Aposto que meus pais queriam isso também. – Disse ainda rindo. – Mas não é ilusão Rin.

- Eu acho isso uma pena Inu. – Ela falou seriamente dessa vez.

- É melhor você não se preocupar com isso Rin e não se envolver. Seu relacionamento com ele não tem nada a ver com o **meu** relacionamento com ele e é melhor assim. Nosso histórico é complicado. – Ele disse também sério. – Bom, eu já estou chegando.

Inuyasha parou o carro em frente ao portão da mansão e logo este foi aberto pelos seguranças que o identificaram. O jovem guiou o carro pelo caminho rodeado pelo belo jardim até alcançar a entrada da casa.

- Acho que você deu sorte Rin. O carro dele está aqui.

- Ai que bom! Eu já estava ficando preocupada.

- Preocupada por quê?

- Não sei Inuyasha. Poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa, algum acidente. Já é tarde aí.

- É. Talvez ele estivesse por aí se divertindo em algum lugar nessa sexta-feira à noite enquanto você estava aí toda preocupada.

- Deixa de ser implicante Inuyasha.

- Não é implicância. – Ele respondeu enquanto entrava na casa. – Espere um instante.

- Mãe! Kaede! – Ele chamou e logo a mãe apareceu vinda do escritório.

- O que foi Inuyasha?

- Onde está o chato do seu filho? – Ele indagou com o telefone na mão e viu olhar de desaprovação da mãe.

- Está lá em cima. O que você quer com ele?

- Eu nada. É a Rin que está tentando falar com ele e não consegue. – Respondeu indicando o telefone.

- Deixe-me falar com ela. – Izayoi pediu e Inuyasha entregou o celular à mãe. – Rin?

- Sim?

- É Izayoi querida. Como está?

- Oh! Estou muito bem Izayoi e você?

- Também querida. Você esteve tentando falar com Sesshoumaru?

- Sim. Ele me ligou, mas eu não pude atender e passei a manhã tentando falar com ele, mas não consegui. Os telefones chamam e ninguém atende.

- Ele veio para cá depois que saiu do plantão porque o pai queria falar com ele. Estava muito cansado e com dor de cabeça, então depois de comer alguma coisa, tomou um analgésico e foi descansar.

- Ah sim. Eu disse ao Inuyasha que estava ficando preocupada, por não conseguir falar com ele já que é tarde da noite aí e eu não o encontrava em casa, nem no hospital.

- Eu imagino, mas está tudo bem. Eu vou chamá-lo para falar com você.

- Não Izayoi. Não faça isso, deixe-o descansar.

- Tem certeza? Vocês têm tão poucas oportunidades de se falar.

- É verdade, mas eu tenho certeza sim. Hoje eu não terei nenhum compromisso então eu ligo mais tarde. Se ele está dormindo agora é provável que acorde durante a madrugada.

- É verdade. De qualquer forma se ele acordar antes eu digo que você ligou.

- Obrigada Izayoi. Mais tarde eu volto a ligar. Boa noite. – Despediu-se lembrando que em Tóquio era noite.

- Boa noite querida.

A chamada foi desfeita e Izayoi devolveu o aparelho ao filho que estava sentado no sofá.

- Ele não vai gostar de saber que ela ligou e ninguém o chamou. – O caçula disse.

- Ela não quis que o chamasse. Rin se preocupa com o bem estar dele. Sabe que ele está cansado e precisa dessas horas de sono.

Inuyasha deu de ombros e se levantou anunciando que iria para o quarto. A mãe estranhou que ele estivesse em casa numa sexta-feira à noite, mas nada disse e o viu subir os degraus da escada após beijá-la no rosto.

...

Era madrugada no Japão, duas da manhã quando Rin voltou a ligar para o telefone de Sesshoumaru. Izayoi tivera o cuidado de antes de ir dormir ir até o quarto do filho e colocar o aparelho no criado mudo bem próximo dele e onde sabia mesmo no vibra call ele acordaria quando ela ligasse.

O homem se moveu na cama e abriu os olhos fitando o objeto prateado cujas luzes piscavam sobre o criado mudo. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou o aparelho levando-o ao ouvido.

- Rin? – Indagou sem nem verificar pelo visor quem o chamava.

- Oi meu amor!

- Meu anjo, você estava se escondendo de mim? – Indagou com a voz suave e ainda sonolenta. - Há dias eu não ouço a sua voz.

- Ai amor, eu tive tantos compromissos nos últimos dias e no meu tempo livre, quando eu tentei retornar as suas ligações, não consegui. Todas as vezes em que liguei você também estava ocupado.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse simplesmente. – Eu estou sentindo muito a sua falta.

- É tão difícil, não é?

- Muito. Eu enlouqueceria se ficasse mais um dia sem ouvir sua voz.

- Ah Sesshy, eu estou morrendo de saudades.

- Eu também. Eu daria tudo pra ter você nessa cama agora, pra sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, a textura da sua pele... Não sei por quanto tempo mais vou agüentar isso.

- Para mim também está sendo muito difícil e ouvir você falar desse jeito não está facilitando nada. – Ela reclamou manhosa. – Você está em casa?

- Não. Estou na casa dos meus pais.

- Eu te acordei, não foi?

- Não tem problema. E você o que está fazendo, não havia nada na sua agenda pra hoje?

- Não. Hoje eu pude ficar em casa. Eu estou no meu quarto, deitada.

- Está sozinha?

- Estou. Ayame e Helen já foram para casa.

- É verdade, agora você tem uma segunda assistente.

- Tenho. Eu resolvi contratar outra pessoa para ajudar a Ayame. O volume de trabalho dela tem aumentado muito.

- Por conseqüência do seu certamente.

- É. – Rin confirmou. - Você tem saído? – Indagou despreocupada mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Não. Tenho saído tão cansado do hospital que não tenho vontade de fazer nada depois. Mas você tem saído e muito, não é? – Ele frisou e Rin sorriu do outro lado da linha pelo tom utilizado por ele.

- É. Eu tenho ido a muitos eventos e festas.

- Eu sei. Li as matérias nos jornais e revistas. Vi as fotos, eles não se cansam de elogiar você, a sua beleza. – O tom de voz dele fez o corpo de Rin se arrepiar.

- Haverá muitos outros eventos ainda.

- Eu espero não ver fotos suas em companhia de algum ator, cantor de rap ou algo assim. – Rin gargalhou ao ouvi-lo demonstrar mais uma vez sua possessividade.

- Amor, eu fui sozinha a todos o eventos. – Ela respondeu ainda rindo. – Se eu estivesse com alguém isso seria alardeado por toda a imprensa.

- Eu sei disso meu anjo e sei que vou continuar vendo você sozinha nesses eventos.

- Ah claro! A menos que você resolva me acompanhar.

- É isso que você quer que eu acompanhe você?

- É o que eu gostaria, mas eu sei o quanto você detesta toda essa exposição e eu não o culpo por isso.

- Você está certa. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente, mas no fundo ele sabia que cedo ou tarde estaria exposto. Os dois não conseguiriam manter esse relacionamento em sigilo por muito tempo, principalmente quando estivessem juntos. - Honestamente não sei como você agüenta isso minha Rin.

- Eu lido com isso muito facilmente, diferente dessa distância atual entre nós dois. Eu agradeço o fato de ter tantos compromissos porque isso evita que eu sofra demais com essa saudade. – A mulher fala de forma manhosa.

- Tente pensar que eu estou aí com você, porque eu estou com você sempre. Mesmo com todas essas milhas de distância, meu pensamento não se afasta de você meu anjo, nunca.

A mulher sorriu docemente com a declaração dele. Rin mal podia descrever a sensação maravilhosa que era se sentir amada daquela forma e por aquele homem que tanto desejou para si.

- Eu também estou sempre pensando em você e quando sinto muita saudade, quando está quase insuportável segurar, eu toco no colar que você me deu, eu o observo através do espelho e isso me acalma.

- Nós vamos matar essa saudade em breve, eu prometo. – Ele disse.

- Eu espero mesmo.

O casal conversou por mais algum tempo e Rin informou que estaria embarcando para Londres na semana seguinte para participar de um evento de moda. De lá seguiria para Paris e depois Milão. Acertou com Sesshoumaru que daria retorno às ligações dele o mais rápido possível e que Helen assim como Ayame estavam ciente de que deveriam avisá-la imediatamente sempre que ele ligasse. Dessa forma os dois se despediram de forma carinhosa reafirmando o amor que sentiam um pelo outro e Rin ficou pensativa quanto à promessa de Sesshoumaru de que iriam matar a saudade um do outro em breve.

* * *

**Deixem seu reviews caras leitoras. Estou esperando.**

**Beijos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Olá meninas!**

**Vocês estavam com saudades dessa fic, não é? Eu também.**

**Eu amei esse capítulo e não vou dizer porque, mas vai ficar bem evidente depois que vocês o lerem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Era uma noite fria de sábado. Na mansão Taisho Izayoi e Oyakata estavam acomodados em uma confortável poltrona enquanto assistiam TV. A mulher estava recostada ao corpo dele e sentia os afagos em seus cabelos enquanto um dos braços fortes e protetores que tanto amava a envolvia.

Naquele momento o noticiário local acabara e Izayoi trocava os canais com o auxílio do controle remoto quando um anúncio chamou sua atenção. A voz do locutor anunciava o início, dentro de alguns instantes, da estréia mundial do London Fashion Rocks. O evento misturava shows com grandes astros da música pop mundial e a apresentação de modelos vestidas com as roupas das mais famosas casas de moda e seus estilistas.

- Rin-chan está participando desse evento. – Izayoi disse.

- É mesmo?

- Sim. Ela comentou comigo na última vez em que nos falamos. Disse que seria transmitido para o mundo todo.

- Acho que veremos nossa futura nora em ação então. – O homem disse sorrindo e a mulher também sorriu.

- Você já a assumiu como futura nora querido? – Izayoi indagou erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Sim. Pelo que tenho observado ela é a eleita. Você não concorda?

- Concordo. Os dois se amam muito e têm conseguido lidar com os problemas causados pela distância e tudo mais. – Ponderou. – Será que ele se lembrou do evento?

Izayoi se afastou por alguns instantes do marido e alcançou o aparelho telefônico colocado sobre uma mesa ao lado da poltrona. Ela imediatamente discou o número do telefone celular do filho e esperou que ele atendesse.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Olá Sesshoumaru. Boa noite!

- Boa noite Izayoi! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não querido. Só queria saber se você se lembrou da exibição do evento do qual a Rin está participando.

- Sim eu me lembrei. Estou assistindo. – O jovem falou enquanto se acomodava de frente para a TV de plasma na ampla sala de seu apartamento.

- Está certo. Eu liguei apenas para saber se você estava assistindo. Boa noite querido.

- Boa noite.

Izayoi devolveu o aparelho à sua base assim que encerrou a chamada e voltou a se acomodar nos braços do marido. Os dois mantiveram-se aconchegados um ao outro enquanto assistiam ao programa.

Em seu apartamento a alguns quilômetros dali, Sesshoumaru assistia atentamente à programação enquanto desfrutava de uma xícara de chá quente. Ele estava com roupas de dormir, calça e camisa de pijamas em seda na cor preta, pois certamente não receberia ninguém àquela hora da noite. Os pés estavam apoiados na mesa de centro e o corpo comodamente repousado no encosto do sofá.

O evento foi recheado de apresentações de grandes astros e enquanto esses cantavam, as modelos deslizavam elegantemente pela passarela, cada uma representando um estilista.

Rin apareceu durante a apresentação da terceira atração da noite. Estava linda e radiante como de costume. O vestido azul marinho longo que usava delineava as sinuosas curvas do corpo. O decote que recaía sobre um dos ombros mostrava o colo e exibia a pele acetinada de forma sensual e provocante. Enlaçada a seus braços uma estola de pele sintética na mesma cor do vestido dava mais glamour e sofisticação ao visual.

A mulher caminhava pela passarela linda e serena com um olhar penetrante capaz de derreter a mais fria das geleiras. Mostrava determinação e exalava poder ao caminhar diante daquela multidão que a admirava sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela beleza delicada e absolutamente fascinante por reunir qualidades tão antagônicas como simplicidade, inocência, altivez e sensualidade.

O caminho dela até o final da passarela, local que mais a aproximava do público, foi feito ao som de uma bela e conhecida música, muito apropriada aos modelos que estavam sendo mostrados, todos sofisticados e glamorosos. Os aplausos podiam ser ouvidos apesar da performance do cantor que naquele momento era um mero coadjuvante.

A câmera deu um close em Rin antes que ela se virasse para retornar ao ponto inicial e Sesshoumaru pôde rever a beleza daqueles doces e vivos orbes castanhos e isso o fez desejar loucamente que ela estivesse ali com ele e não há milhares de quilômetros de distância.

- Rin... – Ele murmurou sentindo o coração bater apressado.

Ela se voltou finalmente para o início da passarela e retomou seu adorável passeio, deslizando elegantemente até sumir atrás do cenário.

Sesshoumaru a viu retornar à cena outra meia dúzia de vezes. Aparentemente ela fora requisitada pela grande maioria dos grandes estilistas e em cada um dos desfiles aparecia com um estilo diferente. Em um deles o homem pôde vê-la exibir seu lindo sorriso que tanto encantava e ficou feliz por isso.

Duas horas e meia depois de ter começado, o programa terminou com o apresentador agradecendo pela noite maravilhosa e se despedindo do público e dos telespectadores. No palco estavam todos os estilistas, cantores, as modelos e celebridades que participaram do evento e todos cantavam uma famosa canção.

Sesshoumaru desligou a TV tão logo os créditos começaram a aparecer na tela. Ele pegou o laptop que estava sobre a mesa e o abriu conectando-se à internet logo depois.

...

Em Londres após o evento Rin foi a uma festa. Era muito comum ocorrerem festas ou jantares após eventos como esse para celebrar o sucesso da ocasião e promover o encontro de todos os profissionais envolvidos.

Rin livrou-se da maquiagem pesada que usara em sua última aparição e a substituiu por outra mais natural, mas muito bonita também. Trocou de roupa e colocou um lindo vestido Dolce & Gabana na cor champanhe com detalhes em preto no corselet. O modelo era bem ajustado ao corpo valorizando sua boa forma e o cumprimento era até a altura dos joelhos. Nos pés uma linda sandália preta com saltos altíssimos e elegantes combinava perfeitamente com a bolsa em formato carteira que ela levaria nas mãos.

No camarim enquanto se aprontava Rin era assistida por Ayame e Helen que nunca a abandonavam. Elas providenciavam tudo o que a modelo pudesse precisar e estavam prontas para garantir que tudo corresse bem durante sua passagem pela capital inglesa.

- O carro já está esperando Rin. – Ayame informou e a viu concordar com um aceno enquanto bebia água mineral com gás de uma taça.

Rin se olhou no espelho mais uma vez e retocou o batom dos lábios, depois o colocou dentro da bolsa e saiu do camarim sendo acompanhada pelas duas assistentes. Durante todo o caminho até o carro ela cumprimentou pessoas e foi cumprimentada por elas. Encontrou com um dos estilistas para o qual havia desfilado e ele teceu os maiores elogios a sua beleza e elegância ao que a jovem respondeu sorrindo e elogiando o excelente talento dele para produzir roupas.

Momentos depois, Rin já estava no local onde a festa estava sendo realizada. Ela foi colocada em uma das mesas junto com outras modelos e alguns homens influentes como empresários e políticos. Ela sequer conhecia aqueles homens, mas fazia parte de seu trabalho manter contatos com as pessoas, estava habituada a isso.

Todos desfrutavam da bebida cara que era servida. Dançavam ao som dos dj´s ou de música ao vivo quando esta era tocada por uma banda contratada.

Um dos homens na mesa a tirou para dançar e Rin aceitou. Descobriu durante a conversa que ele era dono de uma grande empresa petrolífera. Era um homem de meia idade e bastante agradável que fez a jovem rir em vários momentos enquanto dançavam.

Durante aquela festa Rin circulou, cumprimentou pessoas, foi fotografada centenas de vezes e em todos os momentos exibia o sorriso radiante tão mencionado nas reportagens a seu respeito. Porém por dentro tudo o que ela mais queria era sair dali e voltar para o hotel. Queria ficar quieta em seu quarto sem aquela multidão que de forma alguma a fazia deixar de se sentir sozinha.

- Rin, você está bem? – Ayame perguntou discretamente ao se aproximar dela.

- Estaria melhor se pudesse ir para casa. Estou cansada.

- Nós já podemos ir se você quiser.

- Não há mais ninguém com quem eu deva falar, tomar champanhe ou ser fotografada? – Perguntou sem muito ânimo.

- Não. – Ayame respondeu sorrindo. – Acho que você já esteve com todos que deveria.

- Ótimo! Então vamos embora.

- Eu vou chamar o motorista. – Helen disse já tirando o telefone celular da bolsa.

Minutos depois as três mulheres já estavam fora do local da festa e acompanhadas por seguranças foram levadas até o carro.

Logo que chegou ao hotel, Rin seguiu para a própria suíte com intenção de tomar um banho relaxante e depois dormir. As duas assistentes ficaram na sala discutindo a agenda do dia seguinte enquanto tomavam chá que havia sido solicitado quando chegaram ali.

- Rin, você quer comer alguma coisa? – Ayame perguntou ao ver a mulher caminhar pela suíte após ter saído do banho e pegar o computador sobre uma das mesas.

- Não Ayame. Eu só vou dar uma olhada nos meus e-mails e depois vou dormir.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã, não há nada agendado na parte da manhã então você poderá descansar bastante.

- Está certo.

- Até amanhã Rin-chan.

- Até amanhã Ayame. Boa noite Helen.

- Boa noite Rin. – A segunda assistente respondeu e seguiu junto com Ayame até a porta. Ambas saíram e seguiram para os próprios quartos.

Rin abriu o computador e conforme havia dito entrou na página para verificar seus e-mails. Uma mensagem logo chamou sua atenção em meio a todas as outras. Esta havia sido enviada cerca de três horas atrás e no local que indicava o remetente ela viu os kanjis tão característicos que formavam aquele nome tão amado. A mulher sorriu ao mover o cursor para abrir a mensagem.

"_Olá meu anjo!_

_É quase uma da manhã aqui em Tóquio e eu acabei de assistir a transmissão do London Fashion Rock. Eu admito que não costumo assistir a esse tipo de programa, mas o fiz porque queria ver você. Tudo em que você está direta ou indiretamente ligada desperta o meu interesse e por mais incrível que pareça nos últimos meses eu tenho sido um leitor assíduo de revistas de moda e femininas, porque você está em quase todas elas._

_Quero dizer o quanto você estava linda na TV, quase tanto quanto é pessoalmente e que ao vê-la eu sofri um pouco mais por causa dessa distância e da saudade imensa que eu sinto. Mas mais forte do que a saudade foi o orgulho que senti ao vê-la desfilar e ao ouvir todos os elogios que tecem a você. _

_A cada dia minha Rin você se torna mais bela e fascinante e não é só aos meus olhos como venho percebendo nos últimos tempos. Toda essa exposição e euforia criada a sua volta não é sem razão e eu sei disso. Você é um achado, uma preciosidade que eu me orgulho de ter encontrado e percebido antes de todas essas pessoas que a admiram tanto agora. Seu apelo e carisma diante dessas pessoas é tão grande que eu tenho tido problemas para lidar com meu ciúme diante das demonstrações de admiração, afeto e aquela que mais me incomoda, desejo, que eu vejo por aí. _

_Eu sei que não admito, mas eu sou extremamente ciumento e teimoso como você já disse mais de uma vez, então é muito difícil ter que suportar passivamente quando vejo um bando de caras, dentre eles amigos meus, dizer o quanto você é linda e perfeita e o que eles não dariam para tê-la em suas camas. Aposto que você está sorrindo agora, não é? Eu também acho certa graça quando penso nisso, quando penso que eles sequer imaginam o que acontece entre nós, mas quando os ouço falar preciso respirar fundo e me conter para não socar a cara de algum deles._

_Essas pessoas não a conhecem, apenas vêem o que as revistas e a TV mostra. Essa imagem é inegavelmente atraente e sedutora e eu mentiria se dissesse que não gosto dela, mas me faz muito mais feliz ser um dos poucos a reconhecer o anjo que é você por dentro e a desfrutar desses encantos que são reservados apenas àqueles a quem você ama e eu posso dizer que me sinto um felizardo por ser uma dessas pessoas._

_Enfim, a despeito de tudo isso, eu queria que soubesse o quanto me orgulhei de você hoje e principalmente me orgulhei por saber que mesmo com todas essas mudanças, mesmo com toda a fama você não deixou de ser a mulher que eu conheci anos atrás naquela praia. Você se manteve a mesma Rin linda, doce e verdadeira pela qual me apaixonei no momento em que a vi pela primeira vez ainda que não soubesse disso na época. _

_Como já disse antes não importa o que eu faça meus pensamentos estão sempre com você. Espero vê-la voltar para casa, para mim e esperarei quanto tempo for necessário para tê-la comigo. Torço para que o destino nos beneficie novamente e permita que nosso reencontro seja o mais rápido possível. Eu certamente farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que isso ocorra o quanto antes. _

_Estou morrendo de saudades meu anjo._

_Tenha uma ótima noite._

_Com amor,_

_Sesshoumaru."_

Rin terminou de ler a mensagem aos prantos. O belo rosto corado pelo choro de felicidade e as mãos trêmulas de emoção. "Deus como eu queria estar com ele agora." Ela pensava. Precisou de alguns momentos para se recompor, o caração batia acelerado, emoções conflitantes a assaltavam naquele momento. Estava imensamente feliz por saber o quanto ele a amava e sentia sua falta, mas por outro lado, ler aquelas palavras a fizeram sentir mais e mais a necessidade de estar com ele. Precisava dele.

A mulher considerou por alguns instantes ligar para ele e dizer o quanto o amava, mas ao verificar a hora desistiu da idéia. Era madrugada no Japão, não desejava acordá-lo e não o faria.

Rin optou por responder à mensagem via e-mail mesmo e esperava que pudesse expressar através das palavras tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Aquele homem mexia demais com suas emoções. Ele podia ser tão doce e amoroso, tão gentil e apaixonado. Como gostaria de poder abraçá-lo e beijar aquela boca maravilhosa, mas naquele momento não poderia fazê-lo, tinha que apenas pensar nele e senti-lo dentro do coração.

Rin tocou o colar que trazia sempre consigo e suspirou com um terno sorriso nos lábios antes de começar a escrever...

Continua...

* * *

**Ok, eu sei que vocês ficaram com água na boca, mas terão que aguardar o próximo capítulo para saber qual será a resposta de Rin.**

**Numa boa, eu chorei escrevendo isso literalmente. Se um dia eu receber esse tipo de mensagem do homem que eu amo, largo tudo e vou atrás dele rsrsrs. Ai que idéia romântica.**

**Sei que muitas devem ter pensado que eles se reencontrariam, mas não foi dessa vez. Para que vocês fiquem tranqüilas eu informo que Maomé vai sim até a montanha, mas ainda estou definindo como isso irá ocorrer e antes disso vocês deverão ver mais alguma demonstração de ciúmes do Sesshoumaru e uma participação do Inuyasha na estória.**

**Aguardem e confiem.**

**Obrigada a todas pelos reviews do capítulo passado. Fiquei feliz porque vocês estão percebendo que o Sesshoumaru nessa fic, é diferente dos outros. Ele é doce e amoroso, apenas tem problemas para demonstrar isso facilmente pelo tanto de coisas que ele já sofreu. Ele tem medo de se magoar e não me refiro apenas ao campo amoroso. Fiquem ligadas.**

**Beijos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oi pessoal!**

**Bom, segue mais um capítulo dessa estória que eu gosto tanto. Nesse, vocês verão a resposta de Rin à mensagem tão fofa encaminhada pelo Sesshoumaru no capítulo anterior.**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Boa leitura**!

* * *

_Oi meu amor!_

_Eu acabei de ler a sua mensagem e ainda sinto as lágrimas escapando dos meus olhos. Você é realmente inacreditável e eu sei que não deveria, mas ainda me surpreendo com a sua gentileza e a doçura que você é capaz de demonstrar em certos momentos._

_Minhas mãos estão tremulas ainda, mal consigo digitar. Meu coração está descompassado e eu me sinto confusa. Pode uma pessoa sentir-se extremamente feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo?Pois é assim que me sinto agora. Queria tanto poder estar aí ao seu lado._

_Como você consegue fazer isso comigo Sesshoumaru? _

_Sabe, eu me faço essa pergunta constantemente e a resposta é sempre a mesma. Isso acontece porque há muito tempo, esse coração que está batendo tão acelerado dentro do meu peito agora, deixou de me pertencer. Ele passou a responder aos comandos de outro e esse outro é você. _

_Mesmo suas ações mais simples, seus pequenos gestos de carinho têm um efeito enorme sobre mim e eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você sabe disso, não é mesmo?_

_É claro que sabe e por isso me mandou essa mensagem que me deixou imensamente emocionada e que me encheu de alegria por me mostrar o quanto você sente orgulho de mim. Saber que, dentre todas as pessoas que me cercam você, que é a mais importante, me reconhece como eu sou, me deixa muito feliz. Tive mais uma vez a certeza de que meu coração foi muito sábio ao escolher seu senhor._

_Você está absolutamente certo, meu amor, quando diz que as pessoas não fazem idéia do que se esconde por trás da maquiagem, dos vestidos e das fotos sensuais, mas você sim_. _Você conhece os meus medos, minhas inseguranças, meus vícios bobos, meus defeitos, e ainda assim, me elegeu como seu anjo. O que mais uma mulher pode querer? _

_É impossível descrever o que eu sinto quando o ouço me chamar de meu anjo. Sua voz grave e tranqüila, o conforto que ela me traz, é simplesmente impossível descrever._

_Eu sei que você me ama Sesshoumaru e afirmo isso com absoluta certeza sem medo de parecer presunçosa, porque você sempre encontra formas absolutamente maravilhosas de me dizer isso como fez nessa mensagem._

_Suas palavras me fizeram ter vontade de pegar o primeiro avião e ir voando para me aninhar nos seus braços e sentir o calor que me faz tanta falta. Um impulso infantil e bobo como todo impulso apaixonado eu sei, mas foi o que me deu vontade de fazer e foi muito difícil me conter, assim como tem sido difícil lidar com essa saudade. Mas como prometi eu serei forte e vou aguardar, como você disse, que o destino nos reúna o mais breve possível. Até lá manterei em mente as lembranças maravilhosas que tenho de cada momento que passamos juntos, momentos nos quais você me fez sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo. _

_PS: Eu adoraria ter visto essa cena: Você tendo que ouvir seus amigos falando sobre mim? Consigo até imaginar a sua carinha meu amor. Você quis mesmo dar um soco em um deles? Bobo! _

_Já deveria saber que nenhum outro homem tem qualquer chance comigo. Esta Rin pertence apenas ao seu Sesshoumaru._

_Eu amo muito você e é para sempre. Estou morrendo de saudades._

_Do seu anjo._

_Rin._

_..._

Sesshoumaru sorria ao terminar de ler a mensagem de Rin. Ele tentava imaginá-la escrevendo. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a ponta do pequenino nariz vermelha por causa do choro. Ela parecia uma menininha e ficava absolutamente adorável e irresistível quando estava assim.

O homem pensou por um instante. Ela havia chorado, ele não queria tê-la feito chorar, queria apenas que ela soubesse o quanto tinha orgulho dela e o quanto a amava.

Sesshoumaru ficou preocupado, quase arrependido de ter enviado o texto, mas então releu a mensagem de resposta. Rin não estava triste realmente apenas ficara emocionada, o que era normal para uma mulher sensível como ela. Ele releu o último trecho, que confirmava o quanto a mulher se divertia com o "ciúme bobo" dele e depois a última parte. "_Já deveria saber que nenhum outro homem tem qualquer chance comigo. Esta Rin pertence apenas ao seu Sesshoumaru. Eu amo muito você e é para sempre."_

- Eu também te amo muito meu anjo... – Falou baixo ainda sorrindo levemente enquanto fitava a tela do computador.

O telefone tocou e o médico deixou a mesa da sala de jantar onde tomava seu café da manhã e caminhou até a sala.

- Moshi, moshi? – Disse ao pegar o aparelho.

- Sesshoumaru, bom dia.

- Bom dia! – Respondeu bem humorado.

- Você já está no hospital?

- Ainda não, mas estou saindo dentro de alguns minutos.

- Ok. Nos vemos lá então.

- Você volta hoje?

- Sim. Já acabou o meu prazo. Se não voltar hoje seu tio manda me caçar. – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ouvir o amigo.

- Está bem. Até mais tarde Hayashi.

- Até.

Sesshoumaru devolveu o aparelho telefônico à base e retornou à mesa para terminar seu café. Ele desligou o laptop após armazenar e fechar o e-mail encaminhado por Rin e voltou a se concentrar em sua refeição enquanto pensava em seu anjo.

...

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Sesshoumaru chegava ao hospital e o estado de alvoroço no ambiente não passou despercebido por ele e isso só podia significar uma coisa. Hashi estava "passeando" pelos corredores.

Hakudoushi era reconhecido por todos como uma pessoa gentil e agradável. As mulheres principalmente o amavam por isso, mas como chefe ele era reconhecido como um demônio. Era extremamente exigente no que dizia respeito ao trabalho e atento aos mínimos detalhes.

O chamado "passeio" era na verdade uma inspeção, que o diretor do hospital fazia, quando lhe dava na telha e isso acontecia sem qualquer aviso prévio. Hashi estava, invariavelmente, todo dia no hospital, mas havia dias em que ele sequer deixava o andar onde ficava sua sala, na cobertura do prédio e outros em que ele resolvia andar por cada um dos andares, inspecionando tudo e ai de quem não estivesse fazendo seu trabalho como deveria...

- Bom dia Dr Taisho! – Uma das recepcionistas o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia! O Diretor está "passeando" novamente? – Quis confirmar.

- Sim senhor. A notícia já se espalhou por todo o hospital. Parece que ele está na ala pediátrica.

- Ah, então ainda temos tempo! – Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo, sem parecer estar nem um pouco preocupado. – Ele gosta de crianças, não é mesmo? Então deve passar algum tempo por lá.

O médico voltou a caminhar calmamente até alcançar sua sala e abriu a porta logo entrando nela. Ainda era cedo e ele só teria consulta às 10h30min, sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás da espaçosa mesa e ligou o computador para verificar suas mensagens do e-mail profissional.

Alguns minutos depois e batidas na porta foram ouvidas. Sesshoumaru deu permissão para que entrassem e ergueu os olhos para ver quem era.

- Bom dia! - O visitante o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia chefe! – Sesshoumaru foi irônico o que não era comum.

- Humm.. Estamos de bom humor. – Hayashi disse entrando na sala e se sentando em uma das cadeiras de frente para Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não sabia que você voltava hoje. – O mais novo desconversou.

- Não? Hashi não te contou?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu despreocupado.

- Percebi logo que cheguei que hoje é um péssimo dia para se voltar ao trabalho. Hakudoushi está "passeando" pelo hospital novamente.

- É eu soube. Vou fazer o possível para não cruzar o caminho dele hoje. – Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo.

- Não vai adiantar meu caro. Já que estou de volta, ele certamente vai convocar uma reunião para hoje. – Hayashi disse se acomodando melhor à cadeira.

- É bem provável. Mas diga-me como foram as coisas lá. Conseguiu resolver tudo?

- Sim. Foi bom eu ter tirado esses dias de licença. Eu pude rever a família e resolver tudo o que havia pendente.

- Que bom. Como estão seus pais e o Hideki?

- Estão todos bem. Hideki está numa fase chata de adolescente, mas estão conseguindo contornar.

- Humm...

- E você como está? – Hayashi indagou encarando o amigo.

- Eu? – Sesshoumaru se fez de desentendido. – Eu estou bem. Trabalhando muito como sempre.

- Sei. Eu soube que as coisas andaram bem agitadas por aqui. Casos cirúrgicos graves, celebridades sendo atendidas na emergência...

- Por acaso você deixou um espião aqui dentro? – Hayashi riu diante da pergunta.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo de fato me desligar daqui mesmo estando longe. Eu ligava pra cá praticamente todos os dias. Falava com seu tio, além das minhas enfermeiras e do meu substituto, é claro.

- Sei...

- Mas e então... Nagasahi Rin agora é sua paciente? – As segundas intenções de Hayashi eram notáveis em sua expressão normalmente séria.

- Não. – O neurocirurgião respondeu prontamente. – Ela é paciente do Ken.

- Sei.

- O que é? – Sesshoumaru indagou vendo o modo desconfiado com que o amigo lhe encarava.

- Nada. Só achei que você teria um pouco mais de atenção com ela.

- E por que isso?

- Ela é amiga da família, não é?

- Você a conhece? – Sesshoumaru indagou franzindo o cenho.

- Claro! – Hayashi respondeu calmamente. - Ela esteve aqui várias vezes visitando você, sempre acompanhada pelo seu irmão.

- Eles são amigos. – Sesshoumaru informou.

- E vocês também, não?

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse formular uma resposta, novo som foi ouvido na porta.

- Entre. – Sesshoumaru disse.

- Bom dia senhores! – Hakudoushi surgiu na porta exibindo seu sorriso habitual.

- Bom dia! – Os dois mais jovens responderam.

- Então o filho pródigo retorna...

- Filho pródigo?? – Hayashi indagou. – Meu Deus, eu só tirei quinze dias de licença Hakudoushi!

- E já foi muito. Você não pode tirar licença, férias e nem ficar doente. – O diretor do hospital falava de um jeito que era difícil saber se ele estava falando sério ou não.

Os dois médicos mais jovens trocaram olhares e depois o fitaram incrédulos.

- O que é? Esse hospital não funciona bem sem você aqui Hayashi. Você é o meu líder.

- Isso é só uma desculpa para me explorar. Você é um carrasco Hakudoushi.

O mais velho sorriu largamente fitando o sobrinho e o ex-aluno, que era agora seu braço direito. Hayashi era o único naquele hospital que ousava desafiar o Dr Taisho Hakudoushi, porque tinha sua total confiança e admiração.

- Falando sério agora. Eu vou convocar uma reunião para hoje, mas não será com todos da equipe. Eu quero os dois na minha sala. Mandarei minha secretária avisar sobre o horário. – Hakudoushi voltou a falar seriamente dessa vez.

- Bom, eu vou indo ver como anda o meu PS. – Hayashi falou já se levantando da cadeira e caminhando até a porta. – Depois continuamos nossa conversa Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem.

- Podemos almoçar juntos. Eu ligo pra você quando estiver livre.

- Você acha que vai ter algum tempo livre depois que entrar naquele PS?

- Quem sabe? Até mais tarde. – Disse por fim deixando a sala. – Até mais tarde Hakudoushi.

- Até. – O mais velho respondeu vendo o chefe da emergência sair. – Como vai o Sr Iwano Sesshoumaru?

- Ele está evoluindo bem. Já acordou e trocou algumas palavras com a mulher e com os filhos. Eu estou otimista quanto à recuperação dele.

- Essa é uma boa notícia. Eu vou continuar com meu "passeio" pelo hospital. Nos vemos depois.

- Até depois.

...

Aquela manhã passou tranqüilamente para Sesshoumaru. Ele teve apenas consultas e no intervalo entre uma e outra foi ver o Sr Iwano constatando satisfeito que ele estava muito bem.

No pronto-socorro também tudo estava calmo. Hayashi encontrou tudo organizado e funcionando perfeitamente sob o comando do jovem Dr Matsumoto que fora indicado por ele para assumir seu lugar interinamente.

O Dr Matsumoto apesar de jovem era muito competente e Hayashi confiava nele, por isso o indicara e não se arrependera de fazê-lo.

- Então Dr Hayashi, o que achou?

- Você trabalhou bem como eu já esperava Matsumoto. Está tudo em ordem. Os índices de atendimento se mantiveram. Apenas uma baixa inevitável ocorreu. Tudo está organizado e não recebi qualquer reclamação do staff. Enfim, está tudo bem.

- Que bom! Eu procurei agir da mesma forma que o senhor e segui todas as suas recomendações. O pessoal contribuiu também, principalmente as enfermeiras.

- Ótimo! O relatório que vou apresentar ao Dr Hakudoushi será totalmente favorável à equipe.

...

Em sua sala no décimo quinto andar do prédio do hospital, Sesshoumaru ouviu seu telefone celular tocar e logo atendeu à chamada.

- Hai Hayashi.

- Milagres acontecem, viu? Estou livre e saindo para almoçar.

- Estou descendo. Encontro você na recepção.

- Ok.

A chamada foi desfeita e logo depois de retirar o jaleco que usava e colocar o casaco para proteger-se do frio lá fora, Sesshoumaru deixou sua sala carregando seus celulares e as chaves. Logo ele chegou ao térreo e encontrou Hayashi conversando com uma mulher. Eles se despediram pouco antes de Sesshoumaru se aproximar.

- Sua amiga? – Sesshoumaru foi mais uma vez irônico.

- Mulher de um paciente. – Hayashi respondeu sem dar atenção à provocação do outro. - Eu o atendi após um acidente de carro, pouco antes de eu sair de licença.

- Humm...

- Aonde nós vamos almoçar?

- Vamos ao Tenshou. É mais perto, assim economizamos tempo.

Os dois foram no carro de Sesshoumaru até o tal restaurante que era muito freqüentado pelos médicos do hospital por ficar a apenas algumas quadras do prédio.

O local estava cheio como esperado, mas Sesshoumaru e Hayashi eram velhos conhecidos da casa, por isso, não tiveram dificuldades em conseguir uma mesa que foi logo providenciada pelo gerente.

Os médicos fizeram seus pedidos e enquanto aguardavam conversaram.

- Me conta. – Hayashi iniciou enquanto tomava água mineral de sua taça.

- Contar o que?

- O que você fez nos últimos quinze dias além de rejeitar atendimento à mulher mais cobiçada do Japão na atualidade?

- Eu não rejeitei atendimento a ela. – Sesshoumaru disse sério. - Eu a atendi na emergência, apenas não acompanhei o caso.

- E por que não?

- Não era meu plantão. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

- Ah não vem com essa Sesshoumaru! Todos estranharam o seu comportamento e eu principalmente considerando...

- Considerando o que Hayashi? O que você sabe?

- Eu sei que existe ou existia alguma coisa entre vocês, mesmo que o discurso dela e do seu irmão fosse de apenas uma amizade.

- O que fez você chegar a essa conclusão? – Os orbes dourados de Sesshoumaru encaravam o amigo.

- Eu a vi, várias vezes, chorar na cabeceira da sua cama naquela UTI. – Ele revelou. - O desespero que eu via nela não era o de uma amiga...

Sesshoumnaru respirou fundo e resignado. Hayashi era muito perceptivo e dotado de uma sensibilidade que era reconhecida e que cativava a todos.

- Existia mesmo alguma coisa. – O jovem médico admitiu e após alguns segundos continuou. – Você lembra quando eu voltei de viagem como as coisas ficaram estranhas e eu não conseguia mais ficar bem com a Kagura depois de um tempo?

- Lembro. Vocês viviam brigando e eu na verdade duvidava que um casamento entre vocês fosse dar certo.

- Era por causa da Rin. Eu a conheci no Havaí.

- E a Kagura descobriu? – Hayashi perguntou surpreso.

- Não. Ela nunca soube de nada. Eu tinha problemas com a Kagura e você sabe por que. A aparição da Rin na minha vida só piorou as coisas para mim porque eu não conseguia esquecê-la e ao mesmo tempo não podia faltar com meu compromisso. Eu estava noivo e a Kagura grávida, não havia como voltar atrás.

- Eu sei.

- Na época eu decidi seguir com meus planos de me casar e cuidar da minha família, ainda que não fosse isso o que eu queria realmente. Era minha responsabilidade e eu ia assumi-la...

- Mas então o destino deu as cartas e o acidente aconteceu virando tudo de pernas para o ar.

- Exato. Quando eu acordei, tudo estava completamente diferente do que deveria. Um ano havia se passado e eu estava infeliz, frustrado e com muita raiva.

- Com razão. – Hayashi concordou. – Diferente dos demais amigos e da família de Sesshoumaru, ele sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido antes daquele acidente.

- Com o tempo, enquanto eu estava me recuperando, na pior fase da minha vida eu acho, eu soube que a Rin tinha ido me visitar várias vezes no hospital. Soube que ela e Inuyasha haviam retomado o contato e que se falavam freqüentemente.

- Ele nunca contou isso a você?

- Não. Ela pediu para ele não contar. Parece que ele a mantinha informada sobre tudo o que acontecia comigo e quando ela teve uma chance, veio ao Japão e foi ao hospital me ver.

- Eu me lembro da primeira vez em que ela foi lá. Estava muito nervosa e chorava muito. – Sesshoumaru sorriu docemente ao ouvir isso e ao pensar em Rin.

- Não era só por minha causa que ela estava daquele jeito. Ela tem pânico de hospitais. – Ele disse e viu o amigo demonstrar surpresa. – Fobia mesmo, séria.

- E ela enfrentou isso pra ver você...

- É.

- Ela deve gostar mesmo de você. – Hayashi comentou enquanto o garçom apareceu servindo os pratos.

- Depois que eu voltei para casa... – Sesshoumaru continuou após a saída do garçom. – ela foi me visitar algumas vezes. Eu gritei com ela e a expulsei como fiz com um monte de gente, inclusive com meus pais.

- E comigo... mas eu não me intimidei com seus ataques. – O moreno falou sorrindo.

- Ela se afastou de mim depois disso. Fiquei meses sem vê-la, apenas ouvindo comentários de Inuyasha a respeito dela, conversas com a minha mãe, telefonemas e matérias em revistas que diziam que ela e Inuyasha estavam tendo um caso.

- Eu li algo a respeito no jornal, mas os dois negavam.

- Sempre negaram, mas você sabe como é a imprensa. Depois de um tempo ouvindo essas coisas e de vê-los no aniversário de casamento dos meus pais, eu me convenci que eles realmente estavam juntos.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou.

- Você e seu irmão podem não ter o melhor relacionamento Sesshoumaru, mas não acho que Inuyasha faria isso.

- Hoje eu vejo que era realmente uma bobagem. Enfim, depois disso, ela voltou para os Estados Unidos, eu fiquei aqui tentando segui com a minha vida e não pensar nela, até que no final do ano ela voltou ao Japão.

- Ela veio ver você novamente?

- Não. Ela prometeu que não me procuraria nunca mais na última vez em que nos falamos e eu fui extremamente grosseiro com ela. Mas com o tempo, eu vi que estava sendo tolo em mantê-la longe de mim. Eu estava envolvido e não havia como negar isso então tomei uma decisão e fui procurá-la, Foi nessa noite que ela se acidentou e eu a socorri.

- Ah, por isso foi você quem a levou ao hospital!

- Isso. Eu mantive distância naquele momento, primeiro porque nós ainda não havíamos conversado e segundo porque não queria que sequer imaginassem que havia algo entre nós. – Sesshoumaru explicou.

- Entendi. E como foi que vocês se acertaram? Eu suponho que vocês estejam bem agora considerando seu estado de espírito.. – Hayashi viu o amigo sorrir diante de sua declaração.

- Ela foi à festa de Ano-Novo que Izayoi promoveu e depois disso, nós nos entendemos.

- Eu fico feliz por você Sesshoumaru. Ela é uma mulher linda.

- Ela não é só linda... – Sesshoumaru disse de forma pensativa. – Ela é maravilhosa em todos os aspectos. Você precisa conhecê-la melhor, vai entender do que falo.

- Você está mesmo apaixonado! – Hayashi afirmou sorrindo.

- Completamente. – O outro admitiu.

...

Ao final do dia Sesshoumaru voltou para casa após se despedir do tio e dos colegas de trabalho que deixavam a sala onde mais uma reunião havia acontecido. Ele dirigiu pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade, mas não demorou a chegar à tranqüilidade de seu lar.

Sesshoumaru tomou um banho relaxante e após comer alguma coisa seguiu para o quarto onde deitado em sua cama assistia ao noticiário.

...

Num luxuoso quarto de hotel, Rin acabara de acordar. Ela se levantou da confortável cama e caminhou vestindo apenas a camisola até a janela vendo que lá fora nevava. Ao fundo o belíssimo monumento mundialmente conhecido estava agora tingido de branco.

A mulher voltou a caminhar pela suíte e seguiu até o banheiro onde fez sua higiene e depois voltou ao quarto. Ela fitou o relógio sobre o criado mudo e logo pegou o aparelho telefônico. A chamada não demorou a ser atendida.

- Moshi, moshi? – A formalidade do cumprimento se devia ao fato dele não reconhecer o número que o chamava.

- Olá Dr Ciumento! – A voz doce e em tom provocativo soou ao ouvido do homem e o fez sorrir.

- Olá meu anjo! – Respondeu fazendo-a se arrepiar e também sorrir. – De onde você está falando?

- Paris. – Ela informou enquanto voltava a se deitar. – Nunca odiei tanto estar nessa cidade. – Concluiu emburrada e Sesshoumaru riu.

- Você agora está com raiva da cidade?

- Eu tenho que descontar minha frustração em alguma coisa.

- Você está se sentindo frustrada? – Ele indagou sério dessa vez.

- Um pouco. Não consigo evitar. Mas não quero falar sobre coisas desagradáveis amor. Eu quero saber como você está?

- Eu estou bem. Trabalhando e vivendo um dia de cada vez.

- Não está pensando em bater em alguém, está? – Rin o estava provocando de novo.

- Digamos que eu esteja controlando bem esse impulso, pelo menos por enquanto. – Ele respondeu com serenidade e também sorria. – Você se diverte com isso, não é?

- Eu acho uma gracinha esse seu ciúme. É um ciúme bobo.

- Bobo?!

- É. Você não tem qualquer razão para ter ciúme de mim Sesshy.

- Você acha? Se nós trocássemos de posição, você se sentiria confortável se eu fosse cobiçado por um monte de mulheres e que elas declarassem isso publicamente sem o menor pudor?

- Humm... Não. – Ela respondeu calmamente depois de pensar sobre o assunto. – Ok deixe-me reformular. O que eu quero dizer é que mesmo que você tenha muitas razões para ter ciúmes, não há nada com que se preocupar, porque não há nada que ameace a sua posição ou o significado que você tem na minha vida.

- Humm... Você quase me convenceu. – Rin sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar. – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu acabei de acordar. Eu não havia dormido muito bem nas últimas duas noites.

- Por quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou preocupado.

- Por culpa sua. Eu fiquei muito agitada e eufórica com a sua mensagem e eu tive sonhos... – Rin hesitou em terminar a frase e pôde perceber pelo tom de voz que Sesshoumaru sorria.

- Eu não queria deixar você agitada e nem fazê-la chorar meu anjo.

- Eu sei que não amor. Eu adorei a mensagem, foi a coisa mais linda que já me disseram ou me escreveram. Eu amei mesmo e foi inevitável chorar porque eu me emocionei muito.

- Está bem. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado quando li sua resposta, mas depois, vendo sua dedicação em me provocar, eu vi que estava tudo bem. – Dessa vez foi Rin quem riu.

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo e Sesshoumaru contou a Rin sobre a conversa com Hayashi, onde contou ao amigo sobre o relacionamento dos dois. A mulher se sentiu feliz ao saber que ele estava compartilhando aquela felicidade com as pessoas queridas. Seus pais já sabiam e agora seu melhor amigo. Era muito bom ser inserida na vida dele assim e ela esperava que esse fosse apenas o começo.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Estou sem muito tempo para comentar, mas quero apenas chamar a atenção de vocês para alguns detalhes pequenos.**

**Um personagem novo foi inserido, o Dr Hayashi. Ele é um amigão do Sesshoumaru, amigo do tipo irmão mesmo e tem um papel importante na estória. Vocês conhecerão melhor esse personagem daqui para frente. Ele é um personagem muito rico e se eu não conseguir contar a estória dele aqui é quase certo que farei outra fic com essa intenção, mesmo ele não sendo um personagem "real" do anime. **

**Um pouquinho, bem pouquinho sobre o passado de Sesshoumaru antes do acidente e depois da viagem ao Havaí foi revelado. Ficaram surpresas? Aposto que sim. Pouco a pouco esse mistério será revelado não se preocupem.**

**Agradeço muitos pelos reviews recebidos pessoal, mesmo que eu não esteja com tempo para respondê-los separadamente. Ainda estou sem o meu pc e isso é realmente irritante e frustrante, mas espero que o problema seja resolvido em breve.**

**Aguardo seus comentários, dúvidas e sugestões.**

**PS: Eu não abandonei as outras fics, ok? Só não estou conseguindo escrever como antes por absoluta falta de tempo. Espero que compreendam e não desistam delas também.**

**Beijos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Olá pessoal! **

**Nossa, fazia mais de um mês que eu não atualizava essa fic. Estranhamente eu não havia me dado conta disso até hoje quando entrei para atualizar.**

**Me desculpem pela demora, eu sei o quanto é chato ficar esperando e sei que vocês são compreensivas e vão me perdoar.**

**Esse capítulo está longo e com altos e baixos. Digo isso porque as emoções oscilam no decorrer dele e vocês irão entender ao ler.**

**Farei comentários e responderei aos reviews no final.**

**Boa leitura!**

Algumas dias depois....

O inverno rigoroso castigava a Europa e a Ásia com temperaturas baixíssimas. Naquela manhã Rin seguia em companhia de suas assistentes até o local escolhido como locação. Uma sessão de fotos seria feita para um importante catálogo de modas e fotos para a capa de uma famosa revista européia.

O frio e a neve eram um convite quase irresistível a se manter encolhida sob os macios e quentes cobertores na cama, mas naquele momento, como profissional, Rin não poderia se dar a esse luxo. Sua agenda estava repleta e ela precisava cumprir com todos os compromissos mesmo que não estivesse inclinada a fazê-lo naquele momento.

- Atchim! – Um leve e contido espirro pôde ser ouvido dentro do carro.

- Saúde! – Responderam em uníssono as outras duas mulheres ali.

Não demorou muito até que elas chegassem ao seu destino, então o carro preto parou em frente a um belíssimo prédio antigo. O motorista saiu do carro logo dando a volta no veículo para abrir a porta por onde as três mulheres muito bem vestidas e agasalhadas desceram.

....................

Japão...

Era noite, por volta das nove horas, quando Sesshoumaru chegou ao seu apartamento. Saíra do hospital cedo, mas por causa do mau tempo, o trânsito que normalmente já era caótico na capital japonesa, naquele dia estava impossível.

Os motoristas procuravam conduzir seus veículos de forma lenta e cautelosa, mas ainda assim o médico se deparou com acidentes pelo caminho. Ele mesmo naquele dia atendera a mais de um caso de traumatismo causado por acidente de trânsito.

Sesshoumaru retirou o pesado casaco que usava para proteger-se do frio assim como as luvas e o cachecol colocando-os no cabide. Ele caminhou até a sala de estar onde checou a secretária eletrônica encontrando nada de importante em sua opinião.

O médico seguiu pelo amplo corredor até alcançar seu quarto e logo passou a despir-se, desabotoando a camisa social de cor azul que usava. Depois retirou os sapatos e o cinto afivelado à calça cinza. Caminhou até o banheiro vestindo apenas as cuecas boxer pretas e lá as retirou ficando completamente nu. Deteve-se por um momento em frente ao grande espelho sobre a bancada da pia e mirou o próprio rosto refletido.

Os belos olhos dourados percorreram o corpo através do espelho de forma analítica e se detiveram em uma fina linha vertical localizada em seu tórax, tão fina que era quase imperceptível. Era uma cicatriz, a única das várias que marcaram seu corpo por causa do acidente sofrido por ele que restara após as cirurgias plásticas a que fora submetido.

Sesshoumaru continuou por um longo tempo a observar aquela marca e seus dedos longos deslizaram pelo antigo ferimento. Fora inevitável pensar naquele acontecimento após se deparar com tantos casos semelhantes naquele dia. Ver aquelas pessoas tão gravemente feridas, o desespero dos familiares e amigos, fez o jovem médico pensar em como havia sido para sua família quando ele próprio estava naquela situação.

Sesshoumaru não se lembrava do acidente, até aquele momento tudo o ele tinha eram sensações e o que pareciam ser fragmentos do que acontecera. Disseram-lhe durante seu período de recuperação que ele estava consciente quando foi encontrado preso às ferragens do carro completamente destruído e que ele teria morrido ali caso uma família que passava na estrada naquele momento não tivesse testemunhado o trágico acidente e imediatamente acionado as autoridades. Ele não se lembrava disso também e em certos momentos agradecia aos deuses por isso.

O médico pareceu despertar de repente e decidiu livrar-se desses pensamentos que ele considerava inúteis. Aquilo era passado, um passado que ele não fazia questão de recordar. Voltou a caminhar pelo amplo banheiro e ligou a ducha quente fazendo com que o vapor se espalhasse pelo ambiente.

................................

Ao final daquela manhã fria, Rin já terminara a sessão de fotos e naquele momento verificava com o pessoal da produção os resultados. Ela ainda usava as roupas e a maquiagem produzidas para aquele evento enquanto examinava as fotos através do computador. A equipe escolheria as melhores fotos para serem utilizadas no catálogo e a melhor figuraria na capa.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Rin deixava o local e se dirigia a um aconchegante restaurante tipicamente francês onde durante o almoço concederia uma entrevista a ser publicada em uma famosa publicação. Após a entrevista, a modelo ainda teria um encontro com o estilista para o qual desfilaria no evento de moda da capital francesa e mais tarde, outra sessão de fotos, dessa vez para uma grife de bolsas e assessórios em couro que lançaria em breve uma campanha a nível mundial estrelada por ela.

....................

Alguns dias depois...

A semana de moda de Paris estava em seu auge. Os comentários sobre as belíssimas e inovadoras coleções desfiladas pelas mais deslumbrantes modelos apareciam em toda a mídia com destaque para as modelos brasileiras e para uma asiática em especial que parecia ter enfeitiçado o mundo fashion.

Na sala da mansão Taisho, Izayoi havia acabado de descer após um relaxante banho para descansar um pouco depois de um dia inteiro e atribulado de trabalho na editora enquanto esperava pelo marido. A mulher se sentou no confortável sofá e alcançou algumas revistas das quais mantinha assinatura e que estavam arrumadas como de costume sobre a mesa de centro. Izayoi observou os exemplares verificando as manchetes e o que havia de interessante e um deles logo chamou sua atenção. Ela sorriu.

A capa da revista Vogue, uma das mais famosas revistas de moda do mundo, tinha uma manchete grafada em belas letras prateadas que dizia: " O furacão asiático conquista o mundo". Estampada ali estava a foto da bela Nagasahi Rin, a mulher que conquistara, de forma que parecia definitiva, o coração de seu filho.

Na foto Rin vestia um belíssimo maiô tendência para o próximo verão. O modelo era branco com decote frente única e uma fenda entre os seios que ia até a altura do umbigo adornada com um pequeno fecho prateado que lembrava um broche. Como acessórios ela usava largas pulseiras prateadas e brincos-argola também prateados.

Rin trazia um sorriso discreto e misterioso acompanhado por um olhar penetrante e sensualíssimo, enquanto os cabelos com cachos produzidos esvoaçavam como se estivessem ao vento.

Izayoi folheou as páginas da revista procurando pela matéria e entrevistas feitas com Rin logo as encontrando e iniciando sua leitura atenta.

Momentos mais tarde enquanto ainda lia a entrevista, Izayoi foi surpreendida pela voz do filho que a cumprimentou ao chegar à sala.

- Konbanwa meu filho! – Respondeu sorrindo. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo.

- Você já viu? – A mulher perguntou mostrando a capa da revista que estava em suas mãos.

- Acabei de comprar uma. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e indicando o exemplar que trazia consigo. – Ela está linda, não está?

- Está sim, linda. Ela **é** muito bonita e sempre fica bem nas fotos. – Izayoi afirmou enquanto via o filho caminhar para logo depois se sentar ao seu lado. – Você teve a oportunidade de ler a entrevista?

- Apenas uma parte. – Sesshoumaru respondeu ainda com um leve sorriso na face que não escondia seu contentamento.

- É uma matéria bastante abrangente. Acho que a maior que já li sobre a Rin. Fala desde a infância dela no Havaí até o seu surgimento no mundo da moda.

- Ela me disse que havia concedido uma entrevista grande na semana passada. Disse que falaram sobre tudo. – O jovem respondeu tranqüilamente enquanto folheava a revista.

- Tudo? – A mãe perguntou olhando para ele de forma significativa.

- Sim tudo. – Izayoi continuou a fitá-lo curiosamente. – Certo. – Ele voltou a falar. - Algumas questões ficaram de fora obviamente. Ela não falou sobre nós se é isso que está pensando.

- Eu pensei nisso sim. É certo que eles perguntaram sobre a vida pessoal e amorosa dela, mas realmente até onde eu pude ver ela não deu detalhes sobre o assunto.

- Ela preferiu assim e honestamente eu também prefiro. – Sesshoumaru falou voltando a fitar a mãe que agora via outras fotos de Rin estampadas nas páginas da revista.

- Meu filho, vocês não conseguirão manter esse relacionamento em segredo por muito tempo. Você sabe disso, não é?

- Sim, eu sei. – O jovem pareceu muito sério ao falar. – Eu sei que no momento em que ela voltar, quando nós estivermos juntos, cedo ou tarde vão descobrir sobre a nossa relação e a partir disso eu vou perder completamente a minha paz.

- Você terá que aprender a lidar com isso. – Izayoi disse de forma doce fitando os orbes dourados. – Esse é um aspecto da vida de Rin do qual você não pode escapar se pretende ficar com ela.

- É verdade. Mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Deixarei para lidar com esse estresse quando ele for inevitável.

- Está certo. – Izayoi disse e se levantou do sofá colocando a revista sobre a mesa. – Eu vou falar com Kaede a respeito do jantar. Já volto. – Voltou a falar e logo depois de ver o filho concordar com um aceno caminhou em direção à cozinha.

Sesshoumaru relaxou no sofá e voltou a percorrer com seus olhos dourados as dezenas de linhas de texto que contavam boa parte da história de sua Rin, seus pensamentos, impressões, sonhos e etc. De fato aquela fora uma matéria bastante abrangente. Rin falava sobre tudo ou quase tudo, desde assuntos relacionados ao mundo fashion até a guerra no Iraque e questões ambientais tão discutidas nos dias de hoje.

O médico lia atentamente à matéria e a entrevista que mostrava ao mundo o que ele já sabia. Sua Rin era especial. Não apenas era especialmente linda, mas era inteligente, bem humorada e com um coração generoso. Ali era possível ver um pouco mais de quem era a Rin como pessoa e não a celebridade, a Top Model.

..............................

Horas mais tarde, Oyakata e Inuyasha chegaram em casa chamando a atenção de mãe e filho que conversavam ainda sentados à sala.

- Konbanwa! – Izayoi os cumprimentou.

- Konbanwa querida! – Oyakata respondeu indo até a esposa e a beijando levemente. – Oi filho! Você por aqui durante a semana?!

- Oi pai! – Sesshoumaru e o pai trocaram um abraço. – Eu resolvi passar por aqui no caminho para casa e acabei ficando.

Izayoi observou o caçula sentado mais quieto do que o normal em uma das poltronas e resolveu questionar:

- Inuyasha? – Chamou a atenção dele. – O que você tem meu filho?

- Nada. – Respondeu tranqüilamente.

- Vocês estavam juntos? – A mulher voltou a indagar dessa vez se dirigindo ao marido que se sentara ao seu lado após se servir de um copo de uísque.

- Estávamos. Eu o arrastei até a empresa hoje e o mantive preso lá até agora. – Oyakata respondeu sério e logo voltou a sorrir ao fitar a cara nada amistosa do filho caçula que parecia ter sido submetido à tortura.

- Bah! Eu vou subir e tomar um banho. – Inuyasha disse já se levantando e demonstrando seu mau humor, o que não era muito comum.

- Vá meu filho. – Izayoi o incentivou com um sorriso. – O jantar logo estará pronto.

Os três viram o caçula da família subir as escadas de forma preguiçosa para ir a seu quarto tomar um banho como havia dito.

- Inuyasha passou o dia na empresa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou tão logo viu o irmão desaparecer pelo corredor. – Como conseguiu que esse milagre ocorresse?

- Nós entramos num consenso e firmamos um acordo. – Oyakata disse.

- Acordo? – Izayoi questionou.

- Sim. Eu sei que Inuyasha detesta ficar preso em um escritório, mas ele precisa começar se interar dos negócios. Eu não vou viver para sempre e um de meus filhos precisa gerir os negócios da família.

Oyakata viu Sesshoumaru franzir o cenho diante de seu comentário demonstrando seu desagrado com o assunto. O jovem não gostava quando o pai falava na possibilidade de sua morte, mesmo sendo algo inevitável e que cedo ou tarde fosse acontecer. Ainda que fosse um homem adulto e independente, esse era um assunto que trazia um medo quase infantil ao coração de Sesshoumaru. A simples menção à possibilidade dele perder o pai o deixava desconfortável e Oyakata sabia disso.

- E ele aceitou esse acordo? – Izayoi perguntou cética ao marido.

- Infelizmente para Inuyasha, eu detectei há muito tempo que ele tem aptidão para os negócios. Ele é bom nisso, por mais avesso que seja à atividade. Por essa razão eu sempre me emprenhei tanto em fazê-lo se envolver com a empresa e se interessar pelo assunto. Não é por pura implicância como ele gosta de dizer. – O homem disse sorrindo levemente antes de tomar mais um gole de sua bebida.

- Eu também acho que ele tem afinidade com o mundo empresarial, mas sua imaturidade não permite que ele assuma o compromisso de se dedicar a isso. Ele prefere as aventuras e viagens sem fim. Me pergunto quando ele irá se estabelecer e passar a agir como um adulto responsável... – Izayoi disse pensativa.

Sesshoumaru ouvia a conversa dos pais calado. Pessoalmente ele achava que Inuyasha nunca iria crescer, mas sempre procurava ficar de fora dessas discussões. O irmão já o acusava de muitas coisas sem que ele sequer se envolvesse nas questões. Não se surpreenderia se dali a alguns dias, durante alguma das inúmeras discussões, Inuyasha o acusasse de ter convencido o pai a fazer tal barganha para mantê-lo na empresa. O jovem quase sorriu ao pensar nisso, apenas porque estava de muito bom humor naquele momento.

...........................

Mais tarde a família se reuniu para o jantar que foi desfrutado tranqüilamente. Inuyasha permanecia mais quieto que o normal, o que fazia a mãe imaginar que tipo de acordo seu filho e marido haviam firmado.

- Inuyasha você viu a nova capa da Vogue? – Izayoi puxou assunto.

- Não, por quê?

- A Rin está na capa. Fizeram uma matéria imensa com ela na Vogue francesa e reproduziram simultaneamente na versão nacional.

- Depois eu vou ler. – Ele disse fitando a mãe. - Parece que esse é mesmo o ano da Rin. Ela está em toda parte.

...........................................

Após o jantar, Oyakata e Izayoi conversavam com o filho mais velho sobre assuntos diversos na sala de estar, enquanto Inuyasha estava em um outro ponto deitado em um dos sofás e como havia dito lia a revista contendo a matéria de Rin.

Um sorriso aparecia no rosto do jovem Taisho ao ler aquelas linhas e ver as fotos da cunhada. Gostava muito de Rin e cada vez que via fotos dela ou lia entrevistas como aquela se sentia orgulhoso da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru.

Após algum tempo, Inuyasha se levantou subitamente e caminhou pela sala até alcançar o aparelho telefônico. Discou alguns números e esperou que a chamada fosse atendida.

- Hello?

- Hello! É Ayame falando? – O jovem perguntou ainda em inglês.

- Sim.

- Ayame, sou eu Inuyasha.

- Oh, Como vai Inuyasha? – A mulher perguntou simpática.

- Estou muito bem. Nossa garota famosa pode falar ou está ocupada?

- Não, ela não está ocupada. Eu vou chamá-la, só um instante.

Poucos segundos depois, a voz de Rin pôde ser ouvida por Inuyasha.

- Oi Inu!

- Oi Linda! Há quanto tempo não nos falamos!

- Muito tempo Inu. Como você está? Como estão as coisas aí no Japão?

- Eu estou bem e todos aqui também. Está fazendo muito frio, meu pai anda me explorando, mas está tudo bem. – Disse divertido.

- Aqui também tem feito muito frio. Seu pai está te explorando?

- É. Ele tem me arrastado para a empresa ultimamente, tentando fazer com que eu me ambiente com aquilo. – Inuyasha disse com notável desgosto. - Mas eu não liguei para falar de mim e sim de você. Acabei de ler a matéria na Vogue e fiquei impressionado.

- É mesmo Inu?! – Rin perguntou sorrindo largamente.

- Sim. Se eu que te conheço fiquei com essa impressão maravilhosa, imagino as pessoas que tiveram acesso a você pela primeira vez. Foi uma matéria e entrevista muito boa.

- É. Essa foi a primeira vez em que eu falei mais sobre mim, sobre a minha vida...

- Foi iniciativa da revista mesmo fazer dessa forma?

- Sim. Eles queriam fazer um perfil meu e eu achei a idéia boa, mas pedi que alguns assuntos ficassem de fora.

- Sua vida amorosa. – Inuyasha afirmou. – Eu vi que você se desviou desse assunto.

- Eu não achei uma boa idéia falar sobre isso agora. Principalmente quando nós estamos tão longe um do outro. A imprensa cairia como abelhas em cima do Sesshoumaru e ele não gostaria nada disso. – A mulher falou seriamente.

- Ele ficaria enlouquecido com certeza. – Inuyasha riu.

- E você adoraria, não é seu sádico?

- Certamente. – Ele riu ainda mais.

- Você tem visto ele? – Rin perguntou já esperando uma resposta mal criada do amigo.

- Ah, eu estou vendo ele agora mesmo!

- O quê? – Rin perguntou confusa.

- Ele está na sala a poucos metros de mim conversando com meus pais.

- Jura? – A voz melódica de Rin soou manhosa. – Eu estou com tanta saudade dele.

- Jura? – Inuyasha brincou.

- Ah Inu! Você não faz idéia do quanto é difícil ficar longe todo esse tempo.

- Não ligue para o que eu digo Rin. Eu estou brincando. – Falou sério dessa vez. – Já tem alguma previsão de quando vai voltar?

- Não. – Rin disse desanimada. – Na verdade, com toda essa exposição, mais e mais trabalhos estão surgindo...

- E você está aceitando?

- Não. Não vou fechar qualquer contrato até voltar ao Japão. No momento eu vou me ocupar de todos os trabalhos para os quais fui contratada e quando a temporada acabar volto para casa e analiso as novas propostas. Apenas o que tiver que ser realizado no Japão é que eu vou considerar no momento. Recebi convite de uma indústria de cosméticos para uma campanha grande, mas é uma empresa japonesa, então esse contrato é provável que eu aceite.

- Entendo. Depois de Paris qual será o seu destino?

- Tenho um desfile em Milão e depois Nova Iorque. Ficarei nos Estados Unidos por cerca de uma semana e depois embarco para o Brasil.

- Brasil?

- Sim. Eu vou a duas cidades lá que têm importantes eventos de moda. Você conhece?

- Eu já estive no Brasil algumas vezes. Belas praias, cidades lindas...

- Lindas mulheres, não é mesmo? – Rin brincou.

- Isso também. – O jovem concordou. – Eu estive em São Paulo, no Rio de Janeiro, Recife, Goiás, enfim vários lugares.

- Sempre à passeio?

- Sim. Ótimos lugares para se divertir e praticar esportes. O Dr Perfeito já esteve lá também.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Vocês pensam que ele é santo, mas ele também gosta de uma aventura.

- Ninguém pensa que ele é santo Inuyasha. Você é quem colocou essa idéia na cabeça. – A mulher disse rindo mais uma vez da implicância sem sentido do amigo em relação ao irmão. – Por falar nele... Inu, meu amor, deixe-me falar com ele um pouquinho?

- Humpf! Eu sabia! Por mim você pode falar com ele por horas agora que já falou comigo. – Inuyasha já estava caminhando em direção ao local da sala onde o irmão e os pais estavam enquanto continuava a falar com Rin. O aparecimento dele chamou a atenção dos três. – Quando você acha que chegará a Nova Iorque?

- Eu tenho que estar lá no próximo dia 13. Tenho um desfile nessa data.

- Humm... bom saber disso. Depois nos falamos melhor, estou passando o telefone para ele. Até mais linda. – Inuyasha se despediu antes que Rin tivesse a chance de perguntar algo mais. – É a Rin. – Ele disse estendendo o telefone para o irmão que o fitava seriamente.

Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone e caminhou para fora da sala logo depois de pedir licença aos pais. Ele ainda lançou um olhar nada amistoso ao irmão que apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Você ligou para a namorada do seu irmão Inuyasha? – Oyakata perguntou.

- Liguei. – Respondeu calmamente. - Queria parabenizar pela capa na Vogue e já fazia algum tempo que não conversávamos. Por quê? – Perguntou inocente.

- Você nunca faz por menos não é Inuyasha?

- Pai, a Rin é minha amiga. Eu a conheci antes do Sesshoumaru. Eu os apresentei e **eu **fiz com que os dois ficassem juntos. – Oyakata fitou o filho surpreso com a declaração. – Pois é, eu sou o responsável. Ele me agradece por isso? Não. Ele reconhece o que eu fiz por ele? Não.

- Vocês dois são inacreditáveis. – O pai disse resignado enquanto envolvia a esposa com um dos braços.

..........................................

Na outra sala...

- Rin? – Sesshoumaru a chamou tão logo se viu sozinho.

- Oi meu amor!

- Inuyasha ligou pra você?

- Sim. Ele queria me falar sobre a Vogue. – Rin ouviu um som que denotava irritação após ter dito isso. – Sesshoumaru?

- Sim?

- Você não está com ciúmes do seu irmão, está?

- Não. – Ele respondeu prontamente.

- Então por que você está me parecendo irritado?

- Seu amigo – ele frisou a palavra – consegue fazer isso comigo às vezes. Mas eu não quero perder tempo falando dele. Como você está meu anjo?

- Com saudade?- Ela falou sorrindo. – Eu estou bem amor, só um pouco cansada. Os dias têm sido muito corridos.

- Eu imagino. Você está dormindo e se alimentando bem, está se cuidando?

- Estou sim.

- Eu vou saber se não estiver Rin. – Sesshoumaru disse sério.

- Ah, seu sei! Você fez da minha assistente a sua espiã, não é? Eu já sei que ela fará um relatório completo a você caso eu saia da linha.

- Exatamente. Então é melhor que você se mantenha na linha mocinha. – Sesshoumaru falou como um pai orientando uma filha travessa e ouviu a mulher sorrir.

- E então, você viu a revista? O que achou?

- Vi sim. Achei maravilhosa, você estava perfeita meu anjo. – Se Rin tivesse o poder de se teletransportar ela o faria naquele momento e agarraria Sesshoumaru. A voz dele soava tão terrivelmente sedutora quando ele falava. Um fogo estranho subia por todo o corpo dela. O silêncio momentâneo da mulher deixou curioso Sesshoumaru.

- Rin?

- Oi!

- O que houve?

- Nada amor. – Ela riu dos próprios pensamentos que brotaram em sua mente.

- Do que você está rindo? – Perguntou num tom malicioso sabendo exatamente o que isso causava a ela.

- De nada. – Ela respondeu e ele não pôde ver a bela face ficar graciosamente corada.

- Nada? Fale comigo meu anjo, o que foi? – Ele estava já sussurrando e sorria.

- Sesshoumaru isso é covardia. Não faça isso amor. – Ela pediu em tom de súplica.

- Não fazer o quê?

- Você sabe muito bem.

- Você não reclamou na última vez.

- Não, mas eu estava... desesperada. – Ela pensou um pouco antes de completar.

- Humm...

- E você não está na sua casa agora, então... é melhor parar com isso.

- Ok. Já parei. – Falou sorrindo.

- Você é muito danadinho, sabia? Ah, eu não vejo a hora de encontrar você de novo. Vou precisar de muitos dias para compensar todo esse tempo...

- Muitos dias, é?

- É muitos dias. – Confirmou. - Você não concorda? – Sesshoumaru riu ainda mais diante da pergunta feita em tom sério por ela.

- Claro que eu concordo amor.

- Hum, agora é você quem está se divertindo comigo, não é? Rindo da minha crise de abstinência. – Rin voltou a falar divertida.

- Eu estou na mesma situação que você, esqueceu? É levar numa boa ou pirar com a falta que você me faz. Estou tentando levar numa boa, mesmo que sendo muito difícil vendo fotos como essa na capa da revista...

- Ficou sexy, não é? Mas sem exageros. Eu gostei muito.

- Ficou sexy sim. Vou ter que me controlar para não bater em alguém nos próximos dias. – Rin soltou uma gargalhada gostosa ao ouvi-lo. – Inuyasha falou alguma coisa sobre Nova Iorque com você, o que era?

- Ah! É que eu vou à Nova Iorque para um desfile da Victoria's Secret no próximo dia treze. Será meu próximo trabalho depois que deixar a Europa.

- Certo. Falta pouco então.

- É.

- E quanto tempo você vai ficar lá?

- Talvez uma semana.

- Bom. – Foi tudo o que Sesshoumaru disse enquanto parecia pensativo.

Rin interrompeu a conversa por alguns segundos para falar com alguém e depois voltou a falar com Sesshoumaru.

- Amor, eu tenho que ir. – Disse chorosa. – Tenho que sair agora para provar algumas roupas que vou usar.

- Eu entendo. Na verdade estava achando estranho você estar a agenda livre nesse horário.

- Um dos meus compromissos de mais cedo foi cancelado por causa do tempo. Eu ligo pra você depois. – Ela disse. – Beijo amor!

- Beijo meu anjo!

A chamada foi desfeita e Sesshoumaru permaneceu no mesmo lugar com o telefone em mãos e pensando.

**Voltei!**

**Na verdade não tenho comentários sobre esse capítulo. Deixarei que vocês tirem suas próprias conclusões. **

**- Respondendo a algumas perguntas:**

**1- O Hayashi como eu já disse é o melhor amigo do Sesshy. Ele é um cara ótimo e super amigo. É muito sério e respeitado por todos que o conhecem, mas é muito misterioso também. Acho que os únicos que o conhecem verdadeiramente são o Sesshoumaru e o Hakudoushi. No hospital ele é como uma "mãe" está sempre preocupado com os outros, cuida e dá força à todos quando estão precisando, mas ninguém faz idéia do quanto, ele próprio, precisa do apoio dos amigos. Não direi mais nada para não estragar, mas esse é um personagem do qual gosto muito assim como do Ryou na fic A Batalha.**

**2- Sim, a Kagura estava grávida e lamento informar, mas o filho era do Sesshy mesmo. Posso dizer sem comprometer muito a estória que a gravidez ocorreu depois que o Sesshy voltou do Havaí e ela foi usada como uma arma pela Kagura.**

**3- Kagura não morreu no acidente. Ela está muito viva.  
**

**4- É certo que Kagura e Rin irão se encontrar nessa estória, mas isso ainda vai demorar para acontecer.**

**Bom, acho que é isso. Aviso que o casalzinho irá se encontrar em breve, provavelmente no próximo capítulo ainda e será lindo eu prometo.**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews encaminhados por vocês no capítulo anterior. Fiquei muito feliz por ter conseguido suscitar aquelas emoções em vocês. Queria mesmo que vocês sentissem o que a Rin sentiu e acho que consegui.**

**Eu sei que vocês estão mortalmente curiosas em relação ao casal Sesshoumaru X Kagura, mas eu só vou poder desenrolar essa estória mais tarde quando Rin e ele já estiverem com o relacionamento estabilizado. Por enquanto vocês deverão se contentar com os pequenos fragmentos que eu coloco nos capítulos, seja através de pensamentos, lembranças ou conversas. Ok?**

**Aguardo ansiosamente por seus reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Olá pessoal!**

**Aí está mais um capítulo para vocês. Não farei comentários, apenas quero deseja um boa leitura.**

* * *

Fazia ainda muito frio quando Rin chegou à capital da moda italiana. Tão logo desembarcaram no aeroporto, a modelo e suas assistentes foram conduzidas até uma área restrita onde tomariam o carro que as levaria ao hotel.

- Atchim! Atchim! – Espirros seguidos puderam ser ouvidos e foram seguidos de um gemido.

- Nós já estamos chegando Rin-chan. – Ayame falou fitando a amiga que observava as ruas movimentadas através das janelas.

- Eu quero a minha cama. – Ela falou finalmente chorosa.

Rin estava terrivelmente gripada. Sentira-se indisposta pela primeira vez em muito tempo a dois dias atrás indo dormir tão logo chegou ao hotel em que estava hospedada em Paris, após mais um dia cheio de compromissos. Sequer comeu alguma coisa, apenas tomou um banho e se jogou na cama dormindo sem interrupção até o dia seguinte quando tomou o avião para a Itália.

No primeiro dia em Milão, Rin provou as roupas que usaria nos desfiles, conversou com pessoas e tirou fotos. Tão logo voltou, ao final do dia, para o luxuoso hotel onde estava hospedada ela tomou um banho e se recolheu. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte ela ainda se sentia mal e com dor de cabeça, mas ainda assim recebeu a equipe de uma revista japonesa para uma entrevista que havia sido agendada há tempos atrás. Fora uma entrevista intimista e com poucas fotos sem muita produção e essa era a intenção deles desde o início. Mostrar a Rin em seu estado mais natural.

A modelo foi simpática e receptiva com a equipe da revista e eles agradeceram muitíssimo que ela não tivesse adiado aquele encontro mesmo estando doente. Prometeram fazer um trabalho diferente e se propuseram a encaminhar a entrevista finalizada antes de ser publicada para que ela desse a sua opinião. Rin agradeceu a consideração deles e disse que ficaria muito feliz em opinar.

Terminada essa entrevista, a Top Model ainda teve alguns compromissos na cidade italiana e ao final do dia, completamente esgotava, voltou a se entregar ao sono, não sem antes se alimentar devidamente por insistência de Ayame que estava já preocupada com a amiga.

...............................

No dia seguinte, a amiga-assistente foi ao quarto de Rin para acordá-la, pois naquele dia ocorreriam os desfiles dos quais ela participaria e logo depois elas partiriam para Nova Iorque. O vôo sairia no final daquela noite.

A agenda de Rin estava apertada e ela tinha que chegar a América o quanto antes. Para isso assim que os desfiles daquela noite terminassem, ela e suas assistentes seguiriam para o aeroporto. As malas teriam que ser aprontadas.

- Rin-chan acorde. – A jovem de lindos cabelos vermelhos que possuíam um corte ultra-moderno a chamou ao se aproximar da cama e ouviu a amiga resmungar. – Vamos Rin. Eu sei que você gostaria de ficar na cama, mas nós temos que nos aprontar para ir e eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa.

- Ah Ayame, só mais alguns minutos... – Rin disse tendo a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Nada disso. Vamos, levante-se. – Ayame disse séria enquanto tentava remover o macio edredom que cobria o corpo da amiga. – Vamos Rin. Você precisa comer alguma coisa e se aprontar. O dia vai ser bastante agitado hoje.

Rin finalmente se moveu após alguns segundos para encarar a amiga e Ayame pôde ver que ela não se sentia nada bem.

- Você não melhorou nada, não é? Você tem que ir ao médico Rin.

- Não! – Respondeu emburrada. – Eu preciso dormir, só isso.

- Se você consultar um médico ele poderá prescrever algum medicamento e você vai melhorar logo. Não seja tão teimosa Rin-chan.

- Nós vamos embora hoje Ayame. Se ao chegar à Nova Iorque, eu não estiver me sentindo melhor, então eu vou ao médico.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – Rin disse ainda deitada. – O que você queria me mostrar?

- Isso. – Ayame tinha em mãos algumas folhas impressas retiradas de sites na internet. Eram manchetes de alguns jornais sensacionalistas, ingleses e americanos em sua maioria.

"Estrela asiática deprimida". Dizia uma delas. "Rin Nagasahi sofre com a distância de seu amado". Dizia outra.

- Como eles souberam disso? – A mulher indagou surpresa.

- Leia o resto. – Ayame indicou. Rin leu o texto e um sorriso incrédulo apareceu em seu rosto.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Eles não fazem a menor idéia do que estão falando.

- Como você não dá declarações a respeito, eles tiram suas próprias conclusões e publicam o que acham que é verdade.

As reportagens tinham em comum o fato de dizerem que Rin estava triste e deprimida devido ao longo período de afastamento de seu amado. Diziam que há algum tempo a linda mulher não exibia mais o radiante sorriso que encantara meio mundo e que o motivo era o coração partido. Uma das manchetes em especial chamou a atenção de Rin e a fez duvidar da seriedade da comunidade jornalística. "Traição tira o sorriso da bela face de Rin". A capa do tablóide inglês trazia fotos de Rin tiradas nas ruas de Paris e Milão enquanto ela ia de um local a outro, agasalhada, usando óculos escuros e nenhuma maquiagem e no canto, numa foto muito mal feita, estava Inuyasha trocando beijos tórridos com uma mulher desconhecida. Durante sua leitura Rin desvendara a péssima e equivocada associação feita pelos repórteres.

Inuyasha fora visto na inauguração de uma boate em Tóquio depois de algum tempo afastado das noitadas e estava acompanhado de uma bela mulher. Tempos atrás ele havia dito a Rin que estava mais tranqüilo e provavelmente devido ao trabalho na empresa imposto pelo pai, ele tinha muito menos tempo para farras. Ocorre que esses jornais assumiram que a quietude do jovem Taisho se devesse ao seu suposto relacionamento com a modelo que estava fora trabalhando muito e agora que ele fora flagrado com outra, os tablóides anunciavam que Rin estava deprimida e com o coração partido na Europa.

- Absurdo, não é? – Ayame indagou ao ver face incrédula da amiga.

- Chega a ser cômico. Inuyasha vai rir horrores quando souber disso. Se essa garota for namorada dele vai ficar bastante irritada.

- E você não está irritada?

- Não estou me sentindo bem no momento para ficar irritada e honestamente não me importo com o que essas pessoas dizem.

- Mas são mentiras Rin. – Ayame disse séria.

- Sim são mentiras. Enganos, eu diria. Eles realmente acham que eu e Inuyasha temos um relacionamento por mais que já tenhamos negado. Se eles querem continuar acreditando nisso, porque vende jornais, azar o deles.

- E Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin ouviu a amiga indagar.

- O que tem ele?

- Como você acha que ele reagirá a isso?

- Ele provavelmente vai rir como eu e Inuyasha já fazemos. Sesshoumaru sabe que tudo não passa de bobagem.

- Se você diz. – Ayame disse. - Bom, eu vou pedir o nosso café da manhã.

- Onde está a Hellen?

- Está na sala verificando a agenda. – Ayame respondeu enquanto caminhava até a porta do quarto para sair.

- Certo. Eu já vou levantar.

Mais tarde durante o café da manhã, Rin definiu com Ayame que resposta seria dada aos questionamentos que certamente seriam feitos sobre as fofocas publicadas naqueles folhetins. A informação de que havia apenas uma amizade entre Inuyasha e Rin seria mantida mesmo que as duas soubessem que isso não satisfaria à imprensa e eles continuariam especulando, mas Rin não daria qualquer satisfação real de sua vida. Como havia dito anteriormente, eles que pensassem o que quisessem.

Naquela mesma noite, após os desfiles, elas embarcaram para os Estados Unidos e Rin não deu qualquer declaração à imprensa sobre aquele assunto.

..................................

Na manhã do dia 08 de fevereiro, o avião que trazia a Top Model Nagasahi Rin aterrissou no Aeroporto Internacional John F. Kennedy em Nova Iorque. Uma quantidade considerável de pessoas aguardava no saguão do aeroporto por sua chegada, dentre elas repórteres, fãs e curiosos.

Rin surgiu pela área de desembarque exibindo sua elegância natural e munida de grandes óculos escuros que encobriam seu belo rosto no momento sem maquiagem caminhou pelo local. Ao contrário do que costumava acontecer, ela não parou para falar ou acenar para os repórteres e fãs saindo rapidamente do local sendo conduzida pela segurança e acompanhada pelas inseparáveis assistentes.

Ao chegar ao carro que já as aguardava para levá-las ao apartamento de Rin, mais repórteres e fotógrafos a acompanharam na tentativa de conseguir alguma foto ou declaração. Os flashes das máquinas fotográficas pareciam ser capazes de cegá-las tamanha sua quantidade.

Já estavam dentro do carro, Rin estava calada e como a imprensa já andara alardeando, mas pelos motivos errados, um pouco abatida.

- Atchim!

- Você vai ao médico hoje nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la. – Ayame se pronunciou enquanto verificava algo na agenda. Rin fez uma careta para ela. – Pode fazer a careta que você quiser, eu não ligo.

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio, interrompido apenas pelo toque do celular que vez ou outra chamava a atenção de uma das assistentes.

Logo elas chegaram ao belíssimo edifício em Manhattan onde ficava o apartamento de Rin. Hellen fora dispensada para ir para casa rever a família e descansar. Ela retornaria ao final da tarde. Rin e Ayame subiram até o apartamento e a morena foi logo para o quarto em busca do conforto de sua cama. Não demorou muito e ela estava dormindo ainda vestida com as roupas da viagem. Tirara apenas os sapatos e o casaco que usava quando chegou.

Ao entrar no quarto momentos mais tarde e ver que a amiga dormia, Ayame se aproximou e a cobriu com cobertores quentes. Percebeu nesse momento que Rin estava febril e preocupou-se ainda mais com sua saúde. A jovem deixou o quarto e quando ia pegar o telefone e ligar para um médico conhecido, ouviu o toque do aparelho ecoar pela sala.

- Hello?

- Oi Ayame! Sou eu Inuyasha.

- Oi Inuyasha! Nossa como você adivinhou, nós acabamos de chegar?

- A Rin me disse o horário do vôo e eu vi na televisão que vocês já haviam chegado à cidade. E ela?

- Está dormindo. Pegou uma gripe violenta, mal está se agüentando em pé.

- Eu notei pelas imagens que ela não está bem.

- Pois é e aqueles idiotas dizendo que ela está deprimida. Você viu o que os tablóides publicaram sobre vocês?

- Vi sim. – Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo. – Estou rindo até agora. Esses caras inventam cada coisa! Não sei como eles conseguiram aquela foto minha. Foi uma festa fechada há mais de uma semana atrás e eu nunca mais vi aquela mulher.

- A Rin ficou preocupada que ela fosse sua namorada e ficasse zangada com as fofocas.

- Não. Nada disso. Eu a conheci naquela noite e foi só.

- Ah sim! Então está tudo bem.

- A Rin tem algum compromisso hoje?

- Não. Hoje ela vai apenas descansar. Eu vou ligar agora para o médico vir vê-la, acabei de verificar que ela está com febre.

- É bom mesmo que ela veja um médico até porque ela tem um evento daqui a alguns dias, não é? Precisa ficar boa.

- Estou tentando que ela seja examinada há dias, mas a Rin é muito teimosa. Ela não me escuta.

- Eu sei como é. Bom, diga a ela que mais tarde eu passo aí para vê-la.

- Você está na cidade? – Ayame indagou curiosa.

- Estou sim. Já faz quatro dias que cheguei e ainda vou ficar por algum tempo.

- Ah, ela vai gostar de saber. Eu aviso assim que ela acordar.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado Ayame! A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde Inuyasha.

...................................................

Japão....

Assim como boa parte do mundo, Sesshoumaru teve acesso às reportagens publicadas por aqueles tablóides e embora fosse realmente cômica a confusão que eles faziam, outra coisa chamara a atenção dele naquilo tudo. Rin estava realmente diferente naquelas fotos. Ela sempre sorria, sempre acenava para as pessoas e nos últimos dias tem permanecido quieta e parecia triste.

No hospital, durante o intervalo entre as consultas, ele tomava chá na sala dos médicos e ouvia as conversas dos colegas sobre o suposto caso de Rin com seu irmão. Alguns até comentaram com ele dizendo que Inuyasha era um sortudo por ter conquistado aquela mulher. Sesshoumaru não respondia a tais comentários apenas os ouvia calado. Tinha outras preocupações no momento.

- Oi! Você ainda está aqui até essa hora? – Uma voz conhecida chamou a atenção dele.

- Estou. Tenho uma consulta de última hora marcada para as 20h00.

- Humm... O que é isso? – O amigo perguntou vendo através da tela do lap-top dele a manchete do tablóide.

- Notícias sobre o romance entre Inuyasha e Rin. – Respondeu como se fosse algo corriqueiro. Hayashi sorriu.

- Tablóides só publicam besteiras.

- É, mas eles têm razão quando dizem que ela tem sorrido menos ultimamente. Dá pra perceber pelas fotos e imagens na tv. Ela está parecendo mesmo triste. – Comentou o Dr Ken que estava sentado em uma outra mesa. – Como nós todos sabemos, o Inuyasha não é nenhum santo, mas trair uma mulher como aquela é loucura.

- Ele é tão santo e louco quanto você meu caro. – Hayashi respondeu irônico. - Inuyasha e ela já negaram esse romance várias vezes. Que motivos ele teria para mentir?

- Não sei. – O jovem médico disse pensativo enquanto mexia o café em seu copo. – Bom, eu vou indo. Boa noite para vocês.

- Boa noite Ken. – Apenas Hayashi respondeu e viu o colega de trabalho deixar a sala. Segundos depois de observar as imagens na tela do computador o amigo de Sesshoumaru voltou a falar. – Eu não sei se é auto-sugestão, mas olhando essas fotos ela parece mesmo triste.

- É isso que me preocupa. Tem alguma coisa errada com ela. – Sesshoumaru falou pouco antes de levar a xícara de chá à boca.

- Algo errado? Como o que?

- Eu não sei, mas pretendo descobrir assim que terminar a consulta.

...........................................................

Como havia dito que faria, assim que terminou a consulta, Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone e discou para o número particular de Rin. A chamada foi logo atendida, mas ele reconheceu não ser a voz dela.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – A mulher indagou vendo pelo visor do telefone o nome dele.

- Bom dia Ayame. – A cumprimentou da forma séria habitual, muito diferente do irmão.

- Bom dia.

- O que está acontecendo com a Rin? – Foi direto.

- Ela está muito gripada. Teve febre alta e está com dores no corpo e de cabeça.

- Gripada? Ela já foi ao médico? – Indagou visivelmente preocupado.

- Eu venho tentando fazê-la se consultar desde Milão e ela se recusou. Mas quando chegamos aqui, eu chamei um médico e ele virá vê-la em algumas horas.

- Ótimo! – Disse sentindo-se mais aliviado. – Ela não pode ficar sem atendimento, mas é teimosa demais...

- É verdade. – Ayame concordou.

- O que ela está fazendo agora?

- Dormindo, mas eu vou chamá-la. – A mulher disse já se dirigindo ao quarto da amiga.

- Não precisa Ayame. Deixe-a descansar, depois eu falo com ela.

- Ah preciso sim! Se eu não a chamar, ela me mata depois. – A jovem disse rindo. – Ela teria que levantar mesmo para ver o médico. Ele deve chegar em pouco tempo.

- Esse médico é conhecido? Vocês têm alguma referência dele?

- É sim. Ele nos foi muito bem recomendado. Só um instante Sesshoumaru-sama. – Ela pediu e interrompeu a conversa para chamar Rin. – Rin-chan, acorde. Sesshoumaru-sama está no telefone.

- O que? – Rin indagou sonolenta enquanto se mexia na cama.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. – A outra disse mostrando o telefone à amiga que logo entendeu.

Rin pegou o aparelho e se acomodou melhor para falar. Ela puxou os cobertores tentando minimizar o frio que sentia.

- Oi amor! – A voz fraca e rouca denunciava como ela estava se sentindo.

- Oi meu anjo! Você não está nada bem, não é?

- Não. Tenho vontade de ficar na cama e de dormir o tempo todo.

- Você precisa ver um médico. Ayame me disse que chamou alguém para examinar você.

- É? Humm... é uma pena que esse alguém não seja você. Eu sei que ficaria boa rapidinho se meu médico favorito me examinasse. – Sesshoumaru sorriu do outro lado da linha e manteve-se calado por algum tempo enquanto ouvia aos espirros dela.

- Você precisa se cuidar Rin. Precisa se alimentar bem e tomar os medicamentos que o médico prescrever, está me ouvindo? – Ele falava com suavidade.

- Uhum.

- Se tiver compromissos para esses dias, adie-os. Você tem que pensar na sua saúde primeiro e depois no trabalho.

- Eu não terei nada na agenda até o dia treze. Eu tenho que ficar boa até lá.

- Vai ficar se deixar de ser teimosa e seguir as recomendações.

- Eu não sou teimosa.

- É claro que é. Se não fosse teria procurado um médico antes como Ayame sugeriu e a essa altura já estaria bem melhor.

- Ah Sesshy não briga comigo! – Disse manhosa.

- Eu não estou brigando. Só estou preocupado com você.

- Eu vou me cuidar. Não precisa ficar preocupado amor. – Ela ainda falava como uma menininha e isso fazia Sesshoumaru querer atravessar o oceano para colocá-la no colo.

- Não consigo evitar. – Foi a resposta dele. – Mas ficarei mais tranqüilo se você prometer se cuidar melhor.

- Eu prometo. É só uma gripe Sesshoumaru, nada muito sério... - Disse na tentativa de tranqüilizá-lo. - Além é claro do meu coração partido e da minha depressão. Você soube que eu estou em depressão amor? – Ela indagou bem humorada enquanto continha mais um espirro.

- É eu soube sim. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Você deveria repensar esse relacionamento.

- É acho que sim. Talvez eu o troque por outro. O irmão mais velho dele quem sabe... – A mulher sorria ao falar e era possível perceber mesmo com a voz rouca por causa da dor na garganta. – Isso seria um escândalo, você não acha?

- Seria sim.

Sesshoumaru conversou com ela por mais alguns minutos apenas, pois ela tinha que se preparar para receber o médico que viria atendê-la. Rin prometeu que entraria em contato mais tarde para informar como fora a consulta e dizer ao preocupado namorado, quais foram as recomendações e remédios prescritos pelo médico.

Inuyasha não pôde ir ao apartamento de Rin para vê-la como pretendia por causa de um problema de última hora na empresa, mas ligou para ela se desculpando e os dois combinaram de se encontrar outro dia.

* * *

Oi!

A imprensa sensacionalista está viajando no que diz respeito à vida amorosa de Rin. Eu não resisti a explorar mais essa situação porque ela ainda renderá momentos engraçados e tensos na estória. Por enquanto, Rin e Inuyasha estão rindo do caso e Sesshoumaru permanece indiferente, mas vejamos se continuará assim no futuro.

Nossa heroína está dodói e precisando de colo. Isso a está tornando mais sensível e por causa do mal-estar os tablóides que vcs devem saber, só publicam fofocas que geralmente são exageradas e equivocadas, já dizem que a Top Model está deprimida rsrs. Será?

Sem mais comentários meninas, mas vou aguardar os seus. Prometo que o encontro dos dois não tardará a acontecer, mas é que quero que seja especial então preciso pensar muito bem nele.

Beijos e até a próxima.


	26. Chapter 26

**Olá pessoas!**

**Eu sei, eu sei... Estou absolutamente em falta com vocês. Me deculpem. **

**Eu estava com a cabeça cheia nos últimos tempos e antes que vocês pensem que eram problemas, fico feliz de informar que não. É que fico completamente obcecada quando algo novo chama minha atenção e aí não consigo me desviar daquilo. Por isso demorei a consegui me concentrar para voltar a escrever minhas tão adoradas fics. Na verdade essa minha nova obcessão surgiu durante uma de minhas pesquisas para fazer essa fic e eu acabei me desviando, mas já estou de volta. XD.**

**O capítulo não está longo, lamento dizer, mas é bastante significativo. Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**Dois dias após a visita do médico Rin já se sentia melhor. A gripe ainda não a havia abandonado, ela ainda espirrava, mas a febre e a dor na garganta cederam causando alívio à mulher.

Naquela manhã Rin se levantou mais disposta e tomou um café da manhã reforçado logo depois tomando um dos remédios prescritos pelo médico e vitamina c. Ela discutiu alguns assuntos profissionais com Ayame, deu alguns telefonemas importantes e próximo ao horário do almoço foi até seu quarto para tomar um banho e se arrumar.

Já de volta ao espaçoso quarto, a mulher seguiu até o closet vestindo um felpudo roupão branco. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo enquanto ela percorria com os olhos as centenas de peças ali entre sapatos, roupas e acessórios. Após algum tempo pensando ela escolheu o que usaria.

- Rin-chan, você vai sair? – Ayame indagou entrando no quarto e vendo a amiga praticamente pronta.

- Vou sim. – A mulher respondeu ajeitando a franja em frente ao grande espelho que ficava no quarto.

Rin estava vestida com uma calça jeans preta modelo skinni, uma belíssima blusa Channel de mangas compridas e botões na frente também preta assim como os sapatos Jimmy Chou de salto alto que trazia nos pés. Sobre a cama havia um casaco confeccionado em cachimir xadrez mesclando as cores, preta, marfim e discretos tons de vermelho.

- Vai sozinha? – Ayame voltou a perguntar. Geralmente ela acompanhava Rin a todos os lugares, a menos que fosse uma questão pessoal.

- Eu vou encontrar com Inuyasha Ayame. Preciso conversar com ele. Você pode ir para casa e descansar. – Rin disse com suavidade enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos amanhã então. Se precisar de alguma coisa me ligue.

- Ligo sim.

Rin colocou pequenos brincos, pegou os óculos escuros, o casaco e a bolsa e deixou o quarto caminhando depois pelo amplo corredor até alcançar a sala de estar e depois a porta. Ayame pegou também sua bolsa e seu computador portátil e ambas deixaram o apartamento depois de trancar a porta. Despediram-se na recepção do luxuoso edifício e Rin tomou o próprio carro para ir ao encontro do amigo em um restaurante da cidade.

Quando estava em Nova Iorque, Rin dispensava seguranças e motorista. Gostava de andar sozinha pela cidade que conhecia tão bem. A mulher guiou sua Mercedes sedã classe C pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Os vidros com filme não permitiam que as pessoas vissem quem estava no interior do automóvel, mas Rin tinha certeza de que havia paparazzi a seguindo, porém isso não a incomodou. Naquele momento queria apenas a companhia do amigo, o calor de alguém conhecido e próximo a ela.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, a Mercedes cinza estacionava na porta de um conceituado restaurante na Park Avenue. O vallet abriu a porta do motorista e Rin saltou usando os óculos escuros para proteger-se da luz do sol naquela tarde fria. Ela logo seguiu para o interior do estabelecimento e para a mesa onde o belo rapaz de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados a esperava.

- Ohayou Rin-chan! – Ele disse sorrindo enquanto se levantava para recebê-la.

- Ohayou Inu! – Ela respondeu e retirou os óculos para fitá-lo.

Inuyasha andou alguns passos e a abraçou ternamente. Rin correspondeu ao gesto e sentiu a sensação agradável e aconchegante de receber carinho. Algo que ela estava ansiando.

- Estava com saudades linda! – Ele disse com aquele sorriso que era capaz de animar qualquer um antes de puxar a cadeira gentilmente para que ela se sentasse.

- Eu também estava com saudade meu amigo.

- E então, como você está? - Inuyasha perguntou logo após o garçom trazer água mineral com gás para servir a ela. O mesmo que ele tomava.

- Estou melhorando agora com os remédios e seguindo as recomendações do médico que eu consultei. Minha garganta já não dói mais e a febre não voltou e isso já é ótimo.

- Que bom! Já estávamos ficando preocupados que isso não fosse mais uma gripe.

- Estavam? Quem estava? – Rin perguntou curiosa.

- Ah! Eu, a Ayame...

- Eu não costumo ficar doente e acho que essa gripe me deixou bem pra baixo. – Rin disse séria antes de tomar um gole da água e olhar por alguns segundos para a porta do restaurante vendo que algum indivíduo estava sendo impedido de entrar. Provavelmente um fotógrafo disfarçado.

- Eu achei mesmo você bem caidinha, por isso fiquei preocupado. Eu quero ver a Rin linda e sorridente de que todos falam de volta. – O homem tocou a mão dela por cima da mesa e viu um sorriso tímido surgir no belo rosto.

- Eu vou ficar bem em mais alguns dias. – Foi a resposta dela, mas por alguma razão Inuyasha não pareceu muito convencido.

- Tem certeza Rin? Olhando pra você, não sei, mas acho que tem algo mais aí... – Rin se manteve calada por alguns instantes e desviou o olhar do dele passando a fitar um ponto qualquer. – Fale comigo Rin, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei. – Ela respondeu não escondendo o desânimo dessa vez. – Acho que estou cansada. Tenho trabalhado demais ultimamente quando tudo o que eu queria era voltar para casa e ficar quietinha.

- Voltar para o Japão você quer dizer?

- Uhum. Sabe, eu adoro o meu trabalho. Gosto de viajar pelo mundo e conhecer pessoas dos mais variados perfis e meu trabalho me possibilita isso. Minha vida é perfeita sob muitos aspectos e eu sempre me senti feliz...

- Mas?? – Inuyasha indagou vendo a hesitação dela.

- Mas essa é a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu tenho para quem voltar. Eu nunca me preocupei com o tempo que eu ficava fora, porque eu não tenho família, meus amigos estão espalhados pelo mundo e não tinha um lar para voltar. Agora eu tenho alguém me esperando.

- E isso não deveria ser bom?

- É bom.

- Então qual é o problema Rin. O que está preocupando você? – Inuyasha falou baixo voltando a pegar as mãos dela e envolvê-las com as suas.

- Eu não sei. Ah! Não preste atenção no que eu digo Inuyasha. O que eu estou sentindo não faz o menor sentido. Talvez seja TPM ou aquelas loucuras estranhas de mulher. – Falou chorosa.

- Rin não fica assim. Logo você vai terminar essa temporada e vai voltar para casa. Vai voltar pra aquele chato de quem você tanto sente falta. – A frase de Inuyasha conseguiu arrancar um sorriso fraco de Rin, mas mesmo assim uma lágrima fugiu pelos olhos dela. – Ok! Agora já chega Rin. – Ele se alarmou ao ver que ela chorava. - Não chora Rin, por favor, porque ver mulheres chorando me deixa muito nervoso.

- Ok. Eu não vou mais chorar. Vou controlar minha fraqueza momentânea. – Ela disse enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço retirado de sua bolsa.

- Ótimo! Essa é a minha garota.

- Eu preciso mesmo me animar. O desfile é daqui a quatro dias e eu preciso estar bem.

- É bom mesmo, do contrário como você vai comparecer ao evento mais badalado da cidade? E Rin, você vai levar seu querido e amado cunhado com você, não vai?

Rin se surpreendeu com a forma como Inuyasha se referiu a ela. Ele nunca havia se colocado na posição de cunhado antes. A mulher pensou por um instante e sorriu.

- Você vai poder ir? Achei que estivesse ocupado demais com o trabalho para esse tipo de coisa. Está tão sério agora com esse visual executivo... – Ela provocou o fitando. Inuyasha vestia terno e gravata. Típico traje usado por executivos, mas que tinha um corte moderno que lhe caía perfeitamente bem e Rin não deixou de perceber isso. – Aliás, você fica muito bem em um terno Inu.

- Eu sei. Já ouvi isso de várias mulheres. – Disse convencido com a intenção de provocar risos à mulher e conseguiu.

Inuyasha era um belo homem assim como o pai e o irmão, ele sabia o que essa beleza causava às mulheres e até aos homens e gostava disso. Diferente de Sesshoumaru e do pai deles, Inuyasha era extremamente extrovertido e carismático, capaz de seduzir e envolver qualquer um, e ele fazia uso dessas ferramentas com maestria. O sorriso fácil, a postura confiante e cheia de vitalidade e paixão o tornavam praticamente irresistível e Rin percebera isso desde o primeiro momento em que o conheceu. Nesse ponto eram muito parecidos.

- Você é mesmo terrível Inuyasha. Está trabalhando mesmo na empresa ou está se envolvendo com as funcionárias?

- Sexo e trabalho? Humm... acho que não. Pelo menos não nas empresas do meu pai. Ele me mataria se algo assim chegasse até ele e eu não sou tolo a esse ponto. – Rin sorriu mais uma vez. – Aí... está vendo. É assim que eu gosto de vê-la, sorrindo.

- Eu também prefiro sorrir Inu.

- Então sorria. Temos que fazer planos para a noite do desfile porque ela promete.

- Eu já falei com Ayame para reservar lugares para você e algum acompanhante caso você queira levar alguém. E seu nome já está na lista de convidados da festa que haverá após.

- É nessa festa que você vai apresentar seu cunhadinho a todas as suas lindas e maravilhosas amigas. – Ele falou exibindo um sorriso lindo e malicioso.

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso Inu. Você vai sair com uma das minhas amigas e me abandonar...

- Eu não faria isso com você.

- Sei. – Ela respondeu cética.

Após mais alguns minutos Inuyasha chamou o garçom para que eles fizessem os pedidos e estes logo foram trazidos. Os dois almoçaram e mantiveram a conversa sobre o desfile, sobre a empresa e inevitavelmente Rin perguntou sobre Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha apesar de implicar como sempre fazia respondia as perguntas da amiga, dando todas as informações que ele adquiria através das conversas quase que diárias que mantinha com a mãe e com o pai.

.....................................................

No Japão

Izayoi estava em casa e acabara de ser informada por uma das empregadas de que o filho estava ao telefone. A mulher caminhou pela sala até alcançar o aparelho sem fio e após atender à chamada se sentou no sofá.

- Oi meu filho!

- Oi mãe! Como está?

- Estou bem querido e você? Está trabalhando muito?

- Mais do que jamais fiz em toda a minha vida. – Disse irônico e fez a mãe sorrir. – E como estão as coisas aí? Papai está em casa?

- Não. Ele ainda não chegou do escritório, mas deve estar a caminho. Você queria falar com ele?

- Não. Liguei apenas para saber como estavam as coisas e para dizer que estou vivo e bem.

- Bom menino. – Izayoi brincou. – Querido, você esteve com a Rin esses dias, não é? Eu vi algumas reportagens em jornais e revistas americanos.

- Estive sim. Nós almoçamos juntos ontem e eu já li as reportagens se é que se pode chamar essas especulações absurdas de reportagens.

- E como ela está?

- Está bem. Tomando remédios para a gripe e isso já a ajudou a se levantar da cama. Ela me pareceu bem melhor.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Seu irmão estava tão preocupado...

- Eu imagino. – O jovem disse sério. – Ele tem aparecido aí?

- Tem sim e quando não aparece eu ligo para saber como ele está. Faço bem o meu papel de mãe chata.

- Você não é chata mãe. Só é cuidadosa ao extremo. Esquece que nós não somos mais criancinhas.

- Eu não esqueço querido, mas mesmo que já sejam adultos eu não deixo de me preocupar com vocês. Da mesma forma como me preocupo com seu pai e com sua tia.

- Eu sei dona Izayoi. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Os jornais continuam dizendo que você e a Rin são namorados.

- É eu vi. Disseram até que eu a procurei para pedir perdão pela traição. – Pela voz era possível perceber que Inuyasha sorria. – Se eles soubessem a verdade...

- Eles saberão cedo ou tarde. Eu já disse ao Sesshoumaru que ele não terá como fugir disso por muito tempo depois que ela voltar.

- Não mesmo e a Rin está louca pra voltar pra casa. Ela estava um pouco chateada ontem ao conversar comigo.

- Estava?

- Sim. Ela me disse que estava ansiosa para que a temporada acabasse logo, que ela precisava voltar para casa.

- Pobrezinha. Com certeza não está sendo fácil para ela ficar separada do seu irmão nesse momento. Não está sendo fácil para ele também.

- É, mas o Sesshoumaru está em casa. Ele tem você e o papai por perto, sem contar os amigos dele e o Hashi. Mas a Rin não tem ninguém e quando ela começou a sentir o gostinho do que era estar envolvida teve que ir embora. Acho que ela está com medo.

- Medo de que?

- Não sei mãe. Talvez ela ache que Sesshoumaru não vai esperar por ela.

- Isso é bobagem querido, é claro que ele vai esperar. Sesshoumaru a ama e Rin sabe disso. Isso é só uma fase. Depois eles conversam e tudo se acerta. Ela ficará tranqüila novamente.

- Foi o que ela disse também, que era só um momento de fraqueza. Ela até chorou.

- Oh! Então essa parte não era invenção dos jornais? – Izayoi se referiu a informação que ela leu de que Rin teria chorado durante o encontro com Inuyasha.

- Não, não era invenção, mas aposto que eles colocaram os motivos mais absurdos para o choro dela.

- Nem vale à pena comentar meu filho. Bom, já que você está aí tão próximo da Rin, dê o seu apoio a ela como tem feito. Vocês são amigos e ela gosta tanto de você...

- É o que eu estou fazendo mãe. Eu falo com ela sempre pelo telefone e quando nossas agendas permitem nos encontramos. Eu irei ao próximo desfile dela e depois à festa. Nós combinamos isso durante o almoço.

- O desfile da Victoria's Secret. É um evento tradicional em Nova Iorque nessa época do ano. Eu já assisti a alguns na cidade.

- Estou ansioso por esse dia.

- É mesmo? Nem consigo imaginar o porquê meu filho. – A mulher disse fingindo-se de inocente e o filho riu.

- Bem, dona Izayoi eu tenho que ir. Tenho um compromisso agora. Depois nos falamos.

- Tudo bem querido. Tome cuidado. Um beijo!

- Beijo mãe! Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo querido. Ja ne.

Izayoi desligou o aparelho e ao se virar para colocá-lo no lugar se assustou ao se deparar com a figura de Sesshoumaru sentado placidamente em uma poltrona a fitando. Ele havia escutado toda a conversa.

- Pelos deuses Sesshoumaru! Eu não ouvi você chegar, não percebi que estava aí.

- Desculpe, eu não quis assustá-la. – Disse sério.

- Tudo bem. – A mulher disse voltando a se acomodar no sofá que ocupava.

- Izayoi, o que Inyasha disse sobre a Rin? – A pergunta dele chamou a atenção da mulher segundos depois.

- Ele me disse que os dois almoçaram juntos ontem como publicaram os jornais. Eles conversaram bastante e parece que ela já se sente melhor da gripe, que está mais disposta. – A mãe disse não sabendo se o filho ouvira toda a conversa e incerta sobre como ele reagiria ao saber que a namorada andou chorando.

- E? – A indagação dele fez Izayoi ter certeza de que ele ouvira tudo. Ela suspirou levemente e fitando o filho voltou a falar.

- Inuyasha disse que Rin estava um tanto chateada, até mesmo triste. Ela está sentindo falta de casa, quer voltar o mais rápido possível e o fato de não poder fazê-lo no momento a está deixando ansiosa. Ele disse que ela chorou ao falar sobre o fato de agora ter para quem voltar...

Sesshoumaru aspirou o ar profundamente. O tempo e a distância também o deixavam ansioso, frustrado e por vezes triste, mas ele preenchia essas lacunas com a companhia dos pais, dos amigos e com o trabalho. Ele apenas conseguia imaginar como sua Rin se sentia.

- Talvez você deva ligar para ela querido e dizer que está tudo bem. Acho que ela precisa se sentir segura, precisa saber que você ainda estará aqui quando ela voltar. – Izayoi voltou a falar chamando a atenção do filho e vendo a expressão séria dele.

- Eu vou resolver isso. – Ele disse se levantando.

- Você vai sair?

- Vou.

- Meu filho...

- Não se preocupe eu estou bem. Há algo que eu preciso fazer.

Sesshoumaru deixou a casa dos pais e Izayoi ficou inevitavelmente preocupada.

......................................................

Sesshoumaru chegou ao hospital no início daquela noite e logo se dirigiu ao último andar do prédio sabendo que lá encontraria o tio. Ele falou com a secretária antes de entrar na sala e ser recebido com um sorriso por Hakudoushi. Os dois conversaram por cerca de meia hora e logo depois Sesshoumaru saiu descendo pelo elevador até o 15º andar onde ficava sua sala.

O jovem médico pegou o telefone e efetuou algumas ligações. Pediu a um de seus colegas que fosse até sua sala para conversar e este logo chegou.

..................................................

Na mansão Taisho, Oyakata havia chegado há alguns minutos e estava no banho. Izayoi conversava com ele estando recostada à bancada da pia e observando o marido sob a ducha.

- O que acha que ele vai fazer Oyakata?

- Eu não sei Iza. A única solução que consigo ver é ele ir atrás dela, mas isso implicaria em deixar o trabalho e não estou certo se ele pode fazer isso agora.

- Será que ele faria isso? – Izayoi indagou mais para si do que para o marido.

- Eu sei que eu faria. – Oyakata respondeu depois de alguns segundos e chamou a atenção da mulher por já estar muito próximo dela. Izayoi ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo.

- Você faria isso?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu sorrindo e aplicou um beijo nos lábios dela. – Eu não fui atrás de você em Kyoto muitos anos atrás?

- Foi. – Ela respondeu sentindo-o envolvê-la pela cintura.

- É claro que a distância não se compara, mas o objetivo é o mesmo. Garantir que a mulher que ele ama saiba que ele está ali para ela.

Izayoi sorriu e cruzou os braços em volta do pescoço do marido sentindo o corpo ainda úmido dele colado ao seu.

- Querido, por que você não diz isso a ele? – Ela falou com um pedido implícito.

- Não senhora. Essa decisão tem que partir dele Iza. Ele tem que saber o que fazer para ter a mulher que ele quer ao lado dele. Para fazê-la feliz.

Oyakata voltou a beijar a mulher dessa vez mais profundamente, mas ainda assim com doçura. Os dois foram interrompidos pelo som do telefone que tocava no quarto.

- Eu atendo. – Izayoi disse se desvencilhando do abraço e caminhando para fora da suíte. – Moshi, moshi?

- Izayoi, sou eu. Meu pai está aí?

- Está sim. Só um instante. – A mulher caminhou de volta ao banheiro e viu o marido em frente ao espelho ainda vestindo apenas um roupão. – Querido é o Sesshoumaru. – Disse estendendo o aparelho a ele.

- Oi filho! O que houve?

Oyakata caminhou até o quarto e se sentou na espaçosa cama do casal. Izayoi o observava atentamente enquanto ele conversava com o filho.

- Eu vou localizar a Tsuki e pedir que ela verifique isso e depois entre em contato com você. Pode ser? Ótimo, depois nos falamos.

Izayoi permanecia curiosa fitando o marido. Ele sorriu sabendo que ela estava ansiosa para saber o que se passava.

- Parece que eu não precisava dizer a ele o que fazer afinal. – Oyakata disse ainda com o telefone em mãos discando um número qualquer e depois ficou atento à chamada.

Tsuki era a secretária da presidência na Cooporação Taisho, logo era secretária de Oyakata. Ela era uma profissional competentíssima e seu chefe sabia que podia contar com seus serviços sempre. Geralmente Oyakata não a incomodaria fora do horário de trabalho, mas a situação pedia.

.................................

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, Oyakata e Izayoi estavam no andar inferior da casa conversando enquanto aguardavam pelo jantar. O telefone tocou e logo uma das empregadas apareceu com o aparelho em mãos informando que era Sesshoumaru. O aparelho foi entregue a Oyakata e este iniciou uma conversa com o filho.

- Pai, eu consegui um vôo para hoje no aeroporto de Nagoya que sai às 21h00. Tsuki localizou o seu piloto e ele estará esperando para me levar até lá no jato. Assim conseguirei chegar a tempo.

- Ótimo filho! Vai dar tudo certo eu tenho certeza. Não deixe de ligar quando chegar lá, ou sua mãe ficará preocupada.

- Eu ligo sim, pode deixar. Meu carro vai ficar no aeroporto pai, pode pedir alguém para buscá-lo?

- Eu vou providenciar. Não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Certo. Faça uma boa viagem. Sua mãe está mandando um beijo.

- Mande outro pra ela. Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Oyakata desfez a chamada e observou a mulher que lhe sorria.

- Ele vai até ela...

- Vai. Eu sabia que iria.

- Sabia? – Ela indagou enquanto se aproximava dele e se sentava ao seu lado.

- Ele já queria isso há algum tempo, mas estava dividido entre essa vontade e as obrigações no trabalho. Era preciso que uma coisa pesasse mais do que a outra e desequilibrasse a balança para ele se convencer. Ele ama mesmo essa jovem, agora eu sei disso. – Disse o patriarca fitando a mulher.

* * *

**E então o que acharam?**

**O tão esperado reencontro se aproxima. Eu prometo me dedicar a fazer um capítulo delicioso pra vocês. **

**Quero desejar um feliz ano novo a todos e agradecer pelos vários reviews que recebi me incentivando a continuar a escrever essa estória que eu adoro tanto. Não fiquem preocupadas porque eu não vou abandoná-la nem às outras estórias.**

**Beijos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Olá meus queridos!**

**Estrou trazendo mais um capítulo para vocês. Durante a leitura se encontrarem erros, ignorem. Eu estou no trabalho e terminei esse capítulo agora. Honestamente estou com preguiça de revisar, por isso me perdoem. XD**

**Finalmente esses dois vão se reencontrar, mas para os mais animadinhos, vou logo avisando que a parte digamos "quente" do reencontro, só virá no próximo.**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

A noite do tão esperado desfile havia chegado. Durante toda a semana que antecedeu àquela data, não se falava em outra coisa em Nova Iorque. Os jornais, revistas e programas de TV anunciavam o evento que já fazia parte do calendário oficial da cidade de tão importante que era. As chamadas Angels, as modelos escolhidas para desfilar a última coleção da marca estavam em toda parte fotografando, concedendo entrevistas e Rin estava entre elas.

A noite estava bela e o céu extremamente estrelado apesar da temperatura baixa. Todos os convidados já estavam posicionados no imenso salão onde a passarela fora montada assim como o cenário, que como sempre, produzia uma atmosfera sensual e romântica, mas que naquela ocasião específica estava ainda mais intensa. Era o Dia dos Namorados e os organizadores do evento primaram por proporcionar o ambiente perfeito para essa ocasião.

Inuyasha havia chegado ao local há poucos minutos e já era servido de champanhe por um dos garçons. Ele observava o ambiente a sua volta antes de procurar pelos assentos reservados a ele. Não levara ninguém consigo ao evento, preferia estar sozinho livre e disponível para o que quer que pudesse acontecer.

O jovem de beleza exótica não passava despercebido por aqueles que cruzavam seu caminho. Os olhos dourados, os cabelos longos e prateados chamavam a atenção assim como a elegância de seus trajes.

Inuyasha não estava vestido a rigor, não era essa a idéia do evento, mas usava calças e sapatos sociais pretos e uma blusa vermelha sob o paletó de couro também preto. Tudo contribuindo para valorizar seu porte físico e sua postura naturalmente altiva.

- Inuyasha? – Uma voz familiar o chamou e ele virou-se para encontrar a face sorridente de Ayame.

- Konbanwa Ayame! – Ele disse antes de cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto, algo que não era comum em sua cultura, mas Inuyasha convivia há muito tempo e adquirira certos hábitos do ocidente. – Você está linda. – Disse mais uma vez galanteador.

- Oh, obrigada! Você também está muito bem. – Ela disse sorrindo e ele agradeceu. – A Rin me pediu para vir vê-lo e garantir que você não se perdesse. – Inuyasha a fitou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Foram as palavras dela. – A jovem se defendeu.

Inuyasha riu imaginando Rin pedindo à assistente que fosse atrás dele.

- Os assentos reservados para os convidados das modelos ficam ali. – Ayame indicou alguns lugares à esquerda de onde estavam que tinham uma visão privilegiada da passarela.

- Ok. Eu seguirei para lá em alguns minutos. – Ele respondeu mais uma vez olhando a sua volta.

- Está esperando alguém? – Ayame indagou fitando os olhos dourados dele.

- Não exatamente. – Respondeu misterioso exibindo um sorrido de canto nos lábios.

Minutos depois Ayame disse que precisava voltar aos bastidores e Inuyasha pediu que ela informasse a Rin que ele ficaria perfeitamente bem e comportado sem ela. A jovem se afastou sorrindo, adorava o humor de Inuyasha e o fato dele ser tão acessível e simpático.

Enquanto caminhava de volta aos bastidores, Ayame recebeu um telefonema e ao fitar o visor do aparelho e identificar que a chamava, prontamente tomou um rumo diferente do qual tencionava.

O desfile estava prestes a ter inicio. A maioria das pessoas já estava acomodada em seus lugares. Um burburinho ecoava pelo ambiente e nos bastidores. A agitação comum nessas ocasiões fazia com que produtores e staffs corressem de um lado a outro acertando detalhes para garantir que tudo saísse perfeito.

Em uma das cadeiras ali, de frente para um enorme espelho, Rin recebia os últimos retoques na maquiagem enquanto conversava com uma de suas colegas modelos.

- Hellen, onde foi que a Ayame se meteu? – Rin perguntou a sua assistente enquanto alguém arrumava seus cabelos.

- Eu não sei. Ela saiu dizendo que ia ver onde estava o seu amigo e ainda não voltou.

- Eu pedi pra ela não deixar o Inuyasha se perder e agora ela parece ter se perdido.

............................

Inuyasha já havia se acomodado no lugar reservado a ele e trocou cumprimentos com algumas pessoas que ali estavam logo iniciando uma conversa animada com uma senhora que estava sentada próxima.

De volta aos bastidores, após alguns minutos "sumida", Ayame finalmente apareceu e Rin a fitou enquanto se aproximava vendo que trazia um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos.

- Onde foi que a senhorita se meteu hein? – Rin indagou fingindo-se de aborrecida enquanto uma das produtoras ajeitava o primeiro traje a ser utilizado por ela naquela noite. Um conjunto de lingerie rosa com estampas delicadas de flores e renda.

- Eu tive que resolver algumas coisinhas. – Ayame desconversou. – São pra você. – Voltou a falar sorrindo enquanto estendia o maravilhoso buquê que logo foi aceito.

- Nossa! Que buquê lindo! - Rin levou as flores ao nariz sentindo seu aroma e sorriu. Buscou por algum cartão logo o encontrando.

"Que seu brilho intenso ofusque a todos nessa noite. Boa sorte!"

Ela sorriu intrigada enquanto fechava o pequeno cartão que não estava assinado e voltou seus olhos para a assistente.

- Guarde-as pra mim, por favor? – Pediu entregando o buquê a Hellen.

Aquele era mais um dos inúmeros buquês e presentes que Rin recebera naquela noite e todos eram devidamente guardados pelas assistentes em uma das salas ali.

- Cinco minutos! – Alguém alertou para o início do desfile.

Rin caminhou ficando mais próxima da entrada da passarela onde membros do staff ajudavam as modelos a colocarem os acessórios. No caso de Rin tratava-se de asas de anjo e uma linda tiara de brilhantes que combinava com o colar e os brincos que ela usava.

O desfile teve início após algumas palavras serem ditas pelo apresentador da noite. Algumas modelos já deslizavam graciosas pela passarela e Inuyasha as acompanhava atentamente enquanto desfrutava de uma taça de champanhe. Não demorou para que ele sentisse alguém se aproximar e não precisou desviar seu olhar da passarela para saber de quem se tratava, mas ele o fez apenas porque queria que suas palavras fossem ouvidas em meio aquele ambiente barulhento.

- Está atrasado!

- Inuyasha, me faça um favor e ignore a minha presença aqui. – O outro respondeu sério logo após se sentar na poltrona ao lado.

- Quem é bom em ignorar os outros aqui é você irmãozinho não eu. – O mais novo disse sorrindo. – Ela ainda não entrou. – Informou mesmo que outro não tivesse feito qualquer pergunta.

Inuyasha soube através da mãe que Sesshoumaru havia decidido ir a Nova Iorque para encontrar Rin e era por ele que o jovem esperava. Os dois irmãos deram-se uma trégua naquele momento apenas por que tinham um objetivo em comum que era prestigiar Rin.

Várias mulheres lindas desfilaram sofisticados lingeries capazes de alimentar a fantasia de qualquer homem. Corpos perfeitos, elegância e graça passavam pelos olhos de ambos. Mas a visão de apenas um deles foi capaz de tirar o fôlego do controlado médico. Ela estava absolutamente perfeita.

Rin entrou sorridente na passarela e ninguém em sã consciência poderia não dizer que era como ter a visão de um anjo. A maquiagem cintilante realçava os traços delicados e os belos olhos. A pele acetinada brilhava pelo efeito de algum tipo de glíter que refletia a luz de forma belíssima acentuando as curvas perfeitas enquanto os quadris balançavam em uma cadência sensual durante sua caminhada.

A bela morena seguiu triunfante ao som daquela música romântica que era tocada ao vivo. Parou ao final da passarela, local onde ficava mais próxima do público e olhou na direção onde sabia, iria encontrar seu amigo. Mas Rin não estava preparada para o que encontrou ao olhar para lá. Ela perdeu alguns segundos naquela contemplação. Os expressivos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru a encaravam e ele sorria para ela.

O belo sorriso de Rin foi aumentado significativamente e seus olhos castanhos se iluminaram quando Sesshoumaru lhe jogou um beijo discreto no ar. Ela tinha certeza que seria capaz de chorar ali se não se concentrasse.

Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos, mas estes foram suficientes para fazer o coração da jovem saltar de forma quase enlouquecedora dentro do peito.

Rin deu a volta na passarela como esperado e retornou aos bastidores, onde trocaria os trajes para sua próxima entrada.

Naquela correria em que o pessoal do staff a ajudava a retirar as asas para que ela pudesse se trocar e colocar outros acessórios. Rin procurou com os olhos pela figura de Ayame, que vendo o sorriso no rosto da amiga e sabendo bem o motivo, se aproximou.

- Ayame, pelo amor de Deus, diga que eu não estou sonhando. Ele está mesmo aqui? – Quis confirmar.

- Está. – A assistente confirmou.

- Mas como? Quando foi que ele chegou? Como ele sabia? – Várias perguntas deixaram os lábios delineados de Rin. Ela estava nervosa agora como há muito tempo não se sentia.

- Pelo que eu soube, ele chegou hoje à tarde à cidade. Entrou em contato comigo para saber como entrar aqui...

- Por que você não me avisou Ayame? Você tem noção de que eu quase caí daquela passarela? – Rin disse rindo não escondendo a euforia enquanto era "ajeitada" por uma das produtoras.

- Ele pediu para eu não contar. Queria fazer uma surpresa. – Ayame também sorria, feliz por ver a felicidade de volta ao semblante da amiga.

Logo a modelo estava se posicionando para retornar ao palco assim como as outras. Dessa vez o modelo usado por Rin era composto por um sutiã que parecia feito de pedras preciosas remetendo a cristais de gelo. A calcinha era branca com alguns detalhes com as mesmas pedras e pequena, mas não o suficiente para mostra o pequeno amigo de Sesshoumaru tatuado em seu ventre. As asas lembravam um cristal de gelo quando ampliado milhares de vezes em um microscópio. O efeito na luz do ambiente que tinha uma tonalidade azul naquele momento era fascinante.

Rin ainda sorria quando voltou à passarela. As mãos nos quadris bem desenhados enquanto ela caminhava placidamente. No braço esquerdo um grosso bracelete de diamantes que fazia par com o cordão que descansava sobre seu colo. Ao chegar ao final da passarela Rin voltou a dedicar um olhar especial ao seu amado, mal podia notar o amigo que estava também ali. Parecia não haver mais ninguém naquela local. Dessa vez ela levou os dedos aos lábios e jogou um beijo para ele antes de sorrir e dar meia volta.

Os olhares das pessoas ali se voltaram para o local ao qual Rin dirigira aquele beijo, não se surpreendendo ao encontrar Inuyasha, o suposto namorado, ali.

Mais algumas entradas foram feitas com trajes que variavam dos mais singelos lembrando menininhas inocentes até aos mais provocantes todos apresentados de forma elegante e absolutamente sensual como era comum à marca.

Cerca de uma hora depois o desfile foi encerrado com a presença, na passarela, de todas as modelos, dos estilistas e da mulher que deu nome à marca.

Rin já se retirara do palco há alguns minutos e após conversar com algumas amigas e cumprimentar Victoria se dirigiu ao seu camarim. Ela estava feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo.

- Essas flores são dele, não são? – Perguntou logo que entrou no camarim e se aproximou do maravilhoso buquê que estava sobre a bancada. Viu a assistente confirmar. – Eu devia saber. – Falou sorrindo ao se lembrar das simples palavras contidas no cartão. – Ayame vá lá fora ver como eles estão, Hellen pode me ajudar aqui.

- Ok, estou indo. - Ayame disse sorrindo e após pegar sua bolsa. - Eu posso levá-los até o local da festa se você quiser. Depois nos encontramos.

- Faça isso. – Rin concordou. – Cuide bem deles. Eu vou chegar o mais rápido possível depois de ficar linda de morrer. – Falou sorrindo como uma menina e as assistentes também sorriram.

- Nos vemos mais tarde então.

Ayame deixou o camarim e não demorou a alcançar os belos irmãos Taisho que tomavam champanhe em uma área ocupada por um número considerável de pessoas. No caminho foi abordada por colegas que queriam saber quem eram aqueles dois homens tão lindos. A jovem ruiva respondeu apenas dizendo que eram convidados de Rin.

Logo que se aproximou dos rapazes, ela informou que Rin ainda demoraria um pouco para sair, mas que ela se encarregaria de acompanhá-los ao local da festa que ficava em uma famosa casa de shows não muito longe dali.

.......................................................

O local da festa já estava repleto de pessoas usufruindo da boa música e da bebida cara. Os irmãos Taisho estavam ali a cerca de quarenta minutos. Inuyasha muito a vontade conversava com várias pessoas apresentadas a ele por Ayame. Sesshoumaru tomava champanhe enquanto os olhos dourados buscavam pela figura conhecida de Rin em meio àquelas pessoas.

- Sesshoumaru –sama? – Ouviu Ayame o chamar e se voltou para ela. – A Rin já chegou, mas conhecendo bem esses eventos, ela vai levar alguns minutos para conseguir chegar aqui. – Disse sorrindo. – Tem sempre alguém querendo falar, tirar fotos ou algo do tipo.

- Eu entendo. – Ele disse também sorrindo levemente, o que de certa forma surpreendeu a jovem de cabelos vermelhos, porque nos poucos encontros que tiveram o homem sempre se mostrara extremamente sério. Ayame não estava acostumada com Sesshoumaru. A verdade é que o conhecia muito pouco, pois quando Rin o conheceu, elas ainda não trabalhavam juntas e eles se mantiveram afastados durante os anos que se seguiram. Ayame soube do significado de Sesshoumaru na vida de Rin apenas a cerca de um ano. Antes, ele nada mais era do que o irmão mais velho de um amigo querido de Rin.

Como dito por Ayame, apenas quinze minutos depois de chegar ao local da festa é que Rin finalmente pode ser vista por Sesshoumaru. Ela se aproximava lentamente em meio às pessoas sendo cumprimentada pelo caminho e sorrindo como sempre. Usava um vestido tomara que caia na cor vermelho sangue, extremamente justo ao corpo delineando as sinuosas curvas que tanto enlouqueciam o jovem médico.

Rin sorriu mais ao se ver tão próxima ao amado. Ele estava a apenas alguns metros de distância mantendo-se discreto, apesar não obter muito sucesso na tarefa. Sesshoumaru era um homem lindo demais para passar despercebido por qualquer lugar, mesmo naquele ambiente repleto de gente bonita ele conseguia se destacar. A mulher sorria enquanto ouvia cumprimentos e comentários de um grupo de pessoas que a abordaram antes que ela pudesse alcançar seu objetivo. Sua vontade era de fugir dali e ignorar aquelas pessoas, mas não poderia fazê-lo. Viu Inuyasha que estava conversando com algumas pessoas praticamente ao lado dela e viu a oportunidade que queria de sair dali.

- Inu? – O chamou. – Com licença. Meu amigo está perdido e me procurando. – Ela disse e tão logo percebeu a compreensão dos que estavam ali caminhou até Inuyasha que sorriu abertamente para ela.

- Oi minha linda! – Rin o ouviu dizer enquanto se aproximava e abraçava o amigo fortemente.

- Não acredito que fez isso Inu. – A mulher disse ainda abraçada a ele.

- Isso o que?

- Você deu um jeito de trazer o seu irmão aqui.

- Eu? – Nesse momento Inuyasha se afastou para fitá-la. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Disse sério.

- Não mesmo? – Rin perguntou duvidando que não houvesse ao menos um dedinho dele naquela história. – Inu?

- Rin eu mal falo com ele. O que você acha que eu poderia ter feito para trazê-lo aqui? – Inuyasha sorria novamente.

- Eu não sei, mas agradeço mesmo assim. Você é um amor. – A mulher disse se aproximando novamente e o beijando no rosto.

- É, eu sei. Mas agora pára de me agarrar e vai pra lá antes que aquele chato morra de ciúmes e queira me matar. – Disse divertido antes de retribuir ao beijo dela.

Rin voltou a caminhar e viu que Sesshoumaru a observava atentamente, ato que ela retribuiu. Ele vestia um elegante terno negro assim como os sapatos e uma camisa social branca. Rin achava que Sesshoumaru ficava lindo vestindo preto porque contrastava com os fios prateados que lhe caíam sobre os ombros.

Os dois se fitaram por mais algum tempo ainda mantendo distância de alguns passos. Rin sabia que havia muitos olhares sobre ela e por mais que seu desejo fosse o de se atirar nos braços do amado, ela não o faria, ainda. Se aproximou lentamente dele com o olhar preso ao seu e o abraçou de forma intensa, mas discretamente como se cumprimentasse a um amigo de longa data. Fechou os olhos ao sentir-se envolvida por ele, ao sentir o calor e o perfume que só ele possuía.

- Eu não acredito que você está mesmo aqui. – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos que procurou conter e a voz doce ao ouvido dele.

- Eu disse que nós mataríamos a saudade em breve não disse? – O tom de voz que a fazia amá-lo ainda mais continuava o mesmo. Rin pensou.

- Uhum. – Ela concordou sem qualquer vontade de liberá-lo daquele abraço. – Ah amor que saudade! – Declarou manhosa.

Sesshoumaru apertou um pouco mais o abraço e sentiu suspirar. O homem sorriu levemente antes de replicar.

- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades meu anjo.

Separam-se finalmente e Rin pode fitar aqueles olhos dourados que tanto amava e que tinham um brilho intenso naquele momento.

- Você me surpreendeu de verdade. – Rin voltou a falar ainda muito próximo a ele com a desculpa perfeita de se fazer ouvir por causa da música alta do ambiente. – Eu tive que me controlar muito pra não pular daquela passarela no seu colo. – Disse num tom maroto e viu um belo sorriso surgir na face dele.

- Você estava linda lá. A personificação de um anjo... – Ele falou com a voz rouca e sensual fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo da mulher.

Não demorou muito para que Inuyasha e Ayame se aproximassem dos dois e isso não chegou a aborrecê-los, pois tinham consciência que não poderiam demonstrar tanta intimidade ali. Iniciaram uma conversa divertida e Rin continuava sendo cumprimentada por várias pessoas que eram apresentadas aos seus "amigos".

Em alguns momentos, Rin se afastou dali para falar com pessoas e ser fotografada juntos as outras modelos. Em uma dessas ocasiões, as amigas questionaram quem eram os homens que a acompanhavam.

- Você não vai nos apresentar àquelas beldades Rin? Não seja egoísta amiga!

- Eu posso apresentá-los sim, quando você quiser. – Ela respondeu rindo.

- Um deles eu sei que já é seu, mas o outro... Nossa! Acho que preciso passar uns tempos no Japão.

- Eu também. – Uma outra disse. – Eles se parecem Rin. São parentes?

- São irmãos.

- Humm... então aquele pedaço de mau caminho é seu cunhado? – Rin pensou a respeito. Não estava certo sobre o que responder.

- De qual deles você está falando Lisa?

- Do mais alto ué? O outro não é seu namorado? – A mulher loira indagou e Rin riu.

- Não. Inuyasha é meu amigo.

- O mais velho é um gato mesmo. Ele não é modelo, não Rin? – Outra mulher, dessa vez uma morena de belos olhos verdes indagou.

- Olhem meninas, eu posso apresentar o Inuyasha pra vocês quando quiserem. Quanto ao outro.... – Ela lançou um olhar significativo para as amigas. – Aquele só desfila pra mim. – Disse sorrindo e surpreendendo as amigas, que só naquele momento compreenderam que o affair de Rin era na verdade o mais velho dos irmãos.

Rin de fato apresentou várias de suas amigas aos irmãos no decorrer da noite e eles passaram vários momentos conversando. Sesshoumaru interagiu bem com as pessoas ao contrário do que poderia se imaginar. Ele era gentil e cortes com todos conversando abertamente, o que de certa forma surpreendeu Rin.

Algum tempo depois, quando o grupo já estava acomodado há algum tempo em uma das mesas com confortáveis poltronas enquanto bebiam. Rin falou algo ao ouvido de Ayame e a jovem assistente logo se retirou dali, voltando poucos minutos depois e fazendo um sinal positivo para Rin.

- Sesshy, vem comigo um instante? – Ela pediu falando ao ouvido dele. Os dois se levantaram e seguiram para algum lugar que Rin parecia conhecer muito bem.

Subiram uma escada não muito longa e mesmo ali havia muitas pessoas conversando, dançando e até namorando. Rin abriu uma porta ali e entrou através dela no que parecia ser uma sala vip. Não havia ninguém no local embora ele estivesse impecavelmente arrumado com suas almofadas e poltronas macias. Sesshoumaru a seguiu e fechou a porta atrás de si fitando-a com intensidade.

- O que você está aprontando Rin? – Ele perguntou divertido vendo-a se aproximar da poltrona.

- Eu? Nada. – Respondeu sorrindo de forma inocente. – Eu só queria ficar um pouquinho sozinha com você e como eu não posso sair dessa festa nesse momento. Essa foi a solução que eu achei.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e Rin o fez se sentar na poltrona. Ela se acomodou no colo dele e envolveu seu pescoço com os delicados braços, logo o sentindo tomar seus lábios de forma intensa e prazerosa. Leves gemidos de prazer deixavam os lábios de ambos enquanto as línguas se tocavam no interior das bocas vasculhando cada canto.

Rin sorriu ao ouvir o gemido que deixou os lábios dele após ela ter sugado a parte inferior lentamente. Estavam tão próximos, era tão bom sentir o calor dele, os braços fortes em volta de seu corpo.

- Sabe.. – Ela iniciou acariciando o rosto dele. – Eu achei que quando o encontrasse, não me conteria e arrancaria suas roupas de tanto desejo. – Sesshoumaru riu, mas nada disse sabendo que ela tinha mais a dizer. – E agora que você está aqui... eu já me sinto tão bem apenas por estar assim com você me abraçando, me fazendo carinho desse jeito. – Ela disse docemente. – Eu senti tanta falta disso Sesshy.

- Eu também. – Ele respondeu após um suspiro e levou seus dedos aos lábios dela delineando-os com delicadeza. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo apenas se mirando, até que Sesshoumaru voltou a falar. – Mas eu realmente espero que isso não signifique que você não queira arrancar minhas roupas mais tarde. – Disse apertando-a mais contra si e isso arrancou um riso de Rin.

A mulher se inclinou sobre ele voltando a beijá-lo com paixão depois voltou sua atenção para o pescoço onde aplicou uma mordida que o fez gemer do jeito que ela gostava que ele gemesse.

- Oh meu amor! Eu teria que ter perdido completamente o juízo para não querer arrancar suas roupas... – O sorriso malicioso de Rin era retribuído por ele com a mesma intensidade. – Mas por agora, eu terei que me controlar, não é? De qualquer forma, nós temos muito para colocar em dia e eu prefiro mesmo fazer isso em outro lugar.

Voltaram a trocar beijos apaixonados e leves carícias, até que Rin sinalizou para frustração de Sesshoumaru, que eles teriam que voltar para a festa. A modelo ainda tinha compromissos a cumprir ali e só depois poderia ir para casa se entregar totalmente a tarefa de saciar todo o desejo que estava reprimido e matar as saudades do homem que amava.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**E então, o que acharam? Sei que vocês estavam na maior expectativa e espero realmente não ter decepcionado ninguém. Não coloquei o reencontro deles a sós ainda nesse capítulo porque ficaria grande demais e porque há algumas coisas que ainda estou definindo sobre o momento deles.**

**Eu fiquei satisfeita com esse capítulo, mas isso vocês já devem saber, né? Já que eu não posto enquanto não fico plenamente satisfeita. XD**

**Uma pequena explicação: Eu usei como pano de fundo para esse capítulo o desfile anual da Victoria´s Secret que é a marca de lingerie mais famosa e badalada do mundo. Esse desfile realmente ocorre todos os anos em Nova Iorque e é transmitido pela tv para todo o mundo, só que ele não ocorre no dia dos namorados como eu coloquei aqui, mas sim no final do ano antes das festas. **

**Angels é como são chamadas as modelos que participam desse desfile. Todos os anos praticamente são as mesmas modelos, que são as preferidas pelas donas das marcas. Os desfiles são lindos, recomendo que nunca viu dar uma olhadinha e eu achei que tinha tudo a ver com a nossa Top Model Rin. **

**Quero agradecer muito aos reviews que vocês continuam me mandando mesmo que eu esteja demorando para atualizar ultimamente. Obrigada por não me abandonarem e eu prometo que não vou abandonar vocês.**

**Notas: **

**Paty Saori - Obrigada por sempre marcar presença minha leitora importada do Japão. XD**

**Hinata-chan - Você foi bastante observadora ao comentar sobre a irmã da Izayoi. Ela está viva sim e vai aparecer na história, não se preocupe. Ela e Izayoi são muito ligadas e os sobrinhos a adoram. Você vai ver.**

**Acdy-chan - Obrigada por comentar. Espero que o capítulo tenha correspondido às suas expectativas quanto a reação de Rin ao reencontrar o Sesshy, embora, eu deva dizer que ela se controlou muito. As coisas vão fluir com mais naturalidade quando os dois estiverem sozinhos. Bjos!**

**Rukia-Hime - Obrigada pela review e pelo Feliz Ano Novo. Espero que seu início de ano tenha sido bom também e que permaneça assim pelo resto dele. **

**Luh - Olá! Eu estive perto do lado negro da força KKKK, mas voltei ao normal a tempo. Fico feliz pelo seu vício, pois este é um do tipo que não faz mal, não é? Obrigada pelos votos de Ano Novo. Desejo o mesmo a você. Bjos! **

**Nath. P. - Minha leitora mais exigente! Não sei como você não me xingou pela demora em atualizar XD. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. A Rin realmente está precisando do colo do Sesshy e ela o terá logo logo. Eu também adoro a amizade dela e do Inu, é uma das partes que eu mais gosto de escrever na fic. Quanto a constatação do Oyakata, ela é de fato muito importante porque a opinião dele é importantíssima para o Sesshoumaru. Isso ficará mais claro quando a Rin for oficialmente apresentada à familia como namorada dele. Bjos!**

**Graziela Leon - Eu também fiquei bem tocada enquanto escrevia e desabafo da Rin com o Inu. Ele deu a maior força pra ela e dará sempre. Mai uma mostra disso foi dada nesse capítulo. É bom vocês saberem que a recíproca é verdadeira. Quanto ao fato do Inu não gostar muito do irmão, bem a verdade é que o Inu não gosta pouco do Sesshy. Ele ama o irmão e muito embora negue até a morte, mas muitas coisas aconteceram que tornaram a relação deles complicada e por isso eles não se entendem. Tudo será esclarecido no devido tempo.**

**Debs-chan - Obrigada por deixar seu review. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjos!**

**Jhennie - Você é nova no pedaço, não é? XD Seja bem vinda. Obrigada por comentar e se mostrar tão entusiasmada com a fic. Fico muito feliz por isso. Bjos!**

**Thays - Mais uma leitora novinha em folha! Seja bem vinda! Eu também amo o Sesshy, principamente os meus XD. São homens perfeitos que infelizmente se existem ainda não tive o prazer de conhecer. Mentira! Eles não são perfeitos, mas seus erros e defeitos são compensados por outras coisas... Quanto a Kagome, ela realmente não vai aparecer nessa fic. Uma das minhas amigas exigiu que eu não colocasse, mas eu não tinha mesmo a intenção. Mas não se preocupe porque o Inu, embora seja um porra louca nessa fic, não ficará sozinho. Ele vai ser arrebatado e isso o transformará sob muitos aspectos. Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Bjos!**

**Obrigada a todos! Mesmo aqueles nomes que eu não mencionei. Sei que tem muita gente que continua lendo a fic, mas que por um motivo ou outro não pode postar um review. Eu ainda amo vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


End file.
